


Open Windows, Open Hearts

by Sheisme



Series: Open Windows [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Clexa, College, Drunk Clarke, F/F, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Clarke, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Voyeurism, bedroom window, soccer player lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-08-27 13:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 89,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheisme/pseuds/Sheisme
Summary: Clarke comes home after her sophomore year of college to find she has a new neighbor, Lexa. Her interest in Lexa begins to grow. What makes things worse is that Clarke realizes her bedroom window looks directly into Lexa's bedroom window. Eventually Lexa realizes the same thing. After some initial embarrassment, they decide to have some fun with it. Maybe a little too much fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first Clexa fic. Rated M for a reason. It's gonna be pretty smut-filled.

__

The taxi pulled up to the Griffin house around 5pm. Clarke, exhausted and nearly delirious from the stress of finals, paid the driver, grabbed her bags and dragged them up to the front door. Part of her just wanted to leave them on the porch. The thought of lugging them upstairs to her room was too difficult for her to wrap her head around.

She paused for a minute to prepare for the bombardment of questions from her mom. That's when she heard the front door slam at the house next to hers. She looked over and saw a girl about her age carrying a workout bag and a soccer ball and tossing them into a car. She was in baggy sweats and a hoodie with the hood pulled up over her head. Clarke didn't have the best view of her, but couldn't pull her eyes away. As if sensing she was being watched, the girl looked up at Clarke. She gave her a quick nod before getting into her car and driving off.

Clarke nodded back, but it was way too late before she even registered the girl had acknowledged her. She smiled at her own foolishness and opened the front door.

"Mom?" She swung the front door open and immediately felt at home with the smell of pancakes hitting her nose.

"Clarke?" Abby Griffin appeared from the kitchen holding a spatula. "You're home!"

She wrapped her daughter in a hug and helped bring her bags inside the house.

"Breakfast for dinner?" Clarke asked excitedly.

"You're favorite," confirmed Abby, as she headed back into the kitchen to flip the last pancake. "I know you're probably tired. So we'll have a quick dinner and I'll only grill you for a few minutes before you can get settled in. We do have all summer to catch up, after all. When I'm not at the hospital, that is."

Clarke nodded and went through her bags trying to find her phone.

"Have you talked to Raven yet? I know she was looking forward to seeing you." Abby was just finishing adding the syrup to the pancakes.

"Not yet. I'll text her tomorrow. When Octavia gets back, we'll probably all go out. Tonight, I just need sleep."

Clarke sat down as Abby placed the pancakes on the table. She immediately shoved as much as she could into her mouth. She had forgotten to eat this morning and was just now reminded of how much she loved her mom's pancakes.

"So, anything new and exciting going on around here," asked Clarke, with her mouth full.

"Simply stunning, Clarke." Her mom had to laugh at how ill-mannered her child was being.

"What?" Clarke shoved even more in her mouth. "I wath juth athking a questhion."

Abby laughed. "No, not much since Christmas. We got new neighbors, though. I've said hi a few times. They seem nice, but they kind of keep to themselves for the most part and they don't seem to be home too often. I think they have a daughter around your age. Or someone visiting. I only just saw her last week."

"Yeah, I think I saw her when I got here." Clarke wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and got up. "Thanks for dinner, mom. I'm in desperate need of a forty-hour nap." She gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Abby sighed and muttered to herself. "No, that's fine. I'll clean up. And don't worry about that napkin next to your plate. Yeah, just use the back of your hand like a barbarian."

__

A slamming door jolted Clarke awake. She looked at her phone: 6am. Who the hell would dare wake her up at 6am? She got out of bed and walked to her window. She craned her neck and spotted the same girl from yesterday stretching on her porch. Clarke watched as she moved from one side to the other, loosening the muscles in her legs. After a few minutes, she took off running down the street in her baggy sweats and light gray hoodie. Clarke inhaled deeply, annoyed by the girl who woke her up, yet simultaneously curious about her.

__

The next morning Clarke was awoken the exact same way at the exact same time. She threw the covers off her bed and stormed toward the window. She wanted to throw it open and yell at the girl below, but instead, she just watched her once again. This time, she was wearing tight black leggings and a white tank top. The sun wasn't fully up yet, so it was a little dark, but Clarke was able to see more of the girl than she had before. Her arms were toned and those leggings fit her perfectly. Clarke swallowed as she watched the girl stretch and pick out a song on her iPod. Then, she clipped the iPod onto her workout pants and took off running once again.

Clarke watched until the girl was no longer in sight, then climbed back into bed. Unfortunately, sleep never found her. She spent the rest of the morning thinking about her mysterious new neighbor.

__

Her alarm squealed in her ear at 5:45am the next morning. She slammed her hand down and lay back down, seriously contemplating going back to sleep. But her curiosity outweighed her laziness and she was up and dressed to go running within five minutes.

She paced downstairs by her front door for a few minutes until it was 5:59am. Then she opened the door and slowly walked out. She looked around for the girl, but saw no sign of her. So she started to stretch. Or at least she pretended to. She hadn't worked out in ages and her idea of a stretch was trying to hang a painting or reaching for something on a top shelf. She didn't always have time to work out during the school year. Not that she really needed it. She was proud of her body and knew she was in decent enough shape. But for some reason, she suddenly had the urge to take up running. Hmm…weird.

When the door to the house next door slammed shut, Clarke looked over and saw the girl. This time, she was in blue running shorts and a long sleeve dark green shirt.

Clarke panicked slightly. She had not thought this through. What was she supposed to do? Go up to her and say 'Hi. You run. I run. We run together, yes?'

Shit. Shit. Shit. Clarke was starting to regret this. What did she think would happen? The girl's eyes caught Clarke's and they stared at each other for a moment. Clarke was paralyzed. 'Say something, Griffin. Say something! Anything! Words!'

There was nothing but silence. And Clarke wanted to die. The girl watched her carefully for a few more moments, looking her up and down. She then stepped off the porch and nodded at Clarke, signaling her to join her. Clarke nodded back and they both started jogging down the street.

Clarke was proud of herself. She managed to keep the pace with the brunette. At least for the first five minutes. That's around when her body started betraying her. She fell behind a bit and could tell the girl slowed her pace way down just for Clarke. She pumped her legs as hard as she could to catch up. She didn't want the girl to change her routine just for her.

They still hadn't spoken a word to each other. The only noise either of them could hear was Clarke's heavy breathing and coughing. She watched as the brunette looked over her shoulder behind her and gave her a small smile, shook her head and slowed down a bit more so Clarke could catch up.

By the time they came back to their block, Clarke's lungs were burning. Her legs were on fire and she wanted to collapse. Once they reached Clarke's house, the other girl slowed her pace down to a walk and turned to Clarke.

"This is where I leave you. I have another four miles to go. You should probably take a rest." She gave Clarke a little smirk before she slowly started jogging backwards. "Thanks for the company. I'm Lexa, by the way."

Before Clarke could respond, Lexa was off and running again. Even if she wanted to respond, she couldn't. She was hacking up too much mucus and saliva to even be able to speak. She closed her eyes and dropped her head thinking this was probably the least sexy thing Lexa had ever seen.

Clarke spent the rest of the day reliving her humiliation from the comfort of her bedroom. She texted back and forth with Raven to try to get her mind off of it, but it really didn't help much.

__

The next morning, Clarke was up again at 5:45am. But this time, she just lay in her bed until she heard the door slamming. At that, she got up and went to the window to watch Lexa do her pre-running stretched. She noticed Lexa looking around a bit and Clarke wondered if maybe she was looking for her. She watched as Lexa took a little longer than usual to stretch before she finally took off. Clarke almost regretted not going, but she couldn't risk the defeat she experienced yesterday.

Clarke spent the rest of the morning unpacking. It was weird being in her childhood bedroom again, but she liked that it still smelled the same. Like old paint and vanilla. Her sophomore year at NYU proved to be way more stressful than her freshman year and she was glad for the break. Plus, she missed her friends and couldn't wait to see them again.

It was around 8:30am when Clarke heard her neighbor's front door close. She figured Lexa must be back from her run. She looked out her window and noticed a figure appearing in the upstairs window next door. It only took a moment to realize it was the brunette. Clarke hadn't realized her window looked directly into Lexa's. She had only watched the girl coming out of her front door. Clarke stepped back, debating on going back to unpacking. Instead, she moved closer to the window and watched as Lexa came into full view.

Clarke felt her heart rate speed up as she watched the brunette remove her sweaty workout shirt to reveal her insanely toned abs glistening with sweat. Her sports bra still hugged her chest, making Clarke feel a little less creepy. Still, there was no way she could justify watching her neighbor. But for some reason she simply couldn't look away. She swallowed hard as Lexa then removed her pants and threw them, basketball-style, into her laundry basket, fist-pumping after they landed perfectly in the basket. Clarke chuckled to herself, then felt her breath hitch as she realized how cute Lexa looked in just boyshorts and a sports bra. When Lexa fully had her back to her, Clarke took notice of an intricate tattoo on her back peeking out of the sports bra.

She could feel herself getting warmer, her face flush as she her breathing became more erratic. She didn't know if it was the fact that she was watching the other girl or the fact that she could easily get caught. All it took was Lexa to realize their windows were right across from each other. Clarke wasn't exactly making herself hidden.

The blonde was practically licking the window once she saw what Lexa did next. She watched as the brunette started doing pull ups on the bar attached to her bedroom door. Her face grew hotter as she watched the girl's muscles flexing with each pull up.

Clarke finally pulled her eyes away from the scene. 'Get it together, Griffin! This is sick.'

She chastised herself and started to move away, but not before peeking one last time. Now, Lexa was on the floor, doing stretches Clarke didn't even know was possible. How could one person be so limber? She continued watching until Lexa was done stretching and went to her closet to grab a towel and tossed it on the bed. She then went to remove her sports bra, slowly pulling it up over her head.

Clarke gasped and immediately turned away. The guilt she felt plagued her. She shook her head, truly disappointed in herself. What the hell was wrong with her?

She decided that now would be the best time for a shower.

__

The next morning, Lexa woke up in the exact same fashion she did every morning since she got back home for the summer. Just because it was summer break didn't mean she could slack off on her training. At 5:30, she woke up, ate some oatmeal with strawberries, then got ready for her morning run.

This morning was a little different, though. This morning, she moved just a little bit slower. Like she did yesterday. She didn't know why, but yesterday she had hoped the blonde girl from next door would join her on her run again. Granted, it was a disaster the first time. The girl had slowed her down tremendously and while she hated losing time on her run, she couldn't bring herself to leave the blonde behind. She thought it was kind of adorable that she wanted to run with her. Also...a little weird. But she overlooked that part. Mainly because the girl was gorgeous. And she wasn't one to deny a gorgeous woman.

She made her way out the front door and started stretching. She looked toward the front door of her neighbor's house. She understood why the blonde didn't come yesterday. She figured half of it was a pride thing and the other half was a need to physically recover. But this morning, she was disappointed yet again to see the blonde still hadn't made an appearance.

For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking about her. From the moment she saw her pull up in the taxi, she knew she was in trouble. And after they went running together, it only made things worse. She started to grow frustrated. Her constant training for soccer, combined with classes left her very little time for relationships. Which means she often had to rely on one night stands to fill her needs, but they never quite left her feeling satisfied. Probably because she was never with anyone long enough for them to really know how her body works and what she likes. So she decided to use this summer to solely focus on training. No distractions.

Well, that was now shot to shit because the other girl certainly stirred something in her and she hated it. But she also loved it. After fifteen minutes of stretching - ten minutes more than she normally does - she gave up on the blonde and started her run. She was only five minutes in when she heard the heavy breathing and wheezing behind her. She smiled to herself when she realized it was the other girl trying to catch up to her.

She looked over her shoulder. "Good morning. Back for more torture?"

"I live for torture," the girl replied.

If only she knew how much she tortured Lexa. The brunette felt a wet heat at her center upon hearing her response. She increased her pace, trying to get her mind off of what this girl was doing to her body.

"Wait up!"

"Come on, blondie!"

"Clarke."

"Excuse me?"

"My name is Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

Lexa committed that name to her memory and gave a little smirk to Clarke.

"Well, you're slowing me down, Griffin. I can't have a repeat of the other morning. My time was pathetic."

"I'm not the best runner," wheezed Clarke.

"I can see that. But you're young and mobile. No excuses."

"Well, we can't all have abs for days and a perfectly toned and tattooed back."

Lexa slowed her pace and looked at Clarke. "How do you know I have a tattoo?"

She could see the other girl turn white and couldn't tell if it was because of the running or because of what she had just said.

"Umm, you were wearing a tank top the other day. I saw you as you were coming in from your run. I thought I saw part of a tattoo."

Lexa didn't say anything. She just nodded. Interesting. She didn't recall seeing Clarke after her run, but then again, she gets pretty focused when she works out.

She pulled ahead of Clarke and couldn't see the tint of red on the other girl's face.

She realized she was leaving Clarke behind again, so slowed her pace once more to match hers.

"So, you're home for the summer, too?"

"Yeah," replied Clarke. "I'm an art student at NYU."

"Impressive. I'm afraid I have zero artistic ability. But I respect those that do."

"What about you?"

"I go to Columbia. Soccer scholarship. Starting as captain junior year in the fall."

Clarke nodded. "Even more impressive."

"My parents just moved here while I was at school. It's weird coming home to a place that was never really your home. But I'm making the most of it." She looked over and smiled at Clarke. "Can't say I mind it all that much."

Lexa took Clarke's blushing as a sign that her little flirtatious line wasn't completely unwanted. But she mentally berated herself for flirting. This was her neighbor. A girl she just met. A girl who probably didn't need her drooling all over her. A girl who looked insanely hot while running...particularly due to her ample chest, which just so happened to bounce perfectly with every step.

Lexa tried not to stare, but it was difficult. That's why she tried to stay just a little bit ahead of Clarke at all times. However at this moment, Clarke managed to catch up with her as their arms brushed against each other.

"So, I guess we're close to each other."

"What?" Lexa didn't know if she heard right.

"We're close. NYU and Columbia. It'll be nice to know someone else in New York."

Lexa laughed nervously. "Oh...yeah. I guess so."

The rest of the run was pretty quiet, but neither girl minded. When they arrived back on their street, Lexa gave Clarke a quick goodbye and ran into her house. She felt bad for leaving the girl, but she needed to take a cold shower very quickly.

__

After her shower, Lexa emerged from her bathroom wearing boxers and a tank top. She was cleaner and certainly colder, but no less turned on than she was before. She thought about taking care of herself in the shower, but refused to be reduced to such a horny college girl cliche. She would simply have to get her mind off of Clarke by any means necessary. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. She just had to keep repeating those words.

Her bedroom felt stifling, so she went to open her window. She struggled a minute to get it open and once it was open, she heard music blasting from across the way. She looked over to see Clarke dancing around her bedroom in just her bra and underwear. Lexa instantly felt a wetness pooling between her legs. This wasn't happening. Nope. It wasn't happening. The hot girl next door was not dancing around in her underwear right in plain sight of Lexa. The universe couldn't possibly be this cruel.

Lexa watched just a bit longer, enjoying Clarke's goofy dancing. As sexy as she found the girl, there was also something really charming and adorable about her. Her silly moves made Lexa laugh. And now, she felt like a predator watching the blonde like this. So she decided to go downstairs and make an omelet for herself.

Twenty minutes. That's how long it took her to cook and eat her omelet. She lingered in the kitchen a bit and took in the emptiness of the big house. Her parents were rarely ever home, so she was used to the silence. Unfortunately, with no one else in the house to distract her, it made it difficult to try to get a certain blonde off her mind.

She figured she had banished herself from her room long enough and went back upstairs to watch some Netflix on her computer. She chanced a glance over to Clarke's room and didn't see her anymore. The music wasn't playing anymore, either. With a sigh of relief, Lexa fell to her bed and screamed out a bit of frustration into her pillow. Then, she grabbed her laptop and before opening, cast one more look over to Clarke's window. This time, the girl was there. Still in her bra and underwear. Lexa could see she was sorting through clothes that were on her bed. The brunette got up from her bed and moved closer to the window. She watched as Clarke held up a shirt to her chest and put it back down.

The blonde then started to unclasp her bra and Lexa froze. She wanted to move. She tried to move. She tried to close her eyes, but she couldn't. She stared wide-eyed as Clarke removed her bra, freeing her perfect breasts. And in that moment, Lexa knew she was going to hell. And she deserved it. Hell was a place for someone like her. Someone with no self-control. With no decency. With no regard for someone else's privacy. Especially someone as cool and sweet as Clarke Griffin. She knew all this, yet Clarke's breasts were hypnotizing her, daring her to keep looking. So she did. It wasn't her fault. The boobs had spoken. And Lexa had always been a boob girl.

At this point, her underwear was already ruined and she regretted not taking care of herself earlier in the shower. Her breathing was heavy and her conscience was scolding her, but she had already made her choice. She was going to look. There was no going back now. May God have mercy on her soul.

Clarke's hands moved down to remove her underwear and Lexa could swear all the air had been sucked out of her lungs and the room and the entire atmosphere. As Clarke's fingers pulled down the lace garment, Lexa covered her eyes. She couldn't do this.

At that moment, Lexa's phone went off, scaring the shit out of her. She ducked down from the window onto the floor with a thud and Army-crawled over to her phone.

"Hello," she whispered. "Anya? I can't talk right now. What? I'm not whispering...No I'm not. Okay, fine. I am. But I can't talk now. Bye."

She stayed on the floor with her face in the carpet. She was a bad, bad person and if Anya hadn't called her at that moment, she might very well have opened her eyes again and she would have crossed the line into full-fledged pervert.

After pulling herself up, she resolved to close her curtains and to keep them closed for the remainder of the summer. It was the only logical thing to do. Plus, it was the right thing to do. Clarke didn't deserve some sexually frustrated stranger ogling her body. She grabbed one side of the curtains to close them, but not before her eyes, which apparently didn't have the conscience her brain had, glanced over into Clarke's room one last time.

That was it. The nail in her coffin. Her eyes should be gouged out and left for the buzzards to feed on. Because in that split second, her eyes caught the most beautiful and sinful sight Lexa had ever seen: Clarke Griffin completely naked and looking right back at Lexa with a rather shocked look in her crystal blue eyes.

All the brunette could do was stare with her mouth wide open, unable to think of a single thing do to or say to explain herself.

Yup, Lexa was a dead woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa didn't sleep. She spent the rest of the day worried and pacing, waiting for a knock on the door or the cops to arrive to arrest the peeping tom. Her parents would kill her. Anya would kill her. Her soccer career would go down the toilet. All because she couldn't control her stupid libido. She hated to think that her intense attraction to Clarke would ultimately be her demise. She couldn't bring herself to go over and apologize. So she waited and waited, but nothing came.

At 5am, an hour earlier than she normally goes running, she finally left the house. She didn't want to chance running into Clarke. She figured the best thing she could do right now was run. Run away from her problems. So she ran. And she kept running, too afraid to stop. She ran farther than she ever had before because she was too terrified to go back home. She ran until she couldn't anymore. Her legs gave out and she nearly collapsed. Still, it wasn't punishment enough for what she had done. Defeated, she began walking back to her doom. When she neared her house she started sprinting again, running into her house and not looking around in case the blonde was anywhere nearby. She ran upstairs, closed and locked her door and made sure the curtains were still closed. 

She sat in her room for a bit and was about to call Anya when she heard the doorbell ring. She immediately froze, too terrified to answer. She let out a deep sigh and decided it was time to face what she had done. She went downstairs and opened her front door. No one was there, but she found a note taped to the door. 

_"Open your curtains."_

She felt the blood drain from her face. She knew it was from Clarke, but couldn't bring herself to do as the note said. Instead, she threw it away and spent the rest of the day watching tv and trying to embrace the denial of what had happened. 

_____

The next morning after her run, she came home to find another note on her front door.

_"Open your curtains. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"_

She ignored the note once again.

____

The next morning, she found another note waiting for her.

_"Fine, if you won't open your curtains, at least text me. You owe me that."_

Lexa read the note a few times and traced her fingers along the phone number that Clarke had written down. She had put this off long enough. Clarke was right. She did owe her at least a text. 

 

___

Clarke sat in her room checking her phone every few minutes. She moved her attention from her phone to Lexa's window and back to her phone, willing her to either text her or open the curtains. Clarke had a few days to really think about everything that happened when Lexa saw her changing through the window. She almost felt stupid because even though she was able to clearly see Lexa in her room, it didn't occur to her that perhaps she should have closed her blinds while changing because there was a very good chance Lexa could see into her room, as well. Then she thought that maybe subconsciously, she left them open on purpose.

Her phone beeped and she instantly started reading the text from Lexa.

**Lexa: "Clarke, I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am. What I did was wrong on every single level. I had no right to do that and you have no reason to forgive me or want to see me again. Please know that I'll do anything to make it up to you. You are a good, sweet person who didn't deserve this."**

Clarke read the text a couple of times. The apology was genuine and heartfelt and Clarke almost wanted to tell her that it was totally okay because she did the exact same thing just a couple days before. 

At first, when she caught Lexa staring at her, she didn't know exactly what to do, but she did know that her body reacted to it. It actually turned her on, which made her seriously question her sanity because who would be turned on by being spied on like that? But she couldn't be too hard on Lexa. Clarke just had a little more strength than Lexa had and was able to look away, but if the brunette had caught Clarke looking at her, she'd be just as guilty. 

Clarke thought for a moment and texted back.

**Clarke: "I understand you're sorry. You said you'd do anything to make it up to me. I think you should open your curtains."**

Her phone beeped with a response from Lexa.

**Lexa: "Please, Clarke. I'm so sorry. I'm beyond embarrassed and disappointed in myself. Don't make me do it."**

Clarke's fingers typed in her response.

**Clarke: "Why won't you? It's a simple request."**

Clarke tapped her fingers nervously on her bed, waiting for her phone to beep. She looked over to Lexa's window, which was still closed. 

Beep. She looked down at her phone.

**Lexa: "Maybe I'm scared."**

Clarke smirked as she typed her response.

**Clarke: "Maybe I really want you to open them."**

After the incident, Clarke found herself slightly disappointed every time she looked across the way and saw Lexa's curtains closed. She often glanced over to see if there had been any movement, but there hadn't. That's when she decided to write the note to Lexa. 

She now sat up straight on her bed as she watched the curtains move in Lexa's window. She noticed the brunette tentatively peeking through. Clarke stood up and walked over to her window. She gave the girl a little wave, keeping her face stoic. Lexa moved to open the curtains all the way, keeping her head down in the process. Clarke can see she's been crying. 

She texted the brunette.

**Clarke: "Look at me."**

Lexa looked up, a sense of sadness in her eyes. 

Clarke couldn't help but find the other girl stunning, even in her shameful state. Lexa was beautiful and sexy and Clarke had missed seeing her face over the last few days. The way her body reacted every time she was around her or even just looking at her led Clarke to stop questioning it and just go with it. But she needed to keep it together just a little bit longer in order to pull off her plan. 

She texted Lexa once again. 

**Clarke: "I think I know how we can even this out. Take off your shirt."**  

She watched as the other girl read the text and then paused. She then lookrd up at Clarke questioningly. Clarke nodded. 

___

Lexa felt her stomach drop out from under her. After reading Clarke's text, she started freaking out, but knew what she had to do. She obliged to Clarke's request. It's the least she could do for being such a creep. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it up over her head, revealing her red bra underneath. It was the first time in a week she wasn't wearing a sports bra. She was looking down in shame when she heard her phone beep.

**Clarke: "Look at me, Lexa."**

Lexa looked up and watched as Clarke gawked at her. She felt vulnerable and exposed, which was probably exactly how Clarke felt the other day. She deserved this. This was her penance and yet, she deserved so much worse. 

Her phone beeped again.

**Clarke: "Now the shorts."**

Lexa nodded slightly. She didn't even hesitate. She knew this was going to be her next request. Once her shorts were off, she stood there with her arms crossed over her abs and chest.

**Clarke: "Lower your arms, Lexa."**

Lexa did so.

**Clarke: "Are you enjoying this?"**

Lexa met Clarke's gaze from across the way and shook her head. She started texting. 

**Lexa: "I deserve it."**

**Clarke: "I'm certainly enjoying it. Stop looking down. Look up at me, Lexa."**  

 The brunette looked up and allowed Clarke's eyes to take her in. 

**Clarke: "Turn around."**

She does as she's asked and while part of her knows she should be ashamed, another part of her is embarrassed by the fact that she's starting to enjoy this. She's finding herself slightly aroused at the fact that Clarke is seeing her like this. She was not supposed to be liking this. This was her punishment. 

**Clarke: "You have a really nice ass."**

Lexa's eyes widened at the text. She didn't know quite how to respond to this. Was Clarke actually enjoying this?

___

Clarke was beginning to feel bad. Lexa looked so broken down and sad. The blonde was just looking to have a little fun in retaliation for Lexa spying on her. But now she's finding that ordering Lexa to strip in front of her was an incredible turn on. And Lexa should be flaunting her gorgeous body, not feeling ashamed and broken. 

**Clarke: "Remember how I knew about your tattoo?"**

Lexa looked over and nodded.

**Clarke: "There's a chance I may have spied on you, too. I stopped before you got naked, but...I may or may not have looked for longer than I'm proud of. By the way, you look really hot when doing pull ups in your underwear."**

She watched as Lexa read the text and could swear she saw the corners of the brunette's mouth turn upwards. Lexa looked up at her with an adorable smirk.

**Lexa: "You're not mad?"**

**Clarke: "I was at first. Can I be both mad and kind of turned on?"**

**Lexa: "If that's what keeps me out of trouble and still in your good graces, then yes. I really am sorry. I swear I'm not usually like this."**

**Clarke: "I'm not either. I just got carried away."**

**Lexa: "Me too. I'll still make it up to you."**

**Clarke: "Oh I know you will. You're not done. You saw all of me. Now I want to see all of you."**

Clarke couldn't believe this side of her that was coming out. She was usually rather reserved when it came to sex, but for some reason, the sexy girl across the way brought it out of her. And she was starting to really like it. Just sending that text shot a jolt straight to her core. She brought her desk chair over to the window and sat down. She leaned back and put her feet up on the window sill as she texted. 

**Clarke: "I want to see what's under that bra."**

**Lexa: "Are you serious? You really want me to do this?"**

Clarke panicked. Maybe she was pushing Lexa too far. Maybe the girl didn't want to be a part of her new found sexual prowess. She was about to type up a retraction when another text came in from the girl across the way.

**Lexa: "Because honestly, I've been fantasizing about being naked in front of you since I first met you."**

At that, Clarke's feet dropped to the floor with a thud and she nearly fell out of her chair. She sat up straight, her eyes refusing to blink as she watched Lexa toying with the clasp on her bra. 

She couldn't believe this was happening. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't one of her secret fantasies to have a gorgeous woman stripping for her at her command, but the fact that it was actually happening made it almost too much for her. She fumbled with her phone. Without enough time to text, she called Lexa's number before she went any further.

"Hello?"

"You don't have to do this," Clarke practically yelled.

"Are you chickening out, Clarke?" Her voice sounded deliciously flirtatious and Clarke's brain may have overheated at that moment.

"I...uh...no. I just...you don't...it's okay. If you're not comfortable."

"Sounds like you're the one who's not comfortable."

Clarke had to remind herself to breathe. "I'm...I just..."

"What happened to the girl who was demanding I take my clothes off?" Lexa's voice was too sultry for Clarke to handle.

"I'm still here. I just...want to make sure you're okay."

Lexa chuckled. "I get it. You're sweet. And caring. But the dominant Clarke was kind of hot."

Clarke swallowed hard. Her eyes bore into Lexa's deep green orbs as she felt a change come over her. Even her voice was huskier than it was before, surprising herself when she spoke. 

"Okay then. As you were." And with that, Clarke hung up and sat back down in her chair waiting for the show to start.

She tried to remain as cool and collected as possible, but her insides were about to burst. Her eyes were starting to water from not blinking, but she didn't want to miss any of this. Lexa unclasped the red bra and tauntingly removed the straps. It seemed to Clarke like she was moving in slow motion to purposefully tease her. It was working. Once the bra was fully removed, Clarke unconsciously crossed her legs, trying to relieve the pressure building up between them. The relief was short lived as she carefully studied the beauty of Lexa's breasts. She suddenly wished they weren't in separate rooms with two windows and twenty feet separating them. 

Everything about the girl was perfect. Her arms, her abs, her flawless breasts. Her long, cascading hair flowing over her tanned skin. This was pretty much the most erotic moment she had ever experienced in her life and she wasn't even being touched. The fact that this girl, who was practically a stranger was revealing herself to her was simply incredible. And Clarke considered herself very lucky. She also found herself wanting to know more about this girl. But that would have to wait. Because her body was in control here, not her mind. She could barely think straight at the moment. All she knew was that she wanted more. 

**Clarke: "I think you know what to do next. Don't make me have to tell you."**

Lexa read the text and put down her phone. She gave Clarke a sly smile and pulled her underwear down her smooth, muscular legs. Clarke was trying not to hyperventilate and tried to remain outwardly calm by leaning back in her chair. She bit her lower lip as she memorized the newly revealed flesh. As if on cue, Lexa turned around to show the blonde her ass and that's when Clarke nearly lost it. She had to remind herself to breathe. She was quickly losing control of herself and the situation and once Lexa bent over, revealing more of her perfect ass to her, Clarke was out of her chair and practically fogging up the window, trying to get a closer look. Cursed herself for not having opened the window earlier. If she did it now, she would just look desperate. She squeezed her thighs together and knew her underwear was completely ruined at this point. 

Lexa looked over her shoulder at Clarke. She then grabbed her phone and disappeared from the window.

"What the hell?" Clarke tried to see where she was going when her phone beeped.

**Lexa: "I think that's enough for now. You've had your fun."**

**Clarke: "Are you kidding me? It was just getting good!"**

**Lexa: "I can tell you were enjoying it. I didn't want to overstimulate you."**

**Clarke: "I'm really okay with that. Overstimulate me, please!"**

There was no response.

**Clarke: "Lexa?"**

**Clarke: "Lexa, where did you go?"**

Shit. Her staring must have been too much for her. Clarke was chastising herself when she saw the other girl appear in the window again. This time, she was dressed in a white button down dress shirt and some boyshorts. She was relieved Lexa came back, but a little bummed that the show was over. 

**Lexa: "I'm assuming you liked that?"**

**Clarke: "Yes."**

**Lexa: "Perhaps we can do it again tomorrow?"**

Clarke was elated. She would do this every day for the rest of her life if Lexa let her.

**Clarke: "I think that's a solid plan."**

**Lexa: "Good. I think it'll be your turn to do as I say."**

**Clarke: "What do you mean?"**

**Lexa: "Have a good day, Clarke. I'll see you tomorrow."**

__

As Lexa lay in bed trying to get some sleep, she found herself regretting ending their little game when she did. What was she thinking? Why didn't she just keep going? If she tried hard enough, there was a good chance she could have seduced Clarke into coming over and maybe she wouldn't tossing and turning with her body on fire. After closing the curtains, Lexa was almost embarrassed by how quickly she started touching herself. And definitely embarrassed by how wet she was. And even more embarrassed by how fast she made herself come. But it wasn't enough. She knew it would probably never be enough and she knew exactly why. Clarke. The beautiful blonde next door was what she needed to truly satisfy her. She had barely even touched the girl when they went running but it was enough to make her body react in ways it never had before. If Clarke could make her feel that way by a simple grazing of their arms, then she could only imagine what her fingers could do. And she desperately wanted to know. 

She slept off and on for twenty minutes at a time until finally 5:30am rolled around. She was up and out the door by 6 with the hot blonde waiting for her outside. They both stopped and stared for a moment and without exchanging a single word, they started their jog. 

Ten minutes in, Lexa was impressed. The girl hadn't started wheezing yet and was able to keep a somewhat decent pace. On top of that, she really thought this would be weird - seeing her again after what transpired between them yesterday, but it was as if nothing really happened. She felt comfortable. And safe. And peaceful. She welcomed it and was thankful that Clarke seemed to feel just as peaceful. 

A half hour into their run, neither of them had said anything. They were simply enjoying each other's company. While Lexa appreciated the silence, she kind of wanted to know more about the girl who literally charmed the pants off of her. 

"So, do you prefer home or New York more?"

Clarke thought for a moment. "I'm starting to think of New York as more of my home now. So I'd have to say New York."

"Me too. Obviously since I've literally lived in this house for maybe three weeks."

"Where did you used to live?"

"Los Angeles. I moved to New York for college. Columbia has a great soccer team and I couldn't pass up the full ride."

"Full ride? Captain of the team? I'll have to come watch you play sometime and see if you're as good as you seem to think you are."

"Hey, they seem to think so, too."

Clarke laughed, which then turned into a cough. Now it was Lexa's turn to laugh. She knew eventually Clarke would slow down and have a hard time with the run. 

"Take it easy there. We'll slow the pace a bit. Can't have you hacking up a lung when we're not even halfway done." Lexa kept about a foot in front of Clarke, not wanting to risk checking her out for too long. "So, where is your favorite place to go in New York?"

"There's this movie theater off Houston and 6th Avenue. They show classic movies there. I try to go at least twice a month."

Lexa perked up. "Film Forum? I love that place! I went there back in April to see 'All About Eve.'"

"Oh, I wanted to go to that one, but I had midterms that week. That's so funny. Not many people have heard of that place."

"I guess you can say I'm cultured. Or pop-cultured." Lexa felt stupid for laughing at her own lame joke, but she didn't care. Her endorphins were kicking in from the run and she was feeling bold. "Maybe you and I can go catch a movie there when we go back in the fall. If you want."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Clarke nod. Neither said another word as they continued their run. By the end, Lexa could feel herself getting kind of nervous remember what they had agreed to yesterday. She wondered if Clarke was still up for it or if she was just caught up in the moment. 

They slowed to a stop between their houses and lingered for a moment. Lexa wasn't sure how to do this. Just say 'see you later' and hope to find Clarke's window open later? Should they agree on a time? Should she not say anything at all? Why ruin this perfectly good run with her perfectly sinful thoughts?

"So...I'll see you later?" Clarke was the one to break the silence.

Lexa gave her a shy smile. "Yeah."

They both stood there a little longer, neither wanting to really part ways. Lexa looked up from the ground to catch Clarke's deep blue eyes. Somehow, they anchored her. Why was she so nervous? At school, she had no problems picking up girls. She had serious game, but when it came to Clarke, she was a nervous wreck. 

She took a deep breath and decided to go for it. She looked down at Clarke's lips - the lips she had been thinking about for quite some time - and slowly leaned in. Clarke wasn't pulling away, so that was a good sign. She was just about to reach her destination when at the last second, she chickened out and deviated to the right. She ended up giving Clarke a chaste kiss on the cheek. Then, she did the only thing that made sense at that moment. She ran away into her house and closed the door.

Once the door was closed, she leaned up against it and wondered if it was medically possible to die of embarrassment. What the hell was that?  A kiss on the cheek? She once got a girl into bed with her after twenty-three minutes of meeting. Here she had been full on naked in front of Clarke and running with her in the mornings and she kisses her on the cheek when Clarke clearly gave her the go-ahead for something more? 

This was very disconcerting. She had to make up for it. She had to show Clarke she had more game than this. 

___

Clarke was finishing up dinner with her mom. She was roped into doing the dishes since her mom had to run out the door to go to work.

"I'm pulling a double, so I'm not sure what time I'll be back tomorrow. Have a good night."

"Good night, mom," Clarke called out from the kitchen. She just finished putting the last of the dishes away when she pulled out her phone and lay on the living room couch.

"Well it's about time you called, bitch. You've been M.I.A. since you got home. What gives?"

"Sorry Raven. I've just been a little...preoccupied."

"Well Octavia's back in town and tomorrow, we're all hanging out. No excuses. Also, we're coming to your place. My parents hate how loud Octavia gets and Octavia's parents still haven't let me back in their house after the pool incident."

Clarke laughed. "Ah yes, the infamous pool incident. I really don't blame them. It destroyed the foundation of their house."

"Hey, I'm still paying them back. Slowly. Anyway, tomorrow. We'll bring the pizza, you supply the beer. We have months worth of catching up to do."

Clarke sunk deeper into the couch. "Yes. I still need to hear about Octavia's new guy."

"And what makes you think I don't have a new guy?"

"Do you?"

"No, but that's by choice."

Clarke was about to respond when a text came through on her phone. 

**Lexa: "I see your mom has left."**

**Clarke: "You spying on HER, too?"**

**Lexa: "Just making sure we're not interrupted."**

Clarke nervously shifted her position on the couch. She tried to be as coy as possible.

**Clarke: "Interrupted from what?"**

**Lexa: "It's time, Clarke."**

Clarke's heart stopped beating in that moment. She could hear Raven going on and on about something, but she had completely tuned her out by now. 

**Lexa: "Here I am in my bedroom all alone and I don't see you. I think you need to fix that. Soon."**

Clarke shot up. "Uh...Raven, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow."

She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to her room. Who was she to keep a goddess like Lexa waiting?

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke had no idea what she was doing. She was summoned up to her room by a text from the girl next door and she practically hung up on a call from her best friend just to submit to Lexa's request. But she wanted it. For some reason, she craved Lexa's approval. This was the most alive she has ever felt and she would do anything to keep this feeling going. 

She was nervous, but excited. She stood in front of her window in plain view of the brunette across the way, awaiting instructions. Her breath was shallow and choppy. She felt dizzy and she was already wet just from the anticipation of what was about to happen. 

She was a bit presumptuous and came prepared. She may or may not have slipped on her sexiest bra, which perfectly showed of her ample cleavage and a matching lacy thong. Normally, she wasn't a fan of wearing thongs, but she had a feeling it wouldn't be on very long. She wore a low-cut shirt and tight jean shorts that showed off every curve. She was ready for whatever Lexa had planned.

She stood biting her lower lip watching as Lexa sat at the foot of her bed and pulled out her phone.

**Lexa: "Did you wear that shirt just for my benefit?"**

**Clarke: "You don't like it?"**

**Lexa: "I like it very much. I think it might look better on your floor."**

**Clarke: "That was bad. Really cheesy. You're better than that."**

**Lexa: "You're right. I cringed when I hit send. But I will say that you do look incredibly sexy. It's almost as if you strategically picked out that outfit just for this occasion."**

**Clarke: "This is just how I lounge around my house. All the time."**

**Lexa: "Really?"**

**Clarke: "No. I'm usually in sweats. But this is a better visual for you, isn't it?"**

**Lexa: "Indeed. But I'm sure you look just as sexy in sweats."**

Clarke grinned. She didn't know exactly what to do with herself. She was still just standing in front of the window. Should she sit? Should she pose? 

**Lexa: "As much as I'm enjoying this banter, I have an agenda to stick to. Clarke, I would really, really appreciate it if you took your shirt off."**

**Clarke: "Well, since you asked so politely..."**

Clarke grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head, discarding it on the floor. She looked up at Lexa tentatively and noticed a change in Lexa's demeanor. Though she was a bit far away, she could see her eyes darken and her jaw go slack, looking upon Clarke with predatory eyes. It was exhilarating having someone she was so attracted to looking back at her as if she were the sexiest woman on earth. 

She could feel her chest heaving as she tried to regulate her breath. The way Lexa was looking at her made her entire body feel like it was on fire. 

__

Lexa's hands were shaking as she texted. But she refused to look weak in front of Clarke. She had been thinking about this all morning to the point where she was so worked up, she had to take another cold shower.

She was awestruck. Taken aback by how beautiful Clark was. Her stomach, her legs, her smooth milky skin.

**Lexa: "Take your hair out of the bun. I want it down and free flowing."**

She could do this. She could control Clarke and control herself. She just had to remember to breathe. The sight in front of her was gorgeous. Clarke's hair was flowing all around her, a shy smile on her face meant just for Lexa, her cleavage spilling out over that blue lacy bra.

**Lexa: "Shorts."**

She was through with formalities as this point. She watched as Clarke obeyed her order and removed her shorts. Lexa sat up straight and grasped the blanket on her bed. Good Christ, Clarke was trying to kill her. Her mouth went dry when she saw she was wearing a dark blue thong to match her bra.

As Clarke's shorts fell at her feet, Lexa stared like a drooling idiot. She had to get a grip on the situation, but all she wanted was more. More of whatever it was Clarke was doing to her.

**Lexa: "Wow. You are so fucking sexy. But those shorts at your feet are distracting me. I think you should bend over, pick them up and toss them to the side."**

She swallowed hard and stood up to walk over to the window. She didn't care if she looked desperate. She didn't want to miss this.

Clarke took the hint and turned around so her ass was in full view for Lexa. She slowly bent over to pick up her shorts and threw them towards her closet. She stayed with her back to Lexa, waiting on her next command. Lexa wasted no time. It was scary how turned on she was right now.

**Lexa: "Clarke, turn back around and take off your bra. Show me those spectacular tits of yours."**

She could see Clarke's face turning red as the blonde turned around and Lexa thought it was fucking adorable. Wetness was pooling between her legs and she had to clench in order to try and get a little relief. It didn't work. Her arousal was almost painful at this point. She could feel her clit pulsate as she watched Clarke reach behind and undo her bra, lowering the straps until her breasts bounced out of the confining bra, finally free.

Lexa was pretty sure this was the hottest sight her eyes had ever seen. She felt a fresh gush in her underwear as she studied the swell of Clarke's breasts and her perfect pink nipples. She thanked God at this moment for her perfect 20/20 vision. She found herself dying to trace her tongue along Clarke's chest.

Her phone slipped out of her hand and landed with a thud, startling Lexa. She scooped it up and texted.

**Lexa: "Jesus Christ, Clarke. Do you realize how hot you are?"**

Clarke read the message and shrugged in reply. In doing so, her boobs bounced as her shoulders came down. Lexa was a goner.

**Lexa: "Your tits look lonely. Particularly your nipples. I think you should play with them."**

Clarke turned even more red, but didn't hesitate to bring her hands up to touch them.

It took every ounce of strength Lexa had not to start touching herself right then and there. She loved how far the blonde was willing to go and wanted to push it even further.

**Lexa: "Get on your bed, lie on your back and play with your breasts."**

Clarke did as she was told, lying on her back with one leg flat on the bed and the other bent at the knee. Both of her hands made their way up her torso, over her breasts and through her hair as she arched her back and brought her hands back down to her chest.

Lexa felt dirty. She felt dirty for watching this and even dirtier for being the one who made it happen. Her breathing was quick, her pupils were blown and her entire body screamed for release. Clarke certainly knew how to drive a woman completely mad.

__

Clarke's body had never felt like this before. She felt weak but powerful, on edge but controlled, sexy and wanted and used and dirty. Not even her few sexual encounters over the last couple years could ever compare to this moment. And all she was doing was fondling herself at the request of a woman who was pretty much a stranger two weeks ago.

She cupped her breasts in each hand and arched her back even more as she pulled her nipples between her fingers, feeling them harden. She let out a loud moan knowing Lexa couldn't hear it, but it escaped her mouth anyway. She glanced over and locked eyes with the green eyed girl and immediately felt more throbbing between her legs. The way the brunette was looking at her with so much lust and want, it almost made her come right then and there.

**Lexa: "Fuck, your tits are perfect. You have no idea what you're doing to me right now."**

She closed her eyes and kept pinching her nipples, sending a jolt to her core.

**Lexa: "Clarke, look at me."**

Clarke obeyed and looked over at Lexa. She nearly lost all control seeing what Lexa was doing. The brunette had unzipped her shorts and her hand had disappeared inside them. Clarke could see Lexa's hand moving around in very precise circles in her shorts.

"Holy fuck, Lexa," she muttered to herself. She started to move her left hand lower dipping into her thong when she heard her phone go off.

Lexa: "No!"

Lexa: "You don't do that until I tell you to."

Clarke brought her hand back up and watched Lexa touch herself as she kept teasing her breasts waning so badly to be the one touching Lexa. She also found herself cursing Lexa for not letting her touch herself. Her thong was completely soaked.

**Lexa: "Fuck, I'm so wet Clarke. This is what you do to me. Keep rubbing your tits. I want to come while watching you do that."**

Clarke let out another moan, trying to resist the urge to touch herself. It wasn't fair for just one of them to be able to find relief. Clarke was impressed Lexa was not only able to keep a coherent though, but also able to text so flawlessly with one hand while masturbating.

She watched Lexa start to grind down a bit against her own hand, still standing at her window.

Clarke suddenly heard a car pull up and watched Lexa slow her movements and then stop altogether. She looked down and then took a step back and removed her hand from her shorts. She grabbed the phone and called Clarke.

"Lexa?"

"Shit. My mom's home. They were supposed to be gone all night. Shit."

Clarke's head fell back on her bed as she breathed out a sigh of frustration.

"Will she come into your room?"

"No, but..."

"You can't do this with your mom in the house."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah, I don't blame you. There goes my lady boner."

"I'm so sorry, Clarke. I promise I'll make it up to you."

"I'm counting on it."

__

When Clarke woke up the next morning, she was disappointed to find it was already 7:15am. She had missed her morning run with Lexa. She grabbed her phone and sent her a text.

**Clarke: "Hey. I'm sorry I didn't go running. For some reason, I didn't hear my alarm. But on the bright side, I got to sleep in."**

Clarke had spent most of the night texting back and forth with Lexa. They weren't anything like the texts from earlier. They were all very PG rated and mainly consisted of on-the-surface conversation. Favorite tv shows, movies, music. They had spent a good half hour debating which Disney princess was the best one. Clarke preferred Belle, while Lexa preferred Mulan. It was comforting to Clarke. It was easy. She didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing or being judged. For some reason, she knew Lexa wouldn't judge her. 

Part of her wanted to invite her over and give her fingers a break from texting, but she didn't want to chance that it would change the dynamic of the conversation. That's also why she didn't call her. 

She grabbed her phone after hearing it beep.

**Lexa: "Didn't hear your alarm? A likely story. I know you're just lazy. And too embarrassed to let me see you coughing and wheezing again."**

Clarke laughed. 

**Clarke: "I think we're past anything being embarrassing at this point."**

**Lexa: "Touche. What do you have going on today?"**

**Clarke: "I have some friends coming over."**

She debated for a minute.

**Clarke: "You can come over if you want. We're just gonna be catching up with each other over pizza and beer."**

She held her breath waiting for a response. She was sort of hoping Lexa would say no. She wasn't prepared for that kind of sexual tension on display in front of her friends, who would tease her mercilessly. 

**Lexa: "Thanks, but I don't want to intrude upon your reunion. Maybe another day?"**

**Clarke: "Ok."**

___

"Griffin! Open up!"

Clarke took a deep breath. She had forgotten how loud and obnoxious her friends were. But that sound was something she truly missed. She opened her front door and was greeted by two brunettes and three large pizzas.

"On a scale of one to fuck me, how much did you miss me?" Raven was always quite the charmer.

"I'd say a solid 7. Which would be a 'gently caressing your ass.'"

Raven turned around and presented her butt to Clarke. "Well, get to it, princess."

After putting the pizzas down, Clarke hugged both Raven and Octavia simultaneously. 

"Nice to know you haven't changed, Raven."

"Hey," protested Octavia. "I haven't changed, either."

"Well, that's bullshit," exclaimed Raven.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You finally had your V-card swiped. Now you're a giant whore like us," exclaimed Clarke as she tousled Octavia's hair. 

"Hey, no name-calling or slut-shaming. Now let's eat. Is there beer in the fridge?"

"Help yourself. Just remember to throw out the bottles. My mom knows I drink, but she'd rather not actually have evidence of it."

"Okay. I'll get the beer, you guys bring the pizza and we'll meet upstairs in Clarke's room."

__

A few hours later, they had decimated two and a half pizza's and went through two six packs of beer.  

They had gone through more in depth versions of what happened to each of them since they last saw each other over Christmas break. For the most part, they all knew what was going on in each other's lives, but only the important stuff they had shared with each other on Facebook or email or through texting. Now, they were actually able to get all the details and dissect each of their problems one at a time. 

"Seriously you guys. He is SO HOT. And so good in bed." Octavia was going on and on about her new boyfriend, Lincoln.

"Yes, we know. You've been very, very graphic about all the...very...graphic details," informed Raven.

Octavia was laying on her back on the floor looking at Lincoln's Facebook page, trying to find the hottest pictures of him to show them. Raven was seated next to her, focusing on the tv and trying to pick out another movie on Netflix. 

Clarke was laying on her stomach on her bed. Her eyes would cast up every few minutes to see if there was any movement in Lexa's room across the way. The lights had been off all evening and there was no sign of her. She sighed.

"Just pick something, Raven. It's only for background noise, anyway." Clarke was growing impatient with the silence in the room.

"Okay, okay. Chill."

Clarke's attention went back over to Lexa's window when she noticed a light had turned on. She could barely make out Lexa's shadow moving across the room. She felt her heart palpitate when she saw Lexa opening the curtain. It was the first time all day she had actually her. And she was just reminded how beautiful she is.

"What's that?"

"What?" Clarke looked at Raven curiously.

"That smile."

"What smile?"

"You've got a goofy smile on your face. Are you texting someone?"

"No."

"Oh my God, you DO have a weird smile," Octavia added as she sat up. 

Clarke rolled her eyes and tossed a quick glance over to Lexa's window.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"What were you looking at?" Raven wasn't about to let this go.

"I was rolling my eyes."

"You've been looking out your window every few minutes for the last two hours. Don't pretend you haven't. I think you're forgetting how perceptive I am," warned Raven.

"I saw it, too! I just didn't think anything of it," Octavia chimed in.

"It's nothing," Clarke insisted.

"Clarke, is there something you have failed to share with us?"

"It's nothing."

Octavia crawled over to Clarke on her knees and rested her head next to Clarke's on the bed. 

"Come on, princess. We gave you all our dirty details. Spill."

This was exactly what Clarke didn't want. She did not want her friends to know about Lexa simply because she knew they would make a big deal out of it and likely try to get her to come over and then scare her off. 

Clarke was silent for a moment, seriously contemplating just how much she was willing to tell them.

"Okay." Clarke got off the bed and sat on the ground with her back against the foot of the bed. Both girls scooted up close to her, ready to hear the juicy details.

"My mom got new neighbors. They have a daughter. We're about the same age and she's...I don't know. She's really cute. And I kind of have a crush on her."

"Awwwww, Clarke has a crush!"

"Shut up."

"So she's cute?"

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. Actually, she's really sexy, too. She runs a lot. She plays soccer."

"A cute, sexy jock. Sounds like some serious potential," Raven noted. 

"Yeah. I mean, we haven't really hung out that much, but we've gone running together a few times."

"And does she like you back?"

Clarke shrugged. "Maybe. I think she might, but I don't want to assume anything."

"Well, is she gay?"

Clarke laughed. "I'd have to say I'm about ninety-five percent sure."

"So that's a yes."

"Yes."

"Do you guys flirt?"

Clarke really wasn't ready to share what was going on between the two of them, so she toned down the truth a bit.

"Sort of. I mean, my window looks into her bedroom window, so we'll wave to each other sometimes."

Raven and Octavia froze, then looked at each other. In that instant, Clarke knew she had made a huge mistake. Before she could say anything, both girls jumped to their feet and raced over towards Clarke's window. Clarke buried her head in her hands.

"You guys, stop! Get away from there!"

"No way, blondie. We have to see this girl."

"Jesus! Can you at least not be so conspicuous?"

Raven grabbed Octavia's shoulder and pulled her down to her knees. The window was low enough, they were just able to peek their heads over.

Clarke kept her head in her hands, praying that Lexa wasn't in the room.

"Oh. My. God."

"Damn, Griffin!"

Clarke's curiosity got the better of her and she walked over to see what they were looking at. She smiled to herself and shook her head. Because there was Lexa. In her bedroom. In her boyshorts and sports bra. Doing pull ups. 

"Holy fuck, that girl is HOT!"

"Seriously, Clarke. Good job!"

Clarke was starting to wonder if Lexa was doing this on purpose. Trying to show off for her friends. She wouldn't put it past her and it made her like her even more. 

"Jesus, this is better than porn," remarked Raven. "Look at those abs."

"I think this might be the first time I've ever questioned my sexuality," observed Octavia. 

Both girls were practically drooling over her and it made Clarke feel slightly smug. If only they knew the truth. 

"How do you not stare at her every day? I mean, if my window had this kind of view, I'd pull up a chair and sit with a bowl of popcorn," said Raven. "Do you find yourself ever trying to sneak a peek?"

Clarke really didn't want to answer. "Uhh..."

"Of course not because she's not a perv like you, Raven." Octavia stepped in to defend Clarke.

"Oh would you look at that," exclaimed Raven.

"What?"

"Your girl is now doing a combo is sit ups and push ups. Damn. You really need to make this happen, Griffin."

"Raven, stop staring!"

"You should invite her over," suggested Octavia.

Clarke felt a sense of dread the moment she saw Raven's eyes light up.

"Blake, you're a genius. Yes! Clarke, invite her over. We need to meet this girl."

"I am not going to invite her over."

"Please? Come on. We'll talk you up. Make you seem irresistible even though we both know  you snore louder than my dog and your feet smell."

"My feet do not smell!"

"Fine. But the snoring part is true."

Clarke shook her head. "Look, I already invited her and she said she had plans. So...maybe next time."

"Not maybe. Definitely." Raven looked back over to see what Clarke's neighbor was doing now. "Yeah, that seems about right."

"What?"

"Yoga. Damn that girl is limber." Raven winked at Clarke, who tried not to show how eager she was to look over and see just how limber Raven was talking about.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Lexa was greeted by Clarke the moment she stepped outside at 6am the next morning. She did everything she could to not turn bright red on the spot. They hadn't actually seen each other since their little peep show.

"No sleeping in today?"

Clarke shrugged. "I figured if I'm ever gonna have abs like yours, I should probably start exercising more."

Lexa blushed. "I can tell you right now, your stomach is perfect."

Not wanting to see Clarke's reaction, Lexa took off running knowing the blonde wouldn't be too far behind. 

The pace they set was fairly decent. Clarke had even come close to pulling ahead of Lexa a few times, but the brunette simply sped up, not allowing the other girl to overtake her. That would just be embarrassing.

When Clarke made her fifth attempt to pull ahead, Lexa couldn't figure out why she was so stubborn about it, but slowed her pace in order to boost the other girl's confidence. Once Clarke was a few feet in front of her, Lexa's pace almost slowed to a crawl. She suddenly realized why Clarke was so adamant about running in front of her. For some reason, the blonde thought it would be a good idea to wear the tightest, most form-fitting booty shorts known to man.  And Lexa had to give her credit. It WAS a good idea. An idea she enjoyed very much. They made her ass look perfect and left Lexa wishing she had brought a bottle of water with her. After a few moments of leering, she pursed her lips and shook her head as she started running again. She finally caught up to Clarke, but still allowed the other girl to carry the lead. After all, the blonde was trying so hard to run at a faster pace. Who was she to deny her that bit of encouragement. If she just so happened to glance down and watch her ass moving up and down with each stride, then that was just the cross Lexa would have to bear. 

Lexa was really starting to enjoy the morning runs more and more. She used to just use her iPod and tune out the world around her with music. But since Clarke started joining her, all she really needed was the sound of their feet on the pavement and Clarke's adorable panting. 

She tried to push out the thought of Clarke panting while squirming underneath her. After what happened the other day, it was all she could think about. But now was not the time. It was going to be difficult enough getting through this run while staring at Clarke's luscious ass the whole time. 

"Did you have fun with your friends yesterday?" Lexa was the first to break the silence about halfway through their run.

Clarke slowed a bit and started jogging next to her.

"Yeah. It was nice seeing them again."

"How are they doing?"

"They're good. Busy."

"Have you known them long?" 

Clarke nodded. "We've been friends since grade school. Then Octavia and I went away to different colleges. Raven stayed local. So every time we're all back in town, we try to spend as much time together as we can. And it's like no time has passed." 

"That's the sign of true friendship."

"Yeah." Clarke was silent for a moment, as if she were trying to muster up the courage to say something. "You should come over and hang out with us sometime."

Lexa tried to hide her smile. "Maybe." 

"I should warn you, they're a little much. They're loud and abrasive and unmerciful in their teasing." 

"Would they really have anything to tease me about?" 

Clarke fell silent. Lexa didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  

"Can I ask you something?" 

Oh Lord. Nothing good ever started with 'can I ask you something.' Though, Lexa had a feeling she might know exactly what Clarke wanted to ask her. 

"Uh...sure."  

"Did you see us hanging out in my room last night?" 

And there it was. Lexa tried to hide her laughter. Yes, she did see them hanging out in her room last night. And she had every intention of trying to get Clarke's attention while they were there. Something tells her it worked. 

"Yeah. I heard some noise coming from your room. So I looked over and noticed you guys there. You're right. They are loud."

Clarke chuckled. "Told you." 

"Did you see me at all when they were over there?"

"I may have noticed you. And Raven may have noticed you. And Octavia." 

"Really? They saw me?" 

"It was kind of hard to miss you, Lexa. What with you doing your exercises in your underwear." 

"Oh wow. They saw that?" Lexa feigned surprise. She knew they saw it. She was counting on it. And they couldn't tell, but she could see two nosy little heads peeking through Clarke's window. She had only planned to do pull ups, but when they kept looking, she upped the ante with her sit ups, push ups and finally, her yoga stretches. She initially just wanted to get Clarke's attention, but since she had an audience, she certainly didn't want to disappoint.  

"You knew the whole time, didn't you," asked Clarke.

"They are not subtle." 

Clarke laughed. "Neither are you! 'Oh just let me work out in my sexy underwear and sports bra. La dee da!'"

"Okay, first of all, that impression of me: wow. Top notch. Dead on. And second, they're your friends. Maybe I was trying to impress them." 

"Do you have a thing for putting on shows in your room for people staring at you from across the way?" 

Lexa swallowed hard. Honestly, this is not something she had ever done before but she was starting to think the perhaps it might be a newfound kink of hers. But only when it came to Clarke. 

"It was for you, initially. They just happened to be there."

"Well, it worked. They were very impressed with you. Actually, I think that's an understatement."

"Did you tell them anything about...me?" Lexa wanted to ask if she talked to them about what they had been doing with each other the last few days, but that was way too scary to bring up.

"A little. I told him I have a new neighbor. And they saw me look over at your room, which is when they noticed you. I may have also told them I think you're cute."

Lexa felt her heart flutter. Her knees went weak a little and she stumbled a bit, catching herself before Clarke noticed anything.

"So you think I'm cute?"

"Lexa, if that isn't obvious by now, then you are really dense and should not be going to Columbia."

There her legs go again, falling out from under her. This time she stumbled a lot more noticeably, causing Clarke to grab her by the arm to steady her. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I think it just tripped on my shoelace or something." That was bad. It was a bad recovery and a bad lie. And she knew Clarke could see right through it. 

"By the way," continued Clarke, "for what it's worth, I think I enjoyed your workout show way more than the other two did. I may even have replayed it in my mind while I was in the shower last night."

And that's when Lexa decided it was best to just walk the rest of the way. Her left foot caught on her right foot and she almost ate pavement. She would have if it weren't for her excellent reflexes. After that, she was just going to calmly put one foot in front of the other and walk. Clarke slowed down to walk beside her. 

"So what about you? Do you have any friends around here or are they all back in LA?"

"I have a couple back in LA. A couple in New York. Mostly my teammates. And I'm really close with my cousin Anya. She used to live in LA until she moved to Boston a few years back. So we see each other when we can."

"That's nice. I'm not really close to any of my extended family."

"She's like a sister to me. A huge pain in the ass, but she just likes to look out for me."

"That's how Raven and Octavia are with me." 

After another twenty minutes of light conversation. they came to a stop once they reached their respective houses. Lexa could feel her stomach drop. Her palms were sweaty, and not from the run.  

"Umm..." She didn't want to say goodbye, but she didn't know exactly what else to say. 

"This was fun," offered Clarke. 

"Yeah." Lexa was screaming at herself internally. Kiss her! Just kiss her! You've seen each other naked for crying out loud! "Umm..." 

Lexa had no idea what was wrong with her. She had never been this awkward around another girl. Then again, other girls weren't Clarke Griffin. Still, she couldn't understand it. She had all the confidence in the world when she was texting her, but turned into a bumbling idiot when she was face to face with her. 

"So, we'll talk later?" Clarke was obviously trying to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah. Sure." Lexa stepped in closer, waiting to see if Clarke would pull away. She didn't. This was it. She refused to chicken out this time. She looked at Clarke's lips and unwittingly licked her own lips in anticipation. 

"Lexa?" Clarke whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You can kiss me if you want to."

Lexa couldn't help but smile. Somehow, this girl managed to completely confuse her, disarm her and captivate her all at once. Lexa's head had never been more of a chaotic mess, but she welcomed it. She hadn't felt this alive in far too long. She took a step closer to close the gap, leaned in and gently captured Clarke's lips instigating the sweetest, most satisfying kiss she had ever experienced. It was soft, yet intensely passionate and she felt it radiating through her entire body. She pulled away a few seconds later at watched for Clarke's reaction.

"Wow," was all she said.

Lexa smiled. "Did you feel that?" 

Clarke nodded. "Yeah. I definitely felt that." 

They stood there, both unsure of what to do or say next. Clarke bit her lip and then quickly gave Lexa a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later, Lexa." 

Then, she was gone.

  

__

 

They didn't talk the rest of the day. They didn't text, either. Clarke was beginning to wonder if Lexa regretted the kiss. But how could she? They both admitted they felt something. Clarke had honestly never felt something so electric in a kiss before and she could see it in Lexa's eyes. She's pretty sure she hadn't felt it before, either.  

Clarke filled her day by looking over what classes she was going to register for in the fall, followed by doing a few loads of laundry that desperately needed to be washed. Then she organized her closet. By the end of the day, her room was nearly spotless, which was rare. As an artist, she had always led somewhat of a messy existence. Even her dorm was a mess, much to the chagrin of her uptight roommate.  

She lounged around the rest of the evening, making plans with Raven and Octavia for tomorrow. They opted for another casual evening of hanging out at Clarke's, but only if Octavia and Clarke promised Raven they'd go clubbing with her over the weekend to help her get laid. She needed her wingmen.  

Clarke was dozing off on the couch downstairs when she heard a text come through on her phone. 

**Lexa: "Sorry I haven't texted. My parents wanted to spend time with me before they leave. They're going to Florida for a week. They ambushed me when I got home."**  

Clarke's shoulders relaxed, feeling a bit relieved.   

**Clarke: "That's okay. I was just going to text you and let you know I'm meeting my mom for an early breakfast tomorrow at the hospital. So I won't be able to go running with you."**

**Lexa: "The hospital?"**

**Clarke: "Yeah. I guess I didn't tell you, my mom is a doctor."**

**Lexa: "Oh yeah. I think I remember my parents saying they moved next door to a doctor. That sounds about right. The run won't be the same, but at least I'll finish in half the time. ;) "**  

Clarke's heart fluttered at the winking emoji. What was she, twelve?

**Clarke: "My friends are coming over again tomorrow evening. Maybe you and I can do something before then..."**

She hoped the ellipses helped to make her point.

**Lexa: "Looking forward to it..."**

Oh yes. It was on.

Clarke fell asleep with a smile on her face. 

 

__

 

The next morning after breakfast with her mom, Clarke came home with a belly full of pancakes and nerves. She hadn't been able to concentrate since the other day. All she wanted to do was be naked on her bed again with Lexa watching. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she enjoying it so much? She decided it was probably best not to go down that rabbit hole. It might be too scary down there and too difficult to find her way out. So she decided not to question it and just go with it. 

Before she could talk herself out of it, she texted Lexa.

**Clarke: "Are you ready for me?"**

She swallowed thickly, almost terrified of the response she was going to get.

**Lexa: "I've been ready all morning."**

Clarke's body immediately reacted to Lexa's words. She was nervous and excited and was pretty sure there was no way she was getting out of this unscathed, but she didn't care. She walked upstairs to her room, pulling off her shirt on the way. She stood in front of her full length mirror studying herself. Her lavender bra was doing a very good job of showing off her cleavage. This was the bra that got her many free drinks at the only bar near her dorm that didn't check ids. She took off her jeans and observed the way the black lace panties hung on her hips. They didn't quite match her bra, but she felt it was sexy enough anyway.

She ran a hand through her long blonde hair and tried to make herself look as seductive as possible before grabbing her phone.

**Clarke: "Go to the window."**

She stood in front of her window on display for the other girl. She watched as Lexa stepped up to her window and searched for Clarke. The blonde squirmed at the sight of the brunette in a fitted ribbed tank top and running shorts.

Clarke felt a sense of satisfaction when she saw Lexa's mouth open and her eyes widen.

**Clarke: "You okay, Lex?**

The girl nodded, her mouth still open and her eyes raking over Clarke's body.

**Lexa: "Words seem to fail me at the moment."**

Clarke sent her a flirtatious smile.

**Clarke: "Well lucky for us, I've got a firm grip of the English vernacular."**

**Clarke: "I'm feeling a little embarrassed that I'm the only one in my bra and underwear."**

Without hesitation, Lexa quickly took off her shorts, keeping her eyes on Clarke the whole time. Clarke's eyes could make out the definition in the girl's legs and she nearly swooned at the sight.

**Clarke: "Thank you, Lexa. But you really need to take your shirt off right now, too."**

Lexa wavered for a moment.

**Clarke: "Lexa, be a good girl and take off your shirt. Don't make me ask you again."**

The blonde's breathing was shallow and her heart was pounding out of her chest. Lexa complied and started to pull her shirt off. Clarke's eyes widened and she felt a jolt between her legs when she realized why Lexa hesitated. Apparently, the girl decided to forego a bra and was now completely topless, wearing only her briefs.

Water. Clarke needed water. She also needed to put her eyes back in their sockets.

**Clarke: "That was unexpected. Jesus, Lexa. Your body is unreal."**

**Lexa: "I could say the same about yours."**

Clarke moved her eyes all over Lexa's body, stopping at her breasts, which hung so perfectly off her chest. She envisioned her mouth on them and she started to feel dizzy in the best way possible.

**Clarke: "I want to see all of you, Lexa. Take off your underwear."**

Her insides were screaming. She could feel her pussy humming with desire, pulsating as she watched Lexa bare everything to her upon her command. Her eyes went straight for the girl's newly revealed flesh between her legs, which was perfectly shaved and practically begging for Clarke's attention. She moved her eyes back up to Lexa's breasts. She could see her chest heaving in and out. She was clearly nervous, just as Clarke was.

She sent her a text and immediately locked eyes with her.

**Clarke: "It's okay, Lexa. You're okay. You're so fucking beautiful."**

The look of wonderment and appreciation in Lexa's eyes was pulling at Clarke's heart. She was so captivated by this girl and so grateful for what she was showing her. She wanted return that feeling, so she stripped off her bra and pulled down her underwear so they were both fully naked in front of each other. She loved watching Lexa's eyes turn darker once Clarke was fully nude. She loved the lustful look in her eyes. She loved being wanted and craved like this.

__

Clarke called her beautiful. The most stunning girl she had ever met just called her beautiful and Lexa's heart was soaring. But this wasn't the time to dwell on that. Because Clarke was now standing at her window, completely naked and Lexa couldn't help but stare. How did she ever get so lucky to be able to experience this? This was not something she was prepared for, but God she loved the way it made her feel.

Clarke's breasts were tantalizing her, like they were begging to be touched. Suddenly, she was very aware of the wetness between her legs. It was practically dripping down her thighs at this point. Keeping her eyes locked on Clarke's, she moved her hands up to lightly graze her nipples, jerking at her body's response. They were so sensitive at this point, and painfully hard. She circled her fingers around her nipples, taking joy in the way Clarke was gaping at her. Her body thrummed with desire as she fully cupped her breasts and started playing with them even more. She didn't know if she was more turned on by her actions or by Clarke's reaction to watching it all unfold before her.

She doesn't recall a time where she has ever been this wet and wanted to badly to touch herself. Clarke made no moves toward doing anything besides watching Lexa, so she decided to take matters into her own hands, so to speak. Keeping one hand on her breast, her other hand made its way south to her aching core. She dipped one finger in and keened at the feeling. Her finger was instantly drenched and she closed her eyes and moaned as soon as swiped it across her clit. She looked back over at Clarke, who appeared to be in a trance. Wanting to break her out of it, she took another pass at her clit and threw her head back in ecstasy, her eyes closed tight. Before her eyes were even open again, she heard a text come through on her phone.

**Clarke: "Tell me how wet you are."**

Lexa did her best to text her reply with one hand while keeping her other hand right where it was.

**Lexa: "Completely soaked. All for you, Clarke."**

She started rubbing herself harder. She was pretty sure she wasn't going to last much longer. Thankfully, the texting was helping to distract her.

**Lexa: "My clit is throbbing. So swollen."**

She added another finger and expertly stroked her clit, trying to stifle the moans that were trying to escape. Her eyes closed tight, she started moving her hips and grinding against her fingers. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the most glorious thing her eyes had ever seen. Clarke was mimicking her, touching herself while kneading her own breast. Lexa almost came right then and there. She had to stop her hand from moving, otherwise it would have been over way too soon.

Mouth open and panting hard, Lexa backed up toward her bed and lay down on it. She heard her phone beep.

**Clarke: "Yeah, that's right. Lie down on your bed and fuck yourself. I want to see your fingers inside you, Lexa."**

Lexa tossed her phone on the bed next to her and immediately went to work, doing exactly what Clarke told her to. She turned her head so she could have a clear visual of the blonde as she moved her fingers through her slick folds and teased her own entrance. She made sure to look Clarke directly in the eyes the moment she sank her fingers inside herself.

"Fuck," she cried. "Fuck, fuck. Holy shit!"

By this point, Clarke had moved over to her bed, as well, laying on her back and staring back over at Lexa. Their eyes stayed trained on each other's, even when Lexa was dying to close hers in ecstasy.

Her eyes then left Clarke's just for a moment as she watched Clarke's hand disappear between her legs, fucking herself. The sight was too much for Lexa as she imagined it was her hand between Clarke's legs indulging in her silky wet folds, plunging deep inside of her. It was too much. It was all too much. Watching the gorgeous blonde masturbating in front of her was far too intense. Her eyes met Clarke's once more and the blonde licked her lips in pure delight and that's when Lexa was gone. She came hard, crying out as her stomach coiled and her body convulsed. She kept touching herself as her orgasm took on a life of its own, refusing to end. She didn't know if it was all the build-up, the fact that she was watching Clarke masturbate or the fact that she was coming apart in front of Clarke, the blonde witnessing one of the most intimate moments a human being could have, or if they were all a factor. But for some reason, this was by far the longest and most intense orgasm Lexa had ever had. Her clit pulsated and she was writhing with each unending wave of pleasure. She knew in this moment, she would never forget the look on Clarke's face. The look of a girl who just witnessed something so personal and beautiful. And as Lexa finally came down from her high, she watched as Clarke's face changed from one of pure lust and enchantment to complete and utter pleasure. Lexa stilled the hand inside her and turned all her focus onto Clarke as she watched the other girl start to squirm.

__

Clarke's head was completely wrecked in the best way possible. Witnessing Lexa come at her own hands by far surpassed any fantasies she had ever had. And the moment she watched Lexa's body lose all control, she knew she wasn't far behind. She tried to stave off her own release as long as she could in order watch Lexa's, but now it was her turn. Her eyes focused on the green ones through the window as she delved further and harder between her legs. She was so close to coming undone and the final thing that put her over the edge was when she saw Lexa remove her fingers and begin to lick them clean, all while keeping eye contact with her.

"Fuck!"

Clarke cried out as she spasmed  uncontrollably.  Her hips shot up and her body rocked back and forth as she felt her breasts bounce up and down. She couldn't contain her moaning, especially as she saw Lexa's reaction. She had a strong feeling the brunette was enjoying the sight, which made her feel so delightfully dirty.

Once her body calmed down, her head fell back on the bed and she heaved out a deep sigh. She looked over at Lexa once more and loved seeing the corners of her mouth turn up into a sexy smirk as if she just watched something so sinful. Clarke smiled slyly back at her as they both remained sprawled out on their respective beds.

She was feeling euphoric and even let out a little laugh. What they were doing was completely crazy. Clarke didn't even know who she was at this point, but after an orgasm like that, she didn't really care.

They continued sharing a knowing look between the two of them when Clarke searched her bed for her phone to try to text something clever to Lexa. Before she could text anything, the sound of two familiar voices made her freeze. The door flung open before Clarke could even react.

"She's probably passed out in her...WOAH!!!" Raven stopped in her tracks and immediately turned around and tried to escape Clarke's room, but ran right into Octavia, knocking their heads together.

"Ouch! What the fuck, Raven?" Octavia was not happy.

"Fuck! Now I'm blind AND in pain!" yelled Raven. She kept her eyes closed and one hand on the goose egg that was now forming on her head.

Octavia was holding her head in pain as she made her way past Raven. "What the hell is happen...oh Jesus! Clarke, are you naked?!"

Clarke just finished wrapping herself up in her blanket, trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Well I'm sorry for being naked in my own bedroom!"

"You could have warned us!"

"You're two hours early!" yelled Clarke. "How did you even get in here?"

"The front door was unlocked. You weren't answering your phone!" Raven still kept her hand over her eyes as she winced from the pain in her head.

Octavia was still rubbing her head, keeping her gaze away from Clarke.

"You guys, I'm decent now. Sort of," said Clarke, still wrapped in her blanket.

Raven finally allowed herself to look at her friend. "Do you want to tell me what the hell we just walked in on?"

Clarke closed her eyes and fell back on her bed in embarrassment. How was she going to explain this?

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Instead of willing herself to be sucked into a black hole of abyss, Clarke took a moment to steady herself, preparing for the inevitable interrogation from her friends. They waited patiently out in the hall as Clarke rid herself of the blanket and threw on some old jeans and a t-shirt. She chanced a quick look over at Lexa's window only to find her no longer there. She didn't know if that made her feel relieved or uneasy.  

"Okay you guys. I'm dressed. You can come in."

Her two friends opened the door and sidled into her room, managing to avoid all eye contact with her. A silence hung in the air as they all stood there, not knowing what to say. Octavia looked at Raven, who looked back at her. Raven then looked at Clarke, who was looking between the two of them. Their game of visual volleyball continued for another moment before all three girls simultaneously burst into laughter. They roared until their stomachs hurt and their faces turned bright red, unable to control the laughing fit.

Once it finally died down to a few chuckles and snickers, Clarke broke the ice.

"So...what's new?"

Raven and Octavia snorted in laughter once again. "You tell us, Griff."

"Yeah," replied Raven. "Is there a reason you were sprawled out on your bed looking like you were ready to take a dick?"

Clarke threw her head back dramatically. "Must you be so graphic? Besides, you're the ones who are two hours early. You're the ones who decided it was okay to walk right into my house and into my bedroom without knocking." 

"We've always done that. We've just never been greeted like that before," protested Octavia. 

"Well it wasn't exactly for you," admitted Clarke. 

"Who was it for?" 

"I was just...air drying. From my shower."  

"I call bullshit," exclaimed Raven. 

Clarke knew there was no way to get out of this without some hint of embarrassment. She couldn't exactly pass this off as her just lounging around her room. Not when she was in the position Raven saw her in.  

"Okay, fine. I was...having a moment...with myself." 

"You were jerking off in the middle of the day? Without any porn on in the background? Damn, how horny are you?" Only Raven could turn Clarke's delicate words into something so blunt. 

"You know, as much as I'd love to relive my embarrassment with you two, I think we should just let it go. For my own sanity. Please." 

"Fair enough. For now." Octavia nodded in agreement as something caught her attention outside Clarke's window. She looked closer to see what it was. "Oh my God, Clarke. Your neighbor girl is closing her curtains." 

Raven ran to the window. "Jesus, Griffin! You need to be more careful. What if she saw you? I mean, she very well could have. Especially since she just happens to be closing the curtains right now."

Clarke knew her face was bright red. There was no way she could hide it. 

"Guys, it's fine. She didn't see me. Nothing to worry about. Let's go grab some dinner or something."

Raven conceded. "Fine, but we're not done talking about this. I mean, I'm not judging you. What a woman does in her own bedroom is her business. Even when she knows she has friends coming over..." 

"Not for another two hours!"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is maybe close your blinds next time. Unless..." Raven's eyes looked as though a light came on inside of that complicated, wildly inappropriate head of hers. "Unless you trying to get her attention."

"What?" Clarke feigned as much offense as she could muster.

"Clarke Griffin, is your little crush on the girl next door turning into a full-fledged voyeuristic obsession? Are you trying to lure her over here with those legendary boobs of yours?"

Octavia's eyes grew wide when she realized just what Raven was insinuating while Clarke unwittingly folded her arms over her chest and slouched a bit.  

"No way. Clarke, is that what you're doing?" Octavia was dying for an answer.

Clarke simply shook her head. "You guys are being ridiculous." 

"Are we?" 

She couldn't bring herself to look at either of them. All she wanted to do was get out of there. She had already been embarrassed enough and she had no idea how Lexa was doing since they were interrupted. She slyly grabbed her phone and put it in her pocket.  

"Look, can we just go to dinner? I promise you we'll talk at dinner. I'll update you with any...new developments with Lexa. I just need to get out of here." 

Raven shrugged. "Fine with me. It reeks of sex in here anyway." 

Clarke knew she wasn't off the hook. Her friends were way too observant and stubborn to let this go. She knew it was pointless to deny anything. She just hoped that they wouldn't think she was a freak when she told them the truth. After a few drinks, of course.  

___

 

"Pick up, pick up, pick up." Lexa paced back and forth in her back yard. She hadn't heard from Clarke since her friends had interrupted their post orgasm bliss. She had sent her a quick text asking if she was okay, but gave up on getting a reply when she noticed the three girls driving off to wherever they were going.

"Hello?" 

"Anya! Thank God! I've been calling you for over an hour." 

"I just got back from the beach. What's up?" 

"The beach? Where are you?"

"I took a trip down to Virginia Beach with some friends."

"That's only three hours away," Lexa mumbled to herself.

"Is everything okay?"

Lexa took a deep breath. "I'm having a crisis."

"You're gonna need to be more specific."

"A girl crisis."

"Is that so?" Anya teased. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad."

"How bad?" 

"Can we talk in person? I'll drive to you. I know you're on vacation, but I could really use someone to talk to."

"Wow. That bad, huh? Yeah, of course you can come. It'll be good to see you. I'll text you the address of the hotel I'm at."

"I thank I can make it there in about three hours."

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"This girl...did she break your heart? Do I need to have a talk with her?"

Lexa laughed. "No. Nothing like that. It's just complicated and I don't think it's something I can bring myself to tell you about over the phone."

"All right. Please drive safely. I'll see you in a few hours."

Lexa ran upstairs to pack an overnight bag, but not before sending another text to Clarke. She wanted to keep things light. After what happened, she wasn't sure how Clarke was feeling about everything. 

**Lexa: "Have fun with your friends. Don't get into too much trouble!"**

Lexa cringed as soon as she sent it. She was capable of formulating much better texts than that. But right now, she didn't have time to dwell on it.

__

 

Clarke was on her third vodka soda and she was finally starting to feel a little buzz. She was thankful the server didn't bother to card them. There was no way she could do this sober. Raven and Octavia refused to stop with their incessant questions prompting Clarke to tell them if they asked one more time before she was ready to talk, they would get nothing. That managed to shut them up and they engaged in some small talk while waiting for the alcohol to take effect on Clarke.  

She downed the rest of her drink and slammed it on the table, then signaled for the server to bring her another one.

"Okay." Clarke readied herself for the inquisition.

Her two friends sat up straight and leaned in, waiting with bated breath for Clarke to speak. 

Clarke wanted to preserve Lexa's role in all of this. She didn't feel right divulging that information to her friends, so she tried to find the best way to convey what was happening.

"As you know, I have a crush on the girl next door."

"Lexa." 

"Yes, Lexa," Clarke continued. "Without going into too much detail..."

"Whoa, we didn't agree to that," argued Octavia. 

"You'll take what I give you and like it," informed Clarke. "Anyway, without going into too much detail...things happened. We sort of started flirting through the windows. I mean, you can see how easily I can see into her room. And she has the exact same view. And we...I...I got undressed in front of her one day. It wasn't on purpose. And she saw me. And I'm pretty sure she didn't mean to do it. But then it just sort of escalated from there. She then got undressed in front of me...so I returned the favor and we went on like that for a couple days and it all led up to today. She witnessed me..."

"Clarke, we're all adults here. You can say it."

Clarke sighed heavily. "She watched me masturbate and I watched her and that's it. Then you guys barged in and I died a little inside."

Clarke almost had to laugh at the way her friends were staring at her. She couldn't tell if it was a look of shock, judgment, or respect. Perhaps it was a little of all three. 

"You guys are freaking me out. Say something. Am I the worst person alive? I mean, it's sick right? It's a sick, bad thing."

Octavia shook her head. "No. That's not what I was thinking."

Raven grabbed her water. "Hold on. I need to cool down real quick."

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Seriously Ray. Is it bad?"

"Not at all. I mean, I think we're just shocked because it's you. I wouldn't have expected this level of kinkiness from you."

Octavia nodded. "It's obviously mutual, right? I mean, you're not spying on her without her knowledge."

"No, no. We're both into it."

"Damn, Griff. I really didn't think you had it in you. You never really talked about sex much. Just that you had it, but never really gave us details."

"Well, technically we haven't had sex."

"Which kind of makes it hotter," exclaimed Octavia. "She's practically a stranger."

"Not really. We've been getting to know each other when we go running."

Raven shook her head. "Still, you just met her a few weeks ago. That is really some kinky ass shit. You're both just huge pervs."

Clarke started to get defensive, but then realized Raven was right. And she didn't know how that made her feel.

"Only when it comes to each other. Unless she's done this with other people, but she doesn't seem like the type. And she seemed just as nervous as I was. I've definitely never done anything like this before."

Octavia still had a stunned look on her face. "Wow. Just wow. That is seriously so hot."

"What if she thinks I'm a freak? What if she regrets what happened?"

"Have you talked to her since?"

"No. I've been with you guys. We didn't exactly have time to talk thanks to you."

Her friends started to look a bit guilty. Clarke was starting to wonder if that was even an emotion they were capable of experiencing. 

"You should text her. Just something casual."

Clarke pulled out her phone and noticed she had two missed texts from Lexa. She felt a bit of relief upon reading them, then showed her friends. 

"See? She's okay. Nothing to worry about," offered Raven. "Now, I know you refuse to give out all the juicy details, but you have to tell us one thing: what does Lexa's bangin' body look like naked?" 

Clarke could feel the blush rising in her cheeks moving all the way up to her ears.  

"I've already told you guys too much. I need to respect Lexa." 

"Kinda hard to do that when you've been playing pervy peek-a-boo with her." Octavia grabbed the cherry out of her rum and coke and squeezed it seductively between her teeth, trying to get her point across. 

"You're no fun, Clarke. What's the point of having a dirty sex fetish if you can't entertain your friends with every single detail?" 

Clarke hid her head in her hands. Why did she think it was a good idea to tell them this? She pulled her phone out and texted Lexa back.

**Clarke: "I'm okay. I hope you're okay. I'm sorry about the interruption. My friends have no concept of time or personal space."**

**Clarke: "I'm at dinner with them now. I hope you're having a good night."**  

It only took a moment for Lexa to respond. 

**Lexa: "I'm okay. Driving right now. Will text you tomorrow."**  

Clarke couldn't hide the disappointment in her eyes upon reading the text. Text speak was always difficult to decipher and Lexa was driving, but something about it made her feel uneasy. 

That feeling was short-lived, however, when she received another text.

**Lexa: "By the way, in case I didn't make it clear earlier today, you are really, really beautiful. Have a good night, Clarke."**

Clarke didn't even try to suppress the smile on her face as she re-read the text a few more times. 

"Oh my God, Clarke. You are so into her." Octavia snapped her out of her stupor. 

"You really are. Look at you. You're all dopey." 

Clarke dramatically dropped her head down to the table, lightly banging her forehead against it. 

"I really am, you guys. I admit it. I don't even know how it happened. But I think we've just gotten so far deep into this sexual fantasy thing, that we don't really know how to be around each other. We don't talk about it. We just talk about regular things." 

"So...like a normal couple." 

"We're not a couple. And nothing about this is normal. But I don't want it to stop. And at the same time, I want to keep getting to know more about her. I don't know what to do." 

Both her friends replied simultaneously. "Ask her out on a date!"

"What?"

They repeated simultaneously. "As her out on a date!"

"Seriously, Clarke. If this girl brings out the naughty side of you while also making you smile like that, it's a no-brainer. Ask her out."

"But..."

"No buts, Griff. Well, except for Lexa's butt. Because it’s seriously hot. Ask her out. She's obviously into you. Just see where it goes."

"And for the love of God, the next time you guys decide to try a little mutual masturbation, warns us first and then give us details after!"

__

 

Lexa woke to a stream of sunlight through the crack in the hotel curtains and the sound of crashing waves. She pulled herself out of the queen bed and walked over to the window. She didn't get much time to appreciate the view when she arrived late last night, but watching the sun rise over the ocean was quite a breathtaking sight.  

She heard stirring from the other queen bed in the room. 

"Good morning, sunshine." 

Anya did not look amused. "Are you still getting up at the ass crack of dawn every morning?" 

"The sun's out. It's not that early." 

"I need another six hours of sleep," complained Anya as she fell back on the bed. 

"You need to get up and walk with me on the beach because I'm about to have a mental breakdown." 

"Why couldn't you tell me what's wrong last night?" 

"I was exhausted and you were drunk off your ass when I arrived. When you introduced me to your equally drunk friends, you kept telling them I was your little gay padawan and you were my Yoda. And you kept telling them I had girl trouble and then your friend Courtney tried to get me to make out with her and all I wanted to do was go to sleep." 

"Oh Lex, babe. I'm so sorry. Yeah, Courtney had asked me about you a couple times after meeting you at the Christmas party. She's harmless. But it's probably best you refused her advances. That girl is all drama." 

Lexa looked back out at the ocean.  

"Believe me, I didn't even give her a second thought."

"Oh no? But she's hot. Since when are you not interested in hot girls?" 

"Since I met THE hot girl." Lexa watched as the waves danced in the sunlight, the deep blue water reminding her of the eyes she couldn't stop thinking about. "But she's more than that. She's sweet and smart and sexy and funny and not even remotely athletic, but it makes her all the more charming and adorable." Her voice became more and more melodic as she listed off each of Clarke's characteristics. 

Anya studied her cousin in silence for a moment.

"Damn girl. You are in trouble. Okay, I'm getting up and we're going for a walk."

__

 

Lexa spent the first half hour of their walk recounting what had happened between her and Clarke. To her credit, Anya didn't interrupt once. Though, she did make a few faces that told Lexa she was a bit shocked.  

"And then her friends walked in on her right after we finished and it seemed like it was kind of an embarrassing mess for her. And we haven't talked since. With the exception of a few texts." 

Anya certainly took her time digesting the information. Her silence was almost deafening to Lexa. She was afraid her cousin was going to tell her what an awful person she was. That she was ashamed to have someone who would do such a thing in her family. And now she was terrified that she might tell her parents. But she wouldn't do that, would she? She would never betray her. Plus, how many countless sex stories of Anya's had Lexa endured over the years? Her brain was driving her to madness. 

"Anya, you're killing me here." 

"Sorry. I just...wow." Anya put her hand in the air. "Come on, cuz. Don't be shy." 

Lexa reluctantly high-fived her.  

"Wow, Lex. I knew you were a bit of a stud at school, but I had no idea you were into that kind of thing."

"I'm not! I wasn't. Not until Clarke."  

"So what exactly is the big problem here? You need me to tell you it's okay? That you're not a huge pervert? That people sometimes have intense sexual chemistry and start to discover certain things that turn them on? Because it really is okay." She stopped for a moment and rested her hands on Lexa's shoulders to reassure her. "You are a completely normal young woman who met another completely normal young woman who found you as attractive as you found her and some sexy stuff ensued. I promise, you're totally fine. Just have fun with it!" 

Lexa frowned. "What if I don't want to just have fun with it?" 

"You want to stop? That's fine, too."

"No. I definitely don't want to stop, but I also kind of want more."

"Don't tell me you're gonna start filming each other." 

Lexa broke away from her hold and scoffed. "Not like that! I want more than just what we're doing through the windows. I like her. From what I know about her, she's a really cool person." 

"You want to date her?" 

"Yes, but what if we already fucked it up by going too far too quickly?"

"Ask her out. And once you get comfortable with her, for the love of God, talk to her. You need to have a discussion about what it is you're doing. You can't just leave it there like nothing happened between you. That's just awkward city." 

"I don't think either of us wants to really talk about it or acknowledge it. It's just something we do in the privacy of our bedrooms. No big deal."

"Yeah, sure. No big deal. That's not at all why you drove over three hours just to have a discussion with me." 

Lexa rolled her eyes. "Whatever." 

Anya put her arm around her as they kept walking.  

"So, do I get to see what this amazing, hot, smart, funny, sweet, equally-pervy-as-you girl looks like?" 

Lexa pondered her request for a minute. It was the least she could do for the girl after pulling her out of bed so early while hungover. She pulled her phone out and texted Clarke. 

**Lexa: "I hope I'm not waking you, but I have a random request. Can you text me a pic of yourself?"**  

Lexa considered of the implications of her text and quickly sent a follow up. 

**Lexa: "I'm with my cousin. So just a cute fun pic would be cool."**  

**Clarke: "Were you afraid I was going to send you something risque?"**

**Lexa: "I would never presume..."**

**Clarke: "You totally did presume. But I don’t blame you. So is this request coming from you or your cousin? And doesn't she live in Boston?"**

**Lexa: "It's from her, but now that I think about it, I wouldn't hate it. ;) "**

**Lexa: "She's in Virginia Beach for the week. I drove down last night to see her. It was a last minute thing."**

**Clarke: "And I didn't even get an invitation. What's her number? I'll send her a pic, but not you. Rude."**  

Anya started reading their texts over Lexa's shoulder.  

"Are you seriously worried about asking that girl out? She's obviously into you. Every text is dripping with flirtation." 

Lexa ignored her cousin as she saw a picture text come into her phone. Her heartbeat sped up when she opened it to find a photo of Clarke lying in bed in her sweats and tank top, looking completely angelic.  

Anya grabbed the phone away from her. 

"Holy shit, Lex! No wonder you've got it so bad. Look at her! It should be illegal to look that good this early in the morning." 

Another text came in.  

**Clarke: "Sorry I don't look so great. I was out drinking with Raven and Octavia last night. Feeling kind of crappy."**

"And modest, too. Well, that settles it," said Anya. "You were right. She's THE hot girl. Early in the morning AND hungover and she still looks like that? You really are fucked." 

"Why do I even come to you for advice?"

"Because I'm your Yoda, my little gay padawan." 

She took her phone back and texted Clarke. Anya did make a very good point. 

**Lexa: "I don't know how you manage to look this good so early in the morning. Seriously, you're gorgeous."**  

She nervously awaited a reply, wondering if what she sent was too much.  

**Clarke: "I'm kind of glad you can't see me blushing right now. It's embarrassing. When are you coming back?"**

**Lexa: "Probably tomorrow morning."**

**Clarke: "I'm thinking we need to even things out again. I don't have a picture of you."**  

Anya grabbed the phone away before Lexa could even say anything.  

"Here, stand with the ocean in the background." She started messing with Lexa's hair, making sure it looked perfect flowing in the wind. "Oh yeah, this is a work of art. Wait! I have an idea. Take off your shirt." 

"What?!"

"Your bikini, Lex. Give her a little something. Show her some cleavage." 

"I can't do that." 

"Oh, but you can strip in front of her and start--"

"Okay! Okay! I'll show my bikini top. But the shorts stay on."

Anya snapped the picture and sent it before Lexa even had a chance to approve it. She tossed the phone back to Lexa.

"That should definitely get you a date. And to second base. And NOT with yourself!"

Lexa ignored Anya’s remark and read Clarke's response as soon as it came in.  

**Clarke: "Okay. Now I'm really, really bummed you didn't invite me. Please tell Anya thank you. I have a feeling the bikini was her idea. I definitely owe her for that."**

Lexa smiled. "Okay, Anya. Dinner's on me tonight. And drinks."

"And why is that?"

"Because you are a very wise Yoda."

"Damn right."

 


	6. Chapter 6

A couple days later, Lexa was back and Clarke joined her on their morning run. She didn't tell Lexa, but she kept up her running while she was away. She decided she liked the way it made her feel. She felt more energized and she wanted to work on her endurance so she wouldn't have to keep slowing Lexa down, no matter how much the other girl tells her it's okay. 

"So how was the beach?"

"Beautiful. Warm. I wasn't there very long, but I enjoyed it. It was nice to see Anya again."

"I'm gonna have to meet this girl."

"Interestingly enough, she says the same about you."

Clarke felt a pang of excitement. "So you told her about me."

"Don't let it go to your head, Clarke. But yes, I may have mentioned you."

"And what did you tell her about me?"

"I told her I have a pain in the ass neighbor who keeps insisting on going running with me no matter how much it slows me down."

"Ouch."

"I may have also told her that you're really pretty and kind of cool." 

"And then she demanded to see what I looked like?"

"Yes. That's why I asked for the picture."

"And what was her response?" Clarke knew she was playing with fire. She was very obviously fishing, but she didn't care. Anya was someone obviously important to Lexa, so it was important that she made a good impression with her. 

"She said you're all right."

"Just all right? Damn, I knew I should have sent a better photo."

Lexa grinned at her. "Okay, so she didn't say that. But I refuse to tell you her exact response. Something tells me you're just looking for compliments. I refuse to give you what you want."

Clarke was feeling playful. And frighteningly bold. "Funny, you didn't seem to refuse to give me what I wanted the other day."

She couldn't believe she said it. They so rarely ever discussed whey they did in their bedrooms. It was sort of an unspoken rule, but Clarke was on a high from all this flirting, so she took a chance. And instead of waiting for a response, she took off running ahead of Lexa, determined to beat her home. 

The race was close and Clarke could feel her legs start to give out, but she kept on going, refusing to slow down until she reached her driveway. She made it first by a split second and thoroughly enjoyed the stunned look on Lexa's face. They stood there, hands on their knees, trying to catch their breath. 

"Unreal." Lexa was clearly in denial.

"No. Not unreal. That actually happened." Clarke really liked gloating.

Lexa shook her head. "You had a head start."

"YOU have years of training. Really, I expected more from you."

If it weren't for the smile she was trying to fight, Lexa would have appeared to be fuming. Clarke watched as the brunette took a few steps closer to her. She was finally able to regulate her breathing while Clarke was still panting pretty heavily. 

"Clarke."

"Yeah?"

She watched as Lexa shuffled her feet and looked to the ground. It was downright adorable. 

Lexa cleared her throat. "I've really been enjoying our runs."

"Me too."

She cleared her throat again. "And I'd like to maybe see if you'd be available to hang out with me again in a non-exercise capacity."

Clarke laughed. "Seriously, Lexa?"

"What?"

"You are really bad at this."

Lexa's shyness immediately turned to defensiveness.

"I swear I'm not! I'm usually so much better at this. People have come to me for advice about this." She exhaled in frustration. "You know what? I have to go. I'll talk to you later." 

With that, she headed into her house. Clarke was left kicking herself for making fun of her. She was just trying to lighten the mood and now she managed to fuck it up. 

__

 

Clarke found herself pacing in her kitchen. She had sent a few apology texts to Lexa, but hadn't heard anything back. That was over an hour ago. She was getting desperate and was about to text Raven when she heard a knock at her door.

She opened it to find Lexa standing there holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Lexa, what are you--"

"Clarke, I know we don't know each other that well, but I would really like to change that. I would love for you to accompany me on a date tomorrow night."

She handed the flowers over to her and Clarke happily took them with a smile on her face. 

"Now this was a lot smoother."

"I told you I'm good at it," replied Lexa. "But for some reason..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Lexa..."

"You make me nervous, okay? I've never been so tongue-tied around another girl before. And it's really throwing me off. So I had to come over here and make my intentions clear and ask you out because I am a grown ass woman." She looked at her hands. "A grown ass woman with apparently very sweaty palms. Jesus, I really am bad at this."

Clarke laughed. "You're a lot better than you think. And to be honest, I get nervous around you, too."

Lexa clutched her chest. "Oh, thank God. Seriously, what is wrong with us?"

Clarke smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. But maybe we can fix it on our date. By the way, since you were the one who asked, let me be the one to plan it. I know the area really well, so it's only fair to you."

"It's a deal." Lexa stood there for a moment looking everywhere but at Clarke. "So...I'll see you tomorrow. How's 6pm?"

"Sounds good." 

Lexa took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Okay bye." She turned around to walk towards her house, then called over her shoulder to Clarke. "I swear I'll be less awkward on our date. I really don't even know what's with me right now."

Clarke watched her disappear into her house before inhaling the flowers Lexa brought her. She found herself rather relieved that she wasn't the only one who felt a bit out of sorts when they were in each other's presence. 

___

 

Lexa was having a difficult time sleeping. She kept replaying all the moments in which she embarrassed herself in front of Clarke with her extreme awkwardness. There were too many to count and she was wondering where the confident, lady killer Lexa went. She must have left her back in New York. She was beyond nervous about their date and had no idea why. The things she had already done with Clarke were enough to make anyone blush. But she loved how it made her feel and loved that Clarke made her feel at ease whenever it happened. 

She threw the blankets off and huffed in frustration. She needed to do something. Anything to take the edge off and calm her nerves. She contemplated working out, but she didn't want to over train since she had gone running and went to the gym earlier.

She stared up at her ceiling, the moonlight casting a shadow over it and she wondered if Clarke was having the same problem. Probably not. She's Clarke. She's way too perfect to have issues like this.

Lexa jumped when she heard her phone go off.

**Clarke: "I can't sleep. Are you awake? If not, hopefully this doesn't wake you. I'm excited for tomorrow."**

Lexa contemplated a moment.

**Lexa: "Wide awake. Can I call you?"**

Instead of responding, Clarke called her.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Lexa.

"No. You?"

"No."

"What's your excuse?" asked Clarke.

Lexa could go two ways with this. She could play it completely cool and nonchalant or she could tell Clarke the truth. She decided to play it cool and be coy.

"I've been thinking about you. I'm excited and nervous for our date. And I keep thinking about that kiss we shared."

God damn it, Lexa! She wanted to hide under the covers. She didn't trust her voice anymore. She knew talking on the phone would be a bad idea.

Clarke giggled. "Eager, are we?"

"Shut up. Why can't you sleep?"

"I had too much coffee earlier. Now I'm all jittery."

"Oh." Lexa was further embarrassed and needed to get off the phone right now.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't have coffee today. I'm thinking about you, too. And I'm kind of nervous and excited and I have no idea what I'm doing." They were both quiet for a moment. "Is it okay that I said that?"

Lexa nodded. "Yes. Of course. I'm glad I'm not alone in this."

They fell into a comfortable silence. Lexa indulged in the sound of Clarke's breathing.

"Turn on your light and go to your window."

Lexa did as she was told. As she moved toward the light, she noticed a light already coming from Clarke's window. They stood there looking at each other, each with a phone in their hand. Lexa gave her a little wave and Clarke waved back.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Lexa observed the blonde and found it fascinating how she could radiate such beauty at one o'clock in the morning wearing nothing but pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"You look really pretty, Clarke."

She watched her shy away briefly.

"Thank you. I was just thinking you look adorable. Do you always wear that to bed?"

Lexa looked down at her boxers and ribbed tank top.

"Usually." She swallowed thickly. "Sometimes I sleep naked. Especially on warm nights."

Clarke smirked at her. "Is that your way of trying to get me to picture you naked?"

"Hey, I was just stating a fact. You didn't have to take it there."

"I think I did. I mean, look where we are. I think this is the longest either of us have been fully clothed while staring at each other through the window."

Lexa could feel her breath quicken. She wasn't sure if anything was going to happen, but the thought of it excited her.

"I guess you're right. This is so unlike us."

She waited for Clarke's response, but didn't mind the wait. She was busy taking in the sight of the beautiful girl and found herself mentally thanking her parents for choosing this house to move into.

"I'm thinking we should stick with tradition," replied Clarke.

"Meaning?"

Lexa was pretty sure what she meant, but she'd be damned if she would assume anything and embarrass herself in front of Clarke even more. Her breath hitched and her legs suddenly felt weak as she watched Clarke remove her shirt, standing topless before her once again.

"Jesus, Clarke."

"Is this okay?"

  
Lexa simply nodded as she couldn't seem to find any words at the moment. 

Clarke looked down at her chest and shrugged. "I don't know what it is about you, but you have a way of doing this to me."

"Doing what?" Lexa could barely choke out those two words in a whisper.

"Getting me to...you know...take my clothes off."

"I think it's pretty clear you have the same effect on me," Lexa finally found her voice, while keeping her eyes trained on Clarke's ample chest.

"It doesn't look that way from over here."

Lexa understood what she was getting at and immediately discarded her tank top, feeling the cold air against her breasts. Her nipples were already standing at attention in an excited state the moment Clarke removed her shirt.

"Better?"

"Much."

She watched Clarke's eyes move all over her. She felt exposed and not just physically. She craved it. She craved the attention from Clarke. There was no one else she would do this for, she was sure of that. But the way Clarke looked at her was something she always wanted to experience. It was like a drug. An addiction only alleviated by Clarke's lustful eyes.

"I can't believe how fucking stunning you are. Your body just...I don't even have words for it, Lexa. You have no idea how turned on I am right now."

Upon feeling the wetness at her center, Lexa had to laugh.

"Oh, I think I do." She had to calm herself in order to keep her voice from cracking. "You know you have perfect breasts, right? Don't even pretend you don't know that."

Clarke blushed and gave her a sly smile. "I've been told that from time to time."

Lexa immediately felt a tinge of jealousy. Just knowing that someone else has seen Clarke's breasts, has touched them, run their tongue all over them when Lexa has only seen them through a bedroom window had her reeling. Why was she so bothered by that fact? They hadn't even gone on a date yet, and suddenly Lexa was feeling possessive and protective of Clarke's body.

"I'm sure you've told yourself that from time to time, too. I mean, you have a mirror, right?"

"Well, I'm glad you seem to like them."

"I do like them. Very much." She looked down at her shorts. "And I have proof."

She watched as Clarke closed her eyes for a moment and found herself wishing she knew what she was thinking about.

"How wet are you, Lexa?"

"Let's just say I picked a bad night not to wear underwear."

"Fuck. I think you should check. I want to make sure your hypothesis is accurate."

Lexa could feel her stomach drop at that moment. She was suddenly very aware of what was going on between her legs and the thought of touching herself made her more excited than she cared to admit. Really, it was embarrassing how hard up she was right now. She lowered her hand until it disappeared inside her shorts and gasped as she swiped a finger through her folds. Even she wasn't expecting to be this wet.

"Fuck, Clarke. My finger is soaked. My shorts are ruined."

"Then maybe you should get rid of them."

Lexa didn't need to be told twice. She shuffled out of them in the sexiest way she could, watching Clarke the entire time. She heard the staccato hitching of Clarke's breath. She had no idea why she loved this so much. To be studied and scrutinized and ogled by Clarke. Her entire body hummed in pleasure as Clarke's hooded eyes took in everything Lexa had just revealed to her. Lexa didn't try to hide. She didn't shy away or try to cover any part of her. She trusted Clarke and there was something so beautiful in that feeling of trust. She basked in it. Clarke looked upon her as if she were the only thing that mattered in this moment. And what an amazing thing it was to matter to someone like that.

____

 

Clarke excitedly removed her shorts until she was completely nude in front of Lexa. She couldn't believe they were doing this again. Only this time, she can now hear the sultry sound of Lexa's voice on the other end of the phone. And that seemed to make it all the more tantalizing. 

"Are we really doing this?" asked Clarke.

"We don't have to."

"I think we're pretty much past the point of backing out now."

Lexa nodded. "Yeah, I'd have to agree."

They stood in silence, just studying each other's bodies. Clarke desperately wanted to start touching herself, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it without Lexa's permission. She watched as the other girl started touching herself once again and Clarke swallowed hard.

"I want to know what you feel like." Clarke didn't even recognize her own voice.

Lexa's eyes were closed and concentrated. Clarke listened closely to the quiet moaning in Lexa's voice.

"I'm so wet, Clarke. My clit is throbbing."

Clarke's eyes widened as Lexa removed her finger and sucked it clean while humming at the taste.

"Fuck, Lexa. You're seriously killing me. I want to know what you taste like."

Clarke was so close to asking her to come over, but she knew that was a bad idea. They hadn't even had their first date yet. Having her over would make this whole thing way too real. So she stayed where she was and waited for Lexa's next move. She watched as the brunette made her way over to her bed.

"I don't know about you, Clarke, but I can't go another minute without getting myself off."

Clarke's voice cracked. "Wha...what do you want me to do?"

"Go to your bed, lie down, and keep your phone next to you at all times."

Clarke did as she was told, making sure she was lying down while still able to see Lexa on her bed. She put her phone on speaker, knowing she wouldn't have to worry about her mom overhearing since she was at work.

She ran her hands over her torso, arching her back, making sure to put on one hell of a show for Lexa.

"Shit, Clarke, that is so fucking hot. Start touching those amazing tits of yours. I've been seriously dying to touch them from the first time I saw them. I want to see your hands on them."

Clarke moved her hands over the stiff peaks on her chest, clenching her legs, trying to get some relief. She bit her lip and started moaning at the sensation.

"You've thought about touching them?" Perhaps this was entering dangerous territory, but Clarke wanted to hear more.

"You know I have. I've been wanting to put my hands all over you since day one. Now stop fishing for compliments and keep touching yourself."

Clarke moaned even louder, waiting for Lexa to tell her what to do next. She watched the girl across the way, who was already three fingers deep inside herself.

"Fuck, Clarke. My pussy is so wet just from watching you and thinking about you. I need you to start rubbing your clit, babygirl."

Clarke nearly drew blood from biting her lip so hard upon hearing the name Lexa called her. Her toes curled as her left hand made its way down between her legs. She lightly grazed her clit and felt a jolt to her core as her hips lifted off the mattress.

"That's it, Clarke. Keep rubbing your clit. I'm so fucking close."

Clarke whined at the much needed contact, not even caring how loud she was being.

"Fuck yes. Let me hear you. I want to hear how good you make yourself feel."

Clarke squeezed her breast harder, pulling at her aching nipple while continuing to stroke her clit. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as she practically mewled at the feeling.

"Eyes open, Clarke. Look at me."

Clarke did as she was told.

"Good girl. Fuck, I'm so close." Lexa was practically breathless at this point. "Now roll over on your stomach while still looking at me."

Clarke didn't argue. She had no willpower of her own. Lexa was calling the shots. Not even her body was her own anymore. She turned over and lay with her stomach against the mattress. She kept her back arched and her ass in the air, knowing Lexa would appreciate the view.

"Jesus Christ, Clarke. Your ass is...fuck! Start fucking yourself. Right now."

Clarke quickly and easily plunged two fingers into her slick entrance and nearly choked out a stream of obscenities as she started grinding down on her own fingers, practically humping the bed. Lexa's name kept spilling from her lips with each thrust.

"God, I love hearing you say my name when you're fucking yourself." Lexa's words filled Clarke with an unfamiliar intensity.

She moved her head to watch Lexa as the brunette's moaning grew louder and louder. She keened at the sounds she was making.

"Fuck, Clarke. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'm fucking coming. Fuck, Clarke! Yes! Fuck, I'm coming so hard!"

Clarke wasn't far behind. All it took was watching Lexa completely lose herself for Clarke to reach her impending orgasm. She could feel drops of sweat off her back as she added a third finger and locked eyes with Lexa. The other girl simply watched as Clarke was nearing the edge.

"That's it. Come for me, babygirl."

At that, Clarke was pushed over the edge, lost in the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. A blinding white light exploded behind her eyes as she kept grinding on herself, not even caring about what a mess she looked like right now.  Her hair was matted, her skin was sweaty and she was practically drooling on the bed. Her movements slowed to a halt and she exhaled deeply, then rolled over on her back and looked over at Lexa. The brunette looked as though she had a transformative experience. Her eyes were no longer confident and voracious, but were now bewildered with a sense of wonderment.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?" Clarke dreamily smiled at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better."

"Good. Because I have to say, that was...wow."

"Yeah. Definitely wow."

"What is wrong with us?"

Clarke chuckled. "I have no idea, but you don't see me complaining, do you?"

Lexa gave her a sweet smile. "I suppose not." She rolled her head back onto the bed. "So, are you feeling a little less nervous about tomorrow?"

"I think this definitely took the edge off."

"Mmm," Lexa agreed.

"You are really, really hot." Clarke was too relaxed to be shy. "Like really hot."

Lexa gave another hum. "You too."

"Are you tired?"

"Just...satisfied. Contented." Lexa stretched and Clarke couldn't take her eyes away from her.

"Want me to hang up?"

"No. Stay. Please," Lexa replied sleepily.

"Okay. I'll stay."

It wasn't long before Clarke heard Lexa's breath even out and she was asleep. After throwing on her pajamas, Clarke lay back down and listened to the other girl's breathing until she fell asleep.

__

 

After giving herself a look in the full-length mirror for the 17th time, Clarke found herself downstairs pacing, waiting for a knock on the door. It was still early, but she was too nervous to put on the television or call one of her friends. She knew Raven and Octavia would only make her feel more nervous.

She went back upstairs to give herself one last look in the mirror. After trying on a dozen outfits, she settled on something more casual: black skinny jeans and a red lace tank top that showed off her killer assets. Her hair was half up and fell perfectly around her shoulders. She had sent Raven and Octavia a snap chat of her outfit and they both enthusiastically approved.

When the doorbell rang, she felt like her heart was in a vice grip and had to remind herself to breathe. She ran downstairs and opened the door to find Lexa standing there holding a single rose. And she was the most stunning Clarke had ever seen her. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a white, low-plunging v-neck and a black leather vest that matched her boots. Her hair was down and swept over one shoulder. Clarke was pretty sure she had never seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

Lexa handed her the rose. "You look unbelievable. Wow."

Clarke didn't miss the fact that Lexa's eyes lingered at her chest. She took the rose and smelled it. It was all she could do at the moment. Words were not her best friend right now. She wished there was a way she could convey just how beautiful Lexa looked. She wanted to kiss her right then and there, but that wouldn't be appropriate, would it?

Instead, she just grinned like an idiot and allowed her eyes to look the other girl up and down shamelessly. It was definitely going to be an interesting night.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Despite her usual ineptitude around Clarke, Lexa managed to keep her cool for the majority of their date. There were a few times she caught herself staring unabashedly at Clarke's cleavage. She started to feel a little guilty about it and tried to be a perfect gentleman, but then she realized there was a good possibility Clarke wore that shirt on purpose. And even saw Clarke smirking at her the fourth time she caught her looking.  

Clarke brought Lexa to her favorite restaurant in the area. They spent the evening getting to know each other a little more. The more Lexa learned about her, the more she found herself really liking Clarke. It kind of scared her to be falling so quickly for a girl under these circumstances. Maybe because she had never been in this situation before. On a first date with a girl she had already had phone sex with.  

There was rarely a moment of silence between them throughout the entire dinner. They exchanged stories of their adolescence and found that they each had a pretty fair amount of embarrassing stories between them. 

Clarke made it known that her favorite Lexa story was the one where Lexa stole her dad's car when she was fourteen because she overheard the girl she had a crush on, who happened to be a senior in high school and the head cheerleader, talking about how she would never date anyone without a cool car. Lexa's dad happened to drive a very nice Porsche and she wanted so badly to impress her cheerleader by showing up with the Porsche to the football game. Regardless of the fact that Lexa barely knew how to drive, let alone drive a stick shift, she managed to make it to the football field. And she just so happened to pull up right next to where the cheerleaders were gathered before the game. And her crush just so happened to see her as she stepped out of the car. Lexa gave her a cocky smile as she casually tossed her keys up in the air and caught them. She could see the girl eyeing her car, but what she didn't see was the car slowly rolling backwards. She had parked on an incline and didn't realize she needed to put the parking brake on. She and all the cheerleaders watched in horror as the car gained momentum down the hill. Lexa chased after it, but not before it slammed backwards into a light pole. What made it worse was that Lexa's momentum was so fast, she couldn't stop herself when the car stopped and she ended up rolling up over onto the hood. So she essentially got hit by a parked car.  

Lexa was bright red while recalling the story. She thought it had been long enough to where it wouldn't be embarrassing anymore, but she was wrong. At least she got Clarke to laugh. That made it all worth it. 

"So what happened?" asked Clarke between gasps. 

"All the cheerleaders came running to my aid. Seriously. I was just laying on the hood of the car completely dazed and I see all these hot cheerleaders running at me. And I was so out of it, it was like they were running in slow motion. Like a scene out of Baywatch. And they were all running toward ME. One was cradling my head to make sure I didn't seriously injure myself and two others were trying to help me up." 

"So three cheerleaders had their hands all over you at once," asked Clarke incredulously. 

"I couldn't have planned it better if I tried." 

"I think you could have." 

"You're right. I could have. Jessica, the head cheerleader who had my heart, was not one of the ones who helped me. She ended up taking pictures of the entire incident and putting it on Facebook for all to see." 

"That's awful." 

Lexa chuckled. "Not really. It kind of made me a legend after that. Thankfully, there was no video of the accident because there was no way that could have looked anything but clumsy on my part. But pictures of the cheerleaders all over me? It certainly helped my status as a lowly, baby gay freshman. It was almost worth getting grounded for the remainder of the year and having to work two part-time jobs to pay for the damages. Almost." 

"So you were kind of a stud in high school?" 

Lexa shrugged. "I guess. Towards the end, yeah. Once I filled out. I was pretty scrawny freshman and sophomore year." 

"So you've got a lot of...experience." 

Lexa shifted uncomfortably in her seat. It was an inevitable question. One that would normally come up around the third or fourth date. But they had done things so backwards already, she wasn't really surprised it came up now. 

"Um...you could say that." Lexa couldn't bring herself to look at Clarke. "What about you?" 

Clarke started to blush. "I didn't really start having sex until college. And it's only been with three people. I did it once with this random guy right after my dad died the summer before I started college. A very stupid move, but it was sort of a grieving thing, you know?  Then I did it with a guy I dated for about a month my freshman year of college. And then a guy I woke up next to after a drunken night at a party. We ended up dating for a few weeks." 

Lexa wasn't quite sure what to do with this information. She was a bit surprised for a few reasons. The first being that she thought Clarke was gay. The second being that she found it hard to believe someone so insanely gorgeous could only have been with three people. 

"Oh." It was all Lexa could manage to blurt out.

Clarke looked a bit uncomfortable. 

"Is that bad?" 

"No! No. Not at all. I just...I thought...you haven't...been with...any girls?"

Clarke bit her lip. "Not in a fully...sexual capacity. I've made out with a few girls. Complete with groping and all that, but it never really went any further." 

Lexa nodded. "Oh." She wanted to say more. She wanted to ask more, but didn't want to make Clarke uncomfortable. 

"I wanted it to go further," assured Clarke. "I liked it. I really liked it. They just didn't seem to want to take it any further."

Lexa scoffed. "I find that hard to believe. Have you seen you? You could turn any straight girl gay."

"Apparently not."

"So...you're into girls, then?"

Clarke gave her a rather confused look. "Has that not been made clear to you in the past few weeks?"

Lexa could tell she was turning red. "Just making sure. You never know."

Clarke reached her hand out and placed it on top of Lexa's. "I am most definitely into girls. And you in particular. Just in case you weren't aware."

Lexa felt something almost electric the moment Clarke's hand touched hers. She indulged in the way Clarke's thumb felt, lightly massaging the top of her hand. She started to whimper, but managed to cover it by clearing her throat.

"Well, that's good to know." She looked at Clarke timidly and couldn't quite read the look on the blonde's face. "What?"

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

"You always seem so confident and sure of yourself whenever we...you know." It was kind of ridiculous that they still managed to not talk about the elephant in the room. "But when we're in such close proximity, you're so shy and unassuming."

"I...uh...I really don't know why that is. You just...you really..." Lexa sighed deeply. "I just really like you. A lot. And I can't not be a huge awkward dork around you because apparently, that's just how I am with you. I don't get it, either."

"It's fucking adorable."

"It is?"

Clarke nodded. "Besides, I think we've established that you have the same effect on me. We can't seem to keep our cool around each other."

"No chill whatsoever," agreed Lexa. 

After dinner, and learning about Clarke's childhood, her high school years, the death of her father and her first two years of college, Lexa found herself walking side by side with Clarke, listening to her talk about what inspires her to paint. They were heading to their next stop on their multi-stop date and didn't exactly know where Clarke was taking them. She didn't really care. She was too engrossed in watching Clarke's face light up as she talked passionately about art. Lexa made sure to remind herself to bring up the subject more often. She loved seeing this side of Clarke. Well, she loved seeing all sides of Clarke, but this was becoming her favorite.  

It was in this moment, Lexa decided to make her move. She wanted so badly to kiss Clarke. It was all she could think about the whole evening. She stopped and reached her hand out to grab Clarke's. She looked down at their hands and back up at Clarke and smiled at her. Instead of leaning in to kiss her, she gripped her hand a little bit harder and kept on walking next to her. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Yeah." 

"So, you were saying? About your preferred techniques?" 

"What?" Clarke had completely lost her train of thought. "Oh, I don't know. I don't really remember." 

Lexa brought Clarke's hand up to her mouth and gave it a kiss. "So, where are we going? We've been walking for a while." 

Clarke stopped and looked around. "Huh."

"What?" 

"Um...it appears we missed our turn. About fifteen blocks back." Clarke looked at her apologetically and Lexa just burst into laughter. 

"Got a little too excited about the topic of conversation?" 

Clarke gave her the sweetest, most bashful look and it made Lexa nearly swoon at the sight.

"Not just the topic. The company I'm in, too. You're a bit distracting." 

"Me?"

"Yeah. You look so hot tonight."

Lexa stopped in her tracks. "Is that so?"

"Your outfit is on point. Seriously." Clarke grabbed Lexa's vest and pulled her closer. And Lexa let her. Because Lexa would pretty much let Clarke do anything at this point.

"You like it?" Why couldn't she just speak like a normal person?

Clarke nodded. "I'll give you a choice. We can walk back the fifteen blocks and go do the super awesome fun thing I had planned or we can head to the third and final stop a bit early."

"What's the third and final stop?"

"The sports bar down the street so we can watch the US Women's soccer game. You had mentioned in passing that you loved watching them play. I was planning on us catching the second half, but now we can watch the whole game if you want. Tonight, they're playing against--"

"--France." Lexa nodded knowingly. "Wow. That sounds awesome! That was sweet of you to do your research. What was the super awesome fun thing you had planned?"

"Go-kart racing."

"What?"

"Yeah, there's a go-kart track not too far from here. I thought it might be fun. I used to love to go as a kid."

"That really does sound like super awesome fun!" Lexa beamed. "Damn. Now I don't know what I want to do more."

"Well, how about we save the go-karts for our second date?" suggested Clarke.

"Second date?"

"Yeah. Unless you're having a really shitty time and don't think I deserve another date."

Lexa shook her head emphatically. "No! No. I'm having a great time! Yes, let's save it for our second date! Let's go watch some soccer."

Lexa started to walk away, but Clarke didn't budge, still gripping her by the vest. They stood there staring at each other, neither really wanting to move. And Lexa was right where she wanted to be.

__

 

Clarke couldn't bring herself to let go of Lexa's black leather vest, even though at this point her hands were starting to get a little sweaty. Perhaps she was nervous. Perhaps it was the pure and simple excitement of the two of them standing there, lost in each other. Perhaps because she knew if she let go, she'd lose her nerve. She looked down at Lexa's plump lips. They seemed so warm and welcoming. She watched as Lexa haphazardly ran her tongue along her lips, almost as if luring Clarke in. She's pretty sure Lexa didn't mean to make it look all that sexy, but damn was it ever sexy. 

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know if I can wait until the end of the night to kiss you."

There. She said what she wanted to say. She made it known that she definitely wanted to kiss her. Now it was up to Lexa. The pressure was off Clarke. For now, anyway.

"I know I can't," was all Lexa said before gently placing her hand behind Clarke's neck and pulling her in for a searing kiss. Their lips melded together poetically and Clarke couldn't get over how soft Lexa's lips were. The kiss started softly, tenderly at first before growing more fervent as Lexa explored Clarke's mouth.  Clarke's hand released the vest and moved around to the small of Lexa's back, pulling them closer together. She nearly lost it when Lexa's tongue grazed over her lips, parting them, asking for entrance, which Clarke happily granted. The moment their tongues met was when Clarke could feel herself going slowly insane and Lexa's talented tongue was the only thing keeping her grounded. She immediately fell in love with the way the brunette tasted. It was a sweetness she couldn't quite place, but she knew she would always want to taste it. And the whimper that escaped from the back of Lexa’s throat was beyond sexy. Clarke wished she could record it an make it her ringtone.

When they pulled back, they both immediately had smiles on their faces.

"We are definitely doing that again," Lexa assured her as she brought her forehead to Clarke's.

__

The bar was a bit crowded and most of the TVs were showing baseball, but Clarke tipped the server to change one of the TVs to the soccer game. They spent most of the evening enthralled in the game and celebrating with each other each time the US scored. Lexa explained a little bit about the rules of the game to Clarke. She knew the basics, but didn't understand certain calls the referees made and Lexa thought it was incredibly sweet that Clarke was so interested in it and asking questions. 

Upon celebrating yet another goal from team USA, Lexa found that their table no longer consisted of just the two of them. There was a young man who took it upon himself to pull up a chair and sit close to Clarke.

“Ladies.”

“Uh, hi.” Clarke seemed just as confused and put off as Lexa felt.

“I was watching you two getting all excited over the game and wanted to come over and say hi. Maybe I can buy you a drink?” That last part was more directed at Clarke, so Lexa remained silent, waiting to see how the scene would play out.

“Thanks, but I’m not 21 yet. I’m good with my lemonade.”

“Lemonade, huh? So you like the hard stuff?”

Clarke shrugged and took a sip of her drink.

“Fair enough. Well, I just thought I’d ask. You ladies have a good night.”

As he walked away, Lexa found herself watching him carefully. Apparently, she didn’t look to happy because Clarke scooted closer to her and put her arm around her.

“Lexa, are you jealous?”

She locked eyes with Clarke. “I don’t get jealous.”

“You don’t?”

“Nope. Sorry.”

A playful grin appeared on the blonde’s face.

“Okay. Well, that’s nice to know.” She got up from her seat. “I’m gonna go get another lemonade. I haven’t seen our waiter in like half an hour. You want another Dr. Pepper?”

“Sure. Thanks.” Lexa watched as Clarke headed over to the bar and sure enough, she happened to end up right next to the guy that just hit on her. She shook her head and laughed to herself. Clarke was obviously up to something. She kept watching as Clarke initiated a conversation with the guy. Upon giving him another glance, Lexa realized that he wasn’t exactly bad looking. Quite the opposite, actually. And now she was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

She felt her eyes narrow as Clarke laughed heartily at whatever the douchebag said and her jaw tightened the moment she saw him put his arm around her shoulder. It seemed rather playful and not territorial, but it still didn’t stop Lexa from giving him death glares. The moment she knew Clarke won was when the guy blatantly looked down at her chest, which wasn’t hard since Clarke was very obviously putting her cleavage out there. Lexa shifted in her seat. She was seething and almost got up to charge over there, but didn’t get a chance to before Clarke started skipping her way back to their table. She gave Lexa a smug look.

“Wow. If looks could kill.”

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You didn’t even come back with our drinks.”

Clarke looked down innocently. “Oh, you’re right. Oops.”

“Clarke. Seriously, what was that?” 

“Sure, Lexa. You don’t get jealous at all.”

“Okay, fine. Apparently I do. You win. Now what did you say to him?”

“You really wanna know?” Clarke took the cherry out of her lemonade and licked it seductively with her tongue. And Lexa forgot how to breathe until Clarke finally swallowed the tantalizing fruit.

“Uh, yeah. Yes. I do.” She nervously cleared her throat.

Clarke smiled slyly. “I told him that I’m on a first date with you and I was trying to make you jealous. He played along.”

“You’re lying.”

“Nope. That’s exactly what happened. A little honesty goes a long way. And now I get to gloat.”

“You are lucky you’re so damn cute.”

God damn it, Clarke was just irresistible.

__

After the game, they walked home. It was a warm night and too perfect to bother taking a cab back. Even after a rather successful date, Clarke still felt her stomach flip when Lexa took her hand. She liked the feeling. She liked all the ways Lexa made her feel. She liked the simplicity and complexity. The calmness and chaos. The innocence and sinfulness. 

And she really, really liked Lexa’s hand in hers.

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.”

“What was your favorite part of the night?”

Lexa squeezed her hand a bit tighter. “This part. Right here.”

Clarke smirked. “Damn, that was good.”

“It’s true! Well, this and the part where we kissed. I definitely did not hate that.”

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence until Clarke finally got the nerve to bring up what she was afraid to keep talking about earlier. 

“Does it bother you that I haven’t had sex with a girl?”

“No.” Lexa didn’t even hesitate. “But it makes me a little nervous.”

“Why?”

“Because – and by no means am I assuming anything about our future physical relationship – but if something were to happen between us, I wouldn’t want you to regret it. Or hope that it was with someone else.”

It took all of Clarke’s strength to not jump into Lexa’s arms and start smothering her face with kisses. How was it possible for this girl to be so damn adorable?

“It makes me nervous, too,” admitted Clarke. 

“Why’s that?”

“Well, more excited than anything. Because – and I’m not assuming anything either – but it’s the thought of it being with you.  And the nervousness comes from a place of inexperience. What if I can’t measure up to the other girls you’ve been with? It sounds like you do pretty well for yourself.”

“I guess you could say that.”

She could sense Lexa faltering a bit as the brunette kept her eyes focused on the ground.

“It doesn’t bother me, if that’s what you’re thinking.” 

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s not like an astronomical number. But I have been with my fair share of girls. I think the reason why is because I’ve never really had time for a relationship. Or, I suppose I never really allowed myself to have time. I was always so focused on school and soccer and keeping my scholarship that I wouldn’t allow myself any outside distractions. But recently, I think I’ve just been using that as an excuse because I was scared to really get close to anyone.” She took a deep breath. “But that kind of life is a lonely one. And sex seemed to fill the void.” 

Clarke moved closer to Lexa. She let go of her hand and put her arm around her lower back.

“So you’re not really a relationship kind of girl?” Clarke was terrified to ask the question and didn’t really want to hear the answer, but she tried to keep her tone as playful as she could.

Lexa contemplated for a moment.

"I've never really equated sex with emotions before. I never really had the time or the opportunity I guess. It started my senior year in high school. Girls started using me as their little experiment and I got used to it. I kind of liked it in the beginning. I mean, who wouldn’t? Same thing happened when I started college. Then word started to spread that I was the girl to go to for good sex and no strings. I don't even really know how that started, but I just embraced it. It kept my bed warm, and kept myself free to do as I please and not feel guilty for focusing on the things I needed to get done.”

Clarke loosened her grip on Lexa ever so slightly. It obviously didn’t go unnoticed by the other girl. She stopped and faced Clarke.

“I’m not telling you this to warn you, Clarke. I’m telling you this because I guess this is my way of saying I have no desire for that kind of lifestyle anymore. I came to that conclusion a few months ago, actually. I didn’t really have any intention of having any sort of relationship. Physical or otherwise. And then I met you. And you pretty much fucked up all my plans. So thank you. I mean it. Thank you.”

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s forehead and whispered, “Sorry I’m a life-ruiner.”

Lexa brought her hand up to Clarke’s cheek and kissed her. “Life-changer is more like it.”

“Wow. This is a lot to take in on a first date.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You’re right. I’m so sorry. I’m just this sappy, emotional mess. But as you know by now, you have a tendency to completely break me down. And honestly? I’ve wasted too much time trying to hide from my feelings.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, you kind of changed me, too.”

“How so?”

“I’ve always been kind of…I don’t know the right word. Sheltered? Vanilla?”

“You are NOT vanilla.”

“I mean I’ve never really done anything crazy. My sex life was practically non-existent until I caught some pervy girl spying on me through my window.”

Lexa couldn’t hold in her laughter. “Oh Lord. So we’re doing this now? We’re actually going to talk about it?”

“No. We don’t have to talk about it. But I’ll just say I’ve never felt anything like that before. Or anything like this.” She gestured between the two of them. “It’s exhilarating and eye-opening and it’s really, really hot. And YOU’RE really hot. By far the hottest person I’ve ever dated. And I feel like something has just come alive in me. And it’s because of you. So now we’re even. The feelings are out there and this is by far the most revealing first date I’ve ever been on. But it feels more like the tenth date, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

Clarke gazed at Lexa, feeling herself get completely sucked into the beauty of her eyes. If she had any control over her body in Lexa’s presence, she probably would have stepped back because she was definitely leaning too far in and staring for way too long. Lexa simply smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke, enveloping her in a hug. Clarke gave into it and rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder, wondering how it was possible to feel like she fit so perfectly in her arms.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 Clarke was caught somewhere between agony and ecstasy. She wasn’t sure how long she had been in this position, but based on how soon her legs were going to give out, she was pretty sure it had to be at least an hour. She was currently being pressed up with her back against the wood paneling on the side of her house and thought about what it was that got her into this situation in the first place. Then she remembered. She wanted to show Lexa the back yard of the house she grew up in. She wanted to show her the dilapidated swing set her father had spent all Christmas Eve setting up when she was six. She wanted to show her where she would lie on her back and watch for shapes in the clouds. She wanted to show her where she painted her first work of art at the age of four with finger paints, even though most of it ended up on her clothes rather than the paper. That was the plan, anyway. To show Lexa some of the things that helped mold her into who she was today. But then, as they often tend to do, they got sidetracked on the way to the back yard and that’s how Clarke ended up here. Against the wall on the side of her house. In the dark. With Lexa pushing up against her.

Really, Clarke wasn’t all that surprised. After all, this is pretty much how they’ve ended up after every date they’ve had since their first one two weeks ago. The only thing that really changes is the location. After their second date, they ended up making out in Lexa’s car in the parking lot until security informed them the lot was closed. Clarke was actually grateful they kicked them out when they did, otherwise they may have found them in a more compromising position had it gone on any longer. Another time, they made out in the back of the movie theater and Clarke really couldn’t even recall the name of the movie they saw. How could she concentrate on anything other than Lexa’s lips? She woke up with her lips feeling bruised and swollen, but it was well worth it. Another time, it was 6:30 in the morning in the middle of the park they usually run by. They had taken a small break, which turned into a very long break as they made out on one of the park benches. Thankfully it was early enough so no one was around to witness the debauchery. 

And now here they were again. Clarke’s body was surrendering to Lexa’s touch and her breath remained ragged as Lexa’s lips moved their way back up from her neck to her own lips. Lexa was relentless in the exploration of her mouth. Clarke’s tongue was equally eager to greet Lexa’s. Her oxygen flow was limited and she was starting to get dizzy, in the most beautiful way. Her back was sore from Lexa continually pushing her up against the wood panels. She was pretty sure it would leave a mark, but she was too busy indulging in the marks Lexa was definitely leaving on her neck as the brunette detached from her mouth and made her way back down. As Lexa's tongue licked and sucked at her pulse point, Clarke moaned hungrily while moving her hands up under Lexa's shirt and raking her fingers over her abs. It’s a move that has become one of her favorite pastimes in the two weeks since their first date. Lexa's hand then made its way up to cup Clarke's breast, which has become HER favorite pastime. Clarke practically purred as Lexa’s deft hand caressed her over her bra and it took all her strength not to remove her bra entirely. She loved every second of Lexa’s hands and lips on her, but she was also growing with anticipation, waiting for Lexa to step things up a bit. She always felt up Clarke over the bra, always kissed her just below the neck, but never any further south. As much as she loved it, it never really went much further. The night would end with Clarke being completely worked up, Lexa saying goodnight and then Clarke going to her room, too frustrated to sleep. 

But she had hope. Because they were against the side of her house, which meant they were getting closer and closer to a bedroom. Any bedroom. At this point, they just happened to be closer to Clarke’s bedroom and thoughts of Lexa in Clarke’s bed made her head swim and her lady parts twitch. She needed to be horizontal with Lexa. But she couldn’t bring herself to blurt something like that out. It became apparent over time that Lexa was purposefully taking things slow and Clarke was too afraid to ask her why.

At this point, Clarke’s lungs were burning almost as much as her core and it was a miracle she was even still standing at this point. She moved her hands around to Lexa’s back, tickling the soft skin against her fingertips. As Lexa bit down harder on her neck, Clarke scratched her nails down Lexa’s back and pulled her in closer. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” whispered Clarke.

Lexa simply responded with a grunt, refusing to detach from Clarke’s skin. Her other hand moved down Clarke’s hip and squeezed gently. Clarke wondered how it was possible someone can be so good with their hands when they spend most of their time only using their feet, like Lexa did with soccer. Lexa then moved her hand back up around Clarke’s waist until Clarke grabbed it and guided it up her shirt to join Lexa’s other hand. If she wasn’t going to get any skin on skin action, then she at least getting both of those talented hands on each of her boobs. That move seemed to kick Lexa into high gear. She pushed Clarke even further into the wall, muttering something indiscernible into Clarke’s neck, then crashed her lips into the blonde’s once more. Her tongue invaded her mouth with abandon, trying to take everything she could from Clarke and Clarke was all too happy to give it. 

The blonde shuddered as Lexa’s lips made their way up to her ear and she could feel her hot breath panting. 

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want go up--”

Before she could finish her sentence, a flash of blinding headlights shone on them like a spotlight as Clarke’s mom pulled into the driveway. They immediately separated and tried to look as casual as possible.

They were about five feet apart as Abby walked up the driveway and greeted them.

“Hi girls. Lexa, it’s good to see you again.”

“Hi Dr. Griffin.” Lexa couldn’t look at her and Clarke was pretty sure she had never heard the girl’s voice so quiet.

“What are you guys doing out here?”

“Oh, we were just coming back from a run and got to talking. I was going to show Lexa our back yard.”

Abby nodded. “Well, it’s getting late. Don’t be out here too long. I’m going to head up and get ready for bed.”

Lexa took this opportunity to kill the awkwardness. “That’s not a bad idea. I’m actually pretty tired myself. Goodnight Clarke. Goodnight Dr. Griffin.”

She ran to her house and didn’t look back, leaving Clarke behind in a bit of shock. Though, she actually started to chuckle remembering this it was pretty much Lexa’s M.O. to run whenever things get a bit too awkward for her.

Abby looked at her daughter questioningly. “Is she okay?”

Clarke shrugged.

“Well, you should bring her by for dinner. Let’s do it Friday night. I have the evening off.”

“Dinner? Why?”

Abby walked through the front door as she looked back at Clarke. “Because I want to get to know the girl who’s been sucking face with my daughter for the last two weeks.”

Clarke froze in fear for a moment, then followed her mom into the house. “Wait…what? How do you…”

“Clarke, you think I didn’t see you two when I pulled up? Nice hickey, by the way.” Abby pointed at her daughter’s neck. “Good night, honey.”

Clarke grabbed her neck and winced, feeling where Lexa very obviously marked her. She was thankful her mother was at least playful about it, which meant that she wasn’t upset. It also meant that she probably didn’t have to worry about officially coming out to her. That little show outside and the proof on her neck pretty much did it for her.

__

 

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Anya!”

“What? It’s true. You’re an idiot.”

“That’s not advice.”

“It’s not meant to be advice. It’s meant to be a wake-up call. Wake the fuck up, Lexa!”

“What do you mean?”

“You called me saying you have a problem. And I listened to you go on and on about you and Clarke only to find out your problem is that you can’t bring yourself to close the deal with a really hot girl who obviously likes you and is very interested. That is not a problem. That is a reason for a lobotomy, crazy ass.”

Lexa paced around her room, ready to hang up on her cousin. It had been two days since Abby interrupted and since then, she had learned that not only did Abby know about them, but she wanted her to come to dinner. It didn’t help that Clarke laughed at her plight after learning of this new development.

“Anya, that’s not it at all.”

“So you’ve had sex with her?”

“No.”

“But you want to?”

“Yes.”

“And she wants to?”

“I’m pretty sure, yeah.”

“And why haven’t you?” 

“I don’t know. We make out and it’s always intense and there’s groping and touching and then I just find myself needing to end it before it goes any further.” 

“Jesus, you must be so wound up after all that foreplay.” 

“I think we were close to doing it the other night. I was about to ask her if she wanted to go to her room, but her mom interrupted us.” 

“Ouch. That’ll kill the mood. Why don’t you just go over there and continue where you left off?” 

Lexa kept pacing, running her hand through her hair. “I don’t know. I really like her. What if it fucks everything up?” 

“Let me get this straight. You can fuck yourself with her watching and she can fuck herself with you watching, but you’re afraid if you fuck each other, it’ll mess things up? Lexa, honey, do you know what I’m going to say next?” 

Lexa sighed. “I’m an idiot?” 

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day. I hate to break it to you, kiddo, but this sounds a lot to me like falling in love.”

Lexa stopped in her tracks. “What?” 

“Don’t act so surprised. You’ve been smitten with this girl from day one. And don’t even try to deny that.”

Lexa remained silent and stoic for a few moments. Everything Anya was saying weight heavily on her. Was she right? Was this what she was feeling? She stopped herself from going any further down that train of thought. She wasn’t ready for this. Was she? No, definitely not. Right? 

She sat on her bed, defeated. 

“Fuck.” 

“Uh oh,” she heard Anya say. “That sounded exactly like someone came to an unexpected realization about something wildly inconvenient.”

“Shit,” Lexa mumbled to herself. 

“Yup. And that’s my confirmation. You finally realized you’re falling for this girl. Don’t act so sad, Lex. It’s a good thing. Trust me. Especially for you. No more empty one night stands. No more--”

“Anya, stop. Please.”

“What?”

“I just…I have to go.”

She hung up and sat on her bed for another hour. Usually in moments like this, she would work out, but she seems to have lost the will at the moment. No amount of exercise was going to calm down what was inside her. And for once in her life, she actually felt okay with that. She tried to figure out exactly what that meant, but was too exhausted to keep thinking about it, she fell back onto her bed and allowed sleep to overtake her.

__

 

Lexa managed to calm herself down. It was pretty easy since hanging out with Clarke came so naturally to her. She loved how laid back the other girl was. It made her feel relaxed and comfortable. It definitely came in handy when she went over for dinner with Abby and Clarke. It still took her some time to be able to look Abby in the eye, but once she got over that hurdle, the rest of the night went pretty smoothly. And it was obvious that Abby really did want to get to know her a little based on the questions she asked her. She didn’t feel interrogated, though, which she was thankful for. 

After dinner, while Abby was putting away the leftovers, Clarke invited Lexa up to her room. And that’s when the panic started to set in again. 

“I don’t think that’s the best idea, Clarke.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because your mom is here.” 

“So what? You think we’re gonna go up there and not be able to control ourselves and just have really loud, animal sex while my mom is home?” She thought for a moment. “Ok yeah, that might actually happen. I see your point.” 

“Well, maybe not animal sex, but I do have a hard time keeping my hands off of you. And I think I made a pretty decent impression with your mom. I don’t want to ruin that for at least another day or two.” 

“Fair enough. I’ll walk you home.” 

“Are you sure your poor legs can handle it? It’s like fifty feet.” 

“Shut up and take home the leftover pie.” 

__

 

It was two days later when Clarke finally found herself in a place she never thought she’d be: Lexa’s bedroom. They had just come back from the Annual Summer Art Walk in the city that Clarke tries to go to every year. Afterward, Lexa had extended an invitation for her to come upstairs. It surprised her because she was pretty sure Lexa would be dying to get away from her after she nerded out about art for two hours, only shutting up long enough for Lexa to kiss her a few times. So she was ecstatic to finally make it to the promised land. She took her time exploring Lexa’s room, even though there wasn’t much to look at. There were a few suitcases in the corner that looked like she had been living out of and a few unpacked cardboard boxes, no doubt left over from the move. The overhead light made it fairly bright in the otherwise plain room. 

“There’s really not much to it,” explained Lexa. “It’s just my home for the summer, so I didn’t bother making any personal touches. The best thing about it is the view.” She winked at her.

Clarke smiled as she looked out Lexa’s window to get a glimpse of what exactly her view of Clarke looked like from there. It was kind of a weird feeling, especially seeing how easily she could see her bed from here. 

When she felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her from behind and the warm breath on her neck, she hummed contently. 

“It’s nice being in the same room for once,” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke turned around and dreamily gazed upon the other girl. “Yeah, it is.”

She wasn’t sure who instigated the kiss, but that wasn’t important. What was important was how her lips felt against Lexa’s and how they pulled each other closer, trying to eliminate any sort of distance between them. As she grazed her teeth along Lexa’s bottom lip, she reveled in the strangled groan coming from the brunette’s throat. Lexa’s hand moved up and down Clarke’s arms, then around her waist, slowly bring her hands down to grab Clarke’s ass. Clarke delighted in every moment of it as Lexa pulled her flush against her, their cores meeting and soon she felt like it was thousand degrees in the room. She couldn’t stifle the gasp as Lexa’s strong arms pulled her even closer, holding on as if she were afraid Clarke would disappear. 

Lexa turned them around and guided Clarke backwards toward the bed. The blonde wanted to mentally high five every deity she could think of because what happened next was the only thing she was able to think about for the last two weeks. They pulled away and Clarke watched as Lexa’s eyes, dark and hungry, looked down at Clarke’s chest and then back up to her as if silently asking for permission. Clarke simply gave a barely perceptible nod and Lexa’s hand slid underneath her shirt, grasping at the soft skin. Clarke couldn’t comprehend how one person’s hands could drive her completely crazy in the best possible way. She swallowed thickly as Lexa gripped the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Clarke immediately felt the cool air meet her skin and she could feel the goosebumps forming on her abdomen. The look in Lexa’s eyes was enough to make her want to completely melt in her arms. But she stayed standing and remained as stoic as possible, allowing Lexa to take the lead.

She closed her eyes and basked in warm touch of the hand that was descending from her neck down to her shoulder. She felt a twinge of excitement as Lexa’s fingers played with the silky strap of her bra and slowly brought it down over her shoulder. She gulped when she felt Lexa’s lips on her shoulder, nipping at the flesh. She brought her hand up to the back of Lexa’s neck, gently massaging it and silently encouraging her. Her other hand moved up Lexa’s shirt and her fingernails gently raked across her back. She shuddered as Lexa pulled away breathless and gently pushed her down onto the bed. Clarke kept eye contact the entire time. She leaned back and rested on her hands, watching and waiting for Lexa’s next move. She still had one bra strap hanging off her shoulder and all she wanted was for the entire garment to be gone. Lexa just stood there surveying her as if trying to decide what to do first. Clarke decided to help her along by reaching out and grabbing the collar of her shirt, gently pulling her down on top of her. Lexa seemed to agree with that move because in an instant, they were kissing deeply. Clarke was already obsessed the feeling of Lexa’s body against hers as the brunette started grinding down on her.

They were moving slowly. Too slow for Clarke’s liking. She loved the attention Lexa was giving her mouth and neck, but her underwear was becoming increasingly drenched by the minute and she feared she might actually spontaneously combust if she didn’t get some sort of relief. She didn’t know why Lexa was taking her sweet time, so she made a bold move and decided to rid Lexa of her shirt. The other girl certainly didn’t seem to mind and the moment she lowered her stomach down against Clarke’s, they both released a simultaneous sigh. Clarke knew her skin was practically on fire, but Lexa’s was absolutely scorching. She was thankful she wasn’t alone in how hot and bothered she was. 

She locked eyes with Lexa and lightly bucked her knee up between her legs. Lexa’s eyes fell closed and she moaned at the contact. Right then, Clarke knew it was her goal in life to hear that sound as often as possible. So she repeated the action and Lexa responded in kind by moaning again grinding her hips down on to Clarke. 

“Fuck.” Clarke hissed through her teeth. “You feel really good.”

Lexa smiled at her. “So do you.”

Clarke leaned up to capture Lexa’s lips once more, then pulled her down and rolled them over so Lexa was on her back. Lexa looked at her in awe, obviously not expecting the exchange in power. 

Clarke started kissing her way down to Lexa’s abs, thoroughly enjoying the sweet and salty taste of her skin. She felt Lexa shudder beneath her as she nibbled and licked the flesh on her stomach, then made her way up to Lexa’s chest. She’s wanted so badly to be able to touch her in certain places without any hesitation and she finally felt like she was going to reach that goal. She ran her thumb over Lexa’s stiff nipple through the material and they both jerked at the feeling. Clarke was dying to touch the flesh that rested beneath Lexa’s bra. 

She moved her hand up to Lexa’s bra strap as she whispered in Lexa’s ear.

“I want you.”

Then, she started pulling her bra strap down when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

“Wait.”

“What?”

“We should stop.”

Clarke stared at her incredulously. Her whole body wanted to scream ‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’ But instead, she pulled herself off Lexa and rested on her knees above her. She could see a look of panic in her eyes and immediately felt bad for getting frustrated. 

“Are you okay?”

Lexa closed her eyes and nodded.

“Are you sure? Did I do something?”

“No. No, not at all. I just…I need a minute.”

Lexa’s breathing was erratic, almost as though she were hyperventilating, but she seemed to have it under control.

“I can go get you some water.” Clarke jumped up off the bed.

“No, that’s okay.” Lexa sat up and gazed at her with deeply soulful and apologetic eyes. “Do you think maybe…”

“What?”

“I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

Clarke knelt down in front of her. “Hey, it’s okay. I was moving too fast.”

“That’s the thing. You weren’t. I’ve never…this is the longest…I…I’m sorry.”

Clarke stayed there on her knees, massaging Lexa’s thighs, trying to convince her that it really was okay. It was a few minutes before Lexa lifted her head to speak.

“Do you think we can call it a night? I’m pretty sure I may have fucked tonight up beyond repair.”

“You did no such thing. And of course we can call it a night.” Clarke reached for Lexa’s shirt and put it on her. Then, she grabbed her own shirt and put it back on. She gave Lexa a kiss on the forehead.

“Do you want me to stay?”

Lexa shook her head. “I’ll be okay. Thank you.”

“Okay. I’ll be right across the way if you need anything at all. You know how and where to find me.”

As Clarke turned to walk away, Lexa stood up and pulled her back into a kiss.

“I’m really sorry. Did I screw this up?”

Clarke’s heart fluttered at how vulnerable Lexa’s words were. She wrapped her arms around her.

“Not even a little bit. Are you sure you don’t want me to stay? We can just watch TV.”

“I’m sure. Thank you, though.”

Clarke gave her a kiss goodbye and headed back to her house.

Once she got into her room, she immediately took off her jeans and underwear, which had become wildly uncomfortable throughout the night. She was used to ending her nights highly strung and horny, but tonight was the worst it’s been. She knew no amount of masturbation could ever quench this thirst within her and was really starting to wonder why Lexa didn’t seem to want to have sex with her. She tried to be understanding, but she was starting to think that maybe the other girl was simply losing interest and that was a feeling Clarke dreaded.

When she put on her sleep shorts, she walked to her window to check on Lexa. The girl was still sitting on the edge of her bed, but looked up when she noticed Clarke in the window. Clarke gave her a small wave and a reassuring smile. Lexa smiled back.

__

 

 There was something about Clarke’s smile that made Lexa realize how utterly ridiculous she was being. What was she thinking? She had a beautiful girl – the girl of her dreams – in her bed and said girl obviously wanted things to happen. So what does she do? She sabotages the whole thing by having a mild freakout. And why did she ask her to leave? She offered to stay. Twice. She was so goddamn sweet and Lexa just pushed her out the door. And now here she was, offering the sweetest smile through her window. And now all Lexa wants to do is go back in time and slap herself for being so stupid.

There was no way she could tell Anya what just happened because she would never hear the end of it. So she called the one person she knew would understand.

“Hello?”

She smiled at Clarke through the window. “Hi.”

“Are you okay?” Clarke moved her phone from her right ear to her left ear and stepped closer to the window.

“Not really.”

“Why not?”

“Because I let you leave and I shouldn’t have.”

“I told you I’d be right here.”

“But you should be right here.” Lexa put her hand up against the class.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke mimicked the gesture and put her hand against the glass, as well.

“Why is it so much easier like this?”

“Maybe because we’re not faced with any sort of inhibitions or actual human emotions.”

Lexa sighed. “What if I want human emotions? Clarke, I really, really want to do this.”

“Do what?” Clarke asked playfully.

“You know.”

“You can tell me to finger myself, but you can’t say this?”

“Fine. I really, really want to have sex with you.”

“And I really, really want to have sex with you, too. But I understand if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready. I’ve been ready. I just don’t know how to do this.”

“Do what? You’ve made it clear you’ve bedded many women. I’m the one with no experience.”

“I mean, I’ve never done the whole relationship thing. And I’ve definitely never had sex with someone I cared about.”

Clarke smiled. “You care about me?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You know I do.”

Clarke removed her hand from the window. “I can help you with that. I’ll help guide you through it and you’ll help guide me through it. And if it becomes too much for either of us, we say stop. And we stop.”

Lexa nodded. “Okay.”

“We’ll go slow.” Clarke took this opportunity to remove her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and shorts. “Is this okay?”

Lexa nodded. 

“Do you want me to stop?”

Lexa shook her head. “No.”

Clarke then took off her shorts, leaving her only in her bra and underwear and Lexa could feel a burning deep within herself. It had been present all evening and now, it was nearly uncontrollable.

“Is this okay?”

Lexa’s body was pretty much calling the shots now. “Yes. That’s very, very good.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Lexa stepped back and thought for a moment. “Yes.”

Clarke’s face showed a hint of disappointment, but she nodded in understanding.

Lexa continued. “Only because I want to be the one who removes the rest of your clothes.”

Clarke bit her lip seductively. “Oh really?”

“Yes. Is your mom home?” 

“No.”

“Is your front door unlocked.”

“Pretty sure.”

Without another word, Lexa tossed her phone on the bed and ran out the door.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Thankfully, Clarke's front door was, in fact, unlocked. Lexa located the stairs and took them two at a time, coming to a stop at the top of the landing. There were four doors, all of them closed. Only one had a light shining from the crack underneath it, so she took her chances and barged through the door. Clarke jumped in response, startled from Lexa's dramatic entrance. Lexa was breathless at the sight of Clarke nearly naked in front of her. 

Once the blonde relaxed, she greeted Lexa with a kiss.

"Well hello."

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I can always come back," Lexa joked as she turned to leave.

"Don't you dare!" Clarke pulled her in for a hug.

Lexa took the opportunity to run her hands up and down Clarke's back and rib cage, then down to her ass, which was barely covered by her underwear. That fact alone caused her to grip harder and Clarke gasped in response. They found each other's lips and, as if making up for lost time, Lexa removed her shirt while Clarke worked on unbuttoning her jeans. She gracefully stepped out of them as she threw her shirt onto the floor, then reattached her body and lips to Clarke.

With one hand around her waist and the other running through the wild mane of blonde hair, she gradually led Clarke over to the bed. While supporting her back, she lowered the girl onto the bed, giving her time to scoot back and lie down before going any further. 

This was such an exquisite sight for Lexa, seeing Clarke sprawled out on her back with her legs slightly spread open, waiting for Lexa to take her. And Lexa wanted nothing more than to do just that. She crawled her way up to straddle Clarke and grazed her hand along Clarke's smooth thigh, up to her hip and back down again. This wasn't some random girl she met on campus at a party. This was Clarke. And as much her body was screaming for contact and release, she knew that Clarke deserved better. 

She was enraptured by deep blue eyes staring at her longingly. All it took was for Clarke to wrap her hands around Lexa's waist and give her a slight tug in her direction for Lexa to finally give in to her desires without the 'what if' questions clouding her mind. Without a word, she reached behind her back and removed her bra. She loved the reaction she got from Clarke as the blonde's mouth hung open and her eyes zeroed in on Lexa's chest. Lexa took Clarke's hands and brought them up to cup her breasts as she started grinding against Clarke.

"Holy shit," Clarke uttered as she sat up and captured Lexa's breast in her mouth, her tongue swirling hotly around Lexa's nipple as it stiffened in her mouth.

Lexa threw her head back and grabbed Clarke by the back of her neck, pulling her in closer. She hissed as Clarke's teeth grazed over her nipple, then soothed it with her tongue once more. Lexa never usually allowed herself to lose too much control when it came to sex. She was usually the one in charge, not just of the situation, but in charge of her body, as well. She knew in this moment, however, that it was simply no longer the case. Because the whimper that escaped her throat was unlike any sound she had ever heard herself make before. And she knew there was nothing left to do but surrender. 

Clarke's mouth made its way over to her other breast and it shot a jolt straight to Lexa's core. She began grinding harder and faster while holding Clarke up.

"Fuck." She lay Clarke back down onto the bed and watched her with pleading eyes. "You feel incredible."

"So do you. You have the most unbelievable body. Seriously. You are so fucking hot." She leaned up to kiss Lexa once more and rolled them over so she was straddling her.

Lexa could barely contain her excitement. She wasn't even subtle in how badly she wanted to see Clarke's boobs up close. She brought her hand up behind the blonde's back and managed to unclasp her bra in record time. When Clarke lowered the straps and removed it altogether, Lexa's excitement became blatantly obvious from the massive smile on her face and the fact that her wide eyes hadn't blinked in a few minutes. 

"Those are really, really nice." There were probably better ways she could have offered her approval, but she wasn't thinking with her brain at the moment. 

Clarke giggled and shook her head. "God, you are just so damn cute."

Lexa just continued staring. She was pretty sure Clarke said something about being cute, but there were boobs in her face. Really nice boobs. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. "Are you just gonna stare at them or are you gonna do something?"

"What?" Lexa didn't even bother looking up at Clarke. She couldn't pry her eyes away from this glorious sight.

"Oh my God, how did you manage to get so many girls into bed?"

Lexa finally snapped out of her trance and looked up at Clarke confused. 

"What?" 

Clarke pursed her lips and shook her head. "Come here, stud." She grabbed Lexa's hands and guided them to where they so desperately wanted to be.

And if Lexa's smile was huge before, it practically radiated all over the entire room at this moment. She never realized true happiness could be found simply from a topless Clarke Griffin straddling her as Lexa's hands had free reign over anything they wanted to touch. 

"Wow."

"What?"

Lexa's smile widened even more. "I'm just...really, really lucky."

Clarke lowered her head as her cheeks turned a slight pink color. 

"You're lucky?"

"The luckiest."

"Why?" Clarke ran her finger along Lexa's forearm, unable to make eye contact with her.

"Because I'm here in your bed. And you're practically naked on top of me. And you're really hot. And you're really sweet. And I am so insanely attracted to you." Lexa reached out to touch Clarke's cheek, willing her to look at her. "And I really like you. A lot."

If Lexa's smile radiated, then Clarke's smile completely put hers to shame, swallowing any darkness from the room. And Lexa knew she wanted to see that smile every single day from now on. Not that she'd ever admit it out loud. But she was at least finally able to admit it to herself, which was enough for now.  

"I really like you too. A lot." She leaned down to kiss Lexa and her hands started roaming everywhere. 

Lexa loved the feeling and felt her breath hitch when Clarke moved down a bit and hooked her thumb into the hem of her underwear. 

Clarke paused for a moment and placed a few kisses on Lexa's stomach.

"Are you okay?" Lexa tucked a strand of hair behind Clarke's ear. 

Clarke nodded. "I just...I've never done this."

Lexa immediately felt stupid. She was so excited about where this was going, she totally forgot about what Clarke had told her about never being with a girl. It probably also slipped her mind because of how good Clarke made her feel. She was that damn good, Lexa completely forgot this was her first time with another girl. 

"It's okay." Lexa sat up and maneuvered her way on top of Clarke as Clarke lay on her back again. "If you want to stop, we stop."

Clarke nodded. 

Lexa placed a sweet kiss on her lips, then made her way down Clarke's body to remove her last piece of clothing. Then, Lexa removed her own underwear and inched her way back up Clarke's body, pressing kisses along the way to every piece of skin she came into contact with. She pushed her thigh in between Clarke's legs and moved her hips on top of her. Clarke lurched upward  and moaned at the feeling. Lexa kissed over the peaks of Clarke's breasts, laving her stiff, pink nipples with her tongue. Clarke panted heavily and started rolling her hips, trying to get some more friction from Lexa's thigh. Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's hip and stilled her motions while gazing down at Clarke with hooded eyes. She was wrestling with her emotions. Her heart told her one thing while her head scolded her heart, telling it to shut the fuck up for fear of ruining everything. This was the first time Lexa's heart had ever won out.  

"Clarke." 

"Hmm?"

Lexa breathed shakily as she languidly moved her hand down Clarke's stomach. She mentally prepared herself for the worst possible outcome.

"I think I'm falling for you." Her hand shook as it moved further down. She try to get a read from Clarke's face and felt her whole body relax when the corners of the blonde's mouth turned up into a smile.

"Thank God you said it first because I know I'm falling for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah." 

Lexa caressed the skin just below Clarke's stomach. "This isn't like anything I've done before. And I don't want it to be. I don't know what's happening here and it's kind of scary, but I know that I like it. I like you. This isn't something that I had planned, you know?"

"I know. But it's happening. You're allowed to be scared." Clarke reached up to stroke her cheek. "But you're not allowed to run away again."

Lexa shook her head confidently. "I won't."

"I won't, either," assured Clarke.

Lexa gulped as her fingers inched their way lower. "Is this okay?"

Clarke nodded. "Yes. Please touch me, Lexa."

Before Lexa's brain short-circuited from hearing Clarke's words, she dipped her fingers in and keened at the feeling. Clarke was very, very wet and it turned Lexa on even more. She moved two fingers along the slick surface and began circling them around her clit. Clarke's hips jerked up in response as the blonde mumbled something incoherent.

Lexa wanted to be everywhere at once. She wanted to kiss every inch of her skin. She wanted her head between Clarke's legs. She wanted to graze her nipples along Clarke's back. But for now, she had to pace herself. Because she wanted to be fully present for Clarke. She leaned down and kissed her. It was somewhat sloppy with the way Clarke was moving beneath her, but it was still very much satisfying. She kept up her ministrations and started to work Clarke into a frenzy. 

She glided her fingers down towards her entrance, gathering up the juices that had been stirred within Clarke. It took every ounce of self-control she had not to bring them to her mouth just so she could taste her. But she knew that would be rather selfish of her. She kept her eyes on Clarke's, getting lost in the cerulean orbs and pushed her fingers into her, nearly coming at the sound of Clarke crying out in pleasure. Once she was knuckle deep, she gave Clarke a moment to adjust, then start slowly moving her fingers in and out. 

She studied the changing expressions on Clarke's face with each movement, trying to work out exactly what she liked. The little crinkle in her nose every time she curled her fingers was obviously a positive reaction. When Clarke licked her lips hungrily, it was whenever Lexa's palm rubbed against her clit. When her head rolled back, it was whenever Lexa used her hips to add pressure to her movements. She spent this time studying Clarke, but also worshiping her. She wanted so badly to make her come, but at the same time, she never wanted it to end.

When Clarke arched her chest up, Lexa started moving faster, mesmerized as she watched Clarke's breasts bouncing up and down. She wanted to yell out 'Fuck, that's so hot!' But managed to bite back the urge.  

She continued rolling her hips over her hand for added pressure and at that, Clarke grabbed Lexa, pulled her down and brought her hips up to meet her rhythm. Clarke had Lexa's neck trapped against her chest and it was becoming harder for Lexa to breathe, but she didn't care. Not when Clarke was this excited and so close to her release. Listening to Clarke's body, she increased her pace and curled her fingers. She knew she hit the right spot the moment Clarke's body froze to a brief moment, then started shudder as she cried out Lexa's name. Lexa could feel the walls around her fingers pulsating as she helped ease Clarke down from her orgasm. Her fingers stilled, but she kept them where they were. She waited patiently for Clarke to come back to her. 

When Clarke recovered, she looked up at Lexa with a lazy smirk and what Lexa could only hope was a look of satisfaction. 

"Are you okay?"

Clarke hummed in response. 

"So you're still okay will all this?"

Clarke hummed again, unable to find her voice. 

Lexa heaved a sigh of relief, then slowly removed her fingers from Clarke. The action was met with a whine, but Lexa merely gave her a kiss to swallow the sound, then gave her a mischievous half smile before scooting her way down the bed.

"Wait...wha...what you doing?"

"I'm doing what I've been dreaming about doing for a while." When she reached her destination between her legs, Lexa nibbled on the inside of her thigh. "You don't want me to?"

"I do. I'm just...it's kind of sensitive."

Lexa continued nibbling her way up Clarke's thigh until she could smell her arousal and see just how much she enjoyed that orgasm.

"I know. Don't worry. I'll be gentle. But trust me, Clarke. You can definitely come again. And you will."

The other girl's breath quickened and Lexa wasted no time delving her tongue into Clarke, eager to lap up every bit of arousal left over from her orgasm, determined to make her fall apart all over again. The moment her tongue met Clarke's pussy, the blonde gasped and jerked upward, gripping the sheets at her side. And Lexa was positive she had never tasted anything sweeter in her entire life. 

She took her time and kept her word remaining as gentle as possible until she knew Clarke was more aroused than sensitive. She dove her tongue deep into her entrance and back out again, repeating the action. She felt a fresh wave of juices flooding Clarke's pussy and loved how much this was obviously making her feel. 

"Fuck, Lexa!" Clarke arched her back off the bed and kept a tight grip on the sheets. "Fuck, what are you doing to me? You feel so good."

Lexa pulled her tongue out and dragged it up to Clarke's swollen clit. She massaged her tongue along the bundle of nerves and was overwhelmed by the sounds Clarke was making. Her breath was ragged and her voice rasped as she begged Lexa not to stop. She muttered a few other things that Lexa couldn't quite make out. It was getting increasingly difficult to hear as Clarke's thighs closed tighter around her head.  

Her tongue relentlessly traced random patterns over her clit before returning to a more sustained rhythm. Every time she felt Clarke getting close, she would change the pattern again, just to keep her on the edge a little bit longer. She circled her tongue around, then took her clit into her mouth and deliberately sucked for a moment before releasing it. She repeated the action, then grazed her teeth along her clit as she let go. Clarke cried out in pleasure at the feeling, rolled her hips up and grabbed Lexa's head, pulling it impossibly closer to her. Lexa knew she was almost there.

She flattened her tongue and brought it up and down Clarke's slit for a few strokes, then attacked her clit once more with the tip of her tongue, adding more and more pressure until Clarke was practically humping her face, screaming her release.  

"Don't stop! Lexa, fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop! Fuck, yes! Fuuuuck!"

Lexa didn't know what was sexier: Clarke humping her face or Clarke screaming her name in the throes of orgasm. But she supposed it didn't matter since she just got to experience both. 

She lowered Clarke's hips back down to the bed and gave her one long last lick, trying to keep the taste with her for as long as possible.  

She crawled back up and kissed Clarke passionately.  

"Every single part of you is beautiful." She kissed her once more before moving her body onto the bed next to Clarke. "And my God, you are so sexy when you come." 

Clarke was panting heavily, so Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's chest, trying to will her breath to calm down and even out. She kissed her shoulder and whispered to her.

"It's okay. Just breathe. You're okay."

Clarke took the hand that was on her chest and squeezed it, assuring Lexa that she was, in fact, okay. 

"Did I break you?" 

Clarke chuckled, then kissed Lexa's hand.  

"No. I'm fine. That was just...intense." She turned on her side to face Lexa. "Wow. You are really phenomenal at that." 

Lexa smiled shyly. "I'm glad you think so." 

"There's no way I could measure up to that." 

"Don't be so sure." 

"Oh, I'm sure. What you just did to me...that was otherworldly." She ran her fingers along Lexa's forearm. "What if I disappoint you?" 

"Not possible. Clarke, I am so attracted to you. I've been so close to coming since your bra came off. I think you're going to do just fine. But if you're not comfortable, that's okay, too. We'll wait." 

"Oh no. We're not waiting. I've been dying to touch you. I just wanted to give you fair warning that--" 

"Clarke?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up and fuck me. Please."  

"Well, only because you said please."

Lexa could feel her heart palpitating as Clarke straddled her. She really didn't think sex with this girl could get any hotter, but she was wrong. Because seeing Clarke on top of her, all sweaty with her wild, matted hair, her breasts in full view and a look of pure lust in her eyes made Lexa's mouth run dry and she embarrassingly started bucking her hips up in order to get the slightest bit of relief.  

"Eager?" 

"I just watched you come twice and I've had your naked body all over mine. Yes, I'm eager."  

Lexa didn't have time to even pretend she wasn't excited about this.  

Clarke adjusted her body so she was hovering over Lexa. Her hand moved down in between them. 

"Just let me know if--" 

"You'll do fine, Clarke." She leaned up and captured her lips. And when she finally felt Clarke's fingers sliding through her wetness, she mewled in pleasure. 

"You're really wet," Clarke whispered as if she were surprised by the discovery.

"You think?" 

"I just...I didn't know."

"This is what you do to me," replied Lexa.

"Fuck." 

It seemed that information was enough to really get Clarke going. She used her fingers to explore more of Lexa and the brunette welcomed every single movement and maneuver. She liked the idea of Clarke exploring her, getting to know her body and her reactions. 

When her fingers glided over her aching clit, Lexa twitched and gasped, thankful for the contact. 

"Was that good?"

"Yeah, that was really good. You're doing great." Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke's hair as a way of telling her thank you for making her feel so good.

Clarke ran her fingers over Lexa's clit a few more times, causing Lexa to bite back a whimper. She closed her eyes and threw her head back as Clarke added more pressure to her movements. Lexa was in love with the way Clarke made her feel. She couldn't believe how close she already was to coming.

Clarke's fingers grew curious and moved their way down to Lexa's very wet entrance. Lexa was about to beg for mercy, but she didn't have to. Because Clarke immediately plunged two fingers into Lexa, sending the brunette spiraling into complete madness. She practically howled at the feeling of Clarke being inside her, filling her. 

Clarke seemed to find her rhythm pretty quickly. If she was nervous at all now, it didn't show. She never faltered. And Lexa had never felt anything better than Clarke Griffin inside of her. She allowed herself to relinquish control to Clarke as the blonde started gyrating her hips down on to her, her breasts bouncing as she did so. Clarke's faint panting filled her ears and when they kissed and she tasted Clarke's tongue, Lexa was officially on sensory overload.  

She could feel her stomach coiling as her body began to quake under Clarke’s touch. She felt the fingers inside her start to scissor and curl and it was too much. Lexa started to meet Clarke’s thrusts, frantically driving her hips up. 

“Oh my God, Clarke. Fuck, I’m gonna…I’m gonna come!” 

Lexa could barely get the words out before she felt her orgasm rippling through her entire body, leaving a trail of flames in its wake. She gripped onto Clarke, pulling her down into her, holding on for dear life as her orgasm continued for a lot longer than she had anticipated. 

Her body quivered and she couldn’t tell which way was up or down and she felt like she could float away at any moment. Clarke was her anchor, her compass. She held her tighter as she rode out the aftershocks of her release. 

She finally loosened her grip on Clarke and ran her fingertips up and down the girl’s back, trying to compose herself in the process. 

She felt a stray tear fall down her cheek and didn’t bother wiping it away. Clarke’s face was tucked away in the crook of her neck, so she knew the blonde wouldn’t notice. 

She took a deep breath and continued tickling the skin on her back. 

“That…I…I don’t have words. That was…you really had nothing to worry about, Clarke. That was unreal.” 

“I’ll get better,” Clarke husked into her ear. 

Lexa giggled. “It’s safe to say that was the most powerful orgasm I’ve ever had. Therefore, you are unequivocally the best sex I’ve ever had. Therefore, you have no need to worry about getting better. You were perfect. That was…really, there are no words for what that was.” 

Clarke burrowed her head further into Lexa’s neck and gave a contented sigh. She moved next to Lexa, keeping her face buried in her neck. The feeling of Clarke’s arm around her waist and her warm breath slowly evening out against Lexa’s skin was almost hypnotic. She couldn’t think of a more perfect way to fall asleep.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

“Fuck, Clarke. Please.”

Lexa wasn't normally a beggar, but in this moment, she would do anything to be able to touch Clarke. Her hands were firmly grasping the headboard because that’s what Clarke told her to do. The blonde was currently on top of her grinding to her heart’s desire while Lexa was getting unbelievably worked up not being allowed to touch the gorgeous girl on top of her.

“Keep your hands where they are,” Clarke practically moaned as she drove her hips harder down to meet Lexa’s. Her eyes were closed and she threw her head back as her groans got louder.

Lexa was mesmerized. Particularly at the way Clarke’s breasts bounced with every movement. She decided she couldn’t take it anymore. With Clarke’s sounds and the visual of her stunning body on top of her, Lexa was about to explode. She licked her lips used her hands to pull herself up and take a stiff, pink nipple into her mouth. She couldn’t hide the moan that escaped from her throat. She honestly didn’t even care.

Clarke gasped, very much enjoying the new sensation, but after a moment, she pushed Lexa back down.

“What did I tell you?”

Lexa looked up at her innocently. “What? I’m still holding on to the headboard. You said I couldn’t touch you. You didn’t say anything about using my mouth.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s implied. That’s still considered touching me.”

“Well, I’m touching you right now. You do realize it’s me you’re grinding on, right?”

“You’re not touching me. _I’m_ touching _you._ But I can stop if you want.”

“No!” Lexa said a little quickly and definitely too loudly. “No. Don’t. Just keep going. Please.” The desperation in her voice was embarrassing. Clarke was the only girl who has ever been able to reduce her to this needy, quivering mess.

Clarke rested her hands on Lexa’s chest, kneading the flesh of her breasts. Lexa was on fire and she could tell Clarke was, too. She felt a warm slickness against her abs and almost came knowing just how wet Clarke was right now. And the evidence was all over her stomach.

“Oh my God, Clarke. You are seriously so hot.”

“So you’ve said,” Clarke husked. She seemed to be off in her own world, concentrating on making herself come. Lexa wanted to beg her to let her help, but she knew it was futile.

At this point, Lexa knew she was dripping onto the sheets. Probably more than Clarke was dripping onto her abs. Her body screamed for release, but she also felt just as content watching Clarke using her to get herself off. Considering they had only had sex a few times since their first time, she was quite impressed with Clarke’s sexual appetite and her willingness to explore.  

She felt the blonde moving faster and knew she was close. She gripped the headboard even tighter in anticipation. This was going to be extraordinary.

“Fuck, Lexa. Shit. I…I…fuck…” Clarke let out a litany of swear words as her eyes clamped shut and her nose crinkled. Lexa took it all in. She studied her face, her movements, her body, her sounds. She was so thankful for this view. It was the perfect way to watch Clarke come undone. She felt a fresh gush of fluid on her abs as Clarke shuddered violently and cried out in pleasure. Lexa’s knuckles were white against the headboard, wanting desperately to catch Clarke as she collapsed on top of her. But she waited. And watched. And thanked whatever God there was that she got to witness this moment.

When she felt Clarke let out a deep sigh against her neck, she finally detached her hands from the headboard and started rubbing her back and kissing her neck.

“You okay?”

Clarke nodded, still buried in her neck. “That was so good.”

“I’d have to agree. As much as you teased me, I must say I quite enjoyed it.”

Clarke grunted as she moved her body against Lexa’s. “Why do you feel so good against me?”

Lexa just smiled, unsure of how to even respond to that. She, herself, had wondered the exact same thing but was too afraid to verbalize the thought. Sometimes she was in awe of Clarke’s bravery.  

She felt herself getting worked up again as the blonde kept moving her body against hers.

“Mmm…you really feel so good.” Clarke looked up at her with a bit of mischief in her eyes. She made her way down to Lexa’s stomach, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. Then, while keeping her eyes on the brunette, she licked her own arousal off of Lexa's stomach, tasting the proof of her orgasm. Then she crawled back up to Lexa and kissed her. Tasting Clarke on her tongue was enough to drive Lexa to take control of the situation and roll Clarke over on her back to straddle her. She moved Clarke’s hands up above her head and pressed them down into the bed, willing them to stay where they were. She then proceeded to grind on her.

“Getting your revenge?”

“Maybe.” Lexa moved her hand down and started rubbing her own clit as she continued moving against Clarke.

“Hey, that’s not fair.”

“It is what it is,” moaned Lexa, overjoyed that she was finally getting some relief.

Clarke sighed in frustration.

“Don’t worry. After what you just did, I’m not gonna last long anyway.”

Lexa was one hundred percent accurate. She came in about thirty seconds, much to Clarke’s enjoyment.

___

 

Two days later, Lexa watched as her fingers disappeared in and out of Clarke, catching glimpses of the sheen from her juices in the light. It was definitely getting her worked up, especially hearing the whimpers coming from the girl beneath her. They weren’t supposed to be doing this. They had plans to go to an outdoor concert in the park, then they both agreed it was best to say goodnight after and go to their respective houses. Well, the summer storm that rolled in put a damper on their concert plans and they ended up cuddling in Clarke’s bed watching Netflix. They managed to get through half a movie before things turned sexy.

Lexa’s fingers delved in deeper with every thrust, hitting the spot she knows drives Clarke crazy. She loves the sound the blonde makes every time she hits it.

“Fuck. Lexa. I…harder. I need you to fuck me harder. Please.”

Lexa grunted in response, too turned on to form any coherent words. She slammed into Clarke, going harder and deeper, trying to give the girl everything she wants. Clarke wrapped her legs around Lexa’s waist and the brunette nearly lost her mind.

She pulled out of her and didn’t even give the other girl a chance to react before turning her over onto her stomach.

“Clarke...I need to…is it okay if I…”

Clarke got up on her knees and lifted her ass, practically inviting Lexa to do with her as she pleases. Lexa struggled to get her head right. There was too much happening and it was all so beautiful and perfect and she felt her brain spark and whirr and buzz and she wasn’t even touching Clarke at the moment. But seeing the girl’s perfect ass right there as the blonde just waited for her next move was all too much. Lexa tried to control herself. She knew if she fully let herself go, she might actually scare Clarke. She moved her hips so she was flush against Clarke’s ass. She ran her fingers along her back, then further down until she was at her entrance. She was soaked and ready for Lexa to finish what she started. She drove two fingers in and Clarke immediately let out an impassioned scream into her pillow. Feeling quite proud of herself, Lexa repeated the motion over and over until she was slowly and steadily fucking Clarke. Using her hips to thrust her fingers in, she used a third finger to rub the blonde’s clit simultaneously and she let out another scream.

“Whatever you’re doing, don’t fucking stop,” Clarke begged.

Lexa kept one hand on Clarke’s hip as she fucked her relentlessly, nearly losing her balance when Clarke started backing her ass up, meeting every single thrust.

“Fuck, that is so hot, Clarke.” She gripped the blonde’s hip tighter, trying to fight the urge to start spanking her. As hot as that would be, she didn’t know how Clarke would react to it.

She pounded into her ceaselessly, going harder and faster at Clarke’s insistence, her fingers working both her clit and that special spot deep within her. When Clarke came, it was with a near-deafening scream that was thankfully muffled a little by the pillow she was practically biting. Lexa was beyond grateful that Abby wasn’t home.

__

 

A few days later, Clarke had her head buried between Lexa’s legs and it was quickly becoming her favorite place to be. She loved being the reason for Lexa making those sensuous noises. She loved being the one to make her squirm. She loved hearing the girl moan her name over and over again. And she loved that she was getting pretty damn good at going down on her. After the first time she tried it, Lexa was rendered nearly paralyzed and told her she’s a complete natural and had a magical tongue. She was putting that tongue to good use tonight. She had already made the other girl come, but decided she hadn't had enough of Lexa’s pussy. She loved the way the she tasted and hadn’t had her fill just yet.

Lexa had also told her it was rare for a girl to make her come more than once, so Clarke took that as a challenge. She hadn’t yet achieved her goal, but she’s had a hell of a lot of fun trying. And Lexa was quite impressed with her stamina and determination.

She must have been doing something right because she suddenly felt two hands gripping her hair as Lexa continued wriggling with each stroke of her tongue.

“Jesus, Clarke. You are so good at that. Fuck.”

She tightened her grip on Clarke’s hair before finally releasing it and moving her hands to Clarke’s shoulders. She give a slight nudge, signaling her to stop. Disappointed, Clarke ceased her movements and looked up at Lexa, bashfully.

“Sorry,” she offered, feeling bad for failing her again.

Lexa only smiled. “Oh, we’re not done. I’m close. I just wanted to try something. Come here.”

Clarke crawled toward her, unsure of exactly what she wanted.

“Turn around,” Lexa whispered.

Clarke went to roll off of Lexa onto her back, but Lexa grabbed her.

“No, no. Not like that. I mean…turn around. Like…” She gestured toward her legs.

It took Clarke a moment to realize what she was getting at. Then felt slightly embarrassed that it had taken her so long to understand. She hesitated briefly.

“I’ve never done that before.”

Lexa gently rubbed her thigh, assuring her everything was okay. “We don’t have to.”

“I want to. I just…”

“If you don’t like it, we stop. Simple as that.”

Clarke smiled and nodded. She gave Lexa a quick peck on the lips before shakily maneuvering herself as Lexa guided her where she wanted her to be. Her hot, wet center was hovering over Lexa’s face and she could feel the girl’s warm breath on her. Once she was situated, Lexa spread her legs more and bent her knees, giving Clarke more access. Clarke felt a rush come over her. She was nervous but really excited as her eyes took in Lexa’s glistening pussy, just waiting for her to devour it. And she really wanted to, but she waited a moment, not really wanting to make the first move. As if Lexa was reading her mind, the brunette ran her tongue through Clarke’s folds, the tip of her tongue meeting her clit. Clarke gasped and jerked forward. That was the push she needed before her head disappeared between Lexa’s legs once more.

The new position was dizzying in the best way. There was definitely something to be said about going down on a girl while simultaneously getting eaten out. Everything felt heightened and she was pretty sure she would probably come in about forty-five seconds. But she tried to stave it off as long as possible. At least until she was able to make Lexa come. The brunette hummed in pure bliss as she sucked on her clit. Clarke had problems focusing with Lexa doing ungodly things to her body. But she had to keep it together.

Her tongue dove deeper into Lexa’s entrance and she felt the other girl’s walls clenching and pulsing around her tongue.

“Fuck Clarke, again. Do that again.”

Clarke repeated the motion a few times until she felt Lexa’s hips thrust forward. She felt Lexa's tongue respond in kind.

“Clarke, baby, you taste so good. You feel so good. Fuck.”

Clarke smiled as her tongue swirled around Lexa’s swollen clit.

“Oh fuck. I’m so close, baby. Keep doing that.”

Clarke obliged and kept massaging the girl’s clit with her tongue. Lexa started thrusting upwards even harder. Clarke had to steady her hips with her hands as her tongue continued its assault on her clit. She could tell Lexa was close by the way she was moaning into Clarke’s pussy, trying to keep up her ministrations. Suddenly, Clarke’s mouth was filled with Lexa’s juices as the brunette came with a loud and long wail. Clarke felt nails digging into her ass cheeks as the other girl’s body continued to quake.

“Holy fuck, Clarke. Oh my God.”

The blonde swiped her tongue one last time before pulling it away. She looked back over her shoulder at a disheveled looking girl.

“Was that okay?”

Lexa scoffed. “Was that okay? Are you fucking kidding me? That was unbelievable.”

Without wasting another moment, Lexa delved her tongue into Clarke. She was obviously on a mission to make the girl feel just as good and Clarke was all too happy to accept. She felt herself rocking against Lexa’s tongue, practically riding her face. And when Lexa entered her with two fingers while her tongue worked her clit, Clarke’s orgasm came very unexpectedly. It was like a tidal wave, nearly knocking the wind out of her. She couldn’t even vocalize anything and came with a silent cry as she felt Lexa’s tongue begin to still.

She crawled off of her and collapsed, not even having the strength to cuddle up next to her. Lexa was kind enough to move down toward her and cuddle her.

“Are you okay?”

Clarke nodded dreamily.

“I had a feeling you would like that. I certainly did.”

Clarke had no idea how Lexa always seemed to know just what her body needed, but she now knew it was best to just trust her from now on.

She smiled as Lexa spooned her, pushing her body flush against Clarke’s back. The last thing Clarke remembered hearing before passing out was Lexa’s voice.

“I…you’re really special, Clarke.”

___

 

“Clarke, you have to be quiet.”

The blonde defiantly shook her head and moaned in pleasure. “No, I don’t.”

“Shh. Yes you do,” whispered Lexa. “Need I remind you my parents are downstairs?”

“Then you shouldn’t have asked me to come over.”

Lexa thrust into Clarke harshly as a way of punishing her for her sass. The blonde only moaned louder and threw her head back, banging it against the wall.

“You were the one who kept teasing me after I said it wasn’t a good idea.”

“I didn’t tease you,” argued Clarke.

Lexa gave another hard thrust with her fingers. It wasn’t easy fucking Clarke against her bedroom wall, especially when they were both clothed, but she didn’t have the patience to undress and couldn’t wait another second to get her hands on Clarke.

“Really? So what do you call stripping naked in front of your bedroom window knowing full well that I was watching?”

“I call it perverted. On your part. How dare you spy on me.”

Lexa tried to push Clarke’s underwear down further, but to no avail. Her wrist was sore, but she refused to let up as she kept fucking Clarke against the wall, holding one of her legs around her waist.

“You flat out texted me and told me to go to the window.”

“Fine. You win. I lured you into my evil web.” She leaned in and whispered in Lexa’s ear. “What are you gonna do about it?”

Lexa gave her a devilish smile. She loved the way Clarke challenged her. And she was certainly going to show her what she was going to do about it.

__

 

It continued like this for a while. Every night that Abby was working the graveyard shift, Lexa would sneak over to Clarke’s bedroom. Every night Lexa’s parents were gone, which was fairly often, Clarke would sneak over to her house. It wasn’t just sex, even though there was quite a lot of it. They would also just lay there holding each other and talk about anything and everything. 

Lexa lay with her head on Clarke's chest as Clarke rubbed her lower back and hips. Tonight wasn't about sex. It was just about cuddling, watching TV and Clarke taking care of Lexa, who was dealing with some very painful cramps at the moment.  Lexa called to cancel their plans since her period cramps were kicking her ass and Clarke immediately came over to Lexa's to tend to her. She kept massaging her as she kissed her forehead.

Clarke indulged in the feeling of Lexa curling up closer to her. Neither one of them was really paying attention to what was on TV. 

They both jumped when they heard the front door close downstairs.

"Shit."

"What is that," asked Clarke.

"I think my parents are home."

"Oh. Should we go say hi?"

"No. They'll probably just go straight to bed."

"Should I leave?"

"No. Please stay." Lexa clung to her even tighter.

"Okay. I'll stay." She kissed her forehead once more as she looked for something else to watch. "Lexa, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Why haven't I met your parents?"

She felt Lexa stiffen in her arms.

"They're never home."

"But they're home now."

"It's late. I'll introduce you another time."

"Well, what are they like?"

Lexa moved up to give Clarke a kiss. "Clarke, can we talk about this later? I'm really not feeling well."

Clarke nodded. "Well, in that case, I'll give you the remote. You have free reign over whatever we watch. That usually makes me feel better."

"You make me feel better. Thank you for being so sweet to me." She kissed Clarke once more. "You're incredible, you know that?"

Clarke felt her heart soar at Lexa's words. "I do now."

"Seriously. You amaze me, Clarke. I'm falling so hard for you."

Clarke wrapped her up even tighter. "Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"You make me happy. Really happy."

"Good. You deserve to be happy."

Clarke prepared herself for what she was going to say next. "Do you think that maybe we can talk about what all this means for us?"

Lexa moved to face her.

"What do you mean?"

Clarke took a deep breath. "I know you don't do relationships, but I was thinking that maybe you could make an exception? Because I kind of want you to be my girlfriend."

She nervously searched Lexa's face for any sign of trepidation, but all she was met with was a genuine smile from those beautiful, full lips.

"For you, Clarke, I can definitely make an exception."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I know it might be difficult once we go back to school, but we're really not that far away. We can make it work. And it might take some getting used to, especially since I've never been in a relationship before, but I definitely want to try this, Clarke. I want to be with you."

 Clarke couldn't stop herself from smiling.

"Come here, you." She pulled Lexa closer to her and kissed her deeply, wanting to memorize everything about this moment.  She couldn't believe how much her life could change over the course of one summer. And she was definitely excited to see what would happen next.


	11. Chapter 11

“Tell me again why we agreed to do this,” Clarke put her head on Lexa’s shoulder as they waited outside the restaurant Clarke chose for this occasion.

“Because your friends wouldn’t leave you alone until you agreed to introduce them to me and Anya’s in town and refuses to let me sleep with her incessant ‘Can I meet her? Can I meet her? Hey Lexa, are you awake? No? Well wake up! When can I meet her?’”

Lexa put her arm around Clarke and kissed her forehead.

“Yeah, about that. When does she leave? Because I kind of miss our sleepovers.” Clarke looked up at her with those big blue eyes and Lexa felt a little tug on her heart.

“I miss them, too. I told you I can come to your place when your mom works the graveyard shift.”

“I’m not letting you leave your cousin alone after she came all this way to visit with you.”

“Then stop making me feel guilty.”

Clarke thought for a moment. “No.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Clarke smiled and kissed her. “I’m lucky you’re mine.”

Lexa tried to ignore the way her stomach flipped at Clarke’s words, but she couldn’t avoid how warm her face felt. She knew she was definitely blushing. She wasn’t used to this. She didn’t know if she would ever get used to it. She didn’t know if she ever wanted to, either. The way Clarke made her feel far surpassed anything she ever imagined being in love would be like. Not that she’d ever admit it out loud. Far too scary and far too soon. Right now, she was just hoping to get through the night without making a complete fool of herself in front of Clarke’s friends.

She had no idea how to respond without her voice cracking from nerves, so she simply pulled Clarke in closer and kissed her deeply.

“By all means, keep kissing. Don’t stop on our account.”

They pulled apart and Lexa was met with two rather familiar looking brunettes. She knew them to be ones who tried to hide the fact that they were spying on her as she worked out in her room. Lexa detached from Clarke, stood up straight and held out her hand with as much confidence as she could muster.

“You must be Octavia. It’s nice to meet you.” Octavia shook her hand looked her up and down. It wasn’t in a threatening way. It was more out of curiosity.

She then turned to Raven to shake her hand, as well. “And you must be the overprotective pain in the ass that’s going to judge me all night long.”

Raven pursed her lips and looked Lexa up and down just as Octavia did, but this one was definitely in a threatening way. It took a moment, but Raven finally relented and took her hand.

“Well, at least we know Clarke has told you about us. I was beginning to think she had forgotten all about us with how much time she’s been spending with you.”

“Raven,” Clarke warned.

Raven shot her a look of innocence. “What? I’m just saying we haven’t seen as much of you as we did last summer.”

“Sorry. I guess I have been taking up a lot of her time,” offered Lexa.

Raven gave her a death stare that could melt the face off the devil himself. Lexa had no idea why she was so afraid of this girl. She found herself praying that Anya would arrive soon and rescue her. There was no way Anya would let anyone intimidate her.

Raven’s death glare slowly faded and turned into a smile.

“All right, enough with the scare tactics, soccer girl. Let’s get some drinks in us and become besties!” She put her arm through Lexa’s and pulled her toward the entrance.

Lexa was completely caught off guard. “I…uh…ok. Wait! My cousin is meeting us.”

“She’s late. She can meet us inside. Is she older? Can she buy us drinks?”

“I don’t know…maybe?”

“Well text her and tell her to get her ass over here. We’re thirsty.” Raven looked back at Clarke and winked. “Some of us more than others. Sorry I’m stealing your girl for the night, princess. You’ll have to make out with her on your own time.”

Once inside the restaurant and in a booth towards the back, Lexa was still nervous, but for a completely different reason than before. Raven was sitting next to her going a mile a minute asking her questions while barely giving her time to answer. Clarke and Octavia managed to start their own little conversation knowing full well it was pointless to try to talk over Raven. Lexa looked across at Clarke to signal her for help, but Clarke was too engrossed in what Octavia was saying.

Suddenly, Raven was silenced when five full shot glasses were slammed down on the table.

“Did anyone order a good time? Because here I am.”

Lexa had never been so happy to see her cousin.

“Anya! You made it!” She jumped up and pulled her into a hug and whispered to her. “Save me, please.”

Raven’s attention went from Lexa to the shot glasses to the woman who brought them and her jaw nearly dropped.

“Uh, I believe I ordered the good time. I also ordered the sexy. Nice to see you brought both. I’m Raven.”

Anya raised her eyebrows and gave Raven a once-over. “Hi Raven. I’m not interested.”

Clarke had to stifle a laugh and Raven shot her a look.

Anya downed a shot and nodded over to Clarke. “Well, at least someone thinks I’m funny. It’s nice to finally meet you, Clarke.”

“You too, Anya.”

Octavia stared at the girl in awe. “I think you might be my new favorite person. No one has ever put Reyes in her place like that before. Look at her. She still can’t even talk.”

“Shut up, Blake. I can talk just fine.”

“Ouch. Someone’s bitter,” teased Clarke.

Lexa nudged her cousin, trying to convey that she was trying to impress Clarke’s friends. Now wasn’t the time for Anya’s jackassery.

Anya took the hint and grabbed a full shot glass. She handed it to Raven. “My apologies. Allow me to make it up to you. Drinks are on me. All night.”

Raven drank her shot and slammed the glass down on the table. “I’d rather be on you all night.”

Anya just laughed. “You really don’t learn, do you kid?”

“What can I say? I’m persistent.”

“You’re also annoying.”

“Don’t worry. It’ll grow on you. These two still love me.” Raven gestured to Octavia and Clarke, then put her arm around Lexa. “And this one’s warming up to me, aren’t you?”

Lexa shrugged and took a shot. This night was going to get a lot worse before it got any better. The only thing that helped were the looks Clarke was giving her across the table the entire night. Looks that told her to just breathe and everything would be all right.

Once they were a few shots in, everybody seemed to loosen up. Clarke made her way over to Lexa’s side of the table and Octavia and Raven were busy playing quarters with Anya. They were having so much fun, they almost forgot they were actually there for dinner and finally ordered some appetizers to share for the whole table.

“You look really pretty tonight, Lex.” Clarke’s hand made its way up underneath Lexa’s shirt.

Lexa cleared her throat and tried to ignore what Clarke’s touches were doing to her body.

“Thank you. So do you. I kind of feel like an asshole for not telling you earlier.”

“You were nervous. So was I.” Clarke leaned into her neck and sighed.

Lexa didn’t drink too much more, but she did feel drunk. Completely drunk off of Clarke. The blonde’s breath against her cheek, her fingers skimming Lexa’s thigh, the gentle kisses she placed along Lexa’s jaw and down her neck. Who needed alcohol when she had Clarke Griffin?

 

\--

“Seriously, Lexa. You look so hot tonight. How do you always look so good?” Clarke could feel her words starting to slur a bit, but she trudged on, trying to convince herself and everyone else that she wasn’t drunk. “I can barely keep my hands off of you.”

“Yeah blondie, we can tell,” replied Anya.

Raven let out a hardy laugh.

Octavia chuckled. “Thank God somebody said it.”

Clarke started to pout. It wasn’t her fault Lexa looked so good. The moment the girl showed up at her door in skinny blue jeans, a tight red tank top and a black leather jacket, she knew she was going to have a difficult time focusing on anything but her girlfriend.  Apparently the alcohol only made it more apparent how attracted she was to her.

Anya just nudged her playfully. “I’m just kidding, darlin’.” She looked over at Lexa. “She’s cute when she pouts.”

Lexa nodded. “That’s why I always like to give her a hard time. She’s the best pouter I’ve ever met.”

Clarke huffed. “I liked it better when we were all picking on Raven.”

Anya ordered another round of shots. Lexa chose to stick to water. Someone needed to be sober tonight and it’s not like they would even notice she had stopped drinking a few shots back.

“A toast.” Anya raised her glass. “To the girl who finally tamed the legend that is Lexa Woods.”

They all downed their shots in unison as Lexa sipped her water.

Octavia looked at Lexa curiously. “Legend, huh? Any stories you have for us, Lexa?”

“Oh! Tell them the one about the cheerleader and the Porsche,” exclaimed Clarke, who was having trouble maintaining her indoor voice.

“Ha! Lexa, I can’t believe you had the balls to even tell Clarke that story. That was the fucking funniest thing ever."

At that moment, Lexa got up. “I need to pee.” She looked at Clarke and winked playfully. “I told you that in confidence. Traitor” Then she turned her focus to Anya. “And you…shush! No embarrassing stories.”

She gave Clarke a kiss and headed off to the bathroom.

“I did NOT agree to that,” Anya yelled after her.

“I need to pee, too.” Octavia excused herself from the table.

“Well, I guess I should escort her. She tends to get lost when she drinks too much,” said Raven, as she got up to follow Octavia.

The table fell silent as Clarke and Anya were left alone.

It was Anya who decided to break the silence.

“Are they going to threaten her?”

“Probably.” Clarke nodded.

“I figured. I suppose I should use this time to do the same.”

“I had a feeling this was coming.” Clarke did her best to act as sober as she could. She didn’t want to get on Anya’s bad side. She needed to be ready for whatever the girl threw at her.

“Look Clarke, I’m not going to threaten you. You seem like a really good person and I don’t think you would ever intentionally hurt her.”

“I wouldn’t.”

“I know. But Lexa’s had a difficult time. So if she ever seems guarded with you, don’t take it personally.”

Clarke nodded as she continued listening to Anya.

“Her childhood was rough. Her parents were rarely ever home. Always taking business trips or traveling or attending social galas. And they were definitely not happy about her being gay.  To the point where they won’t even mention it. It’s like it’s a part of her that doesn’t exist for them. They made her work hard and train hard and focus solely on school. The only way her dad could relate to her was her competitive attitude. She just wants to make them proud, but all they do is push her even more. I really thought she would eventually break, but she’s strong. And she’s proud. I really hope someday she’ll be out of their grasp for good, but for some reason she just strives to make them proud. That’s why she’s so driven.”

Clarke nodded slowly as she allowed the information to sink in.

“She’ll probably kill me for telling you all this and I know it’s not my place. I just care about her a lot.”

“So do I.”

“I can tell. I’m really glad she found you. You seem really good for her. I see the way you look at her. And knowing her, she’ll probably take forever to admit it, but I can tell she really likes you.”

Clarke smiled. “Actually, she already told me that.”

The stunned look on Anya’s face spoke volumes. “She did?”

Clarke nodded.

“Wow. She’s actually coming to terms with her human emotions. Damn. You really _are_ good for her.”

“I think we’re good for each other. I mean, I know it’s early, but I’m excited about it.”

“You two are kind of adorable.” Anya grabbed a few fries off the plate in front of her. “What are you going to do when she goes back to New York next week?”

Suddenly, Clarke felt very sober.

“What?”

“New York. She’s going back next week. I was just wondering how you’re going to handle it since you obviously can’t keep your hands off each other.” Anya chuckled. “I never thought I’d see my little cousin so giddy. It’s so weird."

Clarke was trying to process what Anya just said. “What do you mean she’s going to New York next week? Columbia doesn’t start for another three weeks. Same as NYU.”

Anya’s smile started to fade as she realized she may have revealed something Clarke didn’t know.

“She’s going back for soccer. There’s a two week training camp before school starts. It’s really intense. Especially since she’s captain this year. She didn’t tell you?”

Clarke stared straight ahead, suddenly very interested in the salt shaker in front of her. She started playing with it, pushing it back and forth between her fingers.

“No. She didn’t tell me.”

Anya scooted closer to her. “Well, it’s only a couple weeks. She probably didn’t think it was a big deal since it’s really not that long a time.”

“Yeah.” Clarke could feel her chest tighten. She could feel herself turning in to a sad drunk. And a sad, drunk Clarke is the worst kind of Clarke there is. She rarely makes an appearance, but when she does, it’s never a good time.

“Clarke? Fuck, please tell me you’re okay. Lexa will kill me if she found out I upset you.”

“You didn’t upset me, Anya. I’m okay. I’m fine. Really.” She gave her a sweet smile and hoped it was good enough to mask the sadness.

 

\--

Lexa walked back to the table completely flanked by Octavia and Raven on either side of her. They certainly did their job as the best friends by giving Lexa the “break her heart and I’ll break your face” speech. But did they really have to be so graphic?  They had her seriously questioning if they were actual serial killers.

She was thankful that they at least started joking with her afterwards and they both told her with sincere honesty that they really liked her and liked seeing Clarke this happy. That made Lexa smile.

She excitedly made her way back to the table and put her arm around Clarke.

“Sorry I took so long. Your friends wanted to have a word with me.”

She felt Clarke stiffen at her touch.

“It’s fine.”

“Are you mad that I left you alone with Anya? She promised me she’d be good.”

“No. Anya’s nice. I like her a lot.”

Lexa could feel something was off. Clarke wouldn’t even look at her. She looked to Anya for an answer, but her cousin seemed to be really interested in her phone at the moment.

“Did she say something?”

Clarke shrugged Lexa’s arm off of her shoulder and leaned over the table.

“So Octavia, how’s Lincoln? Any new hot pictures to show us?”

“He’s coming to visit this weekend. You’ll finally get to meet him!”

Lexa sunk back in her seat as Clarke continued her conversation with Octavia. She took her phone out and texted Anya.

**Lexa: What happened?**

**Anya: Lex, I’m so sorry.**

**Lexa: Again, I ask: what happened?**

Before Anya could reply, Clarke started yawning. “I’m beat. I think I’m ready to head home. You girls want to share a cab?”

Octavia gave Clarke a confused look. “Uh, you literally live next door to Lexa. And she seems pretty sober. Just go home with her and Anya.”

Clarke still wouldn’t look at Lexa.

“I think we’re overdue for a slumber party. And I’m sure Lexa and Anya still have some catching up to do. Come on. Girl’s night at Raven’s!”

Lexa got up from the booth, letting Clarke out without even having to be asked.

“I’ll see you later, Lexa.” Clarke gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, but still wouldn’t look at her. “It was really nice meeting you, Anya. This was fun.”

As the other girls said their goodbyes, Clarke spent her time calling for a cab and very blatantly ignoring Lexa. 

“Clarke, let me take you guys home.”

“No. That’s okay. Raven lives the opposite direction. We’ll be fine.”

Lexa could feel herself starting to break. What had happened in those five minutes she was in the bathroom?

“Clarke, please.” The ‘please’ wasn’t Lexa asking to take her home. It was asking Clarke to turn around and look at her. To talk to her. To at least acknowledge her.

But her ‘please’ went unanswered as Clarke left with her friends leaving Lexa ready to kill Anya for whatever it was that she said.

 

\--

 

“I thought you had told her!”

“I was going to tell her tonight! After dinner. Jesus, Anya!”

“I’m sorry!”

Lexa continued pacing around her room. She had tried calling Clarke multiple times but it kept going straight to voice mail.  She sent her a few texts as well, but she knew they would go unanswered.

Anya stayed seated on the edge of Lexa's bed scrolling through her phone.

"I fucked up. I should have told her."

"Lexa, it'll be fine. She'll be okay. She just needs to blow off some steam."

Lexa felt herself starting to panic when she thought back to how Clarke wouldn't even look at her. She looked out her window only to find Clarke's room as dark as it was ten minutes ago.

Anya was still focused on her phone while trying to calm her cousin down.

"You should get some sleep. You'll feel better in the morning."

"How can I sleep? She wouldn't even let me touch her, Anya. I can't sleep knowing how upset she is." She continued pacing, then grabbed at her stomach. "I don't feel so good."

"Yeah, that sounds about right."

"What?"

"That sick feeling you get when the person you love is mad at you."

"What?"

"Welcome to being in a relationship, Lexa. For the most part, it's awesome. And then there are moments like this."

"So this sick feeling is from being in a relationship?"

"It's from caring about someone. And I know how much you care about her. So you must be feeling pretty nauseated right now."

Lexa paused and watched as Anya texted someone.

"Could you please get off your phone? I'm in the middle of a crisis."

"Sorry." She put her phone down. "Look, I promise it will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been texting with Raven. She gave me her number. Clarke is okay. She's just upset. Raven seems to think she's more upset about you leaving than you not telling her, but it's hard to say."

"I should have told her." Lexa sat down next to her.

"I think it'll be okay. Raven seems to think it'll be okay. You just need to wait it out. Come on. Let's watch a movie or something. We have to get your mind off of this."

"Fine, but promise me if Raven texts you anything about Clarke, you'll tell me. Even if I'm asleep, wake me up."

"I promise."

 

\--

Lexa was awoken by a familiar buzzing, but she wasn't exactly sure why it was so familiar. Then she realized it was her phone. She shot up out of her bed and reached for her phone. It was 6:23am. She managed to sleep a full two hours. Anya had passed out long before the first movie ended.

Lexa saw that she had three texts from Clarke. Each one sent about five minutes apart. She was terrified to open them, but knew she had to.

**Clarke: I'm home safe. Couldn't sleep at Raven's so I left.**

**Clarke: Your room is dark. It's weird.**

**Clarke: When you wake up, we need to talk. Come over when you can.  
**

Lexa's heart stopped as she read those words. 'We need to talk.' She was new at this whole relationship stuff, but she knew those were not good words to hear. Or read.

Knowing there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep, she threw on some shorts and a t-shirt and walked over to Clarke's house. Her mom's car wasn't there, so she knew Clarke was alone. She made her way up the stairs and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Come in."

She heard a small voice telling her to come in, but it couldn't be Clarke's. It sounded so unfamiliar. Then she heard someone sniffling.

She opened the door to find Clarke sitting on the floor with her back leaning against her bed. Her eyes were red and she was wiping tears away from her eyes. The sight nearly killed Lexa. She fell to the ground in front of Clarke and hugged her as tight as she could.

"I'm so sorry. Oh my God, Clarke. I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I fucked up. I know I fucked up. I'm sorry."

Clarke's face was buried in Lexa's shirt. She could feel the wetness from her tears soaking through it and hoped that if she held her tight enough, the tears would somehow stop.

Clarke shook her head and Lexa's heart sank.

"Please, baby. Don't cry. I'm so sorry." She could feel a lump building in her throat. Her eyes were starting to water, but she refused to let a single tear out. She hadn't cried in years. She wasn't about to start now.

Clarke just continued to shake her head and mumbled something into Lexa's shirt.

"What?"

Clarke pulled her face away and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. "I said stop apologizing."

"But I..."

"No. You don't need to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, I wish you had told me--"

"I was going to. I swear."

"I know. I was just in shock. Anya threw a lot of information at me all at once and I think I just panicked in a way. And I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm so sorry, Lex. I couldn't sleep knowing how upset you were."

"How did you know--"

"Anya told Raven."

"Right. Of course." Lexa moved to sit down next to Clarke, their shoulders touching, but nothing more.

"Raven and Octavia spent most of the night pretty much telling me what an idiot I'm being and that I was acting like an asshole when we left the restaurant."

"Really? They said that?"

Clarke nodded, sniffling. "Yeah. They really like you. And they couldn't understand why I was being such a jerk."

"Because I should have told you I was leaving. I really am sorry that I didn't tell you. I guess I don't really know how to do this. I've never been in a relationship before and I'm trying so hard not to fuck it up that I lose sight of the little things that are equally important. It really didn't occur to me to tell you about it until last night. I really was going to tell you."

"I believe you. Raven and Octavia were right. I was a complete asshole. I shouldn't have done that. You deserve so much better than that. Especially after all you've been through."

Lexa turned to look at Clarke. "What do you mean after all I've been through?"

Clarke breathed a deep sigh. "Anya told me some stuff. About your parents."

"Oh I am really, really going to kill her dead."

"Don't be mad at her. She was just trying to look out for you. She wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you. And I told her I wouldn't and then I went and did it anyway."

Lexa leaned her head on Clarke's shoulder. "So you're not mad at me?"

"God, no. I am going to miss you, though."

"Well, we still have a some time. I'm not leaving until next week."

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hand and intertwined their fingers. "Please forgive me." 

"Done. You didn't even have to ask." She leaned over and kissed Clarke's reddened nose, then leaned her head on her shoulder once more. They stayed like that for a while, just sitting in silence and breathing each other in. Lexa felt overwhelmed, but in the best way. This is what forgiveness feels like. This is what trust feels like. This is what love feels like.  And she had no idea how she had gone so long without it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Clarke." Lexa panted the blonde's name as her eyes clenched shut, unable to control her body because of the things Clarke was doing to it. "Fuck."

Her breathing sped up when she opened her eyes again and watched the girl on top of her grind against her. Clarke was clad only in her bra and underwear, but had somehow managed to get Lexa completely naked. The brunette had no idea how it even happened.

"We have to stop." Lexa could barely even speak at this point.

"Okay," replied Clarke, who showed no signs of stopping.

Lexa was losing her mind just from feeling how wet Clarke was. Her panties were soaked. She could feel the evidence on her stomach. She watched as Clarke got herself more and more worked up.

"We...fuck...we have dinner reservations," Lexa protested.

Clarke nodded. "Okay."

But she didn't slow her movements at all and Lexa was starting to lose her willpower. She grabbed Clarke's hips and pulled her down closer, raising her own hips to match Clarke's rhythm. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"Shit, you're so hot." Lexa husked. "But babe, we're going to miss dinner."

This time, her protests finally worked. Clarke stopped and Lexa immediately regretted it. The blonde looked at her quizzically. 

"Lexa?"

She swallowed thickly. "Yeah?"

"You leave to go back to Columbia in twelve hours. You're naked underneath me. I'm nearly naked on top of you. And I have every intention of making you scream my name so you can remember how well I fucked you while you're thinking about me every night during soccer training camp. And you're concerned about making our dinner reservations?"

Lexa bit her lower lip and looked up at her girlfriend.

"Well, when you put it that way, I sound bat shit crazy." She leaned up and rested on her elbows. "But I had a really romantic night planned."

Clarke leaned down and kissed along her jawline.

"This isn't romantic?"

Lexa's eyes fluttered as she indulged in the feeling of Clarke's lips on her skin.

"This is everything. I just...I wanted tonight to be special."

Clarke started grinding against her once more.

"This isn't special?"

Lexa groaned and started putting her hands all over Clarke.

"It's definitely the most special thing on the planet at this moment. But I had the whole night planned out."

Clarke shrugged. "Plans change. You can wine and dine me when I get back to New York. But tonight, I refuse to let you out of this bed."

Lexa swallowed hard at the implication and finally relented. "You're the boss."

Clarke smiled down at her. "Right now, I am."

"So what was this about me screaming your name and making me think of you every night for the next two weeks?"

"We'll miss our reservations," teased Clarke.

"Fuck the reservations."

She stared up at her girlfriend in awe as deep blue eyes turned a darker shade and looked upon Lexa in the most seductive, predatory way. And her throat went completely dry as she watched Clarke reach behind her back and remove her bra. Her mouth hung open as she stared unabashedly as her Clarke's glorious breasts. 

"You're ogling."

Lexa kept her focus on her girlfriend's chest. "I'm not even sorry."

"You really like my boobs, don't you?"

Lexa nodded and Clarke pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Well then, I should probably put them to good use." Clarke slid down Lexa's body, teasing her tongue along her stomach on the way down. She stopped and slid her underwear off before turning her attention back to Lexa. She smirked as she started playing with her breasts and Lexa's eyes went wide. 

Clarke started massaging her right breast, pinching her nipple until it was stiff and hard. She then scooted back a little more and positioned herself between Lexa's legs. On instinct, Lexa spread her legs, intrigued by Clarke's position. She lifted her head to get a better view.

"Wha...what are you doing?"

Clarke didn't answer. Her chest hovered over Lexa's wet center as she guided her breast toward her core. Lexa nearly lost consciousness once she realized what Clarke was doing and she became almost delirious the moment Clarke's hardened nipple came into contact with her clit.

"Holy fuck!" Lexa felt a jolt and immediately bucked her hips up, trying to get more friction against Clarke's generous breast. She locked eyes with the blue-eyed girl as Clarke moved her nipple around her clit in tight circles and she simply lost it. 

"Jesus Christ, Clarke! Fuck!" She threw her head back, unable to stifle her loud moans. 

As Clarke continued rocking into her, Lexa could already tell she was close to coming. It would normally embarrass her, but this was so hot and it felt so good, she couldn't bring herself to care. She felt Clarke guide her breast down toward her entrance and Lexa's body was practically flailing. As she heard the sound of her juices running all over Clarke's luscious tit, she felt a fresh gush coating the blonde's nipple. She reached out to grab onto something. Anything. One hand clenched the sheets while the other cupped her own breast as her fingers pinched and rolled over her nipple. Her hips started bucking wildly and Clarke was struggling to control it. It didn't matter much, however, because Lexa was about to explode. 

"Fuck, Clarke. What are you doing to me? This is...this is...fuck...I can't..."

She didn't think this moment could get any hotter, but she was wrong. Because just as she could feel her impending orgasm, Clarke must have known she was close. Because at that moment, she lowered her head and angled it just right. Just as Clarke's nipple met her clit once more, Lexa suddenly felt Clarke's tongue lapping at her clit at the exact same time. She had never felt anything like it.

She was beyond words at this point. Only sounds were coming out of her, almost like a foreign language. 

"Jok. Nou hod op," panted Lexa. "Skrish. Nou hod op. Yu sou laik krei os ai hodnes."

She had no idea what she had just muttered. But the feeling of Clarke's tongue and nipple massaging her clit at the same time was life-altering for Lexa and she came hard while screaming Clarke's name. It was a song. It was a plea. It was a prayer that this feeling would never end. And just when she thought she was finally starting to come down, a second wave hit her as Clarke continued the assault on her clit. She grabbed Clarke's hair and pulled her closer, practically humping her face. She was shameless. She simply didn't care how desperate she seemed. Her body was in control and she had never felt this high in her life. She came again with a strangled cry. It was a while before her body could calm down. 

Clarke was right. There was no way she wasn't going to fantasize about this moment every single night. 

Lexa collapsed back on the bed, a sweaty heap. Her hair was matted to her forehead as she tried to focus on her shaky breathing. She thought she was going to pass out for a minute, but she finally got her breathing under control. 

She still couldn't form words.

An equally sweaty Clarke wordlessly crawled her way back up Lexa and whispered in her ear.

"Suck on my tits, baby. Please."

If Lexa had any semblance of sanity left, it was completely gone after hearing Clarke's request. She watched with pure delight as Clarke lowered her breast to her mouth. The one that had just been inside her. She hungrily lapped at it with her tongue, feeling the slickness and tasting herself on it. Clarke's moaning only spurred her on more. She couldn't believe how much of her essence had dripped all over Clarke's breast, but licking it off of her was by far the most erotic thing Lexa had ever experienced. 

She moved her mouth over to Clarke's other breast, paying it equal attention. She was definitely going to miss this over the next couple weeks. 

Clarke groaned with pleasure and started grinding down on Lexa's thigh. Lexa could tell she was completely dripping. Who could blame her after what just happened? It was beyond hot.

She moved her hand down between them and slid her fingers through Clarke's wet folds, gasping at how soaked she was.

"I'm not gonna last long," admitted Clarke.

Lexa nodded and plunged two fingers inside of her. Clarke lurched forward moaning erotically as she started fucking Lexa's long, slender fingers. Lexa could tell Clarke was already close, so she curled them inside of her, reaching the spot that makes Clarke lose control. The blonde started thrusting faster, her walls gripping Lexa's fingers tightly. 

Lexa knew she would never, ever get used to this. She would never get tired of fucking Clarke. She would never get used to the girl writhing on top of her, or underneath her or with Lexa's head between her legs. There was no one on this planet who had ever made her feel so alive. So she watched with wonder in her eyes as the girl on top of her came apart at the touch of her fingers, then collapsed on top of her. The hot liquid coating her fingers was way too tempting, so Lexa gave in, licking her fingers clean and loving the taste of Clarke.

The blonde buried her face in Lexa's neck, inhaling the scent of sweat and sex.

"I'm going to miss you," she admitted quietly.

Lexa ran her fingers along her back, soothing the girl. "It's only two weeks. It'll go by fast."

"It'll probably be more than that. I have to get settled in and you'll have soccer practice."

"I'm seeing you the day you come to New York. I wouldn't miss it for anything. I'll help you move in to your dorm. Or I'll bring you lunch. Or whatever you want. Even if I only see you for a few seconds. It'll be worth it."

Clarke curled up into her, quite satisfied with Lexa's response. 

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I don't know. It just kind of came to me in the moment. I had no idea if it would work."

"It definitely worked. I can honestly say that was the first time I had ever gotten off by someone fucking me with their tits."

"I didn't know if you would like it."

"I'm currently lying in a very large wet spot on the sheets. I think it's pretty obvious that I liked it. I've seriously never been so attracted to someone before." She circled her fingers along Clarke's shoulder blade. "And it's not just that. I mean, you turn me on like no one else ever has, but you're so much more than the best sex I've ever had. You're...special. You're beautiful and so smart and sweet and funny. You make me laugh, even when you don't mean to. And you make me feel like it's okay to just be myself around you. You make me feel brave." She took a deep breath and kissed Clarke's shoulder. "I think I...I mean, I know...I'm just...I'm really glad I found you."

She chastised herself for chickening out. Especially after telling Clarke she makes her feel brave. And while that was true, she still felt it might be too soon to divulge what she wanted to say.

She felt Clarke's body go completely limp as she relaxed into her. 

"I'm glad I found you, too." Clarke sighed with contentment as she pulled herself even closer to Lexa. They stayed like that until falling asleep, only to wake up an hour later for multiple rounds before falling back to sleep again. The next morning, Lexa left to go back to New York. 

 

__

The following week, Clarke, Octavia and Raven found themselves at a party thrown by Harper, a friend of theirs from high school. It was a reunion of sorts with a lot of their old high school friends getting drunk and talking about their college experiences. 

The party was well under way and after multiple drinks and some dancing, Clarke was in the middle of a very intense game of beer pong. She was concentrating on making the next shot when Raven, who was on the opposing team, tried to psyche her out. 

"You can do it, Clarke. Just try not to picture your hot girlfriend naked on top you and you'll be just fine."

At that, Clarke launched the ball right at Raven's head.

"Raven, shut up!"

"Wait, what's this about a girlfriend?" asked Bellamy.

"I think she said 'hot' girlfriend. Details, Griffin," demanded Monroe, who was Raven's beer pong partner.

"There's nothing to tell." Clarke felt her face turning red. She couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from the alcohol, but it was most likely from both. 

"Oh, there's LOTS to tell," informed Clarke's beer pong partner. "Clarke fell for the girl next door."

She turned to her friend with faux outrage. "Et tu, Octavia?"

By now, a few of them gathered around her trying to pry out information. Raven and Octavia were the ones providing the most details, but kept them vague enough so as not to upset their friend. As much as they loved to tease Clarke, they respected her enough to keep her secrets. 

"All I'm gonna say is she's crazy hot and Clarke grins like an idiot whenever they're texting." Raven went back to the game, trying to sink the ball in one of the remaining cups.

"Clarke, you're really not gonna give us details? We're all drunk. Chances are most of us won't even remember what you tell us!" Monty tried to grill her for more information.

Clarke's face was on fire. She wasn't really upset, but she certainly wasn't prepared to divulge all the intimate details of her new relationship with people she had barely seen in the last two years. 

She simply shrugged. "Her name's Lexa. She plays soccer at Columbia. She's really sweet. And I kind of like her. A lot. More than I've ever liked anyone." She cast a glance over to Finn, who was a part of the group, but noticeably absent from the conversation. She offered a shy smile. "Sorry, Finn."

He just laughed it off. "Hey, how can I compete with a hot soccer player? No contest."

"Why isn't anyone asking Octavia about her new boyfriend?" Clarke tried to turn the tables on her friend.

"Because she posts about him constantly on Facebook and Instagram. We know all about Lincoln," replied Harper.

"A little too much," muttered Bellamy, begrudgingly. 

Clarke and Octavia simultaneously rolled their eyes. 

"I need to pee." Clarke excused herself and went to find the nearest bathroom. Once she found it and closed the door behind her, she called Lexa, just wanting to hear her voice. She knew it would go straight to voice mail. With the long practices she's been having, it was nearly impossible for her to wake up once she was passed out.

"Hey Lex, it's me." Clarke tried to disguise her drunkenness, but still found herself slurring a bit. "I know we already said goodnight before you went to bed. I just wanted to call and say I miss you. Ow!" Clarke somehow managed to stumble towards the door and slammed her hip into the doorknob. "Sorry. The door hit me. Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I've been thinking about you. Naked. Well, actually I've been thinking about how hot you probably look in your soccer uniform. I haven't even seen you wear it, but I know you look hot in it. And then I thought about you naked. In the locker room. And I'm there, too. Fucking you against the lockers." She paused for a minute. "I forgot what my point was. I'm sorry. I'm really drunk. You're hot and I miss you and you're cute. Bye!"

She hung up before she could do any further damage. She knew she'd get a phone call teasing her tomorrow morning. 

__

The girls crashed at Clarke's house that night. Well, technically, it was morning since they dragged themselves home around 3am. Octavia, being the most sober one, had to be the party mom and pulled them out of the taxi when it pulled up to Clarke's, then guided them up to her room. 

Seven hours later, Clarke woke up with a pounding headache, still in her clothes from the night before. Raven and Octavia were both snoring next to her on the bed. She put her head under her pillow to try to drown out the noise and the light. Then, she remembered. 

"Oh God."

She shot straight up remembering the message she left Lexa last night. The other girls stirred a bit, but neither of them woke up. Clarke grabbed her phone and noticed a missed call and multiple texts from Lexa. She braced herself for relentless teasing as she opened the first text. 

Lexa: "So you miss me, huh? Well, I suppose I miss you, too."

Clarke smiled and read the next message. 

Lexa: "You are so fucking adorable. Especially when you're drunk. Sorry I wasn't there to take care of you."

She noticed the next few texts were pictures, so she opened the first one.

Lexa: "Since you were bitching about not having seen me in my uniform, here you go."

Clarke grinned widely at the photo. It was Lexa in the locker room wearing her soccer uniform, all sweaty and leaning up against the lockers. It was obviously taken after a grueling practice. 

Yup, just as she suspected, the soccer uniform was a major turn-on. 

She clicked on the next photo and nearly dropped her phone.

Lexa: "Since I know you have a thing for my abs..."

She was in her sports bra and soccer shorts, holding her jersey in her hand, seemingly laughing at somebody to the right of the camera. Her abs were glistening with sweat and perfectly defined. 

Lexa: "My teammates were making fun of me. I may or may not have played your voice mail for some of them. Don't get mad. They all thought it was adorable, too. Then I showed them your picture and they pretty much encouraged this little photo shoot. They said to keep a girl as hot as you, I have to keep you wanting more."

Clarke laughed to herself. If she ever met Lexa's teammates, she would certainly have to get past the embarrassment of her drunken call. 

Without even thinking, she clicked on the next photo and she nearly choked on her own breath. She tried to stifle the noise so as not to wake up her friends. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't tear them away from the photo that appeared on her phone. 

It was a selfie of Lexa completely naked standing against the lockers. She could tell the other girl worked hard to get the perfect angle because Clarke could see everything perfectly. She read the caption.

Lexa: "To add to your fantasy of fucking me up against the lockers. Don't worry. I waited for everyone to leave before I took this. Call me when you're up. I'd love to hear your voice, party girl."

Clarke stared at the photo, completely mesmerized. She glanced up and looked through her window at Lexa’s old room, which was now dark and had been for the past week.

She sighed to herself. “Six more days.”

She was excited to get back to New York knowing what was waiting for her when she returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when I started this story, it was meant to be a little 4 or 5-chapter smut-fest. But then it sort of took on a life of its own, complete with feelings and fluff and even more smut. I definitely have more ideas for the story (with plenty of fluff and smutty goodness) but I’m not sure if I should just leave it as it is or continue it by showing their college and New York adventures together. I would, of course, include more of Raven, Octavia and Anya.  
> Let me know what you guys think and thank you so much for reading my story. Glad you’re enjoying!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler chapter to transition to their college life in NYC. Lots of fluffy goodness. We'll get back to the smutty goodness next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews on my last chapter and for encouraging me to continue with this story. I'm so glad you all are liking it so much. 
> 
> Also, 100 special invisible internet points for anyone who catches my small, subtle tribute to Carrie Fisher in this chapter. So heartbroken over her death. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Clarke was struggling with two heavy boxes in her arms, trying to get the key in the door of her dorm room.

“Yo, blondie. Hurry up. This pillow isn’t getting any lighter.”

She turned around to glare at Raven, who was standing behind her holding nothing but a pillow and dragging a rolling suitcase.

“Since you have a free hand, you could make yourself useful and open the door.”

“Nah. You already have the key out. Just turn and push. You can do it.”

Clarke finally got the door unlocked and kicked it open with her foot. She dropped the boxes on the floor and looked back at Raven, who was casually rolling in the suitcase and threw the pillow on the empty bed. 

“I’m so glad you offered to come along and help me unpack,” said Clarke, her voice dripping with disdain. 

“It’s my pleasure, Griffin. Happy to help. Besides, I’m never one to pass up a road trip. You know that.

Clarke rolled her eyes at her friend. “Come on. We’ve got at least three more trips to make from the car.”

“I need a break,” whined Raven.

“I’m going to stab you.”

“Fine, fine. So grumpy. Thank God you’re back in New York so you can finally get laid.”

“Will you stop saying I need to get laid?”

“Well, you do.”

Clarke guided Raven out the door as they headed back down to the car to grab another load of boxes. 

She was finally back at NYU and only forty minutes away from her girlfriend. After saying goodbye to Octavia, who went back to school in California, Raven insisted on driving Clarke back to NYU, wanting to spend more time with her best friend before heading back to their now deserted hometown since most of their friends had already gone back to school. 

“This sucks,” announced Raven as they headed back to the dorm room with more boxes.

“You offered to help me!”

“Not this. The fact that summer’s over and you and Octavia have abandoned me again.”

“My offer still stands. You can come up and see me any time. It’ll be nice to have my best friend here more often.”

“Promise?”

“I promise. We’ll figure out which weekends work best for both of us. Besides, I’m sure Lexa would love to see you, too.”

Clarke maneuvered the door open once more and once they were inside and put the boxes down, they realized they weren’t alone. A girl was sitting at the desk on the opposite side of the room, near the bed that had already been claimed before Raven and Clarke had gotten there. She stood up to greet the girls. 

“Whoa. You’re new. Hi, I’m Raven.” Raven stuck her hand out. 

“Hi. I’m Luna.” She shook Raven’s hand and went to shake Clarke’s.

“I’m Clarke. Your new roommate.”

“It’s nice to meet you. I hope you don’t mind, I’ve set myself up on this side of the room.”

“That’s fine. I’m left handed so the left side works best for me, anyway.” 

“Good.” Luna turned to Raven. “You’re the friend?”

Raven put her arm around Clarke. “Best friend.”

“Is she chill or should I be worried?” asked Luna, nodding over to Clarke. 

“Clarke? Oh, she’ll be a great roommate. Respectful, quiet, and she’s kind of easy on the eyes, am I right?”

Luna laughed. “I supposed. If you’re into blondes.” She winked at Raven.

Raven didn’t miss a beat. “But you might want to get some ear plugs. She snores like a mofo.”

Clarke hit Raven upside the head. “I do not snore!”

“Sure you don’t.” She looked back at Luna and mouthed ‘she does.”

Luna let out a chuckle. “Well, I’ll let you two finish setting up here. I’m starved, so I’m going to grab something to eat. See ya.”

Raven watched as she left while Clarke opened a couple boxes.

“Damn, Griff. Cute roommate.”

Clarke shrugged. “She seems nice.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “You can admit she’s cute, you know. It won’t change the fact that you’re whipped and only have heart eyes for Lexa.”

“Awe, you have heart eyes for me, babe?”

Clarke turned around and saw Lexa standing in the doorway. 

“Lex!” She ran and threw her arms around her girlfriend. “You’re early.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I haven’t even showered yet. I’m still dirty and gross from all the driving and unloading the car.”

Lexa kissed her. “You look gorgeous.”

Raven cleared her throat. “Well, if you guys are going to continue with the vomit-inducing cuteness, I’m going to see if I can catch up to Clarke’s fine ass roommate and see if she needs a lunch companion. I’ll be back in a bit.” She gave Lexa a little hug on her way out. “Nice to you see you, Lexa.”

“Bye Raven.” Lexa turned back to look at Clarke. “Fine ass roommate? Should I be worried?”

Clarke smiled and leaned in to kiss her. “Not even a little bit.”

The kiss quickly deepened and soon Clarke had Lexa up against the door with her hands running down her sides to her hips.

Lexa pulled back to take a breath. “Wow. That’s one hell of a greeting.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Lexa snaked her hands up underneath Clarke’s shirt and pushed her towards the unmade bed.

“I’m assuming this is you?” She nodded over to Clarke’s bed.

“Yeah. I haven’t had a chance to put a sheet on or anything.”

Lexa lowered her to the bed. “It’ll have to wait.”

Clarke was beyond excited. She had waited what felt like forever to be in Lexa’s arms again, but she also knew that this wasn’t exactly the best time to be re-familiarizing themselves with each other on a naked level. 

She got chills as she felt Lexa’s hot breath against her mouth and her hands moving up toward her bra. It took all her strength to pull away.

“Lex, wait.”

“I know. Not the best time, right?”

“No, not really.”

“Fair enough.” She gave her another lingering kiss before getting up. “Can I help you unpack?”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“It’s either help you unpack or watch you unpack. I want to feel at least a little helpful.”

Clarke smiled. “Want to make my bed?”

“Only if we can mess it up later.”

Clarke pulled her sheets out of a bag and threw them at Lexa. “Get to work, stud.”

As they continued unpacking, Raven reappeared with another load from the car. 

“Cute roommate was nowhere to be found, so I thought I’d be productive.” She threw the stuff down in the middle of the floor. “And now I need a nap. Ooh! The bed is made. Nice!”

She jumped into Clarke’s neatly bed and covered herself up with the blanket. 

“All my hard work down the drain.” Lexa shook her head.

“Get your dirty ass shoes off my sheets, Reyes!” Clarke pulled Raven off the bed by her feet and she landed with a thud on the ground.

“Ouch! Mother fucker!”

“Next time, respect my stuff.”

Raven rolled to her side, rubbing her ass. “Oh please, like you and your girlfriend weren’t about to mess it all up with your lady juices anyway.”

“Raven!” Clarke and Lexa simultaneously yelled at her.

“Jeez. Fine. I’ll help unpack more stuff. And I’ll stop talking about you two going at it like a sailor on leave.”

With all three of them working, Clarke’s side of the room was set up by that evening. During which, Lexa filled them in about adventures at soccer training camp and how being the captain this year was way more stressful than it was last year before she made captain. She excitedly talked about the talented new recruits and how she was trying to get them all prepared for their first game in two weeks. 

Clarke was listening intently, loving how passionate Lexa was while talking about it. Raven was only half listening while texting back and forth with someone. 

“Well, I think that’s about it. Should we get some dinner?” asked Clarke.

Raven was too focused on her phone to respond.

“Or we could just have sex right here,” suggested Lexa, as they both looked at Raven.

Raven simply smiled at the text that just came across her phone and began texting back.

“I think we lost her.” Clarke grabbed the phone from Raven. “Who are you texting?”

Raven jumped on her. “Give it back!”

“Not until you tell me who you’re texting.”

“Your mom! She keeps telling me she wants my hot body, but keep telling her ‘No, Mrs. Griffin. It’s not right. Clarke is my best friend.’”

“Ew! Raven! Gross. Here.” She gave the phone back and Raven hopped off of her.

“Jesus. Can’t a girl have any secrets?”

“As long as the secret isn’t that you’re sexting my mom.”

“I’m not sexting your mother…anymore.”

“Raven!” Clarke picked up one of her shoes from the closet and threw it at her.

“Ouch! I’m kidding. Jeez. Let’s go get dinner.”

Lexa walked over and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

“Actually, it’s getting late I have to get back to my dorm.”

“Already?”

“Yeah. My new roommate moves in tomorrow and she probably won’t like that I’ve been using her bed as a storage space for the last two weeks. I’ve been too busy to even really organize anything.”

“Do you know who you’re rooming with?”

“Not yet. I tried to get a single this year, but no luck. Hopefully she doesn’t suck, whoever it is.”

“And hopefully she’s not too hot, like my roommate,” teased Clarke.

“So you’re saying I do have a reason to worry.”

Clarke kissed her. “If I say yes, will your jealousy give you a reason to stay?”

“No.”

Clarke sighed. “Then no.”

“I have soccer practice every day this week. I have to get all my books and do some reading before my classes start next week, but I promise this weekend, I’m all yours. I have practice early Sunday morning, but other than that, I’m completely free.”

“Fine. It’ll just be me, Raven and Luna tonight.”

“Luna? Sounds exotic. I am officially jealous.”

Clarke gave her a playful shove. “Get out of here. Thanks for coming to help.”

“Thanks for letting me. I missed you.”

“Hey Clarke?” Raven interrupted. “Do you have some sort of a bowl or bag I can vomit in? I’m reaching threshold over here.”

“Bye Raven!” Lexa gave Clarke a kiss on the cheek. “Bye, babe.”

Once Lexa left, Raven threw the shoe back at Clarke. “So, reunited after two weeks and still no sex. We should get some food in you before you really get grumpy.”

When they got back from dinner, Luna was back in the room. 

“Ladies.” She greeted them as they walked in.

“Hot Roommate,” replied Raven. 

Luna looked over at Clarke. “Is she a permanent fixture?”

“She’s just staying the night, if that’s okay. And then heading home tomorrow.”

“That’s fine with me.” She gave Raven a subtle smile. “Too bad you’re leaving already. You’re going to miss some good parties this weekend.”

“Oh, I’m actually having a party, too,” replied Raven. “You’re totally invited.”

“Raven,” warned Clarke.

“It’s in my pants.”

“Raven!”

Raven grabbed a pen and a piece of paper to write something down, then handed it to Luna. “Here’s the number to RSVP. You know…just in case.”

“Raven go to bed. You have a long drive tomorrow.”

Clarke wanted to strangle her friend and then hide from embarrassment under her blanket. She couldn’t take the girl anywhere.   
__

 

The next morning, Lexa woke up early and started getting her bag ready for practice. She didn’t have the best night’s sleep last night. It was a combination of the excitement of seeing Clarke and the frustration of not being able to do anything physical to really show her how much she missed her. It wasn’t quite the longest she had gone without sex, but it was certainly the longest she had gone without sex with Clarke. And sex with Clarke was completely addicting, so she was a bit on edge. She even spent part of the night researching prices of nearby hotels to avoid any roommate issues, but most of the decent hotels in the area were way too expensive. She would just have to hope her roommate or Clarke’s roommate were hardly ever around.

Lexa had just put on her sports bra and was looking through her bag for her practice jersey when she heard a key in the door. The door opened before she had a chance to put her jersey on.

“Well, I definitely won’t be complaining about waking up to this view every morning.”

With those words, Lexa froze. She knew that voice. There was no way this was actually happening, but when she turned around, her fear was confirmed. 

She was greeted by a shorter brunette girl looking her up and down, raking her eyes over her exposed torso as she flashed her a smile. "Thanks for the sexy greeting."

Lexa ignored the remark, immediately threw on her jersey and turned back around, trying to remain as calm as possible.

"You're my new roommate?” Lexa asked, without turning back around.

"Yup. Looks like it."

Great. That's just fucking great. Lexa resolved to be cordial. After all, she was going to have to live with this girl for the next nine months. She zipped up her bag and flashed her a forced smile.

"Well, it's nice seeing you again. I have to get to practice."

"What's your rush?"

"Like I said, practice."

The other girl stood in front of the door, blocking her exit. Lexa was starting to lose her cool.

"Can we not do this, Ontari?"

"Do what? I'm just trying to get to know my new roommate."

Lexa squeezed past her. "I have to go."

__

After practice, Lexa reluctantly came back to her dorm, her hair still damp from her locker room shower. She opened the door and stopped short upon seeing Ontari. The girl was sprawled out on her bed with her laptop, wearing just booty shorts and a bra. She looked up at Lexa with a smile. 

“Welcome home, roomie. Sorry about the outfit. It's just really hot in here."

Lexa closed the door and simply gave a nod in her direction. "Then open a window."

She collapsed on her bed and sent Clarke a text to see how her morning was.

She turned on her side to face the wall. Anything to keep herself from having to interact with her new roommate. This really couldn't have been a worse situation, especially because of their awkward past.

Lexa had met Ontari at the freshman mixer two years ago. After a few drinks and some heavy flirtation on Ontari's part, Lexa found herself making out with the girl back at her dorm. It never went any further than that because Lexa's roommate had come back, interrupting their makeout session. Lexa was actually relieved. Ontari was cute, but she was also very abrasive and kind of a bitch, which completely turned Lexa off. Normally, she wouldn't care. Ontari would have just been another girl for Lexa to bed, but something about her just rubbed her the wrong way and she's glad they never went any further. The problem was that Ontari felt the exact opposite and had made it very clear over the last couple years that she wanted to finish what they started. For the most part, Lexa managed to avoid her and had rarely given her another thought. But now she was going to have to contend with the girl's unabashed flirting on a daily basis and Lexa really, really didn't want to deal with that. No matter how many times in the past Lexa had told her she wasn't interested, Ontari just took it as a challenge and kept coming back at her. Whether it was at a party, a school event or even after one of her games, she always managed to find a way to corner Lexa and proposition her. 

And now they were roommates. Figures. 

She let out an exacerbated huff and allowed herself to doze off while waiting for Clarke's reply. 

__

Once the weekend had rolled around, Lexa was beyond grateful. She took the train over to NYU Saturday morning and spent most of the day with Clarke. She wasn’t ready to bring Clarke back to her dorm just yet, so they hung around Clarke’s campus. Clarke took her to one of her favorite places to eat, then showed her around the art school buildings where she would be spending most of her time this year. 

When they got back to Clarke’s dorm that night, they were both relieved to find that Luna wasn’t there. They decided to cuddle up on the bed and watch a movie on Clarke’s laptop until Lexa had to leave. Once they took their shoes off and got settled in the bed, it took all of three seconds before Lexa’s arms were wrapped around Clarke, pulling her close.

“Mmm. Have I mentioned I’ve missed you?”

“Repeatedly.” Clarke adjusted her laptop so they could both see it and put on a random movie from her Netflix queue. 

They managed to make it through the opening credits before they started making out. Her tongue parted Clarke’s lips, getting reacquainted with the blonde’s mouth. Things got heated very quickly and soon enough, Lexa was on top of Clarke, still fully clothed, but grinding hopelessly against her. Her hands were everywhere and Clarke’s panting only spurred her on. 

“Lex,” whispered Clarke. 

Lexa pressed harder against her lips and continued grinding on her while moving her hand up under her shirt. She couldn’t wait. She was just so damn excited. As she cupped Clarke’s breast over her silky bra, they both released a moan into each other’s mouths. She squeezed tightly, unable to control her excitement. She could feel herself already dripping, aching to be touched as she tried to get more friction against her jeans by practically humping Clarke’s thigh. 

“Lex…”

Oh no.

“Lexa, babe.”

Oh shit. She knows that tone. No, no, no.

“Lex, we should stop.”

And there it is. She pulled her lips away from Clarke and looked down at her with the most pathetic and pleading look she could muster. Clarke could only giggle at her. Her beautiful girlfriend was laughing at her frustration. Not cool.

“I know, baby. I want it, too,” assured Clarke, “but Luna said she’d be back early tonight.”

Lexa could hardly form words. “But…” she looked down at Clarke’s body and looked back up at her with another pleading look.

“I just don’t want to scare off my new roommate by having her walk in on us in the throes of passion.”

Lexa’s breathing was still trying to even out. “Y…you…the…she won’t…” She sighed heavily and lay back down next to her, trying to calm down. “Okay. Okay.”

“You’re cute when you’re hot and bothered.”

“I’m glad you find this so amusing.”

“I’m just as frustrated as you are.”

“I can take care of that,” offered Lexa, as she slid her hand up between the blonde’s legs.

Clarke’s hips jerked up. “Fuck. You have to stop that. It feels too good.”

“You really want to stop?”

“I just know once we really get going, Luna will probably come back and then we’ll just be even more flustered.” 

“You’re right. You’re right. I know you’re right. I hate it when you’re right.”

“Besides, you should be leaving soon, anyway.”

“But I don’t want to.” Lexa curled herself up next to Clarke, throwing an arm around her waist. She was in no rush to get back to her new roommate.

“You have an early practice tomorrow.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

“Fine, but no sexy stuff.”

“I’ll behave.”

“I know. I just hope I will. We haven’t had sex since you left for your soccer training.”

“I’m aware. You know, even if she’s here, we can be quiet.”

“No we can’t. And I refuse to subject Luna to your sex noises.”

“My sex noises? Okay, moaner.”

“At least I’m not the grunter,” teased Clarke.

Lexa just sighed and pulled Clarke closer to her. “My God, I’ve missed you. So, do I get to meet this roommate of yours?”

Before Clarke can answer, they heard a key in the door. They immediately separated, neither of them wanting Luna to think she was walking in on an awkward situation. When she walked in and closed the door, she noticed them sitting on the edge of Clarke’s bed, both red in the face with tousled hair. 

She gave Lexa a knowing look. “You must be the girlfriend.”

“You must be the roommate.”

They shook hands.

“Please just don’t have sex while I’m here. And don’t have sex on my bed when I’m not here.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Actually, yes she would, but now she won’t after being specifically asked not to. 

"Sorry if I interrupted anything. But I'm in for the night. So keep it to over-the-clothes stuff, huh?"

“You don’t need to worry. I was just leaving.”

Lexa gave Clarke a kiss goodnight. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. It was nice to meet you, Luna. Good luck with Clarke's snoring."

Clarke threw her pillow at her as she left. "I don't snore!"

Lexa caught the pillow and threw it back. “Sure you don’t. I’ll text you when I get back to my dorm. Sweet dreams, you two!”


	14. Chapter 14

 Throughout the next week, once classes started for both girls, they were only able to see each other twice. The first time, they met halfway between them for dinner before going back to their respective campuses. They met up to try to set up a schedule on when they could see each other once things settled down.

The second time, Lexa surprised Clarke on Wednesday night showing up at her dorm with flowers and some takeout Chinese food.  She had even brought a little extra for Luna in case she happened to be there. Thankfully, she thought ahead because Luna _was_ there and was beyond grateful for the sustenance before she had to run out to meet with her study group for one of her classes.

"I think you definitely got on her good side," Clarke observed as she cleaned up the boxes from the food.

"Because I brought her food?"

"What college student doesn't love free food?"

Lexa casually popped a mint and offered one to Clarke before helping to clear the rest of the trash. "Well, she's definitely on my good side, too."

"And why's that?"

"Because she was kind enough to leave us the room all to ourselves," answered Lexa, in the most flirtatious way possible.

"You're right. That _was_ very kind of her."

Clarke swallowed her mint, not wanting to wait another moment to kiss her girlfriend. She pulled her onto the bed with her and immediately attacked her lips. Lexa was very much appreciative of this turn of events. She rolled them over so she was on top of Clarke and began trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder. She wasted no time in ripping Clarke's shirt up over her head and started kissing her chest and the swell of her breasts just above her bra. Clarke's hand gripping her hair encouraged Lexa even more. She pulled down the strap of Clarke's bra while kissing down her stomach, running her tongue along her navel. She tried to take this as slowly as possible, but she was too damn excited. They hadn't had sex in over three weeks and it was slowly killing her.

"Lexa...more. Please."

She nearly grunted at Clarke moaning her name and crawled back up to meet her lips once more. She detached only to sit up and take her own shirt off, then delved her tongue back into Clarke's mouth. Her hand moved down to Clarke's smooth thigh, running her fingers up and down the soft skin before moving up to unbutton her shorts.

Their tongues hungrily devoured each other as Lexa's hand moved down under Clarke's panties, too impatient to fully remove her shorts.

Her hand hovered there for a moment before gliding its way back up to pull down Clarke's bra completely. It had been far too long since she had seen those magnificent breasts up close and in person and she was not about to rush past it.

She looked down at her girlfriend, taking in every inch of exposed skin.

"Fuck you're hot."

Clarke smiled. "You're such a smooth talker."

"Not my fault. My brain doesn't work when in their presence." She nodded at Clarke's boobs.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to touch me." She took the brunette's hand and guided it down towards her shorts. Lexa could feel her own underwear getting drenched by the second. She sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening as Clarke guided her fingers down to the place she had been aching to touch for weeks. This was going to be awesome.

"Fucking idiots!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and Lexa instinctively pulled away and threw a blanket over Clarke while searching for her own shirt.

Luna burst through the door and threw her bag down. "It's the first week of class and I'm already working with morons. They canceled our meeting and no one bothered to call or text me."

She sat on her bed and let out a frustrated huff. Lexa managed to get her shirt on before Luna even looked up. She looked from Lexa to Clarke, who was still under the blanket and realized she may have stumbled upon something she wasn't supposed to witness.

"Oh shit. Guys, I'm sorry."

"What? Oh, no. Lexa was just saying goodnight to me," Clarke insisted. "You know...tucking me in and stuff."

Luna smirked at them, noticing Lexa's red and sweaty face.

"Yeah. Okay. We'll go with that." She stood up and grabbed some clothes. "I need to brush my teeth. I'm gonna head to the bathroom and get ready for bed. You can finish tucking each other in and reading bedtime stories or whatever. I'll be back in five minutes."

Once the door closed, Lexa turned to Clarke with an exacerbated look on her face.

"I know, baby. I know." Clarke reached her hand out to Lexa's cheek.

"I was so close," mumbled Lexa.

"You think I don't know that?"

"This can't be healthy. Getting worked up like this and then having to stop. Can it?"

Clarke laughed. "I don't know, but I know I can't last much longer."

"Me neither." She lay down next to Clarke and cuddle up to her.

"Why don't we go back to your dorm and finish what we started?

Lexa sighed. "It's late. My campus is all the way across town. Plus, you have an 8am class tomorrow."

Clarke closed her eyes, obviously frustrated with the situation. "So this is goodnight?"

"I'm afraid so." Lexa sat up and gave Clarke a kiss.

"We'll try again this weekend, okay? Something's bound to go our way. I'm sure of it."

"And if not?"

"Then my bank account will take a hit and we will rent a hotel room."

"We can't do that every time we want to have sex, though. We'll be broke before Thanksgiving," argued Clarke.

"I should go. And you should put a shirt on. I don't want anyone seeing those beautiful tits but me."

"Possessive much?"

"Of them, yes. Always. Goodnight, Clarke."

"Goodnight, Lex. Text me when you get back."

 

\--

 

When Lexa got back to her dorm, she was horny and flustered and soaked through her underwear. Once she was ready for bed, she lay down and texted Clarke.

**Lexa: "It's times like this I wish we could still look in to each other's windows."**

**Clarke: "So you could watch me touch myself?"**

Lexa squeezed her legs together, dying for some release.

**Lexa: "You, Clarke Griffin, are killing me."**

**Clarke: "I'd rather be fucking you."**

**Lexa: "Seriously. Dead."**

**Clarke: "FaceTime?"**

Lexa perked up.

**Lexa: "Where's Luna?"**

**Clarke: "Asleep. I think I can do it discreetly.**

Lexa gulped and was just about to reply when she heard the door open. She rolled her eyes. 'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck.' Why was she not surprised that Ontari would be the ultimate cockblock?

**Lexa: "Damn it. My roommate just got back."**

**Clarke: "Guess that puts a damper on things. I'll just have to do it without you watching."**

**Lexa: "Clarke, I swear to God."**

**Clarke: "You left me so wet and worked up. What's a girl to do?"**

**Lexa: "Clarke! Seriously? Let me come over. We'll be super quiet."**

**Clarke: "Good night, Lexa.  ;)"**

**Lexa: "Are you really gonna touch yourself without at least letting me watch?"**

**Clarke: "I guess I can wait for you to touch me. I've waited this long. Sleep well...or try to."**

Lexa knew she wasn't going to sleep well tonight and was seriously wondering if it was possible to die of horniness. She ached to touch Clarke and ached to touch herself. She contemplated it for a moment but was interrupted by her roommate's voice. 

"You okay? You look a little flustered."

Lexa looked up at her roommate, who had come in from the bathroom and was now standing over her in nothing but a towel. Her wet hair was sticking to her shoulders.

"You should try a nice warm shower. It's quite refreshing," Ontari continued as she used another towel to dry her hair.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She went back to her phone, trying to occupy herself and distract herself from the flood currently ruining her underwear thanks to her teasing girlfriend. 

"So," Ontari was determined to get Lexa's attention back. "What are your plans for the weekend?"

"Gonna head over to--" Lexa's words faltered when she looked over at Ontari, who has now changed into a thong and lacy bra. Lexa quickly looked back at her phone. "NYU."

"What's at NYU?"

Lexa was starting to get very, very annoyed. She could see out of her peripheral that Ontari was taking her sweet time getting dressed. Really, how little shame did this girl have? Lexa wasn't even this comfortable changing in the locker rooms.

"Friends." She stayed focused on her phone.

"Lucky friends," replied Ontari, her voice dripping with mischief. "You can talk to me, you know. Your phone can't possibly be that interesting."

Lexa looked over at her and watched as the girl deliberately bent over in plain view of Lexa, seemingly looking for some clothes strewn about on the floor.

At that, Lexa shot up out of her bed and quickly made her way to the bathroom with her phone. She had enough on her mind without having to fight off Ontari's very blatant advances. This was bordering on harassment, wasn't it? Surely she could make a complaint to someone. 

Her head was a wreck. She was horny and confused and annoyed with her thong-wearing roommate and she missed Clarke. On top of that, she had no idea how Clarke was going to react to this roommate situation of hers. 

She decided to call the one person she knew would help her.

"This better be damn good. You woke me up."

Anya's groggy voice on the other end of the line only made Lexa feel worse.

"Sorry An. I can call you back tomorrow."

"Just spill it. I'm already awake. Just make it quick." 

"Okay. Long story short: my new roommate is unrelenting in her quest to hook up with me."

"What?"

"Remember that girl I told you about? The one I met at the freshman mixer?"

"That hot girl who ended up being super batshit crazy and started stalking you?"

"Yeah. Her."

"She's you're roommate?"

"Yup."

"Oh man. You're fucked."

"What do I do? She's stepping up her game." 

"Jesus, Lexa. Only you would get into this kind of situation. Have you told Clarke about this?"

"No. Not yet."

"Lexa, listen very carefully. You need to tell Clarke about this and very soon."

"I know. I just..."

"No. No excuses, Lexa. I really like that girl and I refuse to let you fuck this up by trying to protect her and fixing it yourself. She's so good for you, Lex. You will not fuck this up."

"I know. I'll tell her. I just don't know how."

Anya let out a yawn before answering. "Just lead her into it. Start by telling her you have problems with your roommate. Then tell her about your past with her and then carefully lead up to what's going on. Just make it casual so she doesn't freak out."

"Anya, you're my savior."

"I'm your Yoda."

"My Broda."

"Broda? Honey, get some sleep. AND TELL CLARKE! Love you bye!"

She hung up before Lexa could even respond. She headed back into the room and lay down on her bed without even acknowledging Ontari.

She knew she couldn't avoid the subject with Clarke. At first, she didn't think it would be a big deal as long as she kept her contact with Ontari to a minimum. But now, things were starting to get uncomfortable and it had barely been a week since the other girl moved in. Unfortunately, she had a feeling it was going to get worse before it got better. She contemplated texting one of her teammates to see if she could crash with one of them tonight, but it was far too late and she was too tired. so she turned off the lights and vowed to try to get some sleep, but not without following Anya's advice and texting her girlfriend first.

**Lexa: "Help me!"**

**Clarke: "Can't sleep?"**

**Lexa: "Roommate issues."**

**Clarke: "Oh yeah, you haven't really told me about your roommate. Not good?"**

**Lexa: Your basic nightmare.  
**

**Clarke: "She can't be that bad."  
**

**Lexa:  "Oh, you have no idea. I'll tell you all about it on Saturday."**

 

\--

 

Lexa had a long practice and a team meeting on Friday, then another practice on Saturday morning, so Clarke had to wait until Saturday evening to see her. They met for a movie and then went to dinner afterwards, filling each other in on their first week of school.

They held hands on their walk home from dinner and Clarke was preoccupied thinking about how and when she could get Lexa naked. That is until Lexa made it known she wasn't thinking the same thing at the moment.

"So, I don't want to freak you out or anything..."

Clarke stopped and looked at her girlfriend. "That's the worst way to brace someone for news."

"Sorry. I just don't want you to worry about this."

"What wrong?" Clarke found herself repeating 'please don't say us, please don't say us, please don't say us' over and over again in her head.

"You know how I said I'm having a problem with my roommate?"

"Yeah." Clarke found herself releasing a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Well, things are a little complicated between her and me."

They started walking again, hand in hand. "How are they complicated?"

Lexa took a deep breath. "There's a bit of history between us. It's awkward and I wish it had never happened."

Clarke could feel her heart sink. Was Lexa about to tell her the problematic roommate was someone she had slept with? She wasn't sure she was prepared to hear those words, but did her best to keep her face as stoic as possible.

"You slept with her," said Clarke, matter-of-factly.

"No! No, no, no. Shit, I really should have led with that." Lexa stopped and pulled Clarke over to a nearby bench. "Come on. Sit down."

"Okay."

Lexa kept her hand interlocked with Clarke's as she sat next to her on the bench.

"Two years ago at the beginning of freshman year, we hooked up. We made out in my room, but clothes stayed on. It didn't go any further than that, but  since then, she has made it very clear she wants it to go further."

Clarke could feel hear chest tightening. "I see."

"I have never had a desire to pursue anything more with her. I never liked her and I very much regret what happened that night. It was one of the few instances I've hooked up with someone I genuinely couldn't stand. But I didn't know any better. It was my first week at a new school and she was very forward with me. But the more we talked, the more I realized she just didn't seem like a good person. Unfortunately, that didn't stop me. The alcohol certainly didn't help.  I'm just glad it didn't go any further."

Clarke nodded, trying to take in all the information before allowing any rage or jealousy to boil up inside her.

"So you made out with her two years ago. It never went any further. And now she's your roommate?"

"That's the gist of it, yes."

"And she's tried to hook up with you again, but you always declined."

"Yes."

"Is she still trying?"

Lexa lowered her head and nodded. "Yes."

And suddenly that jealousy and rage Clarke was trying hard to abate appeared.  She felt her grip tighten around Lexa's hand.

"Has she done or said anything bad?"

"Mostly just suggestive remarks. And she has a tendency to lounge around in her underwear, but that could very well just be how she normally lounges around. I don't know."

"Have you seen her naked?" Clarke didn't know why she even asked that question. She was terrified to know the answer. She was just a masochist in that sense. And she wanted to know all the facts before really reacted. But she knew if Lexa's answer was yes, her reaction would be less than ideal. And why wouldn't her answer be yes? They're roommates, after all. It's kind of hard to avoid it. Especially if one of those roommates was trying to seduce the other.

"No."

"Oh thank God." She didn't mean to say that out loud, but she didn't really care at this point.

She sat there for a moment, trying to piece everything together and get a feel for what it all meant and how she really felt about it.

"Is that why you haven't wanted me to come back to your dorm?"

"Yes." Lexa waited patiently, ready to answer any questions Clarke had for her.

"Can I punch her in the face?"

Lexa burst out laughing. "Let me try to talk to her first before we result to violence."

Clarke nodded. "If she tries something again, will you tell me? Even if it's just a mild flirtation or if she says something inappropriate?"

"Yes, of course. I'll tell you. Would you ever feel comfortable coming over to my dorm? If not, I completely understand.  I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Clarke thought for a moment. There was no way she was going to spend the entire year not seeing where Lexa lives. Besides, if she made her presence known to the slutbag roommate, maybe she would get the hint and back off once and for all.

"I want to. I really want to see where you live. Maybe next weekend after your game."

Lexa smiled. "Okay. And please try to keep the face-punching to a minimum."

"No promises."

"You sure you're okay with everything?"

"No. Not really. But I'm glad you told me."

Clarke could feel her jealousy radiating through her entire body, but she tried to remain as calm as possible. She trusted Lexa. She just didn't trust the whore she was living with. And she couldn't seem to stop using derogatory terms while thinking about said whore.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to my place? I'm ready to occupy my thoughts with something else." She gave Lexa a sly grin. 

"Of course."

 

\--

 

When they got to Clarke's building, they barely made it down the hall near her room before Clarke pulled Lexa into a searing kiss. Her hands gripped the other girl's hips and she pushed her up against the wall. The hallway was unoccupied right now, so she didn't mind this moment of indiscretion. She had been wanting to do this all evening and now, after hearing some other girl was all over her girlfriend, it only made her more horny and maybe a little bit needy. Not to mention the fact that Lexa looked insanely hot tonight and smelled incredible. Seriously, how was it possible for someone to smell so damn good?

She continued her assault on Lexa's lips as the other girl happily probed Clarke's mouth with her tongue.

Clarke started digging around for her keys as Lexa's hands roamed down to the blonde's ass, squeezing firmly. It made Clarke drop her bag and throw her arms around Lexa's neck, moaning into her mouth. Clarke knew it was slightly tacky making out in the hallway, but Lexa had a way of making her do things she would normally never do. She was completely on fire, pushing her further into the wall, pressing a thigh between Lexa's legs.

"Fuck, Clarke. Get your keys out. I need to not be in public to do what I have planned."

Clarke merely grunted in response, quickly grabbing her bag and fishing out her keys. She was having trouble getting the key in when Lexa came up behind her, wrapped her arms around her and began sucking on her earlobe. Clarke dropped her keys as Lexa's tongue swirled around the spot behind her ear.

"Allow me," she whispered as she bent down to grab the keys, running her hands along Clarke's thigh on the way back up.

Clarke finally got the keys in and the door open. She yanked Lexa in and closed the door. She had barely thrown her bag and the keys on the floor as Lexa pinned her against the door, running her hands up Clarke's shirt and her lips down her neck.

Clarke was about to explode. She was on a completely different planet where the only other inhabitant was the girl who was currently exploring every inch of her skin.

"I want you so bad," whispered Clarke. Lexa looked back at her, biting her plump lower lip as if to tell her the feeling was mutual.

The clearing of someone's throat took her out of the moment.  She looked over Lexa's shoulder to find her roommate sitting at her desk with a very mischievous look on her face. She was in the process of zipping up her knee-high boots.

"Guess you didn't think I'd be here?"

Lexa quickly stepped away from Clarke, smoothing out her hair and clothing.

Clarke was screaming internally. There was no way this was happening. Why didn't she even consider the fact that Luna might be home?

"Oh, hi Luna. Sorry. I didn't see you."

Luna shrugged. "I could tell."

Lexa rubbed the back of her neck and sheepishly looked over at Clarke. "Um...I'm just gonna go use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

Clarke nodded and gave her hand a squeeze as she left. She walked over to her bed and sighed. She was beyond turned on at this point and was almost ready to just take Lexa to a secluded spot on campus to fuck her. Based on how they first met, she was sure Lexa wouldn't be opposed to the idea. She looked over at Luna pathetically.

Luna shook her head. "Damn, you are really hard up."

"It's been almost a month."

"Okay, TMI." She finished zipping up her boots. "Look, I'm heading out to a party right now. I supposed I can just crash with a friend tonight afterwards."

Clarke looked at her as if she just rescued her from a burning building, wide-eyed and hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But you owe me."

"Oh my God, you are a saint. An angel. A gift from the heavens. And yes, I will owe you big time."

Luna gave her a small smile as she grabbed her stuff. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. Have fun. And don't have sex on my bed!"

"You're the best roommate ever!" Clarke yelled out after her. 

Once she was out the door, Clarke undressed herself in record time. It took about three seconds before she was completely naked. She sat on her bed and hoped to God Luna hadn't forgotten anything and come barging back in. She leaned back, trying to arrange herself in the most seductive pose possible. She ended up leaning back on her hands with her back arched and her legs crossed. She moved her long blonde hair so it cascaded down her left shoulder and bit her lip waiting anxiously for her girlfriend to come back.

The door opened as Lexa came back in and closed the door.

"So I think I'm gonna--" She stopped in her tracks when she saw what was waiting for her. Her jaw dropped and her eyes moved slowly over Clarke's entire body. "I...wh...the...you...you're naked."

"You're observant."

"You're naked and...wow. Just wow." She couldn't stop staring. "What about Luna?"

"She's gone for the rest of the night."

Lexa nodded, her mouth still open. "Remind me to send her a thank you note."

"Babe, I'm naked in my bed and you're still fully clothed and not in my bed. I'm going to need you to fix that."

Lexa swallowed thickly. She immediately started unzipping her pants while trying to take off her shoes and somehow managed to trip over her own feet while trying to take her shirt off, as well. She tumbled backward against the wall and winced in pain. Clarke had to stifle a laugh.

"One article of clothing at a time, Lex. Apparently, multi-tasking isn't your forte when it comes to getting naked."

"Sorry. I'm just really excited." She successfully kicked off her shoes and pulled her shirt over her head. Her pants came off next and she charged toward the bed while removing her bra and  underwear, matching Clarke's nudity as she climbed on top of her.

Not a single word was exchanged as Lexa's hips started gyrating against Clarke's center. Their lips collided in a furiously, teeth clashing and tongues dancing as Lexa's hips moved faster. Clarke pulled her even closer, memorizing the taste of her tongue and matching the rhythm of her hips. This was going to be very fast and very brutal, their need for each other 's bodies outweighing any thoughts of romance or foreplay. Right now was simply about fucking. Everything else could wait.

Clarke moaned deeply feeling Lexa's hips grinding down on her. She moved her head back to reveal her neck, inviting Lexa to ravage the exposed skin. The brunette accepted the invitation and nipped and sucked her way down Clarke's neck. She wasn't being gentle and Clarke welcomed that. She knew it would mark and tomorrow, she would have proof of Lexa's talented mouth all over her skin. It only made her moan louder.

Lexa sank her teeth into the area where Clarke's neck met her shoulder and the blonde whimpered, scratching her nails down Lexa's back, very likely drawing blood in doing so.

"Fuck, Lex."

Those two words seemed to spur Lexa on even more. She bit down and sucked even harder causing Clarke to let out a pleasured scream. Lexa then moved her mouth down to Clarke's ample chest, still nipping along the way and around her nipples, but being much more gentle than she was with Clarke's neck. Her tongue swirled around the blonde's pert nipple and Clarke was writhing, throwing her head back in pure bliss.

"I need to touch you, Clarke," Lexa moaned.

"Please...please do it, Lex."

Clarke felt elegant, slender fingers slide through her folds, a thumb barely grazing her clit as two fingers plunged inside of her without warning.

"Ungh...fuck!" Clarke gripped Lexa's shoulders tightly, bucking her hips up to meet her touch. She moved her hand down through Lexa's slick folds, fingering her clit briefly before her fingers disappeared inside Lexa.

"Clarke," the brunette gasped. "Oh God."

The room was stifling and the air was quiet. All they could hear was each other's labored breathing, panting and moaning combined with the sound of wetness against their fingers. The sweat on Clarke's forehead was starting to bead and she could feel Lexa's body dripping with sweat, as well. She ran her tongue along the brunette's neck and tasted the sweet saltiness of her sweat. It was heavenly.

Their pants turned into erotic moans as their pace quickened. Clarke bucked her hips up every time Lexa thrust into her. Her fingers were deep inside her girlfriend, curling along her front wall with every push. They thrust harder and faster, working their way up to the orgasm they had both been so desperate for. They slammed into each other and pulled back. Slammed and pulled back, each thrust more powerful than the next.  Clarke could feel her release approaching as Lexa's talented fingers moved their way around inside of her, reaching the spot that always made Clarke cry out in ecstasy. She was so close and she knew Lexa was close, too, by the way her walls were tightening around her fingers.

"Clarke, I'm so fucking close."

"Me too."

"Fuck," she panted, her eyes closed as her orgasm approached. "Come with me."

Clarke nodded, feeling her stomach coil.

"Fuck. Now! Come now, baby," moaned Lexa.

Clarke's eyes squeezed shut as she let her pleasure roll over her entire body, her voice an octave higher as she vocalized her release. She felt Lexa's walls close around her fingers and felt a fresh gush coming from her as she heard a string of curse words coming from her girlfriend's mouth. The cursing was soon followed by Lexa burying her face in Clarke's shoulder, biting down, trying to suppress her moans. Clarke cried out in pleasure once more at the feeling of Lexa's teeth digging into her shoulder. Lexa's body jerked and convulsed on top of her as she felt her pussy pulsating around her fingers. When Lexa collapsed on top of her with a sigh, Clarke pulled her in for a kiss while slowly pulling out of her. Lexa did the same and moved down next to Clarke on the bed.

They were silent for a while, each trying to catch their breath and cool off. Lexa's ran her soothing fingers up and down Clarke's arm, not wanting to suffocate her too much due to the heat.

Clarke felt high. It took a while for her to come down, but once she did, she simply smiled and turned to face Lexa.

"Please say the night."

Lexa kissed her. "I wouldn't dream of leaving."

"Good. Though, I wouldn't mind your roommate seeing you walk through the door having been thoroughly fucked. But that'll just have to happen another time."

Lexa smiled as she lay on her stomach gazing at Clarke.

"I really like you."

Clarke lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling, reveling in the fact that her girlfriend was staring at her.

"I really like you, too."

 


	15. Chapter 15

Since Clarke only had a morning class on Wednesday, she arranged to meet Lexa at Columbia that afternoon once Lexa’s last class was out. As she hopped off the train and followed Lexa’s directions to the campus and then to her dorm, she felt herself getting more and more giddy at the thought of finally seeing where Lexa was living. And she kind of hated that she would even use the term “giddy” to describe how she was feeling, but there was no other word for it. 

Once she found the right address, she headed up and looked for her dorm number. Before knocking, she opened her backpack and grabbed the small canvas artwork she painted as a gift for Lexa. She gave it one last glance-over before knocking on the door and holding it behind her back. 

When the door opened, Clarke didn’t exactly get the greeting she had anticipated. Instead, a scowling, but very pretty brunette opened the door. A brunette that wasn’t her girlfriend. 

“Can I help you?”

Clarke looked at the number on the door to make sure she had the right place. 

“Um…I’m here to see Lexa.”

The girl opened the door wider as a signal for Clarke to come in.

“She must still be at class. You can wait in here if you want.”

Clarke stepped in and immediately knew which side of the room was Lexa’s. There wasn’t much decorating her walls, but her soccer gear, cleats and workout bag were hung up on a hook near the foot of her bed. There was a photo of her team framed on her desk. Out of both nervousness and curiosity, she opened the desk drawer and found a photo of Lexa and Clarke inside, along with another photo of Lexa, Clarke, Octavia, Raven and Anya taken the night they all went out together. Clarke smiled upon seeing them.

“What’s that?”

Clarke turned around and saw Ontari gesturing at the painting.

“Oh. It’s just a little something for Lexa.” Clarke held onto it protectively while showing it to her. Ontari didn’t really seem that interested. She merely scoffed and Clarke knew right then that there were more reasons to hate her than just the fact that she was constantly trying to get with Lexa.

“That’s cute. You brought her a little present.”

“I painted it.”

“Even cuter.”

Clarke wanted to throw something at her, but instead, she tried to be civil and reached out her hand. 

“You must be her roommate. I’m Clarke.”

“You must be Lexa’s current conquest. I’m Ontari.” She took Clarke’s hand haphazardly. 

“Excuse me?” Clarke looked her up and down, trying to maintain a tough exterior, but she was a little intimidated by just how hot this girl was. 

“Look, you seem like a really nice girl so I’m gonna give you a little warning. Whatever little tryst you had with her is just that. She has a bit of a reputation and never sleeps with the same girl twice. Good luck trying to get into her bed more than once.”

Clarke was torn between feeling a little smug having very obviously been in Lexa’s bed more than once and wanting to punch this girl in her pretty little face for talking shit on her girlfriend. Even if it was true, Ontari was talking about her like she knew her. She wanted to, but very clearly didn’t know her at all. 

Clarke opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She tightened her grip on the painting and looked over at Lexa’s bed.

“You really think you’ll be the only one she brings into her bed? That’s very cute, but also very naïve of you.”

Clarke kept her mouth shut. She knew for a fact Ontari was full of shit. Lexa wasn’t like that anymore. Not since she met Clarke. But still, something inside her began to feel uneasy as she let Ontari’s words invade her psyche. Where was Lexa? She just needed to see her face. 

As if on cue, Lexa came rushing in out of breath. She saw Clarke and smiled.

“Sorry. My class ran way later than I thought it would and I tried rushing back as fast as I could.”

She then noticed Ontari was in the room, as well, and looked back and forth between the two.

“Uh…I see you two have met.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah.” 

Lexa stood there slightly uncomfortable, rubbing the back of her neck and Clarke’s heart melted. She smiled wide and ran up to her, throwing her arms around her and greeting her with a very open-mouthed kiss. Lexa kissed back happily as Ontari, clearly annoyed, huffed loudly, grabbed her backpack and walked out the door.

Lexa pulled away and rested her forehead against Clarke’s

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So that kiss…not that I’m complaining, but that was for Ontari’s sake, wasn’t it?”

Clarke shrugged. “Yeah. But I also missed you.”

“My God, you are so fucking adorable.” She kissed Clarke once more before noticing what Clarke had in her hand. “What’s this?”

Clarke could feel her cheeks turning pink. “Oh, I brought this for you. I thought maybe you could hang it on your wall if you want. Or not. I just wanted you to have it.”

Lexa took the artwork and studied it. It was a painting of two girls, one blonde and one brunette, kissing under the night sky. Their faces were obscured but it was obvious what it represented.

“You painted this?”

Clarke nodded shyly. “I wanted to recreate the kiss from our first date. I still feel it whenever I think about it. And while you were here and I was still at home, I couldn’t get it out of my head. So I started painting it. I just didn’t know the right time to give it to you.”

Lexa couldn’t stop staring at the painting. “This is beautiful. It’s perfect. Wow. Thank you. Thank you so much.”

She walked over and stood on her bed to hold the painting on the wall. 

“What do you think? Right here? That way I can look at it before I go to bed every night.”

“Um…if that’s what you want.”

Lexa looked back at her and smiled. “That’s what I want. Just need to find a nail and a hammer.” She stepped down and placed the painting on her desk so it was standing up. “I’ll keep it here until then.”

She gave Clarke another kiss. “I’m sorry you had to meet Ontari. Especially while I wasn’t here. I thought she would have left for class by the time you got here.”

“It’s fine. I can safely say I don’t like her, but it was fine. I think I held my own.”

“Still, I should have been here. I’m sorry.”

Clarke sat down on Lexa’s bed, trying hard to make her next words sound as casual as possible. 

“So…that’s the girl who prances around in her underwear in front of you?”

“Clarke.”

“She’s really pretty.”

Lexa took a deep breath and sat down next to her.

“Do you want to talk about this?”

Clarke couldn’t bring herself to look at her. “I don’t know.”

“She’s my roommate. Nothing more. Not even a friend. I would consider her an enemy if I even considered her anything at all.”

“And you don’t feel…tempted?” Clarke’s heart was pounding. What she just asked Lexa could very well be taken as an insult and she knew that. Especially with how amazing of a girlfriend she’s been.

“Are you really asking me that, Clarke?”

Clarke’s hands started fidgeting. “I’m sorry. I just know that in the past you’ve been with a lot of girls. And I don’t judge you and I really think I’m okay with it. I just worry that maybe down the line I won’t be enough.”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t want you to get bored with me. What if you’ll want to be with other girls like you used to be?”

Lexa sighed and scooted closer to Clarke so their arms were touching. 

“Did Ontari say something to you?”

“She may have gotten in my head a little,” replied Clarke quietly. 

Clarke felt Lexa take her hand, then turned to look at her, waiting for Lexa’s response.

“Clarke, I’m going to make this very clear. And the fact that you would even have these thoughts shows that I’m not doing a very good job of telling you how I feel. You are all I could ever want. I was so stupid before. I really thought that all I needed from someone was physical contact and nothing more. And after meeting you, I can see how wrong I was. Because with you, I do have that. And my God is it ever good. But I also get so much more with you. I’ve never been a cuddler, but I can’t stop cuddling with you. I've never shared parts of my life with anyone, except maybe Anya. And I’ve never been with anyone longer than one night, but since I met you, I can’t imagine a single night with anyone else but you.”

She reached up to touch Clarke’s cheek. 

Clarke could feel her eyes welling up. How could she have been so stupid as to question Lexa’s motives?

“I’m so sorry,” Clarke choked out.

“Don’t be. I want you to be able to talk to me about anything. Even if it’s difficult.” Her thumb swiped across Clarke’s cheek, catching a tear.

Clarke kissed Lexa’s hand. “Thank you.”

“Feel better?”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah.”

“Good. Because I’m crazy about you. I really, really need you to know that. I crave you. Like all the time.”

Clarke smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Her lips captured Lexa’s plump lower lip. She ran her tongue along it and Lexa whimpered at the contact. Clarke pulled back and gazed at her with hooded eyes.

“Show me.”

Lexa’s eyebrows raised. “Show you?”

Clarke bit her lower lip and nodded. “Unless your roommate is coming back any time soon.”

“She has class until seven.”

Lexa wasted no time in kissing Clarke once again. She lay her down onto her bed and deepened the kiss, her tongue meeting Clarke’s. Clarke indulged in the way Lexa’s mouth tasted. She loved the feel of Lexa’s weight on her as her hands explored the skin underneath her shirt. She loved making out with Lexa. There was something to be said about being felt up by her girlfriend who had the most magical hands she had ever experienced. She loved every moment of this and was excited about where it was going to go. After all, she had challenged to show how much Clarke means to her. She was pretty sure sex with Lexa couldn’t possibly get any better, but she was willing to test that theory. 

Lexa put her arm under Clarke’s back and pulled her up completely on the bed so her feet were comfortable at the foot of the bed. Clarke was impressed and even more turned on by Lexa’s strength. She moved her like it was nothing. Clarke kicked off her shoes and Lexa followed suit. One by one, each article of clothing was removed until they were each in their bra and underwear. 

Clarke was in awe looking up at Lexa. She had never seen anyone more gorgeous than her girlfriend and being in such close proximity with so little clothing made her all the more aroused. 

Lexa’s mouth trailed from Clarke’s lips, down to her neck before she stopped and giggled.

“What?”

“I forgot how carried away I got last time. You’re all bruised.”

“Oh yeah. My whole shoulder and lower neck were completely red with marks. I got a few stares. I don’t really feel them as much anymore, but I guess they’re a little black and blue now.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t ever apologize for that. It was hot. It hurt, but in the best way possible.”

Lexa leaned down and traced her mouth along the marks, gently nipping at each one, then soothing it with her tongue and Clarke could feel it in her toes. 

“Fuck, that feels good.”

Lexa continued sucking and nipping her neck as she brought her hand down between Clarke’s legs, running her finger along the very noticeable wet spot on her lace panties. Her finger grazed along her clit through the material and Clarke gasped. She moved her hips upward to help Lexa take them off, then unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, too impatient to wait for Lexa to finally get there. Not wanting this torture to go on much longer, she tugged at Lexa’s underwear.

“Off.”

“If you insist.”

She pulled down Lexa’s bra strap. 

“This too.”

Lexa obeyed her requests until she was fully naked. Her hands were all over Clarke’s body, exploring every inch of skin that was available to her from her position on top of the blonde. Clarke moved her hands down from Lexa’s shoulders to the small over her back, finally landing on her ass, squeezing it firmly and pulling her closer.

“I really like your ass.”

“I think that’s a more obvious statement than me saying I like your boobs.” 

Clarke spread her legs enough for Lexa’s thigh to grind down into her center. She shuddered at the feeling, goosebumps running up and down her legs. Lexa’s hands never let up. They were everywhere, taking time with each smooth part of Clarke’s flesh as her mouth covered what her hands missed. She was getting overwhelmed. When Clarke looked up at her, there was a look in her eyes she hadn’t seen before. It was gone before she could even place what it was.

Lexa leaned down and kissed her. “You. Are. So. Sexy,” she exclaimed between kisses. “I’m so wet for you.”

“Me too,” breathed Clarke.

“I kind of want to try something. If that’s okay.”

Clarke couldn’t suppress the look of intrigue on her face. “And what would that be?”

“Um…” Lexa’s face turned red.

“Are you embarrassed?”

“Shut up! I am not.’

“You are so cute.”

“No, I’m not. I’m sexy as fuck and you are putty in my hands.”

“Well, you’re right about that.”

Lexa hesitated as she looked down at her girlfriend. 

“Lex? You don’t have to be scared. If you want to try something with me, try it. If I don’t like it, I’ll tell you.”

“I’m pretty sure you’ll like it.”

“I’m sure I will, too. I trust you. Completely.” She leaned up to capture her lips, moaning into her mouth.

Lexa readjusted herself on top of Clarke. She grazed Clarke’s thigh and on instinct, the blonde spread her legs wider for her. 

Lexa smiled.

“Good girl.”

She maneuvered her legs at just the right angle on top of Clarke, using her arms on either side of Clarke’s head to hold up her own weight. It didn’t take Clarke long to figure out what she had in mind. She had always heard about it, but didn’t know if it was actually a thing. She assumed Lexa was rather skilled in this department, so it was obviously something that not only existed, but something Lexa had thought about trying with her. That excited her to no end. 

As Lexa lowered her center down against Clarke’s, they both moaned simultaneously at the contact. Clarke’s hips jolted up and she had never felt anything so electric. 

“Are you okay?” Lexa whispered.

All Clarke could do was nod enthusiastically. 

Lexa smiled and nodded back as she started moving her center against Clarke’s, creating a friction Clarke had never felt before. But she knew she never wanted the feeling to end. She could feel just how soaked Lexa was and the fact that it was combining with Clarke’s juices was almost too much for her brain to comprehend. She had to stop thinking about it or she was going to come right then and there. And she wasn’t ready for this to end. Lexa started grinding even harder.

“Lex, this feels so good,” Clarke panted. She wondered how this girl was so damn flexible. There was no way she could attempt the position Lexa was in. 

“Good. I just want to make you feel good,” Lexa replied, breathing heavily and gazing down at Clarke. “Fuck, this is so hot. You’re so hot.”

Clarke swallowed hard and moved her center up to meet Lexa’s with every grind. The moment she felt her swollen, aching clit come into contact with Lexa’s, she cried out in both shock and ecstasy. When it happened again, she threw her head back and bit her lip, trying to suppress the moans and attempting to focus on not coming. It was getting increasingly difficult. The sound of their wetness mixing together combined with the feeling of Lexa’s clit rubbing against hers as the friction increased more and more caused her to moan out her girlfriends name before officially giving up on trying to make it last.

“Shit. I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. Fuck Lex, don’t stop!”

Lexa increased the speed and the amount of friction upon hearing those words. She grabbed Clarke’s hand and intertwined it with hers, then whispered to her.

“I’m close, too, baby. Cum with me.”

Clarke saw stars behind her eyes, then everything went white. And then black. And then a flash of every color appeared before her as her entire body exploded against Lexa. Her clit spasmed uncontrollably as she shook and writhed underneath the other girl. She was pretty sure someone was screaming and was almost certain it was her. But she wasn’t aware her voice was capable of reaching that decibel. Her orgasm was prolonged when she could feel Lexa’s release all over pussy, feeling an increase of wetness between them. Lexa convulsed on top of her, moaning out Clarke’s name in the process. Clarke felt Lexa’s body continue to jerk on top of her as she rode out the rest of her high, using Clarke’s body as an anchor as their hands squeezed together even tighter. 

Lexa collapsed to the side of Clarke, letting go of her hand only to use it to cuddle into her, resting her head on the blonde’s chest.

Her breathing was shaky and Clarke could feel her heart beating against her skin. She turned to her.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. It’s just…that was intense.”

“Yeah, it was,” Clarke laughed.

“I almost came the second I started. It took everything in me to hold off.”

“Oh, thank God! Me too. I felt so bad for coming so fast,” replied Clarke.

“So it wasn’t just me that found it incredibly hot and stimulating.”

“No.” Clarke ran her fingers through Lexa’s sweaty hair. “It definitely wasn’t just you.”

They were naked and sweaty and exhausted, but that didn’t stop them from starting another makeout session. Clarke craved her girlfriend’s lips. They were just too tempting. Red and full and ready to be taken into her mouth. Clarke rolled them over so she was on top of Lexa and continued kissing her deeply. They intertwined their hands once more and Clarke rocked herself back and forth on top of Lexa, their breasts and nipples grazing against each other. 

Lexa leaned up.

“Fuck, Clarke! I need you. I need to fuck you. Right now.” 

She sat up, grabbed Clarke's legs so she was straddling her and moved so she was sitting on the edge of the bed with her feet on the floor. Clarke's legs were wrapped around her. 

Lexa kept her eyes trained on Clarke as she entered her and started fucking her with two fingers. Clarke lurched forward and grabbed Lexa's hair, holding on for dear life. She felt so full, loving that Lexa was reaching so deep inside of her. She craved more, so she started bouncing up and down, fucking Lexa's fingers. Her hands were still gripping Lexa's hair as she pulled her in for a bruising kiss. 

Clarke pulled away and started bouncing harder, begging Lexa to match her.

"Fuck me harder. Please...I need...I need more. Fuck."

Lexa inserted a third finger and Clarke could feel her go even deeper and harder as she ran her thumb over Clarke's clit. She watched as Lexa became enamored by her breasts bouncing up and down in her face and she would have laughed if she wasn't so close to coming.

It didn't take long for Lexa to latch on to Clarke's heaving breasts, moving her tongue from one nipple to the other while sucking each boob into her mouth. That's all it took for Clarke to fall over the edge. She moaned and cursed her way through her orgasm, no doubt alerting Lexa's neighbors to exactly what they were doing. She really didn't care, however, because her orgasm was taking on a life of its own. She could feel pussy tighten around her girlfriend's fingers and a fresh gush of slickness that was no doubt all over Lexa's fingers. Her gyrating slowed down as Lexa's fingers stilled inside of her. Clarke pulled her in for a kiss, feeling the sweat in Lexa's hair. 

She looked down adoringly at her girlfriend and was thrown by the look in Lexa's eyes. The brunette looked up at her with something so pure and beautiful behind her eyes. She watched as Lexa struggled to say whatever was going on inside her head. She was shaking, searching Clarke's face for something. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing would come out. Clarke placed her hands on Lexa's cheeks and nodded slowly, telling the girl that it's okay. That she understood. And that nothing needed to be said at this moment. They held each other like that for a while, breathing in each other, placing lazy kisses along each other's jaws, necks and lips. They were in no rush to leave this moment. So they stayed like this in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying the story. If you want to follow me on Twitter, you can find me at @afinemessnovel, which also has information on my newly released lesfic novel, A Fine Mess. Feel free to send me any questions or suggestions you have about the fic.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smutty goodness in this chapter is dedicated to the one who requested it. You know who you are. Hope I was able to do it justice.
> 
> That being said, if there's any kind of smut you'd like to see in this fic, let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You got me flowers.”

“I got you flowers,” confirmed Clarke as her girlfriend looked at her dumbfounded. Her arms were getting heavy from holding out them out to her, waiting for Lexa to take them. “Is this really such a difficult concept for you to grasp?”

“No one’s ever brought me flowers before.” She took the bouquet and ushered her girlfriend into her room.

“That’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“It’s the truth. But someone did bring me an original painting once. That was way better than any flowers I could receive.” She looked down and smelled the bouquet. “But these are rather beautiful.”

“So should I have brought you another painting instead?”

“It’s not a pre-requisite for each time you visit.”

Clarke acknowledged the flowers. “I just thought they would be a nice way of wishing you good luck today.”

Lexa smiled sweetly. “I never should have told you I was nervous.”

“I would have brought them to you anyway. Nervous or not.” She pulled her girlfriend in for a hug and kissed her. “You’re going to do great. This is what you’ve been training for. This is why I whipped your ass into shape when we went on our morning runs.”

“You slowed my time tremendously.”

“I only let you think that.”

“Whatever you say, Clarke.” She kissed the blonde before excusing herself. “I’m going to run to the common area and get these in some water. I’ll be right back.”

Clarke put her bag down at the foot of Lexa’s bed and noticed something new on her wall. The painting she gave her was now hanging prominently over the bed where Lexa said she would hang it. She then noticed the photos of them that used to be in her drawer were now taped to the wall next to her pillow. She couldn’t help but smile. Her girlfriend was a sap. A sweet, sugary marshmallow. A girl who loved to put up a tough exterior, but for some reason felt compelled to put pictures of her girlfriend right next to bed where she could look at them before she fell asleep and as she woke up. At least, she assumed that’s why Lexa taped them up at that location. 

“What are you doing back here?”

The voice startled Clarke. She turned around and was face-to-face with Ontari. The shorter girl looked somewhat shocked to see Clarke there.

“I’m just waiting for Lexa. She’ll be right back.”

Ontari looked her up and down. “Does she know you’re here?”

“Yes. She’s aware.”

Ontari stood there silently observing Clarke. It was at this moment that Clarke remembered what the girl had told her the last time she was here.

With a smug smile on her face, she sat down on Lexa’s bed, her eyes never leaving Ontari. She looked at her as if to say ‘yeah, that’s right, bitch. Look at me in Lexa's bed. Again.’

“You don’t need to worry about entertaining me,” informed Clarke. “I’ll just make myself comfortable until she gets back.” She laid back on the bed and put her hands behind her head as if she didn’t have a care in the world. 

Ontari was about to say something just as Lexa came back in with her flowers in a water jug. Instead, she turned her attention to Lexa.

“Looks like you have a stalker, Woods. She seems to have taken up residence in your bed.”

Lexa grinned at the sight of Clarke in her bed. 

“She’s kind of a sexy stalker. So I probably won’t call the cops just yet.” She jumped onto her bed and crashed down next to Clarke, causing the blonde to bounce up and down as she pulled her in for hug. They both giggled at Lexa’s silliness.

Ontari stared at them as if she was trying to solve a complicated math equation. She huffed audibly, then settled on her own bed with her laptop and headphones, facing away from the girls.

“I think we’ve upset her,” whispered Clarke.

“Upset who? There’s no one else in this room but you,” replied Lexa as she nuzzled her nose against Clarke’s.

“Damn, you’re good,” Clarke giggled. “I like the artwork you’ve added to your wall, by the way. Including the photos.”

“Oh, you saw that, huh? I figured the place could use a bit of color.” She looked down at her girlfriend’s lips. “And beauty.”

Clarke pulled her in for a kiss, humming with delight when the other girl reciprocated. She loved how soft Lexa’s lips were and how they melded so perfectly with her own. She ran her lips tenderly over Lexa’s, indulging in the way it made her feel. The brunette allowed her to explore her lips, whimpering each time Clarke found a spot that made her shiver with delight. Clarke immediately made a note of each time one of those whimpers occurred. Who would have thought simply kissing could be so erotic? She ran her tongue along Lexa’s lower lip, inciting a small gasp from her. Clarke quickly learned that Lexa’s lower lip was definitely a sensitive spot for the girl. Her tongue moved slowly long plump piece of flesh as her teeth lightly nipped at it. Lexa gasped even louder and jolted at the action. 

“Do that again.”

Clarke smiled and sunk her teeth nimbly into Lexa’s bottom lip, tugging on it a little before running her tongue along it, then kissing her fully.

“Fuck,” whispered Lexa as she pulled back. “You are seriously the best kisser.” 

“Still nervous about the game?”

“What game?”

“Good. I see my job is done.” Clarke sat up.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I have to go meet Raven. Her train is supposed to arrive in twenty minutes.”

“You can’t just kiss me like that and then leave.”

“Sure I can. Besides, you have a game to get ready for.”

“But now I’m all worked up.” Lexa sat up pleading with her girlfriend.

“Good. Use all that energy in the game.” Clarke bent down to whisper in her ear. “Trust me. After watching you getting all sweaty in your uniform, you’re definitely going to get laid tonight.”

Lexa smiled. “Well, that sounds promising. Even if I lose?”

“You won’t lose.”

“But what if I do?”

“Then I’ll have to fuck the captain of the other team because this,” she gestured to her body, “only associates with winners.”

Lexa stood up and kissed her.

“Then I guess I better win. And I might have to elbow the other captain in the ribs for good measure.”

Clarke laughed. “Play fair. You know I’ll always go home with you.” She kissed her one last time. “I’m gonna go meet Raven and grab some lunch with her. She’s glad she’s able to make it out here for your first game.”

“Don’t forget Anya’s coming in for the game, too.”

“I know. She texted me. We’re meeting her at the field. See you in a couple hours.”

Clarke threw one last shady look over at Ontari, who was still facing the wall with her headphones in. Then she took off to go meet Raven.

__

After meeting Raven and having a quick lunch, they got to the field and made their way up the bleachers. Raven paused in her tracks and put her hand up to her chest. 

“Be still my beating heart.”

When Clarke saw what she was referring to, she simply rolled her eyes.

“Never gonna happen, Rae.”

“I like a challenge.”

As they walked over to where Anya was sitting, Raven made it a point to get ahead of Clarke and sit in between them. 

“It’s lovely to see you again, Anya.” Raven was laying it on thick. 

“Uh…you too. Rachelle, right?”

Clarke laughed. “I’m starting to like you more and more, Anya.” She pulled her in for a slightly awkward one-armed hug. “It’s good to see you. I’m glad you could make it out.”

Raven sat silently and sulked.

“I never miss Lexa’s first game of the season. It’s kind of a tradition.” She looked over at Raven. “In all seriousness, it was very sweet of you to come out to support Lexa.”

Raven shrugged. “Yeah, well…she makes Clarke happy. So, whatever.”

Clarke nudged her. “Raven.”

“Fine. Also, she’s really sweet and deserves to have some support.”

Clarke put her arm around her. “See? Now was that so hard?”

“Yes,” she muttered.

They all sat talking for a while, catching up and making light-hearted jokes until it was time for the game to start. When the home team ran out onto the field to warm up, Clarke immediately spotted Lexa in her light blue uniform sporting the captain arm band. She beamed with pride upon seeing her. Then, she suddenly found herself very much appreciating the uniform shorts. It made Lexa's ass look completely delectable. It made her get ideas. Very bad ideas that she needed to wipe from her mind before it got her into trouble. She was so focused on Lexa warming up, she didn’t seem to notice the glances and whispers being exchanged between the two girls next to her.

Just before kickoff, she noticed Lexa looking around the stands until her eyes focused on Clarke. She gave her a slight head nod and her signature smirk and Clarke nearly swooned as she waved shyly. Anya and Raven happened to notice the little exchange and mocked the two of them by making very obvious heart eyes at each other and sighing very loudly. 

This was her first time watching a live soccer game. She didn’t know what to expect, but she certainly didn’t expect herself to go apeshit every time Columbia came close to scoring or any time someone made a beautiful pass. She also didn’t expect herself to swear loudly if a foul wasn’t called on the other team. 

The first goal came thirty-three minutes into the game. A mid-fielder on Lexa’s team had a breakaway. Lexa ran up to the box just as her teammate passed the ball, trying to avoid a defender. Lexa’s foot made contact and the goalie didn’t stand a chance. The ball went soaring into the net right past her.

The crowd went nuts and Clarke…well, she may as well have painted her face with the school colors and painted Lexa’s number on her stomach. She screamed at the top of her lungs and high-fived everyone within reaching distance. Even Anya and Raven were caught up in the excitement. 

Lexa’s team celebrated, running up to her to congratulate her, but her focus was only on one person. She pointed to Clarke and gave her that special smirk once more. Clarke couldn’t contain her smile. She had to fight the urge to rush the field and embarrass the hell out of her girlfriend. 

The rest of the game was just as exciting. Lexa was completely in her element and Clarke was floored. She was beyond turned on watching her play, but she also couldn’t have been prouder. She wanted to shout out “That’s my girlfriend!” every time Lexa had the ball, but she managed to refrain. 

By the end of the game, Lexa had scored once more in the second half and had three assists. Her team won 5 – 3 and Clarke, while she never had a doubt that Lexa would do great, was relieved knowing her girlfriend would be proud of herself. She had every right to be. 

She started heading down the bleachers as Lexa made her way up and wrapped Clarke in a hug, neither girl caring how sweaty she was. 

“You were amazing.”

“Thank you for being here,” replied Lexa. She ran over and gave Raven and Anya a hug, as well.

“Ew, you’re all sweaty. Gross.”

“Sweaty is the new sexy, Anya,” replied Raven, winking at Lexa.

“Not when it comes to my cousin.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand. “Come on. I want you to meet some of my teammates.”

Once they were field level, Lexa led Clarke to a few players who were heading toward the locker room.

“Woods, is this her?” asked one of her teammates.

“She’s even hotter in real life!”

“What are you doing with this player?” another teammate asked Clarke. A couple girls pushed her around playfully telling her to be quiet. “What? I meant soccer player. Geez.” 

“Very funny, Echo,” replied Lexa as she protectively stood closer to Clarke and whispered to her. “Sorry. I knew they would give me a hard time, but I didn’t think they’d give you a hard time.”

Clarke laughed. “It’s fine. They’re funny.”

Another teammate came up to her. “So, Lexa’s girlfriend, are we ever gonna get an encore of you drunk dialing our fearless captain?”

Clarke turned bright red, while trying to maintain a sliver of dignity. “That depends. Are you gonna buy me shots tonight?”

“Ooooh, Captain. Maya’s trying to get your girl drunk!”

Lexa put her arm around Clarke. “I would like to apologize on behalf of my entire immature team,” she announced rather loudly. “And I’m sure they’ll find it absolutely hysterical when I have them running suicides for thirty minutes straight next practice.”

At that, the girls seemed to dial back the teasing, but not without a few playful looks towards Clarke and their captain. 

“Seriously, it’s nice to meet you, Clarke. You’re pretty much all Lexa can talk about when she’s not talking soccer.” Echo shook her hand, followed by Maya and a few other teammates. They playfully slapped Lexa on the back as they each headed into the locker room.

She turned to Clarke. “Again, sorry.”

Clarke couldn’t stop chuckling. “Do they tease you like that a lot?”

“Relentlessly. But they were all begging to meet you when I told them you were coming. I should have known what they had in store.”

“It wasn’t that bad.” Clarke kissed her cheek. “You go get changed and we’ll go to dinner with Anya and Raven. I’ll meet you right here.”

__

After dinner, Anya had to catch a train back to Boston while Raven opted to stay the night with Clarke and leave in the morning. Both Clarke and Lexa were disappointed that Clarke couldn't make good on her promise after the game. Though, the two did manage to excuse themselves from the dinner table while Anya and Raven were in the middle of a private conversation. They met in the bathroom and Lexa ended up fucking Clarke senseless in one of the stalls. It wasn't exactly the classiest thing either of them had done, but it was needed. Clarke wanted to return the favor, but Lexa insisted they get back, not wanting to be brutally teased by her annoying cousin and Clarke's equally annoying friend. She assured Clarke she was fine and was so pumped and on a natural high from winning that she just wanted to make Clarke feel good. 

Once they said their goodbyes, after a few jabs from a now close-knit Anya and Raven, Anya caught her train, Lexa went back to her dorm and Clarke and Raven took the subway back to NYU. 

"Where is hot roommate?" asked Raven as they got back to the dorm. 

"Obviously she's out."

"But hot roommate is hot."

"You just spent the last few hours flirting your ass off with Anya and now you want to thrust your inappropriate comments onto my roommate?"

"I'd like to thrust something else onto her."

"Jesus, Rae!"

"Anya and I were not flirting," she argued as she looked down at a text on her phone and smiled. 

"I'd be a little more convinced if you weren't grinning like an idiot at a text I'm assuming is from Anya."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go wash up and brush my teeth."

"And you need your phone to do that?"

Raven simply answered with her middle finger as she headed towards the bathroom. 

Clarke sat on her bed for a moment, then got an idea. She knew she had some time before the other girl would come back and she was also aware that Luna would be out late, so she decided to take advantage of being alone for a moment. 

\--

Meanwhile across town, Lexa was tossing and turning, unable to get comfortable in her bed. She pulled out her phone.

Lexa: "I very much regret turning you down earlier."

Clarke: "Can't sleep? Poor baby. I'll make it up to you."

Lexa: "I hope you do. You promised me victory sex after the game!"

Clarke: "There was sex. It was just a bit one-sided. But I offered!"

Lexa: "I know, I know. I felt invincible."

Clarke: "I promise, I'll make you sleep very well very soon."

Lexa: "Empty promises."

Clarke: "How about we make a deal?"

Lexa: "What kind of deal?"

She waited for Clarke's response until she received a picture text. She opened it and nearly choked on air when she saw what it contained. It was Clarke. On her bed. Topless. She was looking into the camera while biting her lip seductively. Lexa sat up, suddenly feeling very awake and very turned on.

Lexa: "Come over."

Clarke: "No."

Lexa: "Please? Ontari's not here."

Clarke: "We agreed it wouldn't be cool of me to leave Raven alone."

Lexa: "So you were sending me that to try to kill me. Is that it?"

Clarke: "It's part of the deal. You can use this to...give yourself a little relief."

Lexa swallowed hard.

Lexa: "You want me to touch myself while using this pic of you? That sounds like the best deal ever! Where do I sign?"

Clarke "You're so cute. But that's not exactly the deal. The deal is you can get yourself off tonight all you want. Go to town on yourself. But if you do, then the next time I see you, I get a reward and you get a punishment."

Lexa fell back onto her bed. She should have known there would be a catch. 

Lexa: "And if I'm a good girl and refrain?"

Clarke: "Then you get a reward."

Lexa: "Do you get a punishment?"

Clarke: "No. I wouldn't be the one being naughty. ;)"

Lexa laid there contemplating. She took a deep breath and puffed out her cheeks as she exhaled through her lips. 

Lexa: "What will me reward be?"

Clarke: "It'll be something worth waiting for."

Clarke: "And you have to tell me if you touch yourself. We're working on the honor system here."

Lexa: "Fine. Deal. Piece of cake. Can't wait for my reward. And I'll be completely honest. I promise. It's not gonna matter anyway. I'm about to fall asleep."

Clarke: "Is that so?"

Lexa: "Yup. Getting sleepy and my hands are nowhere under the blanket."

Clarke: "Then this should be easy for you. Have a good night, babe."

Lexa was about to text her goodnight when she noticed Clarke had sent another photo. Being the glutton for punishment that she was, she opened it. And that's when she dropped her phone directly onto her face. 

"Ouch! Mother fucker!"

She rubbed her chin where the phone hit, but forgot all about the pain when she looked at the photo again. 

"Oh you foul temptress..."

This time, it was a photo of Clarke, still naked on her bed, with her hand between her spread legs. The caption read: "I'll definitely sleep well tonight."

Lexa wanted to throw her phone in frustration. But that would mean she would no longer have access to the photos of Clarke's glorious, naked body. 

She placed her phone on the table next to her and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately, she couldn't keep herself from staring at Clarke's pictures every two minutes.

It was her fifth viewing that did her in. She touched herself. She touched herself a lot. Over and over again. And she slept like a baby. No regrets.

__

 

Two days later, Lexa had regrets. 

She confessed to Clarke that she caved the other night and while her girlfriend praised her for her honesty, she knew Clarke had something up her sleeve. Which now led her to this sad, sorry state. She was in her own bed, in her own room, dripping with want, aching to be touched and reduced to a begging mess while her girlfriend used her for her own satisfaction. It was equally hot, sexy and frustrating.

"Claaaarke...please." She knew her pleading would go unanswered.

The blonde was too busy getting herself off on Lexa's abs once again.

"Please what?" 

"Please can I touch you?"

"No."

"Well can you touch me then?"

"No."

"Babe, PLEASE." She lifted her hips, trying to get some sort of friction going. 

Clarke pushed her hips back down to the bed and scolded Lexa.

"What did I tell you about that?"

Lexa sighed. "You've had me like this for over an hour. This can't be healthy to be this turned on with no reprieve. Please."

"Hmmm...no. This is your punishment." She kept grinding down on her, smiling wickedly. "And my reward."

Lexa was dying to move her hands. She craved Clarke's body, wanting to touch her, grope her, squeeze her. Anything. But she was forced to keep them above her head. Clarke's orders. She made one last attempt to get Clarke to bend to her will.

"Please, baby girl. I promise I'll be so good. I just...I need..." She moved her hips up again.

Clarke stopped her movements and looked down at the poor girl. However, Lexa could tell she showed no pity.

"I think we're gonna have to do something about that pretty little mouth of yours. It doesn't seem to want to shut up," replied Clarke. She leaned forward and crawled her way up Lexa's body, stopping when her knees were on either side of Lexa's head. She lowered herself down onto the brunette's mouth, effectively quieting her, save for a few deep moans. 

Lexa was quite pleased with herself. Her begging finally paid off and she finally got to touch Clarke. And in the sexiest possible way. She was in heaven surrounded by the musky scent of Clarke, her juices dripping all over her face as she lapped at her relentlessly. Meanwhile, Clarke was controlling the entire situation, grinding on her face, controlling the speed and the pressure.

Lexa felt a sharp tug on her hair from Clarke's hand and groaned in delight. She felt as her girlfriend pulled her head up with each movement, trying to get Lexa's tongue even deeper. She knew Clarke was close and excitedly fucked her with her tongue, stopping every few moments to focus on her clit, sucking on it, massaging it, worshiping it. It took every ounce of strength not to grab Clarke's ass and pull her down to her even closer. 

Clarke started moaning loudly, unabashedly humping Lexa's face and all Lexa could do was let it happen and listen as her girlfriend came apart on top of her. And taste her as she came against her mouth. And feel her as she shuddered and lurched forward. 

Clarke climbed off of her and gave her a look that said 'I'm not even close to being done with you yet.'

Lexa gulped at the thought of it. 

She stared up at her girlfriend, completely entranced. How could one person be so damn beautiful? And how did someone like her get so damn lucky?

Clarke leaned down and kissed her.

"Well, that effectively shut you up."

Lexa only nodded with a smile on her face.

Clarke ran her tongue along Lexa's ear, nibbling her ear lobe.

"Turn over."

"What?"

Clarke playfully slapped Lexa's thigh.

"I said turn over."

Lexa did as she was told. 

__

Clarke raked her eyes over the sight before her. Lexa's toned back was like a canvas and she was eager to leave her mark on it. She traced her finger along the intricate tattoo in the middle of her back, leaving a trail of goosebumps along it. Her girlfriend let out a contented sigh, which actually surprised her. She thought she'd crack by now, insisting that she be able to come. But she did everything Clarke asked and behaved perfectly. Clarke secretly loved the begging. 

Her eyes studied the curve of Lexa's flawless ass and her mouth watered at the sight. Her hand traveled down over the perfect flesh and she squeezed firmly, feeling Lexa's body stiffen as she did so. 

"You really do have the hottest ass."

Lexa simply hummed in response and Clarke continued her exploration, giving it a few more squeezes before her libido got the better of her.

"Fuck, Lex. You look so hot like this."

She straddled Lexa's ass and leaned forward, grazing her nipples over her back. She felt Lexa's breath hitch and repeated the action.

She kissed the back of Lexa's neck and moved towards her ear.

"I'm so fucking wet for you."

Lexa groaned in response and lifted her ass up to get closer to Clarke's core. When Clarke felt her pussy flush against Lexa's butt, she let out a filthy moan that echoed throughout the room. 

"Fuck."

She gripped Lexa's hair and bit down on her shoulder, sucking the flesh into her mouth, determined to mark her. Lexa hissed in response and raised her ass up again, rubbing it against Clarke's pussy. 

Clarke gripped her hair tighter and moved over to her other shoulder, sinking her teeth in. Lexa let out a pained grunt and squirmed underneath her. Clarke stopped immediately.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, keep going," Lexa husked.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's hip and started grinding down on her ass as she left bite marks all along the girl's upper back. She was drenched and was leaving the proof all over Lexa's butt. She continued to writhe uncontrollably on top of her, rubbing her pussy all over her ass cheek. She nipped at the spot just below her neck while gripping her waist tighter. She rocked back and forth, working herself into a frenzy. She keened at the feeling every time her clit ran along Lexa's backside. It felt so good. She could barely even register her surroundings by this point. 

"Fuck, Lex."

She sat up and rutted even harder against Lexa's ass, riding her frantically. As she rocked her core against one side, her hand grabbed the other cheek hard and then spanked it roughly. 

Lexa screamed out in pleasure.

"Fuck! Again...please." She could barely choke out the words.

Clarke spanked her again, which elicited another scream. She had no idea what she was doing. This wasn't like anything she had ever done before. Nor was it like anything she had ever felt before. She could feel herself losing complete control. It terrified her and exhilarated her. She was so, so close and the spanking, along with Lexa's response, nearly pushed her over the edge.

She was sweating rather profusely by this point. The humidity of the room combined with how worked up she was only added to her rising body temperature.

She smacked Lexa's ass one last time before gripping both of her hips and rocking down hard into her. Lexa's ass met her with every thrust. Her tits were bouncing up and down and she almost felt bad that the brunette wasn't able to see it, since it was one of her favorite things to watch. 

She sank her fingernails into Lexa's hips, no doubt bruising them, but she couldn't control herself. The desperate noises Lexa was making, the marks all over her back, and the feeling of her pussy gliding rapidly against her girlfriend's hot ass pushed her to the brink. She came with a strangled noise, followed by a breathy moan laden with expletives. 

"Fuck, holy fuck, babe. Fuck. I'm coming so hard," she rasped. 

Jerking wildly against Lexa, her orgasm refused to let up. It felt like an eternity before she finally came back down, still rocking into the brunette, but much more gently. 

She heaved a sign and shuddered against Lexa's back as she collapsed on top of her. 

Once post-orgasm fog lifted, she realized it had been a while since Lexa had said anything. She moved to lie down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Hey. Are you okay? Was it okay that I did that?"

Dark green eyes gazed back at her almost in a daze. A smile crept up on Lexa's face as she nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Good. Because that was so hot. I feel like I almost had a serial killer moment."

Lexa laughed. "I could tell."

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. It's just...that was really hot. I mean, all of this was hot. And I'm...I need to..."

Clarke smiled and nodded. "Turn over on your back, stud."

Lexa did as she was told and Clarke wasted no time in going down on her. She definitely put her poor girlfriend through the ringer and she could tell how worked up she was as she slid her tongue along her folds.

Lexa immediately reacted, throwing her head back, lifting her hips and placing her hand on Clarke's head in an attempt to get more pressure. 

"Fuck! Your tongue feel incredible. Shit. I'm not gonna last long."

Clarke was very aware of how close Lexa already was. She loved how well she was able to read her body now. She knew the other girl had been aching for release, so she maneuvered her tongue they way she knew Lexa liked and that was all it took for her to come with a silent scream. Clarke coaxed her through it and stayed down there, wanting to give her even more pleasure. It was the least she could do for her after all she put her through tonight. 

She worked her tongue against her clit, loving the nonsensical sounds Lexa was making. Her favorite thing on the planet was experience Lexa come. There was nothing sexier and she loved that she was the lucky one who got to make it happen. 

She lapped at her, savoring the taste and gathering the juices from her previous orgasm. She loved the way it tasted on her tongue. Lexa's mumbling became louder and more pronounced as Clarke flattened her tongue along her entire slit, then flicked her clit with the tip of her tongue.

"Oh my God! Clarke...Clarke...baby, I'm gonna..."

Clarke's tongue swirled around her clit, bringing her closer to climax, then moved down to her entrance, going as deep as she could. 

It was at this moment Clarke noticed the lock turning and the door opening. She knew someone was coming in, but was so caught up in what she was doing, she didn't have time to react. Her tongue was still deep inside Lexa when Ontari's appeared and stopped dead in her tracks when she witnessed what was happening. 

Clarke's eyes locked with hers for the briefest of moments. And she knew she should be embarrassed. She's completely naked with her head between her girlfriend's legs. Of course she should be embarrassed. But instead of doing the normal thing and stopping, like any sane person would have, she simply turned her focus back to Lexa and moaned loudly against her pussy, which caused Lexa to completely let go. She cried out her release in a long, wailing moan and clamped her legs against Clarke's head, keeping her down there until she rode out her orgasm. 

By the time she was released from Lexa's death grip and crawled her way up to her girlfriend, she noticed that the room was empty once more. Ontari had left, Lexa came hard and Clarke smiled smugly as her girlfriend cuddled into her mumbling something about the best orgasm ever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give a quick shout out to Auddish who created amazing fan art for this story. Check it out on her Tumblr: http://bit.ly/2jwCTOU

It was a Wednesday night and Clarke was in the exact same place she had been every night for the past two weeks: in the art studio working on a major project that was due by the end of the week. With the exception of classes and a few quick lunch dates with Lexa, she had spent the last couple weeks holed up in the studio, living off of fast food burgers, coffee and very little sleep. She missed her girlfriend tremendously, but she had to get this done. It was worth a third of her grade. She was kind of pissed about the fact that it was due so early in the semester, but her professor stated that it simply gave the students more time to work on their final project. 

Lexa missed her, too, but she was busy with school and soccer. When they couldn’t meet for lunch, they talked on the phone and texted every day. After the incident with Ontari walking in on them - which Clarke had told Lexa about afterwards and Lexa couldn’t help but laugh at the situation, even if it was a bit awkward – Ontari pretty much left Lexa alone. There hadn’t been any attempts at seducing her, lying around in her underwear or even talking suggestively to her. In fact, the only words Ontari and Lexa ever exchanged now were greetings and goodbyes. And maybe a few typical roommate discussions. Clarke was relieved, and she definitely missed being in Lexa’s bed. 

Clarke took a sip of her cold coffee and nearly spit it out. It pretty much stopped doing its job three hours ago, anyway. She wiped her forehead on her sleeve and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She was a mess. There was paint all over her. It was on her clothes, in her fingernails, even in her hair. She was in desperate need of a shower and a good night’s sleep, but she knew she couldn’t have either. She was beyond stressed. She had been working on this piece for weeks and no matter how hard she worked or what she did, it never seemed to be good enough. She had started it and re-started it several times. She had used different palettes and color schemes and nothing seemed to be able to convey what she wanted to express with this piece. 

She finally switched from watercolor to oils and felt okay with how it was progressing, but she felt like she was farther behind than the other students. Mainly because she was the only one in the studio right now. Though, that was probably due to the fact that it was nearly midnight. 

She stretched out, feeling her back crack and her leg muscles pull. She adjusted herself on the stool, trying to get as comfortable as possible. She picked up a brush and stared at the painting, trying to will her hand to move, but it wouldn’t move. She didn’t even know where it was supposed to go. All the colors started running together as her eyes drooped and her head started falling forward. She was almost asleep when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"So this is where you've taken up residence the last two weeks." 

Clarke jumped and turned around to find Lexa standing in the doorway. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Clarke offered a sleepy half-smile and watched as Lexa hurried toward her with concern.

“Clarke, you look exhausted.” She placed her hand on Clarke’s cheek and tried to get her eyes to focus. “Hey, Clarke. Wake up, sweetie.”

Clarke’s eyes found hers and her smile grew wider.

“Lex, hi,” she said faintly. “How did you find me?”

“Luna said you might be here. I remembered the building from the tour you gave me. I had to ask around for this specific studio, though. Thankfully there were a couple people outside who seemed to know their way around.” She went to help Clarke up. “Come on, we need to get you home.”

Clarke stayed where she was. “I can’t.”

“You need rest.”

“I need to finish,” she mumbled.

“You can finish tomorrow after you’ve slept. And after you’ve had a decent breakfast.” She tried helping her up again and noticed that the girl could barely stand. She put Clarke’s arm over her shoulder and held her waist for extra support. “Come on. I’ll walk you back to your dorm.”

As Clarke leaned her head on her shoulder, Lexa took a moment to look at the painting Clarke was working on. She was awestruck. It was simply beautiful and she had no idea why Clarke insisted she wasn’t even finished. It looked perfect. She took on the other girl’s weight as she took another moment to study the painting. 

“Clarke, this is beautiful.”

“It’s not done. It’s not good enough.”

She gave her a kiss on the forehead. “Babe, stop. It’s so good.”

“I’m gonna fail,” mumbled Clarke.

“You’re delirious. You need sleep. Once you look at this with fresh eyes, you’ll see what I see.”

“I’m fine, I don’t need sleep. I need to finish.” Clarke’s eyes were closed and her head was resting fully on Lexa’s shoulders.

“Sure you don’t. But let’s just get you home anyway. For me?”

Clarke hummed. “Anything for you.”

“And can I make one request?”

“Hmm?”

“After you turn in your work of art, can I have it to hang on my wall?”

Clarke sighed as she allowed Lexa’s strong arms to help guide her out of the studio. “You can have anything from me, Lex. Anything.”

Lexa smiled as she closed the door to the studio and helped her down the stairs.

\--

On the way to Clarke’s dorm, the blonde had dramatically declared she could no longer walk before laying down on a nearby bench. Lexa told her it was only a little bit farther, but Clarke insisted she stay on the bench and sleep there since she’d have to get used to being a “starving artist.” 

Lexa shook her head and muttered to herself. “So damn dramatic. So damn cute.” She braced herself and scooped Clarke off the bench, holding her bridal style. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty.”

She stumbled backwards a few feet trying to gain her balance. She may have been in good shape, but it was still a bit awkward trying to carry someone like this. Clarke’s eyes opened briefly as she looked at her girlfriend and smiled.

“Mmm…superhero.”

Lexa laughed. “Is that what I am to you?”

“Mmm hmm. Commander Lexa. Here to save me.”

Lexa kept her forward momentum, speeding up as Clarke’s building was finally in sight. 

“Babe, I don’t suppose Commander Lexa can carry you piggy back? This isn’t easy.”

“Are you saying I’m too heavy?”

Lexa rolled her eyes at that. “No, Clarke. That’s not what I’m saying. Forget it. We’re almost there.” 

Lexa kept on her trajectory, feeling her arms starting to shake. They were so close to Clarke’s dorm, but there was no way her arms were going to make it. This was embarrassing. But in all fairness, she had a three-hour practice this morning and her muscles were dead tired.

“Clarke, I’m putting you down. You’ll have to walk the rest of the way.” Lexa was out of breath at this point and hoping her girlfriend would comply.

“But you feel so good.”

Lexa lowered her carefully and Clarke whined. 

“You want to hop on my back?”

Clarke shook her head and clung to Lexa as they walked the rest of the way. Lexa took a moment to breathe in the scent of Clarke’s hair. She smelled of paint and lavender with a hint of vanilla. She wanted to bottle it and spray it on her pillow at night whenever Clarke’s scent faded from the last time she was there. 

But she was getting distracted. She had to focus on getting her sleepy girlfriend into her bed before she threw a fatigue-induced tantrum. 

They finally got into the building, but Clarke’s whining only grew louder. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Stairs. I don’t want to do stairs. Just leave me.” She crawled to the floor and rested her head on the bottom step. 

“My God, Clarke. Is this really what you’re like when you’re deliriously tired?” Lexa wanted to feel frustrated, but instead, she had to keep herself from laughing at her girlfriend’s plight. “Come on. Get up. Hop on my back. I’ll take you upstairs.”

Clarke complied and Lexa gave her a piggy back ride upstairs. They finally got into the room and quietly closed the door, trying not to wake up Luna. Clarke collapsed onto her bed while Lexa started to take her shoes off. She rummaged through Clarke’s drawer and pulled out some sleep shorts and a t-shirt. She moved to unbutton Clarke’s jeans.

Clarke groaned. “Lex, I’m sooooooo tired. Are you really trying to get in my pants right now?”

“Clarke?”

“Hmm?”

“Shut up and lift your hips. I’m trying to get your pajamas on, you jackass.”

Clarke pouted. “So you don’t want to have sex with me?”

Lexa could only stare at her in disbelief. “So you want me to want to have sex with you but you don’t want me to have sex with you?”

Clarke gave her a confused look, followed by, “You’re really pretty.”

Lexa laughed as she helped Clarke put her shorts on and take her paint-covered hoodie off.

“You’re really pretty, too.”

Clarke put her shirt on and dreamily looked up at Lexa. “And you’re my girlfriend. Sometimes I can’t believe you’re my girlfriend, but here you are.”

Lexa beamed. “Here I am.”

Clarke reached her arms out. “Stay.”

It wasn’t a question. And it didn’t even need to be said. Lexa took off her shoes and pants and crawled into bed next Clarke, holding her until they both fell asleep. 

\--

 

It was Friday afternoon and Lexa was getting ready to go meet Clarke. She was taking her out to celebrate finally finishing her project. She tried not to use the words “I told you so” when Clarke told her the painting wasn’t so bad when she went into the studio the next day after having slept for twelve hours straight in Lexa’s arms. They both missed their morning classes, but neither of them cared. Clarke insisted the date would be her treat since Lexa took such good care of her the other night. 

As Lexa was seated in front of her full-length mirror putting on her makeup, Ontari walked through the door. Lexa cast a quick glance in the mirror and noticed her roommate in a towel with wet hair. She decided to try to be civil. She was in a good mood and excited to be seeing Clarke soon.

“Going out tonight,” Lexa asked. 

“Yeah. Party off campus.”

“Sounds fun.” She went back to her eyeliner.

“I’d invite you, but it looks like you have plans of your own.”

“I’m going out with Clarke.”

“I figured.”

Lexa finished up her makeup and sat on her bed looking for her shoes. 

“Where are you guys going,” Ontari asked.

Lexa kept her eyes down as she put on her shoes, not wanting to risk watching Ontari changing. 

“No sure. Clarke’s planning it.”

“Well, that’s nice of her.”

“Yeah.”

“Lexa?”

“Hmm?”

“You can look at me if you want. I won’t bite.”

On instinct, Lexa glanced over at her roommate only to find Ontari completely naked in a very suggestive position, staring straight at her. The girl left absolutely nothing to the imagination and Lexa immediately looked away. 

“What are you doing?” Lexa stood up and faced the corner, unsure of what to do. 

“Come on, Lexa. You can’t possibly be serious about this girl.”

“I am.”

“You’re not even a little curious? I swear, I’m fucking amazing in bed. I’ve heard the rumors about you. I know you’ve heard the rumors about me. We’re the girls that other girls go to for good sex. We don’t do relationships.”

“Don’t compare yourself to me. And no, I’m not curious.”

Ontari took this opportunity to walk over to Lexa, putting her arms around her waist. 

“Come on, Woods. You’re hot. I’m hot. The sex would be so damn good. And we’re both good at keeping our feelings in check, so there won’t be any awkwardness between us.”

Lexa shuddered and pulled herself out of Ontari’s embrace. She went to grab her keys and her wallet.

“I’m not interested.”

Ontari relented. “Fine. Sorry. Just thought I’d give it one more try. She sat down on her bed, still completely naked. “Clarke’s really hot, by the way.”

Lexa shuddered. She felt her blood run cold and her knuckles turned white. Ontari better not be going where the thought she was going with this. 

“Maybe I’ll have better luck with her. We seemed to hit it off the few times I met her.”

Lexa turned around to face her. “Ontari, I’m warning you now, stop talking.”

“What? It’s true. Clarke’s hot.” Her roommate feigned innocence as she stood up and finally threw on a shirt. 

“Don’t even say her name.” She tried to breathe. Lexa’s protective side was starting to come out and she didn’t trust herself to not to something foolish if Ontari continued. 

“From what I saw, she looks like she definitely knows what she’s doing. And don’t think I haven’t noticed those smokin’ hot tits of hers.”

That’s when Lexa lost her mind. She charged at Ontari and pushed her onto her bed. She wanted to let her fists fly in a blind rage, but she managed to catch herself. Hitting Ontari would do nothing except get her expelled, so she backed off and tried to remain calm. Ontari stood up and challenged her. Lexa only stared her down as she finally spoke. She looked down at her menacingly and in her most intimidating voice possible, she delivered a blow she knew wouldn’t get her expelled. 

“Clarke Griffin is the love of my life. If you ever talk about her like that again, I swear I will make your life a living hell. You think you’re hot shit at this school? You have no idea of the connections I have and you have no idea what I’m capable of.” Okay, she was bluffing a little bit about that last part, but Ontari seemed to be buying it. “And just so there’s no confusion, this is me making it one hundred percent clear that I have absolutely no interest in you or any other woman, for that matter. Clarke is it for me. She’s the one. So you need to BACK THE FUCK OFF.”

She didn’t even give Ontari a chance to respond before she walked out the door. But she did take pleasure in the look of fear in the girl’s eyes before she left. 

\--

The following week, Clarke found herself on Lexa’s campus trying to follow the directions her girlfriend gave her. She said she had a surprise for her and only gave her an address and a few vague directions. ‘Turn left at the lion statue’ wasn’t exactly helpful when Clarke had no idea where the lion statue was. 

Finally, Clarke found the right building. She walked in and looked for the room number Lexa had given her. Once she found it, she knocked tentatively. 

She was greeted by her girlfriend wearing a big smile.

“Surprise!”

Clarke stepped into the room and looked around. “Where are we?”

“We’re in my room?”

Clarke saw the painting she gave Lexa hanging on the wall above the bed. 

“Wait…what?”

“After that last Ontari incident…”

Clarke tensed up at the mention of her name.

“…I went to my coach and told her my problem. She set up a meeting with the administration and I placed a formal complaint against Ontari. She’s now on probation. I also used my position as the captain of our winning soccer team to negotiate a single room. I figured if the football players use their titles to get special treatment, maybe I could try it just this once. And it worked. They said in light of the situation with my former roommate, they granted me a single.”

Clarke looked around incredulously. “So, this is all yours?”

Lexa smiled at her. “This is all ours.”

Clarke grinned at her girlfriend. “Well this is going to make certain things much easier.”

Lexa gave her a knowing look as she walked over to the door and locked it. 

“Yes, it certainly is.” She looked her girlfriend up and down.

“What?” Clarke was starting to get the feeling Lexa was up to something.

“Clarke, this may not be something you know about me just yet, but I can be a rather vengeful person.”

Clarke swallowed thickly. “What do you mean?”

Lexa slowly stepped toward the blonde and ran her fingers through her hair, tugging playfully on the long, golden locks. 

“I mean…payback is a bitch. This is a new room and a brand new bed. I plan on making good use out of them. I’m going to need you to take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

The look of complete lust in Lexa’s eyes was enough to make Clarke want to fall onto her knees at her feet. She had known it was only a matter of time before Lexa got her revenge. She was actually hoping it would have been sooner, but right now was just as good a time as any. She walked over to the bed while pulling her shirt up over her head, ready to take whatever Lexa was about to give her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. Plenty of smut to come in the next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

Clarke felt her breathing become shallow the moment she shed the last of her clothes and saw the hungry look in Lexa's eyes. She sat down on the bed, her eyes never leaving Lexa's as the brunette stepped forward and stood over her. Clarke had to bite the inside of her mouth to keep from giggling. She loved the way Lexa always turned to mush and would forget she was in control whenever she was in such close proximity to Clarke's naked body. She could see the cogs turning in her head as Lexa's eyes perused her entire body, completely lost in thought. 

"This is some really killer revenge," teased Clarke.

That snapped her girlfriend out of her stupor. She reached out and grabbed Clarke to stand her up.

Clarke decided to press her luck. "You're wearing an awful lot of clothing for someone who likes being naked with me."

"And you're talking too much for someone who's about to be punished," Lexa husked.

Clarke's breath hitched, but she kept the mischievous look on her face, challenging Lexa. She loved getting under her skin.

"I'm still waiting for this so-called punishment."

Lexa's eyes flared and she pulled Clarke against her, kissing her harshly Clarke was caught completely by surprise as Lexa's lips devoured hers. She felt a jolt to her core and pulled back with a shocked look on her face.

Lexa bit her lip playfully and looked back at her arching a brow.

"Problem?"

Clarke's mouth hung open and she shook her head. Lexa grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in again, completely flush against her body and started grinding against her. 

Clarke let out an involuntary moan and gripped the side of Lexa's shirt. Something felt very, very good against her naked body. She pulled back again and gave Lexa perplexed look before looking down at her girlfriend's crotch. She looked back up and Lexa simply nodded, waiting for a reaction. Looking for confirmation that Clarke was okay with this.

Clarke excitedly went to unbutton her pants. Lexa laughed and grabbed her hands.

"Whoa, whoa...slow down there. I'm the one in charge. Don't forget that."

She pushed Clarke back on the bed and pulled her shirt up over her head. Clarke just stared at her in awe and anticipation. She unconsciously licked her lips once Lexa removed her bra. It was glorious, but it was taking far too long for her liking. She reached out to try to unbutton Lexa's pants again and was immediately reprimanded. Lexa grabbed her wrists.

"You need to learn to listen. I said no. I'm in charge."

Clarke whined and pouted as she leaned back on the bed. It hadn't even been five minutes and she felt Lexa was already taking this revenge thing too far. She eyed the bulge in Lexa's pants longingly. 

"Lex, I wanna see it. Please." She gave her best puppy dog eyes, but Lexa only chuckled.

"You're cute when you beg."

Clarke reached out again. Lexa pushed her back on the bed and climbed on top of her. She started rubbing against Clarke. The blonde closed her eyes and moaned. She could feel the appendage through the material of Lexa's pants and felt herself get even wetter than she was before. 

Lexa continued to push against Clarke's core, working her up and making her whimper. Clarke was a needy mess. 

"Lex, please. Take them off. I wanna see it. I wanna feel it." She wasn't even embarrassed by her begging. She wanted it so bad.

She was silenced when Lexa shoved two fingers in her mouth and kept grinding against her. Clarke could only moan and she tried to seductively suck her girlfriend's fingers. 

Clarke was nearly driven to the brink and she was so close to coming when Lexa stopped and stood back up. Clarke wanted to cry. 

"What the fuck?" She was frustrated and angry. 

Lexa shook her head. "Such language. Good girls don't talk like that."

Clarke sat up. "Maybe I'm not a good girl."

"Is that why you can't stop staring at my crotch?"

Clarke shrugged innocently and felt her mouth go dry the second Lexa unzipped her pants and took them off. Clarke could feel her pussy clench at the sight of Lexa in a harness with a perfect-sized dildo attached to it. She whimpered quietly waiting for Lexa to tell her what to do. She wanted this and if she had to behave in order to get it, then so be it. 

Lexa reached her hand out. "Come here, Clarke."

She complied and stood in front of her girlfriend. 

"Clarke, you used me for your own pleasure that night. Now it's my turn."

"But you lost a bet. I didn't."

"A bet that you made sure I'd lose. You really didn't have to send me those naked pictures of you."

"Fine. I won't ever send you nudes again."

"Wait, now let's not be hasty. I will never say no to pictures of you. Besides, we're getting off track. As I was saying..." She thrust herself against Clarke, just between her thighs, "you used me. And now it's my turn."

Clarke almost keeled over at the feeling. Then, she felt it very important to remind Lexa of something.

"I also made you come afterwards. Twice."

Lexa kissed along Clarke's neck and whispered in her ear. "I'll keep that in mind. But for right now, I want to see what you look like with your mouth wrapped around this." She grabbed the silicone strap-on. 

Upon hearing those words, Clarke dropped to her knees embarrassingly fast. She looked up at Lexa, her blue eyes begging for permission. 

\--

Lexa nearly came at the sight. Clarke was kneeling in front of her with her eyes boring into her own. There was so much want and desire there, she couldn't wait any longer. She placed her hand behind Clarke's head and pulled her slightly forward, giving her the permission she was craving. She licked her lips as she watched Clarke wrap her hand around it and gave it a slight tug. Lexa gasped as the base of the dildo rubbed against her clit. Clarke smiled at her and took the tip of it into her mouth, sucking it slowly and deliberately. Lexa growled at the sight and had to fight the urge to jerk her hips forward. As the entire appendage disappeared into Clarke's mouth, Lexa was completely enthralled and felt it throughout her whole body. With each bob of Clarke's head, Lexa could feel it against her clit and she was already so close to losing control. She bit her lip, trying to stifle her whines as she continued to watch her gorgeous girlfriend sucking her off. Her hands desperately gripping blonde hair as she gently rocked against Clarke's mouth. 

"Fuck, Clarke..."

The blonde increased her pace and began moaning loudly as she slid her tongue along the smooth material and locked eyes with Lexa. That's all it took for her to come, moaning her release with Clarke's name on her lips. She thrust into Clarke's mouth, her clit twitching as she shuddered. 

She pulled out of Clarke's mouth. "Fuck, that was amazing."

Clarke agreed. "Mmm...I kind of want to do that again."

"All in good time. Get up."

She guided Clarke back to the bed and crawled on top of her, settling between her legs. She reached her hand down and guided the dildo through Clarke's folds, rubbing the head against her clit. The blonde arched her back, much to the enjoyment of Lexa, who got a spectacular view of her girlfriend's boobs. She continued running the cock through Clarke's folds, covering it with her juices. 

"Oh my God, that feels incredible."

Lexa hummed in response.

"Please fuck me. I want your cock deep inside me."

Lexa was starting to lose control. So far, she had managed to stop herself from saying anything really embarrassing, but this was way too hot and felt way too good and Clarke was begging and writhing underneath her. There was no way her brain was going to cooperate. She ran her tongue over her earlobe, nibbling it gently before whispering in her ear. 

"Your cunt is a slut for my cock, isn't it baby?"

Clarke grunted at hearing the words and drove her hips up, trying to get as much friction as possible. 

"Fuck, yes. Baby, please fuck me. I'll do anything."

Lexa grabbed the member between her legs and aligned it with Clarke's soaked entrance. She went in slowly, allowing the other girl to get used to the girth and the pressure. She watched Clarke's face, searching for any sign of discomfort.

"More, Lexa. Please. I need more."

Lexa pushed herself all the way in and Clarke gladly took all of it, wrapping her legs around her girlfriend's waist. Lexa stilled for a moment, still trying to read Clarke's face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. You can move now."

Lexa nodded and began slowly thrusting in and out of her, watching her eyes the entire time. She loved the way Clarke looked at her. It made her feel safe and it made her feel like Clarke trusted her with everything, including her heart.

She shook those thoughts from her mind. She was getting off track again. This was supposed to be her revenge. And damn it, she was going to have her fun. She increased her pace and the friction against her clit was heavenly. That, combined with the sight of the dildo disappearing in and out of Clarke was quickly building her up for an imminent release. And she could tell it was going to be a powerful one. 

Her pace was now unmerciful, pounding into Clarke as if her life depended on it. Clarke, in turn, filled the room with her screams of pleasure, very much enjoying being fucked this way. Lexa could feel her orgasm approaching and she knew Clarke was close, as well. The only sounds the filled the room were their grunts of pleasure and the slick, wet sound of Clarke's pussy being fucked with abandon. 

"Fuck, Clarke. This is so hot."

"Don't stop. Please, Lex. Let me come. Please don't stop."

Lexa initially had every intention of stopping and teasing Clarke once again, but this felt too damn good and she knew they were both so close. She wanted to come with her girlfriend, so she decided to save that torture for another day. 

"I won't stop. I'm so fucking close."

Lexa rocked into her, their nipples grazing each other as their moaning grew louder. Lexa could tell Clarke was about to come because of how hard was becoming to move inside of her. Her walls were clenching like a vice grip and that thought alone was enough to make Lexa's orgasm rip through her entire body as she felt Clarke's fingernails clawing down her back. She hissed in pain, but couldn't deny that it felt incredible. 

Clarke's orgasm took on a life of its own as her hands scratched down Lexa's back and landed on her ass, pulling her impossibly closer, trying to get as much of her as she could. Soon, they both shuddered against each other before their movements stilled. Lexa was a sweaty mess, but she refused to separate from Clarke. They held each other in a sweaty heap for a while before either of them spoke. It took a bit of recovery for them to be able to vocalize anything.

Once Clarke found her voice, she nuzzled into Lexa's neck.

"We are definitely doing that again."

\--

Lexa's body was immobile. She was pretty sure she had fucked Clarke into oblivion but had no idea it would take so much out of her, as well. The only thing she was able to move were her eyes as she opened them. And that was only because there was a very annoying poking feeling in her ribs. Once everything came into focus, she was greeted by her smiling girlfriend, wide awake and on her knees next to her. She looked down to see exactly what she was doing and looked back up at her confused.

"Clarke?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you poking me in the ribs with a dildo?"

"Because you didn't budge when I poked your arm with it."

"Clarke!" She looked at her phone. "It's 6am. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"How is that possible?"

Clarke shrugged and kept poking her. Lexa sat up, grabbed the dildo and threw it across the room.

"Stop with that! I'm up!"

Clarke laughed at her grumpiness. "Good. Time to go."

"Go where?"

"It's 6am. Time for a run."

"You have to be joking."

"I never joke about physical fitness."

"Yes you do."

"Well, not this time. We haven't gone on a run together since we got to New York. It'll be like   
old times. Except, you don't have to perv out over me through the window afterwards. You can do it with me in the same room."

"I didn't perv out."

"Yes you did. You perved so hard. It's okay. So did I."

Lexa pulled the blanket over her head. "I had enough of a workout last night."

"We can stop and get a huge stack of pancakes after."

Lexa only grumbled.

"With lots of bacon," added Clarke.

Lexa came out from under the blanket.

"I'm listening."

"And we can come back here and work it all off again."

"I'm up. Honestly, you had me at bacon."

Clarke was surprised it was so easy to convince Lexa. She was passed out. Nothing was waking her up. She didn't really want to go running, but she knew Lexa was exhausted. She considered this her own little payback. 

\--

The following weekend, Raven came to visit. Her one stipulation for visiting was that she wanted to go to a frat party. She informed Clarke she was desperate to break her dry spell and was having zero luck back home. Mainly because all she did was work and sleep. Her social life disappeared once all her friends went back to school. So Clarke agreed they would go to the Kappa party off-campus. Raven had convinced Luna to go, as well and Clarke managed to talk Lexa into meeting them there, which was no easy feat. Lexa wasn't much of a partier, but Clarke knew she agreed just to make her happy. And that made Clarke feel stupidly giddy inside. 

"Clarke, you look fine. Stop worrying about it." Raven was already annoyed for having to wait forever for Clarke to pick an outfit. They were finally walking up to the party when Clarke stopped. 

"Maybe I should have gone with the blue dress." Clarke looked down at her chosen outfit, quite unsure of herself.

Raven looked to Luna for help. "Will you tell her she's being crazy?"

"You're being crazy, Clarke. Who are you trying to impress? You already have a crazy hot girl drooling over you."

"Why do you think I'm trying to impress her? She's a crazy hot girl who happens to have other girls drooling over her."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Anyone can see she doesn't give a shit about any other girl but you."

Luna laughed. "She's right. I've only met her a couple times and I don't think she's even looked at me once. All she sees is you."

Raven winked at Luna. "Lexa must be damn crazy. How could anyone not look at you?"

Luna nudged her shoulder. "That was smooth, but I'm not looking to be the girl who ends someone's dry spell, so you can stop hitting on me."

Raven looked to Clarke. "You told her?"

Clarke shrugged. "She's my roommate. We talk.'

"Well, you at least have to save a dance for me. I doubt I'll find anyone there half as hot as you." Raven was really laying on thick with Clarke's roommate, who just laughed at her cheesy lines.

"Fine. One dance. Then you're on your own. And don't get handsy with me."

Raven smiled, taking it as a challenge. She loved a good challenge.

Once they were at the party and located the drinks, Clarke nervously looked around for Lexa.

"I don't see her. And she hasn't texted me."

Raven slammed a shot. "Relax. She'll be here. Have a few drinks. Loosen up."

Clarke took the drink that Raven had mixed her and drank it in ten seconds. She was pretty sure it was all alcohol with one drop of sour mix. She grabbed another drink from Raven, deciding to sip it slowly this time. She didn't need to be a drunken mess for Lexa. She was kind of a lightweight, so that first drink alone might have been her doom.

The place was packed and they had already lost Luna. Raven was upset, but only for a little while. She managed to find a group of guys to dance with and pulled Clarke along with her. Clarke only moved slightly to the music, holding her drink and trying not to spill it. She noticed one of the guys coming up to her.

"You can put your drink down, you know. It might be easier to dance," he tried to yell above the music. 

"But then I won't be able to drink. You see my dilemma."

Raven grabbed her drink and downed it. "There. Now you can dance uninhibited. Have fun! Lexa will come find us when she gets here."

Clarke nodded and started dancing a little more, trying to keep her distance from the guy who very clearly wanted to dance with. That didn't stop him from trying to make some physical contact. She simply laughed it off and continued to keep him at arm's length. 

\--

Lexa managed to find Clarke a few minutes after she finally got to the party. She knew her girlfriend had to have already been here and wasn't too surprised to find her on the dance floor with Raven. Though, she really didn't enjoy the fact that they happened to be surrounded by a bunch of touchy-feely frat guys. She watched the scene before her, trying not to smile to big at the sight of her girlfriend dancing. Damn, she was so sexy. She couldn't really blame these guys for wanting to dance with her. But there was one guy she kept her eye on. He didn't seem to be getting the hint that Clarke didn't really want to dance with him.

She felt her heart rate increase the moment Clarke locked eyes with her. She would never, ever get tired of that little jolt of excitement she got whenever Clarke looked at her. 

The blonde immediately pushed her way off the dance floor and ran toward her, throwing her arms around her. 

"Lexa! You're here!"

"Of course. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find the place." She kissed her and pulled her in for another hug. Over Clarke's shoulder, she stared down the guy who was trying to dance with her. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and slinked away to talk to one of his friends, looking back only once to see Lexa's death glare still aim at him. Yes, Lexa was jealous. Lexa Woods, who was always level-headed and rational, was jealous over a stupid frat boy. But she refused to let Clarke see it. 

"I'm so glad you're here. Now we can dance together!" Clarke's excitement was so endearing to Lexa.

They were only dancing for a moment when Luna found them. She seemed to have had a bit to drink and asked Clarke to help her find the bathroom. Clarke looked at Lexa apologetically.

"It's okay. You take her to the bathroom and I'll get us a drink. I'll meet you at the bar."

\--

They found the bathroom, but had to wait in a small line first. Clarke was eager to get back to Lexa, but she didn't want to leave Luna to fend for herself. Her roommate leaned her head against her shoulder.

"Clarke, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Is Raven a player?"

"Raven?"

"Yeah. She's...I don't know. She's cute. Like really pretty. And when she smiles at me I just feel...I don't know. Nice."

"I didn't know her lines were actually working on you."

She shoved Clarke playfully. "It's not her lines. It's just her in general."

"Well, I'll tell you this much. Raven likes to think she's a player. But honestly, she's only ever slept with people she's been in relationships with. She's had quite a few relationships, but she's not one to just use someone for sex, no matter how much she may try to convince you otherwise. She's kind of a sap. A romantic." She turned to Luna. "But you can't tell her I told you any of this. She'd kill me."

"Good to know. Thank you."

Clarke smiled. "Any time."

After using the bathroom, they came back and looked for Lexa at the bar. Clarke stopped the moment she spotted her.

"Uh, are you okay?" asked Luna. "You've got your grumpy face on. I've seen it when you get hungry or angry. Which one are you right now?"

Clarke didn't answer. She just kept watching Lexa at the bar surrounded by girls who all seem to be chatting her up. 

Luna finally saw what Clarke was staring at and started to laugh. 

"Is that why you're grumpy? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"A bunch of hot girls trying to hit on my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I'm seeing that. But I'm also seeing how bored Lexa looks. She's not even really paying attention to them."

Clarke watched intently as yet another girl went up to her and tried to make conversation. Lexa nodded politely and gave a brief response to whatever she was asked. 

"Lexa!!!" Luna called out to her and waved, then whispered to Clarke, "Watch this."

Lexa looked up and saw Clarke. A beaming smile instantly appeared on her face and she raced over to where she was standing and handed her a drink. "I missed you. You took forever."

"Sorry. There was a line."

"Well, do you want to dance some more? Or we can go find Raven."

Clarke casually took a drink. "I don't want to keep you away from your entourage."

Lexa looked over to where Clarke was gesturing and rolled her eyes.

"You know, this may be the alcohol talking, but you are seriously so sexy. You look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

Clarke tried to hide her smirk. "It's definitely the alcohol. Some of those girls are way hotter than me."

Lexa handed Luna her drink and wrapped her arms around Clarke's waist.

"Clarke, I don't even know what you're talking about. I don't know WHO you're talking about. The only girl I see here is you. You're the only girl I EVER see. Period. And you are fucking gorgeous." She kept her eyes on Clarke. "Isn't that right Luna?"

Luna sighed and handed her drink back. 

"Whatever. I'm going to find Raven. You two are disgusting."

Clarke had to agree. They were quite disgusting. And she loved it. And she loved Lexa. She's known it for a while now, but tonight was the first time she came close to just blurting it out. Instead, she leaned in and kissed her, then dragged her to the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget, you can follow me on twitter at @afinemessnovel


	19. Chapter 19

Clarke was booing loudly with the rest of the crowd. A very obvious foul was completely ignored by the refs and one of Lexa's teammates was on the ground in pain. The game had been pretty brutal, especially in this second half with only ten minutes left. Columbia was up by one point and it was obvious their opponents were getting desperate. It was starting to look like a blood bath out there and it was pissing Clarke off by the minute. 

She could see how frustrated Lexa was getting, as well. She was very passionate about the game and as captain, she was very protective of her fellow teammates. And right now, she was arguing with the ref, who was giving her a warning to back off. She did so, but Clarke could tell she was upset. 

Clarke kind of wished Anya or Raven were here. It was much easier to watch Lexa's games with someone there to go through all the stress with her. But for today, she was Lexa's one-woman cheer squad. She was even wearing one of Lexa's old jerseys with her number on it. It was a bit tight on her, but she didn't think Lexa would mind since it made her boobs look spectacular. 

Finally, the injured player got up and the game continued amongst applause from the crowd. But the other team still refused to let up with their aggressive defending. Clarke watched as Columbia got possession of the ball. The mid-fielder sent it up the line to Lexa, who turned and had a clear path towards the goal. Suddenly, a defender came out of nowhere and slide tackled her, completely missing the ball and clipping Lexa's foot, instead. This sent her flying, landing hard on her right side. The crowd gasped and Clarke stood up, waiting to see if Lexa was moving. A whistle blew and the ref pulled out a red card against the defender. Everyone in the stands cheered except for Clarke. Her heart was pounding as she kept her eyes on Lexa. She watched as her girlfriend rolled onto her back, wincing in pain and grabbing her arm, then grabbing her ribs. 

Clarke instantly ran down the bleachers to the sidelines. She wanted to run to her girlfriend, but knew that would have been a bit over-dramatic and probably would have embarrassed the hell out of Lexa. She just wanted to make sure she was okay. She watched as the trainer and team doctor ran to Lexa's aid. Everything was silent. All she could hear was Lexa groaning in pain, then her commanding voice telling her coach she was fine. She waved them off and tried to get up, but struggled. They had to help her as she hobbled off the pitch. With five minutes left in the game, the coach had to put in someone else as Lexa was escorted to the locker room. Clarke knew her girlfriend was going to be pissed and was going to want to keep playing. 

She followed at a safe distance as they made their way to the locker room, listening to Lexa's protests.

"I'm fine. There's only a few minutes left. Let me at least take the shot!"

"Calm down, Woods. You're injured. We have to make sure you're okay."

The brunette fought valiantly, but in the end, she doubled over in pain. Clarke's heart wrenched as she watched them disappear into the locker room. All she could do now was wait.

\--

Clarke paced back and forth. It had been almost forty five minutes since Lexa was escorted off the field. In that time, she heard the cheering from the stands that told her they had won the game. She watched as each of Lexa's teammates hurried off to the locker room to check on the status of their captain, with quite a few of them giving Clarke a sympathetic head nod or an encouraging pat on her shoulder telling her Lexa would be okay. 

No one had emerged yet, which made Clarke fear the worst. She was close to just bursting in there to see what was going on. It's not like it was breaking the law, or anything. She tried to be respectful, but she was worried sick about her girlfriend. 

Finally, her teammates came trickling out slowly. All of them were showered and dressed and looking somewhat solemn for having just won a game. That's when Clarke decided to just go for it. She was just about to go in when she ran into Echo coming out.

"Whoa, slow down there." She placed her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "She's okay. She'll be just fine."

Clarke heaved a sigh of relief. "What happened?"

"She has some bruised ribs, but nothing's broken. And she hurt her arm. They thought it was a dislocated shoulder, but it’s not. Just a bad blow.”

Clarke nodded, but was still worried. It obviously showed.

“Hey, that’s a good thing. It means much less recovery time. She might even be cleared to play again for our next game. She just needs rest.”

Clarke scoffed. “Have you MET Lexa? She doesn’t rest.”

Echo smirked at her. “Looks like you’re gonna have to find a way to keep her in bed for a while.” She playfully smacked her on the arm. “You can go on in. They have her some strong painkillers, so she’s starting to feel better. She’ll need some help getting home, though.”

“Thanks, Echo.”

“Good luck.”

\--

The locker room was pretty much cleared out by now, except for a few people. She made her way past the lockers and the showers and rounded the corner, following the voices she heard. She noticed the trainers who were helping Lexa exiting a small room and assumed that’s where she would find her stubborn, fallen hero. 

Sure enough when she peeked her head through the door, she saw Lexa lying on the exam table. Her arm was in a sling and she was nodding along to whatever her coach was telling her. 

“I mean it, Lexa. No training or working out. No heavy lifting. No strenuous physical activity. We want you to be at 100% for our next game.”

“But what about--”

“No. Whatever you’re going to ask, the answer is no. You are to rest and you are to go to class and that’s it. Do you have someone to take you back to your dorm?”

Clarke finally made her presence known. “I can take her home. And I’ll make sure she takes it easy.”

Lexa looked over at her like a little kid on Christmas morning.

“Clarke! You’re here!”

Clarke sidled up next to the exam table and pushed a few errant hairs out of Lexa’s face. 

“I’m here.”

“I fell.”

“Actually, you were tripped.”

“It hurt.”

“It certainly looked like it did.”

Lexa lifted her shirt to reveal a dark bruise on her ribs. “Look!”

Clarke cringed. “Oh God. That looks awful.”

“They gave me drugs so it won’t hurt!”

The coach just shook her head and handed the bottle of pills to Clarke. “She can take two every six to eight hours. We gave her a dose about forty-five minutes ago. They seem to have kicked in. Have her check in with me tomorrow.” She turned to Lexa before leaving. “Feel better, captain.”

Lexa wasn’t even paying attention to her coach. She was too busy playing with the hem of the jersey Clarke was wearing.

“This looks really good on you. You should wear all my clothes.”

“I would probably stretch them all out.”

“Worth it if this is what you look like in my shirts.” Her words were slurring a bit and she had a hard time keeping her head up.

Clarke took her hand. “I’m glad you’re going to be okay.”

“Of course I’m okay. I’m your superhero. Commander Lexa.”

“Commander Loopy is more like it.”

Lexa looked up at her with a dopey smile on her face. “My God, you’re pretty. So pretty. Did you know that I think about you a lot?” She leaned her head back and looked up at the ceiling. “Probably more than I should. Like in my classes and while I’m studying. And at practice and even during my games. I think about you so much because I like you so much. Wow, that water stain on the ceiling looks like a duck. Ducks are cute.” She looked at Clarke again. “Don’t you think ducks are cute?”

“I’m more partial to dogs, but I guess baby ducks are cute.” Clarke couldn’t handle how cute her drugged up girlfriend was as she rambled on about everything.

“You’re cute. Like a baby duck. Or more like a baby lion. Rawwrr.” She made a clawing gesture with her good arm. “I’m hungry. Can we have ice cream?”

Clarke couldn’t hide her laughter. “That is some really strong stuff they gave you.” She went to help Lexa sit up and moved her legs to hang over the side of the exam table. “Let’s get you back to your dorm and then I’ll go get you ice cream and whatever else you want to eat.”

“Well, if you’re offering things to eat…”

“Don’t finish that sentence. You’re supposed to be resting. No physical activity.”

“No str…strennnos…stren-u-ous…physical activity.” She was struggling with the five-dollar words now. “If you sit on my face, I won’t even have to--”

“Lexa, let’s focus on getting you home and getting you some food.” She put her arm around her waist, but before pulling her up, Lexa rested her head on her chest. 

“Mmm...this is nice.”

Clarke bit her lip and smiled. “I’m sure it’s quite lovely, but we have to get you up.”

“Mmm…so comfy. Soft booby pillows. Can I sleep here?” She reached her hand up and grabbed Clarke’s other boob. 

Clarke moved her hand and put it around her neck for support. Then she pulled her up, supporting her waist. 

“Yes, you can sleep on my booby pillows, but you have wait until we get you back to your room. Think you can walk if I help you?”

Lexa nodded. “I have the best girlfriend ever.”

Clarke laughed. “Actually, I do. But that’s nice of you to say.”

“Mmm…I can’t wait to marry you.”

Clarke was pretty sure her heart stopped for the briefest of moments. Did Lexa really just say that? Okay, so it was probably just drug-induced, but still…it was the cutest, sweetest thing Clarke had ever heard and she would have pulled her into a hug if Lexa wasn’t so injured. She could feel her cheeks turning bright red. She decided not to ask Lexa to elaborate. Chances are, she wouldn’t even remember what she said once the painkillers wore off. Maybe she’d remind her, though. Someday. 

“Come on, baby. Let’s get you home.”

It was a long, slow process getting back to the dorm, filled with many breaks at Clarke’s insistence. Lexa was too stubborn to stop, but Clarke managed to talk her into taking her time. And she may have bribed her a bit by telling her for every break they took, she’d flash Lexa for five seconds. By the time they got back to the dorm, Clarke ended up having to flash her for two minutes straight. Then she went to get Lexa her ice cream. 

\--

Throughout the next week, when Clarke wasn’t in class or working on projects, she was taking care of Lexa, making sure she ate properly, got to class on time and steered clear of any form of working out. She also administered her medication when she needed it. By the end of the week, Lexa was on the mend and only needing the meds once a day. 

Since she was such a good patient and put her stubbornness aside by staying in bed whenever she wasn’t in class, Clarke took her out on a date that Friday night as a little reward. She figured Lexa had been cooped up long enough and her mobility was much better now. Her arm was out of the sling and her bruises were healing nicely. So she surprised Lexa by taking her out to a movie. But not just any movie. She took her to see “The Philadelphia Story” at Film Forum, the place they had talked about when they first started running together over the summer. Clarke was excited that they finally got to go together after having talked about it months ago. 

Lexa seemed to enjoy it and only had adjust her position in the seat a few times. She did have to get up once to walk around for a bit, but other than that, she seemed to do very well. Other than the few moments she had to walk around, Lexa’s hand was permanently attached to Clarke’s for the entire movie. She refused to let go, and even reached for the popcorn with her sore arm. Clarke wanted to reprimand her, but it was too damn cute, so she let it slide. 

“Man, I love Katharine Hepburn. Such a diva,” exclaimed Lexa on their walk back to her campus. 

Clarke laughed. “She’s amazing. And if I ever get a dog, I’m naming him C.K. Dexter Haven.”

“That’s a long name for a dog.”

“I’ll call him Dex for short.”

“Too similar to Lex. I won’t know if you’re calling me or the dog.”

“See? Then it’s best I call him by his full name.”

Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand as she quickened her pace. There was a slight spring in her step tonight.

“It’s so nice to be outside finally.”

“You were very good and you were very patient. And you only pissed me off a couple times.”

“Only because you wouldn’t let me sex you.”

“You were injured!”

“I was horny!”

“You and your one-track mind.”

“It’s not my fault you look so good when you wear my shirts to bed. And let’s not forget how hot you looked in my jersey.”

“How could I? You made me pose for pictures in it.”

“Spank bank material.”

Clarke stopped walking and looked at her girlfriend. “You didn’t.”

Lexa looked at her sheepishly. “While you were in class.”

“With your bad arm?”

“I’m right-handed! I had to.”

“Well, I hope it was worth risking your recovery for.”

Lexa grinned. “It was definitely worth it.” She gave her an apologetic look. “Are you really mad?”

Clarke continued walking, still holding Lexa’s hand. “I guess I just wish it was me that got you off. I’m just a little jealous of your hand. But I really wanted you to get better quicker. I would’ve felt bad if you got re-injured and had to miss a game.”

“Sorry I’m so attracted to you,” offered Lexa.

Clarke laughed. “I fear the day you’re NOT attracted to me.’

Lexa stopped and pulled her close. “That day will never come. I know how lucky I am.”

Clarke gazed at Lexa, watching the corners of her plump lips twitching up into a smile. She took the bait.

“How lucky are you?”

Lexa leaned in and kissed her sweetly. 

“Of all houses in all the cities in all the world, my parents move in next to yours. My room just so happens to look into your room. You just so happen to be home from college the same time as me. We both just so happen to go to school in the same city. We both just so happen to be super into girls. We both just so happen to be insanely attracted to each other. A fact I’m beyond grateful for because I felt that attraction the moment I met you and if you didn’t feel it too, I would have been crushed. This was all too much to be one big coincidence. This was blind, stupid luck and luckily, I’m smart enough to know that you are the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” She pulled her in for another kiss, this one a bit more desperate. “THAT is how lucky I am.”

Clarke stared at her in awe. “Lexa…”

“I love you, Clarke. I have for a while. I really, really love you. I could stand here and list all the reasons why I do, but we’d be here all night and I kind of just want to get you home and cuddle with you.”

Clarke was dumbfounded. Lexa completely rendered her speechless. Her mouth hung open, but she only managed to choke out some random sounds. Her heart was pounding to the point where it almost hurt. Is that why she could feel tears forming in her eyes? Because her heart hurt in the most spectacularly beautiful way? That had to be it. It couldn’t have been because of Lexa’s words. She wasn’t that much of a sensitive mess, was she?

Lexa simply placed a kiss on her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. I just wanted you to know how I feel. Because you deserve to know the truth.”

She gently took Clarke’s hand and led her back to her dorm. 

\--

“I think I’m gonna miss this. Being spoiled and taken care of.” Lexa burrowed into the crook of Clarke’s neck. They were watching Netflix, but became too wrapped up in each other to even care what was on. Lexa’s hand was clinging to Clarke’s shirt, wrinkling it. 

Clarke still hadn’t said anything. They got back to the dorm and changed into sweats so they could comfortably cuddle. Lexa was pretty much carrying on a one-sided conversation the whole time, even asking Clarke’s opinion on what to watch. 

“I should get injured more often.” She kissed her neck and started playing with her long, blonde locks, tangling them up in her fingers. 

Clarke closed her eyes and hummed in appreciation. She loved when Lexa played with her hair. 

“You tired? We can go to sleep,” offered Lexa. 

Clarke shook her head and just held on to Lexa tighter. She didn’t know what came over her. She knew how she felt about Lexa. She’s known it for some time, but she didn’t think Lexa was feeling the same way. It completely threw her off and now, for some reason, she seems to have gone stupid. 

She could feel Lexa’s breath on her neck, her fingers gripping the hem of her shirt. She wanted to convey her feelings to Lexa, but she was afraid it would all come out a jumbled mess. Lexa deserved better. 

She grabbed the hand that was grasping her shirt and intertwined their fingers. She turned on her side to face Lexa and fixed her eyes on the deep green ones staring back at her. She began kissing each of Lexa’s fingers one by one, then started kissing along her jaw line. She moved down to her neck, then back up to capture Lexa’s lips, feeling them quiver against her own. Maybe she was succeeding. Maybe Lexa was understanding what she was trying to tell her without words. She pulled back briefly and moved her hand up to cup Lexa’s cheek. Her eyes searched the brunette’s entire face, studying each feature before landing back on those electric eyes that so often captivated her. Lexa’s eyes softened, but her lips still trembled as Clarke kissed her once again, running her soft lips along Lexa’s supple mouth, grazing her teeth along her lower lip. A slight whimper escaped from Lexa’s throat, which encouraged Clarke to continue with what she was doing. 

She maneuvered herself on top of the other girl, continuing the heated kiss. She made it a point to be careful since Lexa was still healing. She kept her weight off of her right side, not wanting to press down on her bruised ribs. She slowly moved her tongue in and out of Lexa’s mouth, teasing her and trying to elicit another whimper. It worked and Clarke’s confidence was starting to build. She pulled back and looked at her beautiful girlfriend. Lexa looked up at her with nothing but sheer love and adoration in her eyes, and Clarke lost her way again. So she dove back in.

She straddled Lexa’s hips, still avoiding her ribs, massaging her tongue against Lexa’s. 

“Clarke…” Lexa panted. “You can…you can put your weight on me.”

Clarke shook her head, still afraid to speak and even more afraid to hurt her ribs. She just kept kissing her feverishly, running her hand gently over Lexa’s bruises.

“I won’t break, Clarke. I promise.”

Those words had multiple meanings for Clarke. Lexa was strong. She was brave. She was tough and Clarke really believed that she could take her weight. But at the same time, Lexa was vulnerable. Lexa was scared at times. And Clarke knew how important the weight of her words were. This was a first for both of them. And Clarke was so frighteningly in love with Lexa, she couldn’t even think straight. She couldn’t even get her head together enough to tell her. She couldn’t just say the words because she wanted Lexa to feel it from her, as well as hear it. 

So she traced her fingers along the bruises, then up and down her injured arm, then she pulled back and looked down at her again, taking in the sight of her girlfriend. Lips swollen, hair cascading over her shoulders and over the pillow, skin flushed, eyes looking at her as if she were desperate for more contact. Clarke pulled her own shirt up over her head, revealing her bare chest to Lexa, like she always did. And Lexa’s eyes went wide, she licked her lips and stared unabashedly, like she always did. Clarke loved Lexa’s very obvious appreciation for her body. It was one of the many things she loved about her. 

She was breathing pretty heavily and she could feel her chest heaving in and out as Lexa stared up at her. She raked her eyes over Lexa’s body, letting her hands explore the skin underneath her shirt before ridding Lexa of the garment all together. Her hands trailed over Lexa’s breasts, gliding over her stiff nipples. Lexa gulped and twitched at the feeling. 

“Clarke, please. Come here.”

Clarke obeyed and lowered herself onto Lexa, still keeping herself from fully lying on top of her.

“Baby, please. I need to feel all of you on me.”

Clarke stared at her wide eyed and open-mouthed for a moment before finally nodding. She lowered her body the rest of the way and moaned at the feeling of Lexa’s skin against hers. It was everything, but not enough. She craved more, so she carefully shimmied her way out of her sweats while Lexa, who apparently had the same idea, did the exact same thing. 

Clarke brought her hips down against Lexa’s and that’s when she decided she couldn’t wait another minute. She needed to be inside her. She moved her hand down between their bodies and her fingers were greeted with the wet heat between Lexa’s legs. They both moaned at the contact. Clarke played with her swollen clit briefly before finally submerging two fingers deep inside her. Lexa’s hips raised to meet her thrust as a gargled sound escaped her mouth. Clarke waited a before moving her fingers, slowly and sweetly fucking her girlfriend. Their eyes locked and stayed fixed on each other as Clarke made love to the woman beneath her. The noises coming from her girlfriend were enough to send her over the edge, even if she wasn’t even being touched. 

“Clarke…I…this is…you feel…”

Clarke nodded. She knew. It felt so different than anything they had done before. And the feeling was completely addicting. 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s whine and moans were increasing. 

Clarke could tell she was close, but she refused to let this opportunity slip away from her. She had to find her voice. She had to say the words that had been bubbling up inside her for the longest time. She kept her eyes focused on the piercing green ones looking up at her. 

“Lexa,” she finally breathed out as she curled her fingers deep inside. “I love you. Fuck. I love you so much.”

Lexa reaction was visceral. She came immediately. She came hard. And she came very, very loud with Clarke’s name dripping off her tongue. Her body twitched and shuddered against Clarke’s as she was brought down from her high slowly and tenderly with the help of the blonde above her. 

Clarke noticed as Lexa wiped away a stray tear leaking its way out of her green eyes. And it was in that moment she realized her own eyes were watering. 

Lexa reached up and caught a few tears before they rolled down Clarke’s cheek and she smiled sweetly. 

“I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget, you can follow me on twitter at @afinemessnovel
> 
> Only five weeks til ClexaCon! Can't wait!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I’m going to wrap up this story in the next couple chapters. Just wanted to give you all a head’s up. 
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy chapter 20!

It was the end of October the next time Raven came to visit. Clarke had informed her of a Halloween party at Columbia that Lexa was invited to. So naturally, Raven insisted on tagging along. Lexa was already skeptical about going, since she wasn’t too big on parties, but when Anya got wind of it, she insisted on going as well. So Lexa really didn’t have much of a choice and Clarke was thrilled. She was even more excited when Lexa finally agreed to dress up and let Clarke choose the costumes. It took a lot of convincing, but in the end, everyone pretty much knew Lexa would cave. She was far too whipped to say no. 

“Does this make me look too slutty?” Raven turned to ask Clarke.

Clarke, who was putting the finishing touches on her costume looked her friend up and down. She was wearing a tight blue mini skirt and a white halter top revealing quite a bit of her stomach. The outfit was completed by long black knee-high boots.

“Yes. Yes it does.”

Raven smiled. “Perfect.”

“What are you even supposed to be?”

“Duh.” Raven grabbed a blonde wig and put it on. “Julia Roberts? Pretty Woman? You know…when she’s still a whore. Before she gets all cleaned up.”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “Nice. Well, you pull it off pretty well. You make an excellent whore.”

“Pshhh. I know.” She looked at Clarke, who was fixing her hair. “And what are you supposed to be? Did you come up with some cheesy couple’s costume for you and Lexa?”

“Maybe.” She turned to face Raven and revealed her completed costume. “What do you think?”

Clarke was wearing skin-tight red leather pants and a black sleeveless shirt with a leather jacket over it.

Raven nodded in approval. “You look hot. But who are you supposed to be?”

“Oh! Wait! I almost forgot Mr. Pointy!” Clarke dug through a plastic bag and pulled out a wooden stake and posed. “I’m the thing monsters have nightmares about.”

Raven jumped and clapped excitedly. “Buffy the Motherfucking Vampire Slayer! Genius! I love it!”

“I’m quite proud of it,” boasted Clarke. 

“Wait, so does that mean Lexa’s Spike?”

“Nope.”

“Angel?”

“Angel is lame. His hair sticks straight up and he’s bloody stupid.”

Raven rolled her eyes. “Okay, are you gonna quote the show all damn night?”

Clarke grinned. “Your mouth is open, sound is coming from it. This is never good.”

“Whatever. We should go. Are we meeting Lexa and Anya at the party or at her dorm?”

“The party. Don’t worry. You’ll see your girlfriend soon.”

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Raven insisted.

Suddenly, the door flew open and Luna came storming in. “Thank God it’s the weekend. I’m exhausted. Whoa!” She stopped the moment she saw Raven in her mini-skirt. “Uh…I don’t believe I ordered a hooker, but I’m not opposed to it.”

Raven tried to hide her smirk. “You can’t afford me.”

“Clarke, can I borrow a thousand dollars?”

“Sorry Luna. I only have a partial scholarship and it doesn’t cover paying for sexual pleasure.”

Raven immediately tensed at Clarke’s choice of words. There was a silent tension between the three of them and Clarke started to wonder if maybe she shouldn’t have said that. 

“Um…I’m gonna go to the bathroom and then we’ll head out. Okay Raven?”

Raven nodded.

Once Clarke came back into the room, Raven was putting a blazer on Luna, who was simultaneously trying to straighten the tie around her collared shirt.

“What is this,” asked a confused Clarke.

“Luna’s going to the party with us.”

“I thought you were exhausted.”

Luna looked over at Clarke with a gleam in her eye. “I seem to have gotten a second wind.”

Clarke tried to bite back a smile. She was wondering if Luna was ever going to make a move on Raven. Tonight might just be the night.

“Let me guess…you’re the Richard Gere character.”

“Yup.” She looked down at her outfit as she tied her hair back. “It was very last minute. Does it work?”

“Definitely.”

“You look hot,” Raven agreed. 

“I meant do I look like Richard Gere?”

“Oh,” Raven flushed a bit. “Yeah. I think if we stick together, people will get it. I mean, if you want to feel more like him, you can always stuff a sock in your pants.”

“Um…no, I’m good. Let’s go.”

Clarke watched as her roommate escorted her best friend out the door and as cute as it was, she wondered what kind of awkwardness would ensue one Anya was in the mix. 

\--

The party was much bigger than Clarke had anticipated. She texted Lexa once they arrived and Lexa told her to come find her outside in the back. Well, it took at least five minutes for Clarke, Raven and Luna to push their way to the back of the house and out the back door, only to find there were throngs of people gathered outside. It was a cold night, but there outdoor heaters everywhere, so the girls who opted for skimpy costumes weren’t freezing. She was actually kind of relieved for Raven’s sake. But she grew frustrated as she scanned the yard with no sign of Lexa. 

“Holy hell,” Raven exclaimed as she nudged Clarke and nodded in the direction she was looking in.

Once Clarke’s eyes fell on Lexa, she understood Raven’s “holy hell” and raised it a “fuck me hard.” Lexa was nursing a beer dressed in black skinny jeans and a black leather corset that made her cleavage look insane. The tight denim jacket over it only added to the allure. And when Lexa turned around to put her empty beer bottle on the bar behind her, Clarke’s eyes went straight for her ass, and she laughed as she noticed a wooden stake sticking out of her back pocket. She kept watching as Lexa was talking to some girl Clarke had never seen before. It definitely wasn’t Anya and it definitely wasn’t someone from her soccer team. Before Clarke could think any further on it, Anya came and pulled Lexa to the side. Lexa whispered something to her and Anya nodded. 

“Damn, Griffin. You are a genius. Buffy and Faith. Pure sex.”

Clarke nodded, quite pleased with herself and still unable to pull her eyes away from her girlfriend. Because damn. 

It only took a moment for Lexa to find Clarke and come racing over to her. She wrapped her in a hug and then very intentionally moved her eyes up and down her body.

“Damn.”

Clarke nodded. “Yeah. Damn, indeed. Where did you even get this?” She pulled at the corset, loving the way she could feel Lexa’s abs through it. 

“Anya brought it. You like it?”

Clarke nodded emphatically and leaned in to whisper, “It’s gonna look really good on your bedroom floor tonight.”

She could see Lexa visibly gulp at the suggestion.

Anya finally made her way through the crowd to where they were standing and gave Clarke a hug.

“Well, if it isn’t the girl who convinced my cousin, hater of all things socially conventional, to not only go to a Halloween party, but dress up for it, as well. By the way, you make a hot Buffy.”

Clarke hugged her back. “Thank you. And thank you for bringing me an extra hot Faith.”

Anya scoffed. “You are very welcome. If it were up to her, she would have just worn a flannel and jeans and carried the stake around, hoping people would get it.” She looked to Raven. “Reyes, fancy meeting here. Nice costume,” Anya acknowledged Raven and pulled her into a hug. She looked at Luna quizzically. “And who’s this?”

“Oh, this is my roommate, Luna. Sorry, I thought you two had met,” said Clarke. 

Anya took Luna’s hand and grinned while looking at Raven. “I see. Well, she definitely makes a very convincing Richard Gere.”

Luna folded her arms and looked Anya up and down. “And what are you supposed to be?”

“I can’t be nothing but me, baby. I don’t do costumes. I’m just here to witness my baby cousin be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Lexa put her arm around Clarke. “We look hot.”

“Too cool to dress up, Anya?” Raven teased.

“For a college party, yes? I’m too old for that shit.”

“But not too old to attend one.”

“No, and I’m not too old to kick your ass, either. So shut it, Reyes.”

“Make me.”

Clarke was starting to worry this was going to escalate, but she couldn’t help but notice the very subtle smile each girl was hiding.

Lexa just rolled her eyes and told them both to take their sexual tension elsewhere and get a room. The disappointed look on Luna’s face did not go unnoticed by Clarke. Neither did the fact that Raven inched closer to Luna.

“Gross, Woods. Like I’d want to get a room with her.”

“Yeah, even I have standards,” informed Anya. 

Raven playfully pushed her, then stated rather loudly, “I don’t know, Anya! I think you should probably see a doctor about that rash. Gonorrhea can’t be fun!”

Anya’s eyes widened and Lexa burst out laughing, along with a couple other people around them. 

“You little shit!” Anya jokingly lunged at Raven, who was saved at the last second by Clarke. 

“Excuse us for a minute.” She looked at Luna. “I’m just gonna borrow her for a quick second.”

Clarke pulled Raven over to a less crowded area.

“Damn, your Buffy strength is out in full force. What’s up?”

“What’s up? You’re flirting with Anya right in front of your date.”

“Okay, first of all, Luna’s not really my date. I just invited her to come along. Second of all, yeah, we flirt but that’s as far as it goes.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean we’re friends. We’ve been friends for a while. Mainly we just text and email since we don’t see each other that often.”

“Seriously?”

“Honestly, there’s nothing romantic going on with her at all. We like to joke around, but she lives far away and she made it really I’m too young for her. So now we just sort joke around and text and talk.”

“What do you talk about?”

“Mainly you and Lexa.”

Clarke punched her in the arm. “What?!”

“Ouch! What’s the problem? You two are fucking adorable. We like to compare notes on who’s more disgusting – you or Lexa. It always ends up being a tie.”

Clarke looked over to find Lexa and Anya talking to Luna. Anya whispered something to Luna before heading over toward Clarke and Raven.

“What else do you talk about?”

“I don’t know. I go to her for advice sometimes.”

“Advice about what?”

“About her massive crush on your cute roommate.” Anya came up and put her arm around Clarke’s shoulder. 

Raven rolled her eyes. “Anya!”

“What? She already knew. You already knew, didn’t you, Clarke?”

“I kind of had a feeling, yeah. But I thought you two were…”

“Oh no. Nope. Don’t confuse our friendly banter with romantic feelings. It’s really just a mutual love of hating each other that makes us get along,” informed Anya. “Raven, you should get back to Luna before someone else does. She looks damn good in that suit.”

Raven smiled at Clarke. “We’ll talk about this later, okay?”

Clarke smiled and nodded. “Go get her.”

Anya smacked Raven on the ass as she scurried off towards Luna. Clarke noticed that Lexa was no longer talking to her and had no idea where she went.

“And you,” Anya turned to face her. “I want to talk to you.”

Clarke stiffened. “About what?”

“Oh relax. You’re not in trouble. I just wanted to say thank you. I’ve never seen my cousin like this before. She so…happy. And so disgustingly in love.”

Clarke looked down. She could feel her cheeks burning. “Well, she makes me happy, too.”

When she looked back up, she noticed Lexa standing at the bar again talking to a different girl. Clarke tried to steel herself, but her eyes gave it away. Anya looked over at Lexa and then back at Clarke.

“Um…I’m gonna go get you a drink. I think Luna and Raven went inside to dance. Lexa and I will meet you in there.”

Clarke nodded, trying to catch Lexa’s eye as she walked back into the house, but the brunette didn’t look away from whatever girl it was that had her attention.

\--

Lexa couldn’t really keep up this smile much longer. Her face was starting to hurt, but she certainly didn’t want to just blow the girl off. She couldn’t. Not after the way she had treated her last year after sleeping with her and avoiding her the rest of the year. It was something she had done more often than she was proud of. Most of the girls she had been with were cool with Lexa’s no-strings-attached policy, but some of them had a hard time separating sex from their feelings. Kristin was one of them. So when she came up to Lexa and asked how she was, Lexa didn’t have the heart to ignore her. 

Kristin was in the middle of trying to ask Lexa to dance when Hurricane Anya approached and situated herself between Lexa and Kristin. And Lexa couldn’t have been more grateful. Just like she was grateful for Anya pulling her away from that other girl earlier. This was why she didn’t do parties. Her sexual past had a way of catching up with her. 

“Take a hike, honey. This one’s taken.” Anya certainly didn’t beat around the bush and Kristin walked away, terrified of the girl.

Lexa sighed. “Thank you. That was about to get awkward.”

“What the hell are you doing, Lex?”

“What?”

“You’re over here flirting with other girls when the girl you never, ever shut up about is inside dancing with people who aren’t you?”

Lexa slammed her beer down. “Who is she dancing with?”

“Relax, Don Juan. I mean Raven and Luna. Jeez, you two really have this jealousy thing down.”

“What do you mean?”

“Clarke saw you talking to the president of your fan club over there.”

“Kristin? We were just talking.”

“And the girl earlier? Clarke saw you talking to her, too. Why do you think I came to your rescue?”

“Because I used our signal.”

“Signal?”

“Yes, when we need rescueing, we put our drink down. I gave you the signal. That’s why I thought you did it.”

“I didn’t see you do that. So you didn’t want to talk to that girl, either?”

Lexa pinched the bridge of her nose. “She was going on and on about the night we spent together and I just…I felt…it just seemed like a lifetime ago. Like it wasn’t even me she was talking about. And all I could think about while she was talking was when I was going to get to see Clarke.” She downed the rest of her beer. “Shit, do you think she’s mad at me?”

Anya sighed. “I don’t think so. She looked more concerned than anything. Just try to avoid any other girls throwing themselves at you and you should be fine.” She looked at her watch. “Look, I gotta take off if I’m going to be on time meeting my friends in the city. I have a place to crash tonight, so I won’t ruin your love fest with Clarke. Just don’t be a dipshit.”

Lexa hugged her cousin. “I won’t. And be safe. Text me when you get to the bar and then text me when you’re at your friend’s place.”

“I will. Now go.” She pushed Lexa up the stairs to go find Clarke. 

\--

Up until about two minutes ago, Lexa was enjoying her view of the dance floor. She watched as Clarke danced alongside Raven and Luna, smiling and laughing at Raven’s ridiculous dance moves. That was short-lived, however, when some random girl came up and started dancing with Clarke. She even reached into Clarke’s pocket and pulled out Mr. Pointy, no doubt remarking to the blonde how Buffy was her favorite show or something about how she could stake her any time she wants. 

Lexa’s imagination was getting away from her. They were just dancing and Clarke was obviously keeping a respectable distance from the girl. She even went so far as to take back Mr. Pointy. But she did keep dancing. And the girl didn’t seem to be leaving any time soon. She even started moving her hands up and down Clarke’s arms, trying to get closer. Lexa didn’t want to be jealous. And she didn’t want to be possessive. She wanted to be mature and understanding about this. But she also kind of wanted to punch this girl in the boob. Hard. 

Instead of resorting to violence, she made her way over to where Clarke was dancing, came up behind her and slid her arms around the blonde’s waist. She kissed her neck and nuzzled into her. 

“I love you.” 

She could feel Clarke shudder upon hearing her words and she smiled to herself as they moved in perfect rhythm with each other. She pulled Clarke even closer, her ass flush against her pelvis and she felt it through her entire body. Her hands moved up Clarke’s ribcage and back down to her hips. Lexa was so entranced, she didn’t even notice the other girl had disappeared. Clarke didn’t seem to notice or care, either. The blonde moved her hand up behind Lexa’s neck, pulling her closer while making sure to sway her hips as seductively as she could. Lexa was already embarrassingly turned on. She turned her around so they were facing each other and Lexa, while admittedly not much of a dancer, started moving as gracefully as she could to the music while grinding against Clarke. Her girlfriend seemed to be enjoying it very much as she closed her eyes and leaned in closer against Lexa. 

“Oooff!” Lexa pulled back and smirked at Clarke. She reached into Clarke’s pocket and pulled out Mr. Pointy. “Is this a stake in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

“Oh my God, you really took it there. That was bad, babe. So bad.”

“But you laughed.”

“Out of pity.”

Lexa pulled Clarke in again as they continued dancing. The spent the evening working up a sweat on the dance floor, whispering to each other, and laughing at how cute Raven and Luna were being. 

It was only inevitable when Raven came up to Clarke a bit later with a mischievous look in her eyes.

“So, are you going to stay at Lexa’s tonight? Asking for a friend.”

“Far be it from me to rack jack you, Raven. Yes, I’ll be at Lexa’s tonight. But you need to be good to my roommate. Don’t be a dick.”

“I don’t think I can be. She’s really…sweet. I think I really like her, Griff. And it’s not the alcohol talking because I really didn’t have that much to drink.”

“You’re kind of cute when you have a crush.”

“Shut up! I’m going to leave now. With my adorable date. Tell Lexa I said bye!”

With Raven and Luna gone, Clarke figured it was time to put Lexa out of her misery. And to see what that corset would actually look like on the floor.

\--

Clarke couldn’t stop the noises escaping her throat. She was pretty sure she heard a few knocks from the other side of the wall, warning them to keep the noise down.

“Babe, you have to keep it down,” whispered Lexa, who leaned up to kiss Clarke, hoping to muffle the noises. 

“Mmm…can’t. Feels…so…good.” 

Clarke’s breathy moans were no match for Lexa’s will, who just leaned back and let Clarke do as she pleased. Angry neighbors be damned! At least she had the good sense to put on some music to drown out the noise. 

Clarke just kept riding Lexa, bouncing and thrusting to her heart’s content, as Lexa met her thrusts and the strap-on was reaching places that were driving Clarke to the brink of madness. She threw her head back and raked her nails down Lexa’s black corset. She insisted her girlfriend keep it on. She loved how ample her cleavage was in it and she even found herself burying her face in it a couple times. She had to hand it to Lexa. The girl was a trooper. They’d been going at it for a while now and she knows Lexa has to be as equally sweaty as she is, but she kept the leather corset on just for her. 

Clarke was panting heavily as she leaned down and rubbed her nipples against the coarse leather. She licked a stripe along Lexa’s neck and bit down, pulling a hiss out of Lexa. She soothed it with her tongue and moved to whisper in her ear.

“I love you so much, baby.” She sat back up and kept riding her. 

Lexa grunted in response and leaned up to capture Clarke’s breast in her mouth as her hands latched on to her hips, pulling her down hard onto the appendage between her legs. Clarke let out a loud cry. Clarke pulled Lexa closer, begging her to take more of her into her mouth. Lexa kissed her way over to her other breast, her mouth practically swallowing it whole as her tongue swirled around her rock hard nipple. 

Clarke could feel herself clenching against the dildo. She was so close to freefalling. So close to release. So close to screaming out her girlfriend’s name in pure ecstasy. God, she loved this. She loved feeling so full. Full of Lexa, full in her heart, full of happiness. She loved feeling how much Lexa wanted her, craved her and loved her. She loved the little noises she’d make whenever words would fail her and the intense look in her green eyes when she could find the right words to say to Clarke. 

She loved this moment, riding her hard and fast, completely uninhibited and unafraid, knowing Lexa was going to catch her when she needed it. She loved Lexa’s soft arms around her, gripping her tightly. She loved Lexa’s body, her hands, her mouth. She loved the fact that Lexa cared so much about her comfort and cared so much about making her feel good. 

She gripped the dark locks against her chest even tighter as Lexa grazed her teeth along her nipple before sucking her boob entirely into her mouth. Lexa’s hand moved from Clarke’s hips to her back as she pulled her even closer, sweat dripping off both of them and mixing together. Clarke tried to bite back a scream as she sunk herself deeper and deeper onto the dildo as Lexa expertly moved her hips to hit the right spot within Clarke. 

All it took was Lexa bringing her hand around and swiping Clarke’s clit with her thumb a few times. That’s when Clarke completely lost control. Her hips gyrated wildly as she clung desperately to Lexa. Her pussy clenched tightly as her stomach fluttered and her clit pulsated against Lexa’s touch. She screamed her release, indulging in the sexy noises Lexa was making just knowing that Clarke was coming. Lexa looked up at her and Clarke met her eyes as they still clung to each other. The look in Lexa’s eyes only made Clarke’s orgasm stronger and more intense. She rode it out on top of Lexa, shuddering and twitching as Lexa gently rubbed her back, coaxing her down from her high. 

They held each other for a while, catching their breath before Lexa looked up at her and smiled.

“I thought you were dying to see what this thing looked like on my bedroom floor.”

Clarke bit her lip and pushed Lexa down. She pulled off the corset, trying hard not to rip it, tore it off of her and threw it on the ground. She peeked over the side of the bed and looked at the leather garment. 

“Yup. Looks good right there.”

She looked back at Lexa with a hunger in her eyes, taking in her girlfriend’s newly revealed chest. 

“Fuck, I really love you.”

Lexa gave her a half-smile, leaned up and flipped them over.

“I love you, too, Clarke.”


	21. Chapter 21

"Mmm...Clarke, you really don't have to do this."

"Something tells me you're enjoying it by the way you've been moaning for the last twenty minutes."

"Well, you have magic hands."

Clarke giggled. "No, actually, that would be you."

Lexa sighed. "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve it. And I know you're nervous about your game tomorrow."

"I'm not nervous."

"Yes you are. I can tell how tense you are in your shoulders."

Lexa hummed. "Well, then I suppose you should work your way up from my lower back to work on my shoulders then...you know...if you want to."

Lexa was lying comfortably on her stomach completely topless with her head resting on her arms as Clarke was straddling her hips, in her pajamas, trying to massage the knots out of her girlfriend's back. Lexa had been complaining about her back hurting since her last practice and she had been talking more and more about how tough the defense is on the team she was playing tomorrow. Clarke wanted to help her girlfriend relax and get her mind off of it.

She smiled at Lexa's request and moved her hands up to her shoulders, gently kneading her tense muscles as the girl beneath her sighed contentedly at the feeling.

"You're really cute."

Lexa buried her face in her arms. "Why? Because I'm putty in your hands?"

"Kind of."

"Well, I've never been spoiled like this before. I think you're gonna ruin me for any other woman."

"Good. Then my plan is working," teased Clarke.

Lexa moved her arms down to her sides as she rested her head directly on the sheet of the bed.

"Are you sure Luna won't walk in?"

"I'm sure. I told you, she's visiting Raven this weekend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My girlfriend, the matchmaker."

Clarke moved her thumbs over Lexa's neck, trying to work out the kinks. "Hey, I didn't set them up. They kind of found each other. I think Anya's more of the matchmaker for them than I am."

"True. Either way, they make a cute couple. It must be hard for them to do the long distance thing."

"Well, it's only been a few weeks since they got together. That night of the Halloween party. And they've already seen each other every weekend, so I don't think it's been too bad for them so far."

Lexa closed her eyes and moaned as Clarke's hands moved down towards her shoulder blades. Clarke loved it. She loved that her hands could elicit that kind of reaction from Lexa. She loved the way her girlfriend's skin felt against her hands. But most importantly, she loved taking care of Lexa. And she had a feeling the brunette wasn't exactly used to this kind of pampering. She leaned down and kissed her shoulder, then down her back.

"I really love you, Lex."

Lexa reached around to grab Clarke's arm and tugged at it. Clarke took the hint and laid down next to her on her side with her elbow propping up her head. She gazed dreamily at her and caught the glimpse of a blush high on Lexa's cheeks.

"I love you, too. I'm so happy. Like really happy."

Clarke smiled at her and bit her lip coyly as she traced her finger along Lexa's back.

"Oh, by the way, I talked to my mom yesterday and she says she's going to try to make it out for one of your games soon."

Lexa closed her eyes, indulging in the feel of Clarke's finger grazing her back.

"That's really sweet of her. She doesn't have to."

"She wants to. She's proud of you."

Clarke watched Lexa trying to hide her smile and found it fucking adorable. She had been wanting to bring something up for a while, but was never sure how to broach the subject. She figured now was as good a time as any.

"Do you think your parents will finally come to a game?" She held her breath, waiting for some kind of reaction, whether negative or not. 

Lexa's face didn't change in the slightest. She simply shifted her head a little and kept her eyes closed.

"No. I only really see them whenever I go home."

Clarke nodded, even though she knew Lexa couldn't see it. She started drawing little pictures on the small of her back.

"Why not?"

"They travel a lot."

It was quiet for a moment except for the sound of Lexa's relaxed breathing.

"I've never really heard them call you."

"They don't call. They only want to know how my grades are and if my team wins the championship. That's all they really care about."

Clarke's fingers stopped moving and she frowned. She could see something in Lexa's face that suggested she should probably drop it, but she pressed on.

"You never talk about them."

Lexa opened her eyes and turned onto her side to face Clarke. She pulled the blonde closer to her and rested her hand on her hip.

"That's because I've had maybe seven real, meaningful conversations with them since I came out to them in high school. The last time we tried to spend quality time together was when we went out to dinner over the summer. That was an excruciatingly quiet ninety minutes."

Clarke ran her hand through Lexa's hair and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Lexa nodded and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. It's not like I had a hard childhood. They're not the warmest people, but they're not bad people, either. They just expect perfection. And when I told them I was a lesbian, part of that perfection they saw in me was gone forever. And they made that very clear over the years. I don't bring it up to them. It makes things easier. So I just try to thrive in school and soccer so they can at least still be proud of me for something."

Clarke's heart broke hearing Lexa say it so matter-of-factly. She was denied the warmth, acceptance and unconditional love of the people who were supposed to love her the most. And Clarke couldn't help but be reminded of how lucky she was that her mom was so cool with her dating Lexa. And how her dad, before he passed away, was always supportive and accepting of her no matter what.

"Is that why you're going to Anya's for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'll go home for Christmas. But Anya and I always sort of do Thanksgiving together. My mom doesn't really cook."

"Hmm...well I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you, too. At least it's only four days."

"So you won't see your parents at all?"

"Nope. According to the schedule they emailed me, they'll be in Dubai over Thanksgiving. It's for the best. This way we only have to be awkward around each other over summer and Christmas."

Clarke gave her a reassuring smile and wrapped her arms around her. She could feel Lexa smiling into her shoulder.

"It's really okay, Clarke. I'm okay."

"What? Can't I just hug my girlfriend?"

Lexa laughed and melted into her embrace. "Of course you can."

 

\--

The next day, Clarke was cheering along with everyone else in the stands when Lexa’s team won their game. She watched as Lexa gave her a little nod as she and her team left the pitch and headed for the locker room. Clarke waved and sat down bundled up in her coat, really regretting her choice of outfit on a cold November night like this. She shivered under her coat, knowing she wouldn’t have to wait much longer.

The stands were almost cleared out when Clarke headed down towards the locker room. She watched as a few of Lexa’s teammates exited and gave them high fives, congratulating them on the game. They always knew to look for Clarke after each game. It became kind of a tradition. They all loved Clarke and loved that their captain had someone always cheering for her in the stands. A few of them had even told Clarke it seemed to give Lexa more energy on the field than she normally had. And she so rarely ever played with a smile until Clarke started coming to her games. 

Clarke waited outside patiently, knowing Lexa was always the last to leave to leave the building. She perked up when she saw Echo coming out carrying a sign that read "Closed for Maintenance.". The girl gave her a wink and a thumbs up. Clarke ran over to her.

“All clear?”

“All clear.”

“Thank you, Echo. I owe you big time.”

Echo smirked. “You definitely do owe me. But I also don’t mind. We’re undefeated so far. You seem to be a good luck charm of some sort. Now go use some of that charm on your girlfriend.”

Clarke smiled and left Echo behind as she stepped into the locker room and closed the door behind her. She had only been in here a couple times before, but hadn’t really taken the time to look around. She heard the sound of running water and followed the sound until she noticed steam coming from around the corner. The steam was making the place rather warm, so she shimmied out of her coat and placed it on the bench in front of her. 

She heard the water turn off and took a moment to smooth out her outfit and fix her hair, which had gone a bit limp from the steam. She knew a lot of the girls on the team preferred to shower back at their dorms, but Lexa usually showered in the locker room, especially if she and Clarke had plans after the game. Clarke leaned against the lockers as seductively as she could, waiting for her girlfriend to appear.

\--

Lexa wondered why the locker room had cleared out so quickly, but she figured most of her teammates just wanted to go party and celebrate their win. But after a while, when she only heard silence instead of at least a few lingering voices coming from the locker room, she started to wonder if maybe she was taking longer in the shower than she thought. 

Once she was done, she shut off the water, dried off and grabbed for the clean black boy shorts hanging to her left and put them on. She stepped out of the stall and into her flip flops, toweling her hair dry as she continued to wonder why it was so eerily quiet. She let the towel hang around her neck as she stepped out of the shower area and into the locker area. She nearly tripped and almost choked on her own tongue when she saw what was waiting for her in front of her locker. 

Clarke was standing there in a very short, pleated gray skirt and a button down white blouse. The top three buttons were undone, showing off more cleavage than Lexa’s poor brain could handle. She stood there staring at her beautiful girlfriend with her mouth agape. She probably looked like an idiot, but there wasn’t much she could do about that right now. 

Clarke flashed her a shy smile.

“I’m sorry. I must have gotten lost. I thought this was the library. I was hoping to…check something out.” She gave Lexa the elevator eyes, moving them up and down her body.

When Lexa finally found her voice, she managed to compose herself and slowly strutted over to Clarke.

“That’s the flimsiest excuse anyone has ever used to try to see me naked.”

Clarke reached out and slowly started to pull down the towel from around Lexa’s neck. 

“Somehow, I don’t think you mind all that much.”

The towel found its way to the floor and Clarke’s eyes sparkled, looking at her like she just unwrapped a gift on Christmas morning. 

“You’re right. I really don’t.” And with that, Lexa pushed Clarke up against the lockers and kissed her wildly. Clarke let out a surprised yelp from being backed into the lockers, but Lexa didn’t relent in the slightest. If anything, it spurred her on. Lexa’s tongue pushed into Clarke’s mouth without preamble, desperately needing to taste her. Clarke greedily accepted as their lips danced in a push-pull rhythm and their tongues went deeper. Lexa pressed her body against Clarke’s, using the lockers for leverage in gaining the much-needed closeness she had been craving. Her mouth moved down from Clarke’s lips, to her jaw, to her neck. Her tongue tasting every bit of skin along the way. She heard Clarke’s breathing, clipped and staccato, as the blonde reached up and pulled her back in for another kiss that was all tongue and all kinds of dirty. 

Lexa felt Clarke’s hands gripping her hips, pulling her even closer as her fingers ran up and down her bare back. Lexa moaned as Clarke’s hands made their way around her front and up her stomach, not stopping until she was cupping her breasts, firmly kneading them and pulling each nipple between her fingers. 

“Fuck.” Lexa had to break away from the kiss in order to breathe our her pleasure. Clarke remained steadfast in her quest to turn Lexa into a horny mess. She moved down and took a nipple into her mouth. Lexa could feel her legs starting to shake beneath her as she arched her head back in pure bliss. Clarke then traced her tongue back up to Lexa’s neck. Seriously, was Clarke trying to kill her? She had to regain some semblance of control.

Lexa pulled back, breathing heavily and looked her up and down once more. 

“You look gorgeous. Aren’t you cold?”

“Not anymore.”

Clarke bit her lip and Lexa wanted to swoon. 

“Well, we should get out of here before anyone comes in. I’d be very happy to continue this back at my place.”

“No one will come in.”

Lexa looked at her dubiously. “How do you know?”

Clarke shrugged playfully. “Echo made sure of that.”

Lexa gave her a mischievous grin. “Is that so? That girl has always been a kiss ass.” She captured her lips once more. “And I love her for it.”

Clarke pushed herself off the lockers and put her shoulders back, practically baiting Lexa to look at her chest. It worked. Lexa was weak and the world’s most spectacular boobs were in her face. She reached out, untucked Clarke’s shirt and started unbuttoning it slowly as Clarke’s voice filled her ears. 

“So, Captain. You went out and fought a valiant battle on that field and won. How do you plan on celebrating?

Once the last button was undone and the shirt was hanging off her shoulders, Lexa pushed forward, moved Clarke’s hands up over ahead and whispered to her.

“By fucking my beautiful girlfriend until she screams my name.”

She spun Clarke around and pressed her against the locker as she kissed the back of her neck and ran her hands up her stomach and over her bra. She squeezed lightly, trying to tease Clarke, but also having quite a difficult time pulling her hands away. Clarke took this opportunity to tease Lexa by subtly backing hear ass up into her. Lexa let out a feral growl and pushed her even further against the locker. She continued kissing and nipping her neck as she slowly moved her hands down to her thighs, squeezing them before moving her hands up Clarke’s skirt. She could feel her girlfriend shudder at the movement. 

Lexa grazed her very skilled fingers along her upper thighs and toyed with Clarke's underwear.

"This is a very short skirt, Clarke." She tugged at the hem of the lace. 

"Easier access," Clarke gasped.

Her right hand disappeared inside Clarke's underwear as her left hand grabbed her ass. Clarke bit her lip and moaned as Lexa's fingers dragged through her dripping folds.

"Fuck, Clarke. You're so wet. I will never get tired of feeling how wet you are for me," Lexa hissed, feeling an ache between her own legs. She could tell she was just as wet as Clarke was. She was beyond turned on at this point, feeling her hard nipples against the fabric of Clarke's shirt. She continued to tease Clarke, touching her everywhere except where she needed it most. 

"I need you to touch me, Lex. Please make me come." Clarke was panting.

Lexa happily obliged, pressing her finger tips to the swollen bundle of nerves between Clarke's legs and they both let out an intense moan that filled the entire locker room. She moved her fingers down, teasing her entrance, but not quite able to go much further from this angle. She gathered up as much wetness as she could and brought her fingers back to her clit, adding even more pressure. Clarke lurched forward and let out a desperate whine, trying to grind down on Lexa's fingers. 

Lexa couldn't stop herself. She was so turned on, her body pretty much had a mind of its own right now. She was acting solely on instinct and reacting to Clarke's body and the sounds she was making. She continued fingering her as her other hand pulled back and landed firmly on her ass, a loud smack echoing in her ears. Clarke let out a small, shocked scream and Lexa wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so she started rubbing the area she hit. 

"Again," Clarke grunted.

Lexa happily fulfilled her request and spanked her again, this time a little harder. She let out another pained scream and begged for another, so Lexa spanked her once more as her fingers worked Clarke's clit. The blonde stuck her ass out even further, signaling she wanted more, so Lexa gave her what she wanted. Repeatedly. And she didn't stop until Clarke came hard, banging her fist against the locker and screaming Lexa's name. 

Lexa held onto her as she came down from her orgasm, her front against Clarke's back. They breathed together deeply and once she knew Clarke had calmed down, she pulled out of her underwear, turned her around and kissed her. She was nowhere near done with her yet .

She pulled back and locked eyes with her as she pulled Clarke's shirt off the rest of the way. Then, she reached around and took off her bra, pulling the straps down and discarding it on the floor. Her hand moved to cup Clarke's left breast as she pulled her in for another kiss. 

"I can't get over how beautiful you are, Clarke." She kissed her again. "And I can't believe your mine." She kissed her again. 

"I'll always be yours." She looked at her dreamily through long, thick lashes and Lexa's heart felt full.

Lexa gave her a little half-smile and brought her swollen lips to envelop Clarke's stiff, pink nipple. Clarke's head went back and hit the locker. Lexa groaned and pushed Clarke completely against the locker. 

Clarke flinched. "Fuck, that's cold!"

"Sorry."

Clarke shrugged. "Worth it."

Lexa released her nipple and went down to her knees. Her hands reached up and pulled down Clarke's underwear. The blonde stepped out of them as Lexa's hand ran up her smooth legs. She looked up and felt a fresh gush between her legs when she saw Clarke looking down at her. On instinct, Clarke spread her legs for her girlfriend and Lexa had never witnessed anything sexier. She licked her lips and lifted the skirt. She grabbed the back of Clarke's knee and placed her leg over her right shoulder. She nuzzled the inside of Clarke's thigh, kissing her way up. She could smell Clarke's arousal and could see the evidence of her previous orgasm. It was a beautiful sight.

Clarke was above her, begging for something. She couldn't quite understand her mumbling, but she couldn't refuse her girlfriend any longer. She ran her tongue along Clarke's length, tasting what she had done to her. It was heavenly. And Clarke's leg began to waver. Lexa held her steady as she pressed her tongue to her clit. She heard a loud bang and assumed Clarke hit her head on the locker. She wanted to stop and see if she was okay, but kept going after hearing Clarke scream out.

"Fuck, Lexa. Your tongue feels so good. Fuck!"

She felt two hands grabbing a hold of her hair tightly. Her tongue slid down to her entrance as she thrust deep inside her. The noises Clarke was making were driving Lexa insane and she only wanted to please her more. She moved her tongue at a rapid pace and brought it back up to massage her clit. The hands in her hair pulled harder and she let out a pleasured yelp. The tip of her tongue teased her clit relentlessly. Clarke's moaning was growing louder. Lexa wished she could see the look on Clarke's face, but she remained under the skirt, trying to give her girlfriend the orgasm of a lifetime. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She had fantasized many times about fucking Clarke in the locker room, but thought that's all it would ever be: a fantasy. And Clarke, her Clarke, her beautiful Clarke went out of her way to make it a reality. 

She swirled her tongue around, assaulting her clit as she teased Clarke's entrance with her finger before plunging in knuckle deep. Clarke cried out. All Lexa could hear were the words "yes, more, fuck, and Lexa."

She pulled her finger out and then pushed two fingers all the way in, fucking her as she was eating her out. She could feel Clarke's body tense up, her muscles twitching, her legs shaking. She could tell her girlfriend was close.

"Fuck, Lexa please don't stop. Don't stop. Fuck, don't stop." Her voice almost sounded hoarse. 

Lexa just shook her head, trying to tell her she wasn't going to stop. She couldn't possibly do that to the poor girl. Not when she was so close. Not when she knew how epic this moment was going to be. She fucked her hard and licked her faster, breaking up the rhythm every once in a while to suck on her clit. She could feel her dripping all over her face. Her chin was shiny with Clarke and she loved the feeling. 

Clarke's whole body was moving with Lexa's ministrations. The noises coming out of her mouth were ungodly and Lexa almost came just from the sounds. She had to squeeze her thighs together to get some relief. She was fucking deep into Clarke, while her tongue was working overtime against Clarke's engorged clit. Lexa was trying to focus on Clarke, but was having difficulty keeping her own orgasm at bay, which confused the hell out of her because she wasn't even being touched. 

Clarke let go of her hair and started making newer, different, even hotter noises and it got Lexa curious. She moved the material of the skirt out of her way. And what she saw made her almost lose her mind. Clarke's head was thrown back and her hands were cupping her own breasts, playing with her nipples. Lexa grunted in response, moaning against Clarke's cunt as she fucked and licked harder. She felt Clarke's muscles contract around her fingers and felt a fresh slickness against her tongue. She could feel herself getting close, too, so she reached down into her underwear and started stroking her clit. It took all of five seconds for her to moan her release into Clarke as Clarke came undone around her fingers and against her tongue. Lexa's clit twitched in relief as she brought her hand back up to steady Clarke. The blonde was still coming. And she was coming hard, wave after wave, it didn't seem to stop. The high pitched cries coming from the blonde were music to Lexa's ears. 

Once Clarke calmed down, Lexa pulled out of her and carefully put her leg back down from her shoulder. She stayed down on her knees in front of Clarke for a moment, kissing up and down her thighs, until Clarke pulled her up. She was bright red, sweating and looked good and thoroughly fucked. 

"That was unreal." Her voice was still hoarse. 

Lexa nodded. "Remind me to thank Echo."

Clarke giggled. "Um...did you..." She gestured down to Lexa's underwear.

"Oh...uh...yeah. You were just so damn hot, it sort of just happened," she replied, somewhat embarrassed. 

"Wow. I'm that damn good. I didn't even need to touch you." She pulled her in for a kiss. "Thank you. That was so intense. It felt incredible."

Lexa was quite pleased with herself as she deepened their kiss. 

"Any time, beautiful."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached the end. Fair warning, there's a bit of angst in this chapter. Sorry! I didn't really mean to end it on such a serious note, but that's kind of where the story took me. But there's also a bit of fluff in this chapter! And cheesiness. Really, it's a bit of everything. Enjoy!

Six weeks later...

The rest of the semester went fairly well for both Clarke and Lexa. They managed to spend plenty of time together while also acing their classes. Clarke's art work was chosen for a local exhibit showcasing emerging artists. Her professor was the one who insisted she submit it. Lexa took her out to celebrate, bragging to everyone she saw that night that her girlfriend was the biggest up-and-coming artist in the tri-state area. 

Lexa's soccer team finished the season undefeated, which cemented her place as captain for the following year, as well. And Clarke took the opportunity to take Lexa out to celebrate, getting revenge on her by telling everyone that her girlfriend was a world class athlete bound for the pros. 

When the semester was finally over, both girls headed back home for winter break. Clarke was excited to see Octavia again. They both teased Raven relentlessly about the fact that she was bringing Luna home to her family for the holidays. Clarke was surprised how serious things had gotten between the two so quickly, but she was overjoyed by how happy Luna made her best friend. 

Lexa, however, was not as excited to be going home for the holidays. She was more nervous than anything. She was excited this would be her first Christmas with Clarke and that they would actually be together, unlike at Thanksgiving. But she had made up her mind when she got back from Thanksgiving break that she was going to do something she had never done before. She was going to introduce her parents to the girl she was dating. Not just the girl she was dating, but her girlfriend. The girl she was in love with. And as scared as she was, she knew it was the right thing to do. She knew it wouldn't go over very well, but she refused to keep Clarke a secret from them, even if she knew that's what they would want. 

Clarke had no idea about Lexa's plan. She didn't want to needlessly stress out her girlfriend. Besides, Lexa didn't know exactly how or when she was going to tell her parents and wanted to wait for the right moment. Her parents wouldn't be home from their trip until the next evening, anyway, so she had some time to prepare. 

The cab the girls took from the train station was pulling up into the driveway and Clarke couldn't help but be reminded of when her cab pulled into her driveway when she came home for the summer and that's when she laid eyes on Lexa for the very first time. She had no idea who much her life would change since that moment. And because of that moment. 

She gave her girlfriend's hand a squeeze and smiled at her before they got out of the car.

"So, we'll both get settled in and I'll give you a call later tonight, okay?"

Lexa smiled back. "Sounds good."

\--

The following evening, they met up with Octavia, Raven and Luna for dinner and ended up closing down the restaurant. They all agreed to meet up again at Clarke's house the day after Christmas.

"I can't believe tomorrow's already Christmas Eve," Clarke observed as she and Lexa pulled up to their respective houses after they left the restaurant. 

"I know. I almost can't wait to give you your gift," teased Lexa.

"What did you get me?"

"A lump of coal. You've been a bad girl."

"When you say that, you make it sound sexy. I know you like it when I'm bad."

"Perv."

"Yes, we've established that many times over," Clarke reminded her. 

When they walked up between their houses, Clarke saw a car in Lexa's driveway, knowing it was her parents. She gave her a shy smile. 

"I guess they're home now. Did you...I mean...do you want to come over? I know you don't feel too comfortable around them," offered Clarke. 

Lexa pulled her in for a kiss, then took her hand.

"Come on."

"Lex..."

"It's time for you to meet my parents."

Clarke felt her stomach drop. She was definitely not expecting this. 

"How are you introducing me?"

"I'm going to introduce you as Clarke. And we'll go from there. Regardless of how I introduce you, I want you to meet them. And I want them to meet you."

Clarke was starting to panic and tugged on Lexa's wrist.

"Okay, stop. Stop."

Lexa stopped and brought a hand to Clarke's cheek. She could see she was nervous.

"Sorry, I just...I need a minute."

Lexa gave her a reassuring look. "We don't have to do this, Clarke. I was just feeling a bit brave at the moment. I wasn't even thinking about how you would feel about it. I'm sorry. We can go to your place and just hang out. You can meet them some other time."

Clarke took a deep breath.

"No. No, it's okay. I'm fine. Sorry, I just panicked a bit. I wasn't expecting this."

"I know. And you really don't have to do this."

"I want to. And you're right. They don't have to know I'm your girlfriend. I'll just be Clarke."

Lexa smiled and took her hand, leading her up to the door. 

"Mom? Dad?" She closed the door behind them as they unclasped their hands.

"In the kitchen!"

Lexa led Clarke to the kitchen where her parents were sitting drinking tea, her father reading the Wall Street Journal and her mother reading a book. Clarke could see Lexa in both of them. She had her father's complexion, his nose and eyes. And she had her mother's hair and jawline. Clarke concluded that this was certainly one damn good looking family. 

Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's back and gently nudged her forward a bit. 

"Mom, dad, this is Clarke."

Clarke stepped forward and stuck her hand out. She was met with a judgmental stare from Lexa's mom and a look of confusion from her dad. 

"Lexa, what is this?"

Clarke decided to speak up.

"I go to college near Lexa in New York. I'm at NYU. And I also live next--"

"Lexa, may we talk to you in private," her mother interrupted as she stood up. 

 

Clarke could feel her heart rate increasing. 

"What? What's wrong?" Lexa instinctively stepped in front of Clarke.

"Lexa, now."

"No. What's the problem? I was just introducing you to someone."

"Someone you brought home with you from college?" Her father finally decided to speak up and with that booming voice, Clarke kind of preferred it when he said nothing at all. "Did you think you could just bring this situation into this house without any repercussions?"

"What situation? I just wanted you to meet Clarke." Lexa's voice was starting to waver. Clarke wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but she didn't want to make matters worse.

"Lexa, you know how we feel about this. We don't want any part of it. And we raised you better than this. To have you bring this into our house and shove it in our face like that."

"Mom!"

"Lexa! Get upstairs. I'll call your...friend...a cab to come pick her up," her dad's voice was controlled, but very commanding, but Clarke felt it was time to speak up, regardless of how terrifying this was.

"That won't be necessary. I can walk. I live next door."

She could see the look on the Woods' faces go from disgusted to confused.

"Pardon me?"

"I live next door. I'm Clarke Griffin. My mom is Abby. Your neighbor."

Lexa's mom looked somewhat embarrassed as her dad just cleared his throat and sat back down.

"Yes, I remember Abby saying she had a daughter away at college. Oh my gosh, Clarke, I'm so sorry about that. I thought Lexa was bringing home a...you know what? It doesn't matter. I'm so sorry. That was very rude of us. I'm so embarrassed. Here, have a seat."

Clarke stood there, unsure of what to do, but thankful she managed to diffuse the situation. 

"Can we get you something to eat," Mr. Woods offered.

"No, thank you. I don't seem to have an appetite." She looked over at her girlfriend who was chewing her lip like she was contemplating something. When Lexa caught her eye, Clarke shook her head, trying to tell her not to do what she was thinking about doing. 

"So you met in New York and found out you both live here? That's quite a small world."

Lexa spoke up before Clarke could answer.

"Actually, we met here over the summer. That's when we found out we went to school so close to each other."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Lexa, you should have brought her by over the summer."

"You guys were hardly here," Lexa answered dryly.

"Still, when we were here, we could have invited Clarke and her mom over for a barbecue."

"You guys don't barbecue." Clarke could tell Lexa was starting to get frustrated.

"So Clarke, tell me about yourself. It must have been fascinating growing up with your mom being a successful doctor." Lexa's mom was blatantly ignoring her daughter's comment. 

"Yeah, it was nice. But it would have been nice to have her home more."

"Well, I suppose that's just the life of a doctor. Always busy. Are you following in her footsteps? Are you pre-med?"

"No, I'm actually an art student."

Mrs. Woods had the world's worst poker face and Clarke could see the look of disappointment on her face. 

"Oh. Well, that's nice. And how does your mom feel about your major?"

"She's very supportive. As every parent should be." Clarke felt the need to add in that last part and she could sense her girlfriend stepping even closer to her. 

"Oh, I agree. We're very proud of Lexa. And we're glad she has a new friend in New York. You're a very sweet girl."

"She's not just a friend, mom."

Clarke closed her eyes. She was hoping Lexa would just let it go. 

"I'm sorry?" Her dad chimed in.

"She's not just a friend." Lexa placed a delicate hand on the small of Clarke's back. "Clarke is my girlfriend. We've been together since the summer. I just thought it was time for you to finally meet her."

When Clarke opened her eyes, she was greeted with daggers shooting at her from Lexa's mom. Her father stood up, but didn't speak. Neither of them did. 

"Mom, dad. Please. She's really important to me. Please." Lexa pleading with her parents was so heartbreaking for Clarke to see. She pulled her girlfriend in for a hug, not caring that her girlfriend's parents were watching her every move. 

"It's okay, Lex." She gently started rubbing her back. 

"It's not okay," her mother responded with an icy cold demeanor. "Lexa, we don't want this in our house. We've made that very clear."

Lexa was quiet, not even reacting to Clarke's touch.

Her mother continued. "Why you would choose this kind of lifestyle is beyond me."

Lexa started backing away. Clarke could tell she was reaching her breaking point.

"Excuse me. I'm...I'm not feeling well." Lexa looked to Clarke. "I'm sorry."

Clarke watched as her girlfriend ran up the stairs, no doubt re-living the unpleasant events of the last ten minutes. She wanted to go after her, but needed to do something first. She turned and faced Lexa's parents.

"She's your daughter."

Mr. Woods balked at the statement. "You think we don't know that?"

"You sure don't act like it."

"Watch it. I don't need to be lectured by some girl who is certainly not welcome in our home."

Clarke knew the statement should have bothered her, but she stood her ground.

"You have no idea how much that girl goes through just to make you proud. She trains and practices nonstop to be the perfect soccer player. She studies way more than she has to in order to maintain her perfect GPA. She's come to accept that her relationship with you will never be as warm as it should be, because for whatever reason, you only see her for what she should be in your eyes. And you're missing out on what she is. And who she is."

"And I suppose your mother is fine with this situation?"

"This situation? You mean the fact that Lexa is my girlfriend? That I'm in love with her? That she makes me happier than anything on this planet? Yeah, she's definitely fine with that. Because it means her daughter is happy. And in a very healthy, thriving and loving relationship. And I consider myself so lucky because I get to share that part of me with my mother." She looked over at Lexa's dad, who was noticeably silent. "And I know my dad would have been just as supportive. And he would have loved Lexa. And I'd give anything to be able to just sit and talk to him about how amazing she is and how happy I am. I hate that he never got a chance to meet her."

Mrs. Woods seemed a bit calmer, but still insisted on arguing. "Lexa knows how we feel about this. She let us down."

Clarke stared at her incredulously. "How? Why? By being herself? By not hiding who she is? By falling in love? How could you not want that for her? How is that letting you down?"

"We do not believe in homosexuality. Plain and simple."

"I guess I have to accept that, even though I feel it's a very archaic way of thinking. But just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean you can't believe in her. You're missing out on getting to really know your daughter. You're missing out on this amazing woman because you can't accept the fact that she likes girls? Do you have any idea how ridiculous that is?"

"You're going to stand here and insult us in our own home?" Lexa's dad was staring Clarke down, challenging her. 

"We can step outside, if you'd prefer," Clarke suggested. She knew it was a stupid thing to say, but these people were really starting to piss her off. 

"I think you should leave."

She had officially worn out her welcome, but she wasn't going to leave until she was done speaking.

"Do you know that she searches the stands every game? She'll find me and smile. Then she'll keep searching. She'll never say it out loud, but I know she's looking for you. She knows for a fact you won't be there, because you never are but she keeps looking anyway. Because she has faith in you. Do you really have such little faith in her?"

They were silent and Clarke was hoping that was a sign that she was starting to get through to them. So she kept going. 

"She thought she was incapable of love. Incapable of having a relationship. Because she never really knew what real love was. Because the people who were supposed to love her the most showed her that with one single flaw, with one single weakness or imperfection, she's not worth loving and accepting fully. She's carried that with her for twenty years, and yet she still managed to find a way to love. To really love and let herself be loved. And for that reason, she is the most incredible woman I've never known. You should really get to know her, too."

She was met with more silence and by now, neither of them could look her in the eye. She didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, so she thought it was best to bow out while things were still silent. But before heading upstairs to check on Lexa, she just had inform them of one more thing. 

"And just so you know, I'm not so bad, either. I'm actually quite a delight when I'm not lecturing people about their daughter. And I promise you I'm going to take care of her."

She left them in the kitchen and ran upstairs to Lexa's room. She found her sitting on the edge of her bed, crying. She ran to her and threw her arms around her, holding her until the tears subsided and telling her it was going to be okay. That even if her parents never came around, she still had so many people who loved and cared about her. She hoped her words were enough to calm her girlfriend, at least a little. It seemed to work and once Lexa's eyes started to dry, Clarke took her back over to her own house where they stayed up talking and cuddling and kissing and watching TV until 4am, when they finally fell asleep. 

\--

When Clarke woke up, it was to a face full of long, dark curls. Lexa was cuddled into her with her head resting on Clarke's chest. There was a blanket on top of them, which Clarke didn't remember putting over them. She figured it was probably her mom, who she knew had left early that morning for a long shift at the hospital. She felt Lexa stir slightly, but all she did was grab onto Clarke's shirt and pull herself closer. Clarke smiled and kissed her forehead, then quickly fell back to sleep.

They slept off and on through the morning, cuddling and nuzzling each other in their sleepy state whenever they were awake. In the late afternoon, their hunger finally outweighed their fatigue and they got up. Clarke found a note on the kitchen table from her mom that informed her she'd be home late that night and had left her and Lexa some dinner that was waiting for them in the fridge. 

Clarke smiled, reminding herself to thank her mom for having the thoughtfulness and foresight to make them dinner. Lexa heated up their dinner in the oven as Clarke went to plug in the lights on the Christmas tree. She then turned on the fire in the fireplace when she noticed three stockings hanging up that weren't there before. Two of them belonged to Abby and Clarke, which they had been hanging up every Christmas for years. The other one filled Clarke's heart with warmth and happiness. It had Lexa's name on it and, along with Clarke's, it was filled with candy and a couple of little gifts. And in this moment, she was so thankful for her mom and the fact that she was so accepting of her relationship with Lexa.

As the girls sat down for dinner, Clarke was smiling to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"You're smiling."

"My mom likes you."

"What makes you say that?"

Clarke nodded over to the fireplace. 

"Either she really likes you or Santa came early." She loved the look on Lexa's face, who was obviously very touched by the gesture. "See? You have people who love you."

Lexa shook her head. "You know, last night really sucked. But today is a good day. I'm glad I get to spend Christmas Eve with you. I don't think there's anywhere else I'd rather be."

They finished their dinner, took turns changing into comfortable clothes, and then cuddled up together on the couch to watch Christmas movies. They were in the middle of Christmas Vacation when Clarke noticed a few extra presents under the tree.

"Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"What are those presents under the tree?"

Lexa looked over at the tree and feigned ignorance. "I don't know. Weird."

Clarke stood up and went over to the tree to inspect the presents.

"Clarke, what are you doing?"

"Snooping. Interesting how this one says 'To Clarke, Love Commander Lexa,' yet you know nothing about these presents?"

"You weren't supposed to notice them!"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm so observant. When did you do this?"

"When you were changing."

"You sneaky little shit. And you really didn't have to get me anything."

Lexa scoffed. "Yes I did. I'm not stupid enough to fall for the 'you don't have to get me anything' speech."

Clarke sighed. "Well, I guess I should go get yours then."

"You mean you ignored your own speech?"

"I guess I felt like spoiling my girlfriend."

"I guess I did, too."

\--

The credits were rolling on their third Christmas movie, but neither of them even knew what they were watching. They had been too busy making out on the couch to really pay any attention. Lexa was kissing up and down Clarke's body and amongst the intense kissing, she had managed to get Clarke's bra off and pulled her shirt up to reveal her breasts. Lexa only had on her shirt and underwear as her hands roamed all over Clarke's chest. Clarke grabbed her ass and pulled her down closer to her, as their mouths mashed together. Clarke shamelessly moaned into Lexa's mouth as she started to push down Lexa's underwear. This only spurred Lexa on as she pushed her thigh between Clarke's legs. Clarke panted heavily and planted her feet on the couch, trying to lift her hips up to gain more friction. Unfortunately, whatever movement she made had caused the volume on the TV to turn up all the way. Neither girl was expecting that and they both jumped at the sound. 

Lexa could tell Clarke was saying something, but couldn't hear her. 

"What?!!"

"I said WHERE IS THE REMOTE!??!"

"I don't KNOW, Margo!" Lexa laughed at her little joke, but Clarke was too preoccupied trying to find the remote. 

She managed to find it near her feet and hit the mute button. Lexa just laughed at the situation and the sight of a very frazzled looking Clarke underneath her. Her face was bright red, her hair was disheveled, and her eyes were wide. She was so fucking adorable, Lexa couldn't stand it. She leaned down and kissed Clarke passionately, grinding down on her. She grabbed Clarke's hand and started guiding her towards her wet center, dying to feel her touch. 

Just before Clarke was able to reach her destination, they heard a car pull into the driveway and headlights were shining into the living room.

Clarke's eyes went wide. "Shit! That's my mom."

Lexa only froze in fear for a moment before she jumped off of Clarke and looked around for her sweat pants. 

"Clarke, where are my pants?!"

Clarke was busy putting her bra back on and fixing her shirt. 

"What?"

"My pants! Where are my pants!" Lexa was running around like crazy, looking for the sweats she had borrowed from Clarke.

"Lex, what are you doing in the kitchen?"

"Looking for my pants!"

"Why would your pants be in the kitchen?"

"Clarke, help me! I don't need your mom to come home from a long shift at the hospital and find me bottomless while her daughter is laying on the couch with very obvious sex hair!"

Clarke simply pointed to the floor next to the couch. "They're right here, babe."

Lexa ran into the living room and dove for the pants. She managed to get them on right when the door opened and Abby entered. Lexa was very obviously out of breath and Clarke was still on the couch. Both girls were bright red as Abby looked from Clarke to Lexa and back to Clarke.

"Did I interrupt something," she asked, suspiciously.

"No. Not at all, Mrs. Griffin." Lexa's voice was about two octave's higher. "Oh, and Merry Christmas."

Abby looked Lexa up and down. "Merry Christmas, Lexa. Your pants are on backwards."

Lexa looked down and was mortified to find that Abby was indeed correct. She looked over at Clarke, who was of no help whatsoever. The blonde was doing all she could to hide her laughter, but was failing miserably. 

Abby was the one who broke the silence. "Okay, girls. I think it's time to call it a night. It's Christmas Eve. It's late. Lexa, we'll see you tomorrow."

Clarke stood up to protest. "No, mom. Actually, I was hoping Lexa could stay here tonight."

"No, Clarke. It's okay," assured Lexa. "It's Christmas Eve. I should go home and see what my parents are up to. I'm sure they'll want me there tonight."

Clarke looked both disappointed and a bit fearful. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll walk you over."

"No, that's okay. It's freezing outside. I'll be fine." She gave Clarke a quick kiss on the cheek. "I should really go talk to them. I'll call you before I go to bed."

Clarke nodded and kissed her. "Okay. But please call me no matter what. And if you need me to come over, I will."

"Okay, love. One more sleep 'til Christmas. And then you get to see what your amazing girlfriend got for you."

Clarke pulled her into a hug, not wanting to say goodbye just yet. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

\--

Lexa quietly entered the house, assuming her parents were already asleep. They usually were by this time. So she was surprised to see them in the living room watching a holiday special on TV.

"Lexa," her mom's voice startled her. It sounded weaker than normal. almost as though she had been crying.

"Mom?"

"Come sit down. Please."

Lexa took a seat in the chair opposite the couch so she was facing both her parents. She had been dreading this moment, but knew it had to happen sooner or later. 

"We thought about knocking on the Griffin's door. We assumed that's where you were, but figured it was best to talk when you were ready. I'm assuming since you're here, you wouldn't mind discussing a few things with us."

Lexa lowered her head, unsure of exactly where this was going. "No. I don't mind. We can talk if you want."

Her dad turned off the TV and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Her mom looked over at him as if willing him to start the conversation. It seemed neither of them really knew what to say. 

Her father cleared his throat. "So...that Clarke girl certainly has a mouth on her."

Lexa looked up and was immediately ready to jump to her girlfriend's defense.

"Dad," she warned, her jaw set and her fists balling.

"She seems to care for you very much," he continued. "We can both see that."

When she saw her mother nodding in agreement, Lexa realized this talk might take a turn she wasn't quite expecting. For once, she had allowed herself to relax around her parents and really listen to what they had to say.

\--

Clarke was pacing back and forth. It had been over an hour since Lexa went back home and she still hadn't heard from her. She was this close to knocking on their door, but she didn't want to make things worse for Lexa. She kept looking over at Lexa's room, but the light was still off.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her phone rang. She grabbed for it and laid down on her bed.

"Lexa?"

"Hey."

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. My parents and I talked for a while."

Clarke could feel hear chest tighten. "What did they say?"

"It was pretty awkward at first. Actually, the whole thing was awkward, but they made an effort. For the first time, we talked about things that didn't pertain to school or soccer. And it went surprisingly well."

"Really?" Clarke was elated. She could have sworn the little speech she gave Lexa's parents would earn her a lifetime ban, and maybe it had. But part of her wanted to think that perhaps they finally started to understand just how special their daughter really was.

"Yeah. I mean, it'll take time. Lots of time to really get to the point where things will feel okay with them, but they opened the lines of communication."

"That's great, Lex! I'm so happy for you."

"They asked about you."

Clarke felt her heart leap up into her throat.

"They did?"

"Yeah. They told me that you have quite a mouth on you, but said that you obviously care about me a lot. And then they asked about your art, your mom, whether you grew up here. And they seemed like they were really trying and really interested. And I know I have you to than for all this. But I guess we'll see what happens, I guess. But they also invited you and your mom over for Christmas tomorrow if you want."

Clarke was quiet. She didn't quite know how to react to all that.

"Clarke?"

She was still at a loss for words.

"Clarke? Are you okay?"

"I...I just want to run over there and hug you. I'm so happy for you, baby. I want to hold you and kiss you and celebrate with you. Is it crazy that I miss you already?"

Lexa laughed. "Not crazy at all. I miss you, too. We'll just have to wait until tomorrow to see each other."

Clarke sat up. "You really miss me?"

"Yeah. Of course I do. I really wish I could see you. I know it's stupid, since we're seeing each other in a few hours, but I kind of can't wait. Especially since we got interrupted earlier."

Clarke smiled a devilish grin. "You want to see me?"

"More than anything."

In that moment, Clarke made her decision. She pulled off her shirt, took off her bra and stood up to walked over to her window.

"Okay, Lex. You wanna see me? Go to the window." 

Clarke laughed at the thud she heard over the phone, assuming Lexa was scrambling to get to the window. She watched Lexa's room as the light turned on and the brunette appeared at the window with the phone in her hand. Her eyes were wide and her mouth parted in a beaming grin as she took in the sight of her topless girlfriend. 

Clarke bit her lip and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Lexa."

Lexa smiled back and moved to take off her shirt and Clarke's heart pounded with excitement. 

Merry Christmas, indeed. 

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe what was supposed to be a little 5-chapter smut fest ended up becoming so much more. I want to thank you all for your great reviews and support. I had a lot of fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> I'm sorry there wasn't any smut in this final chapter. I hope you're not too disappointed. But I fully intend on making it up to you by writing some very smutty future one-shots based on this story. 
> 
> I also have another Clexa story in the works, so hopefully I'll be posting that soon. 
> 
> Again, you can follow me on twitter at: @afinemessnovel. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
